To Kill A Heart
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: Wolfram is diagnosed with a fatal disease and only has one month left to live. What will he do with the time he has left? Yuuram
1. The Bringer of Misfortune

**Chapter 1**

Wolfram Von Bielefield was sitting in his bedroom, shuffling through his papers, when he heard a crash and scream from outside. Only for a moment he paused, dropping all the documents he was holding in his hand, swearing to himself because it had taken him a half an hour to order them. But that was no matter… From outside, he heard a frightened cry of Yuuri, and he rushed out into the hallway to a scene that was not quite what he expected.

Greta was laying on the ground with her hand on her knee, her tea and cookies spilled all over the place in a mess that looked a lot like his horse's colic medication. The young girl was in tears, hand grasping the bleeding spot, and Yuuri was doing his best at _not_ keeping his cool. Rolling his eyes, not at Greta but at Yuri, he leaned down to grab the little girl's hand.

"You okay, Greta?" he asked wearily, looking into the little girl's glistening eyes. "Let's go get Gisela, shall we?"

Yuuri was standing there, black eyes open in surprise, staring at them both as if he had never thought of the idea. Indeed, he was still standing there doing his impersonation of a statue, acting as if the world had just collapsed all because his daughter had managed to skin her knee. '_Wimp,'_ he thought. '_All kids have this kind of trouble sometime. He needs to learn to get his head on straight.'_

"Yuuri," he said wearily, knowing deep down that Yuuri and Greta had the deeper bond. His daughter would feel better if she was with her 'first father.' "Why don't you take care of Greta, and I'll go get the maids to clean up the cookies…."

"Right." Yuuri finally got out of his daze.

Wolfram shook his head. "Wimp…."

The last thing he heard down the hallway was "Not a wimp."

Smiling wearily to himself, he walked off down the hall, though his heart felt a familiar tug of pain. He frowned to himself, staring at the wall.

In the next week, he would be sleeping by himself in his own bedroom. As it was, Yuuri's mother and father would be coming for a visit, along with Shori. (Yuuri's older brother) Since Yuuri had asked him politely…or, more rather, desperately, that he sleep in his own room, he had reluctantly agreed. He decided not to be offended, since he knew that the earth culture was different than theirs, and perhaps it was considered something quite rude to share the same bedroom before marriage.

Somehow, though, apart of him thought it was just Yuuri trying to kick him out.

After some time, he finally managed to find a maid, who scurried off to clean up the mess. '_Finally_,' he thought. '_Now I can actually get back to organizing my report….Well, reorganizing it anyway_.' Just when he was about to turn, however, a tall figure came striding around the office, dark hair in a pony tail, purple eyes flashing like a hawk's right before it came upon its prey. Wolfram gulped.

"There you are," Gwendal muttered. "I've been looking all over for you…."

"I'm just finishing my report." Wolfram barked back, feeling anger rising up his throat. Truth be told, he was feeling defensive because his heart was hurting. Never would he let on about that. "It's not due until tomorrow…I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is that the town north of here has just been raided…." Gwendal said, eyeing his little brother carefully. Wolfram nodded his head, understanding at once. "I want you to take your men and figure out what happened….Sounds to me that it's just a casual disturbance, no call for worry, but it's the second one this week."

"Nothing serious was taken?"

"No." replied Gwendal. "Nothing at all. They burned down four or five houses….All half human's homes….and then left. I think it's a typical example of racism, but we don't want to raise an alarm quite yet, especially since your majesty is preparing for his parent's arrival here."

"No casualties?"

Both of them drew silent for a moment as a maid appeared at the end of the hall, and Gwendal dragged Wolfram into his office where they could talk in more privacy. A doll was on the desk, which made him raise an eyebrow for a moment before Gwendal spirited it away. Wolfram stared at his brother quietly, waiting for the rest of the report.

Gwendal shuffled through his papers again. "No one was harmed. All amateur work, it would seem. Relatively easy to avoid."

"Alright." Wolfram nodded. "I'm on it."

"One more thing…."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Be careful…."

* * *

He was riding on his horse with his men behind him when his stomach tightened in warning. There was a foul smell hanging in the air, thick and stuffy like baking human flesh. It took Wolfram only a moment to understand what the smell was, along with the screaming that had filled the entire village. Off in the distance, he could see a stagnet, heavy smoke cloud hanging angrily in the air as if it dared him to come closer.

Turning to his guard, he said, "This looks bad…Everyone be on your guard."

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir." from everyone.

They galloped recklessly down the path, nearly plowing down a woman and her three children on their way out of the tpwn. Judging by the terrified looks on their faces, he knew that things were bad. The horse skidded to a stop right outside the village, a shrill whine of terror on its muzzle. Wolfram dug his heels in, frustrated, and the horse charged forward.

The town was built relatively like a figure eight. There were two village sides, the north and the south. The upper one was more high class, the lower more a stronghold for the poor. There was a mote around each side, with a rickety, wooden bridge going between each part. Strangely, this time it appeared as if the richer section of the town was burning to the ground.

He charged through the village towards the upper part of the village, stopping to realize why everyone was panicking: the bridge from the upper section had been half torn down, most of the wooden planks missing. No one on the other side could get out, and they were all being burned alive. Screams shot through the night like a chorus, the thick air so dense that Wolfram was forced to tie a piece of cloth around his mouth to keep from choking. His men did the same.

"_You_…." Wolfram pointed to ten men on his guard who blushed and jumped as if he had just kissed them. "Go cut down the biggest tree we can find. We're going to need it to make a partial bridge…."

All of them nodded, galloping off into the night. Wolfram turned towards the other men, seeming weary, realizing that they were all looking a little frightened. The second in command stepped forward, "What about us, sir?"

"Get some water…." Wolfram commanded. "And make it fast…."

There were two left, none of them relatively good fighters. He signaled for them to come with him, and they followed in awe. He approached a nearby blacksmith's house, searching the back for wood. There was one in particular that would work: It was long, though thinner than he would have liked, but would serve as a makeshift bridge until they could fix the problem at hand.

He placed it across the mote, looking down at the five hundred foot drop below him. Even he gulped nervously. The wood was only a good two inches thick, and he would have to pray that it would support him when he tried to climb across it. With a nervous nod, he looked at his other men.

"I'm going to gather everyone from the other side and have them make a line." he said. "Tell the soldiers with the water to leave it here….and have the others set the tree trunk across the mote to make a safe bridge. I'm going to do my best to make sure that everybody gets out of here alive."

From behind him he caught sight of a man rolling on the ground, as his shirt had caught fire._ 'Looks like getting everyone out **unscathed** is an unlikely option….'_ he thought. '_But **alive** we can still do_.' With that thought, he lunged across the plank, hoping that he wouldn't lose his footing halfway through. Unfortunately, this was the least of his worries.

The plank gave a large, horrendous snap, his men gasping behind him, and he lurched forward with all of his might, taking a flying leap before landing halfway on the gravel with a painful thud. _'That's going to leave a bruise,_' he thought. But when he looked down, seeing the wood break on the sharp rocks in the water below, he gulped, grateful that all he received was a light chest pain.

He stumbled to his feet, mumbling an explicit that he would never want Greta to hear. Then he caught the sound of more screaming, and rushed into the village, speaking to everyone he could find. Eventually near everyone in the town was waiting where the bridge once was, nervously staying close together in one group as if the fire would burn them less if they were together.

Though Wolfram was almost certain that everyone was waiting by the mote, he entered the houses anyway, after giving the okay to his men as they brought forth an exceptionally large tree trunk in a group of ten. It would be a slow process, since most would have to mount the log like a horse and pull themselves along, but it would be better than not going across at all.

He went into the first house, seeing no one, continuing this around the village. The air was so heavy and dense with smoke that he felt as though he was inhaling thick pudding. '_No one lost_,' he thought wearily. '_Not under my watch.'_

As he entered a small home, the fire burning its way through the ceiling, he had his second close call with death. The wood planks moaned in warning, and he felt his stomach clench a second before the fiery rafters splintered and fell, nearly crushing him. One of the planks caught his arm on the way out, filling his arm with a sharp pain, making him scream. Blood dribbled like a river down his limb and onto the cobblestone flooring, filling the cracks like a reservoir of crimson.

Then he heard a shriek, loud and frightened like a child when they lost their parent. He rushed to the source of the sound, which was a house that was slowly being burned to cinders. He rushed inside, his nose giving him the warning before his eyes: human flesh. That was what the smell was. Even though he considered himself well learned in the way of death, he was not braced for what he saw when he entered the house.

There, laying on the floor like demented marionettes, were bodies of all shapes and sizes. Half of them were sizzling like bacon in a fryer, but some were dead of something else, something worse. '_This was the house that got burned first,_' he thought, looking at the damages. '_They had tried to put it out but failed.'_

In the corner was the source, his screamer. She was eight months pregnant and sobbing, sweat trailing down her back. Her face was covered in painful sores, half her profile scratched off by what looked like human fingernails. Quietly, he withheld a gasp, running over to her.

"What's going on!?" Wolfram cried, grabbing her. "You've got to get out of here."

"C-can't!" the woman howled, in agony. "Please. I'm g-going to d-die anyway. M-my baby! S-save my baby! I c-can die, but n-not my baby!"

With a growl of frustration and confusion, he hauled the woman outside and into the alleyway. At least they were safer from the fire here. He grabbed her hand, watching as she pushed him away again. _'I can't keep dragging her._' he thought. _'She'll get hurt….and there's no way I can get her over the log this way.'_

"What's the matter." he kneeled, coughing from inhaling too much smoke. "Are you in labor!?"

"No!" The woman was fading fast. Wolfram held her head, fighting away the panic in his mind. "D-dying….B-but my b-baby, he can s-still live."

"We can get you medical help if you'll stand."

Just when he tried to stand up, the woman grabbed his hand with an expression on her face that made even Wolfram pause. She was crying now, tears and drool rolling down her face, eyes bobbing in their sockets and rolling around like the marbles he had seen once on earth. He leaned down again, touching her face, realizing that her breathing was fading.

"I don't understand." he said finally. "What do you expect me to do!?"

The woman pulled out a dagger from underneath her skirt, handing it to Wolfram and forcing his fingers around it. Then he began to understand._ 'No,'_ he thought. '_I can't do that…I've stabbed people before, but I've never cut open an innocent woman while she was still alive._' Wolfram stared at her with his eyes wide, bottom lip trembling.

"No," he whispered. "I can't…not that."

"Please…." the woman sobbed. "I d-don't care about m-me….Even with h-help, I'll die….But my baby….my baby….."

"I don't know what I'm doing!" His voice took on a new octave that he had never heard before. "What if I hurt your baby?…We should at least wait for someone medical."

"It'll be too late…." The woman grabbed his hand, steering it towards her stomach. "Save my baby….Please….If you were me, you would want the same thing."

Deep down, he knew it was true. He would want to have his life take before his child's…..But why now!? And why him!? He couldn't cut her open, even with all the soldier training he had…It felt sick and wrong, more like he was a demented murderer than a warrior for Blood Pledge Castle.

"P-please…."

He took one look at her face, seeing the tears deep within her eyes, pouring down her cheeks in rivers. Finally, he nodded, feeling his fingers shake as his hand balanced itself above her stomach. The woman had to help him with the first incision, burying the dagger in her flesh, dragging it downward. How she could face death so easily, he would never know. '_Love_,' Wolfram whispered in his head. '_She loves her baby enough that she would be willing to do anything, even die, for it.'_

When he looked at her face, he thought of Cecilie. Would his mother had done it for him? Would she have so readily sliced herself apart in order to have him survive? He wasn't so sure he could picture it.

But he shook his head, focusing on the task at hand, his hand wavering only for a moment. The next part was the worst. He shut his eyes, a single tear drizzling down his cheek, as he dipped his fingers into her now open body and searching for the baby. Eventually he felt something more solid than the rest--her child--and he pulled it out.

"Look." he whispered, trying to show the woman.

But she was already dead, her empty eyes staring at the ceiling. After all that she had given up for her child, she would never even be able to see it with her own eyes. Wolfram reached up to touch her cheek, discovering that she had a necklace around her neck. He took it from her slowly, tucking it in his pocket to remind himself what he was living for.

Then he looked down at the baby, wrapping it in a blanket, attempting to rub it to life like he had once done with a premature foal in the stable. But nothing happened….His eyes widened, and he rubbed it harder, breathing out his nose and crying out "No, no, no, no!" until his words became shrieks that lit up the night far more boisterously than any fireworks.

* * *

Gerard had heard the screaming from Wolfram, and had grabbed his horse as fast as he could, charging up towards Blood Pledge Castle with a mission in mind. He stumbled into the grounds, knowing that he was covered with blood that was dripping on the floor, making it so everyone who was nearby shrieked._ 'Where is everyone!?_' he thought. '_Oh, that's right….dinner.'_

He half-stumbled, half-jogged to the dining room, bursting in. A strange silence filled the room as they stared at him: his bloodied clothes, his half-mad eyes from the smoke. Gwendal was the first to react, standing up quickly and saying to him quietly, "Wolfram's in trouble, isn't he?"

Gerard nodded.

* * *

Wolfram lay the baby down with its mother, touching its wet head that was covered in blood. Then he leaned down and kissed the poor woman's forehead, even though it was drenched with her own body fluids. He held the necklace close to him in his pocket still, though. He didn't think that he would ever forget this night. Somehow it seemed to be everything that nightmares were made of.

Outside he heard the sound of familiar voices: Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunther. He stood up slowly, stumbling out the door almost mechanically, looking across the mote to see them standing around looking horrified. Everyone must have crossed over fine, he thought, licking his lips and tasting the blood from the woman's forehead. He then put his hand against his mouth, as though it would help him close it from the horror and shock of the night.

After he stumbled across the log, he saw Conrad's eyes flash to his, and a gasp escaped from Yuri's lip. For a second he wondered if they could see the evil of what he had done, all for nothing. But then he realized that he was covered head to toe in blood, even his face smeared with it from when he leaned forward to deliver the woman her kiss.

Even his hair was now crusty. It no longer looked remotely blonde and golden anymore, but kind of decrepit and unhealthy, just like his heart.

"_Wolfram!"_ Yuuri cried, the first to ask. "Are you alright!?"

Usually his concern would have made him feel pleased, but tonight he could only see that woman's face, begging and begging for her baby's life. And he had failed her. Two deaths, all for something so utterly purposeless as being born half human.

"I'm fine." Physically, anyway. Mentally he felt as though somebody had hit him with a horse carriage. "Just fine…"

Gwendal looked at him. "Any casualties?"

This was not the question to ask. His eyes immediately flickered to his brother's face, then he stumbled off to the side, falling to his knees. Even Conrad gave a slight cry of concern as he vomited all that he had for lunch on the ground like a brightly colored soup. His hands went back up to his mouth, trying to fight away the tears.

Yuuri made a motion that showed that he was about to grab Wolfram's shoulder, but he barked out into the night, "Don't touch me!"

The power of the sentence seemed to echo, as if even the victims of tonight knew the significance. Gunther's eyes widened, mouth tightening. Wolfram breathed, realizing what he had just said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He staggered slowly to his feet, turning towards Yuuri.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Yuri continued to stare before saying, "You _sure_ you're okay, Wolfram?"

'_If you consider suicide fine, then…._' "Yeah, I'm alright."

No one looked like they believed him.


	2. Day 1

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

_Wolfram was standing in a sea of fire, his head covered in sweat and blood. In the distance he could see the once pregnant woman on the ground, her hand extended, the deceased baby laying beside her. For a moment he thought that she was dead, still gone, just like in reality._

_But then she tilted her head off the floor, eyes still rolling, holding out her bloodied hand. She was screaming and crying all at once. "HELP! PLEASE HELP MY BABY!"_

_Wolfram clutched his head, sweat running down his face and into his eyes. Immediately he tried to run to her, but if was as if he was on a treadmill, and he couldn't make any progress no matter how hard he tried. Letting out a sob of despair, he reached for her, only to feel as though his body was a weight._

_"Help me!" she sobbed. "Please help my baby!"_

_Immediately he clutched his head as if hoping to chase away the sound. "I can't! Your baby is dead! Leave my alone! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_

Then he promptly flung himself out of bed so fast that he hit the floor, landing on his hurt arm with an 'umph.' He had tried to heal it, feeling not worthy of Gisela's attention after what he had done, but it hadn't been a very good job on his part. He stood up, dusting himself off, then looked over at Yuuri and Greta sleeping peacefully in bed, not plagued by any nightmares.

Of course, they hadn't seen the face of a woman so desperate to save her child's life. They hadn't been forced to slice her in two….And they weren't the ones standing here now, feeling like a crushing weight had just been deposited on their chest.

He walked quietly outside, his fingers running through his sweaty hair, before going to the baths to wash himself off. For a moment he paused at the mirror, surprised at the person who was reflected back. But it was not his beauty that shocked him. His lips were slightly swollen, as if somebody had punched him straight in the face. Also, his eyes were red rimmed. Had he been crying in his sleep?

Quietly, he rubbed his eyes, noting that they were completely dry. '_No,_' he thought. _'I don't cry that easily…At least, I hope not anyway.'_ He shook it off, clambering into the hot water, figuring that he was getting worked up over nothing. Just too much stress from yesterday. Heck, even Gwendal had given him the day off to 'get himself together.' Humph, as if he wasn't in the first place.

For a moment he sighed, stretching in the water, but then paused when everything around him seemed to grow vibrantly bright, scalding his retinas like hot water. He breathed in and out, looking around him again after the pain had passed. '_Weird,_' he thought. '_Maybe I do need a day off after all._'

He was examining the scar on his arm, which he could have avoided had he gone to Gisela. Probably he should have relinquished his pride a little, but he just couldn't bring himself to go. Especially since, in order to heal him, she would have to touch his skin, and that felt all wrong at the moment. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why.

Just as he stretched out again, he caught sight of a figure in the doorway. Yuuri was holding a towel around his waist, his shower bucket in his arms, setting it on the floor by the water. This was unusual, since Yuuri was more of a night bath person. So was he, to be completely honest, but right now he thought he might take a thousand of them, as if he could hope to wash off yesterday's events with hot water.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked wearily. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

_'Ah,'_ he thought, frowning inwardly. '_He's worrying about me….No, pitying me….That seems so much worst than usual.'_ The last thing he wanted was Yuuri's pity. It showed that he was weak; too much so to save the premature baby, even though he wasn't sure what he could have done to help.

But he had left the baby there, hadn't he? '_Maybe if I had kept on going or brought it with me….then I….No, it was too late…..I have to except that…_'

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked again.

"Fine."

But then he stood up, wrapping his towel further around his waist. He saw Yuuri raise an eyebrow at him, maybe looking a little hurt, but he figured he had imagined it. '_He really doesn't see me that way at all…Maybe it's about time I realized that.'_ But somehow that just made him more sad.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri murmured. "Why are you leaving?"

"I….er….had been in here for awhile when you came in." Wolfram lied, wiping his hair back. It was still dry, evidence of his deceitfulness. "So I'll be going now."

"_Wait._ I want to talk to you."

With a sigh, Wolfram sat back down, knowing that he could not ignore something that sounded so much like an order. If it had something like 'please' in front of it, he could have perhaps bypassed it. But even though Yuuri was his fiance, he was also the maou, and he had to acknowledge that, whether he wanted to or not.

"Alright." Wolfram murmured, trying to sound scornful on purpose so Yuuri would let him leave. "Talk away. But make it fast…I don't want to spend the rest of the day looking like a shrivel fig…"

"Okay, first…What's a shrivel fig?" Since Wolfram rolled his eyes, Yuuri decided not to attack that further. That was good for Wolfram, who was starting to get edgy. "And I want to know what happened to you yesterday. I've never seen you look like that before…."

Wolfram spit back. "And how exactly did I look?"

"Deranged."

Hurt coursed through him, but he figured it was probably true. After all, he had came stumbling out of a battle sight covered head to toe in blood. He had also vomited all over the place, something that a soldier accustomed to tough battles didn't do. Only rookies threw up at the sight of bodies, and even then the habit was quickly gone.

"I said it yesterday," he said, standing once more, "And I'll say it again: _I'm fine_."

Yuuri squinted at him.

Wolfram flushed, looking down, wondering what he could be seeing that was so interesting. Maybe he's….No, Yuuri didn't feel that way about him. He wrapped the towel further in around his middle, taking a turn around the corner. But he was surprised when Yuuri once again called after him.

"What is it now?" Wolfram snapped, realizing that his temper was getting out of hand, even for him. "I mean….er….yeah?"

"Are you wearing makeup!?" Yuuri asked, incredulous.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Wolfram griped, feeling affronted. "I'm a man!"

"Men don't wear pink nightgowns either, Wolfram." Yuuri smirked at him. "Hate to break it to you…."

With a 'humph,' he put his nose in the air and stomped out of the bathroom. Greta was just barely waking up, staring at Wolfram only wearing his towel in surprise. He flushed while she giggled, shuffling back into the bathroom to change his clothes, trying to keep as far away from Yuuri and everyone else as possible. Oh, how difficult life had become.

* * *

Sparring had never been this hard before.

Wolfram raised his sword against Conrad, hearing Yuuri and Greta laugh in the distance behind them, watching the two of them practice. It was merely for play mostly, since he had long since stopped receiving lessons, but when they did fight it was always incredibly intense. Of course, it had never really been this 'painful' before either.

Every breathe he took felt as though it was getting stuck in his chest. He lumbered wearily to one side like a large cow, tugging at his sword and missing Conrad's head by a good foot. Behind him, he heard Gwendal come to a sudden stop. He breathed slowly out his mouth, trying to ignore the fact that his chest was tightening and that his heart suddenly burned. He felt as though he had just inhaled a whole bottle of his uncle's favorite hot sauce.

"Come on, Wolfram." Conrad said quietly. "You're getting sloppy."

"No, I'm not."

He threw himself at Conrad, desperate to prove his words, and got a sword balanced on his shoulder. A flush filled his cheeks. How could he have made such a stupid mistake? As he was fighting right now, Yuuri could probably defeat him. With a sigh of disgust, he shook his head, throwing his sword on the ground.

Wolfram sighed. "I'm done for today."

Conrad's face looked concerned. "Are you okay, Wolfram?"

"I'M FINE WHEN I TELL YOU I'M FINE!"

The entire courtyard came to a pause, including Yuuri and Greta. Everyone peered out at them, staring, and Wolfram realized that he had just made a prat out of himself…again. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at Conrad, feeling a strange wave of nausea attack his stomach.

"My apologies." He quickly sucked in air, then bowed to cover it up. "I should go. Thank you for the match."

And then he took off, hearing the whispers of "Little Lord Brat is at it again, huh?" followed by a chorus of high giggles. He was so anger that Dorcas, who had been passing by at the time, jumped out of the way in fear. Of course, he had chased people around the courtyard a couple of times before in rage, so probably it was his reputation catching up with him.

"Wolfram!" He heard a familiar voice behind him and sped up. "Hey, Wolfram!"

"Stop." Yuuri grasped his sore arm to slow him down, and he let out a squeak of pain.

Wolfram whirled around, disguising his pain as rage. _"What!?"_

The look of concern on Yuuri's face quickly dissolved, turning into something more sinister. Wolfram could sense what was coming, cringing backwards. For some reason a fight wasn't something he was up to right now. He felt sick, and he needed to lay down. Maybe he had gotten some sort of bug. Either way, it was hard to focus when there were three Yuuri's in his vision instead of one.

"You know," Yuuri barked, "We're all concerned about you! The least you could do is not act like a jerk!"

Wolfram took a step back, towards the railing, as Yuuri approached, ready to rip him a new one.

"I never asked for your concern."

And then Wolfram took off in the opposite direction, pain tearing through him, making him wonder what was happening. He ran into Yuuri's bedroom, reaching in the closet, taking out clothes as fast as his hands would let him. Then his hand shook as he leaned against the dresser, his legs sliding out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor.

'_I can't move_,' he thought. '_What the hell is going on!? I can't move._' A squeak filled his lungs, but he couldn't withdraw the air. He stared at the ceiling, trying his best to get his hand to reach for it, finding that it was like in all those horrifying movies where all he could do was stare. He breathed in, then out, his heart thudding against his chest.

Five minutes later, the pain passed. He stood shakily, grasping the closet. _'Something's really wrong with me,'_ he thought. '_Really, really wrong_.'

Someone knocked quietly on the outside of the door, and he turned around to stare at it as if it might attack him. He opened it hesitantly, staring at Gwendal who was watching him with narrowed eyes. Wolfram took a step back, worried that he could read his thoughts. Probably it was just his imagination, but when he was little it always seemed that the man could.

"We're having a meeting." he said. "I want you to come…I know I said I'd give you the day off, but-"

"It's fine." Wolfram grabbed his coat.

"What are you doing?" Gwendal had seen the clothes piled on the floor.

"Moving _my_ things to _my_ room."

It goes to show just how much people assumed that he would never be able to leave Yuuri. But there he was, packing his things readily. Maybe it had been a rash decision, but he couldn't handle the arguments right now…

_"Why?"_ Gwendal asked.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Because his mother's coming in a few days, remember?"

"Oh." Then Gwendal looked relieved, as if the fact that Wolfram was still sleeping next to his fiancé that night was proof that he really was okay. "Alright…I'll see you in my office."

With that, Wolfram nodded. Raking his things into the closet again, he decided that he would finish this later. _'After I have time to think,'_ he thought to himself, staring at the floor again. Truth be told, he was a little nervous for the meeting because of Yuuri and Conrad, but he couldn't be a wimp and run away from his problems. No, he was more of a take life by the horns kind of person.

To his surprise, however, he didn't have much to worry about. Yuuri was waiting for him when he reached Gwendal's office, looking a little sheepish. "Look, I didn't mean to act like that, okay? I was just frustrated with you…."

"Uh-huh." Wolfram nodded, smiling to show all was forgiven.

They walked in together, but Yuuri instantly went next to Conrad and Murata. '_Like usual_,' Wolfram thought crankily, then went to staring out the window. To his surprise, Anissina came in too, giving a slight smile to them all, her eyes lingering on Wolfram a little longer than absolutely necessary. '_Probably she heard my fit, like everyone else…_' he thought wryly.

A few minutes later Gwendal came in, followed quickly by a Gunther, who immediately sprang on Yuuri like he was lion that smelled fresh meat. Wolfram stared for a moment before turning away, watching his brother carefully, feeling another wave of nausea. '_Not here,'_ he thought. '_Not in front of everyone_.'

"This week I have found some bad news…." Gwendal said. "There has been another outbreak of Cardidenturiatus."

Murata sucked in air, staring at Gwendal with a sense of purpose.

"Now, it is mostly in Big Shimaron…" he finished. "However, we have been warned that it is prudent to keep ourselves alert. For instance, don't go near blood without gloves--that sort of thing. We should probably do well to remember to warn our newcomers as well….And some of us, who have habits of rushing into saving people blindly, should watch their actions carefully."

Yuuri visibly flushed, then asked, "Wait…What exactly is Cardi….Cardido….Cardidon…."

"Cardidenturiatus." Wolfram muttered, feeling his face grow paler by the second.

"Right." Yuuri muttered. "That. What is it?"

Anissina turned to him, looking serious, which was not typical for her. "It literally means Death of Heart disease. It's a terrible sickness, without a cure. An average Mazoku who gets it can only hope to live for a month…Humans tend to live up to three."

This seemed to satisfy Yuuri, but not Wolfram. He immediately felt his face grow flushed as he rattled off his first question. "Why do the humans live longer? Mazoku have stronger immune systems"

"Probably because the illness attacks the magic flow." Annisina murmured, looking surprised by his question. "We can not live without it….The humans die because it fails their heart, but we die because it fails our magic…"

Everyone grew quiet. It reminded them all a bit of Julian, who had died from using too much healing magic. But he had a thousand questions, all of which he wanted answers for. He could feel them burning a hole in his throat as if he was dying to speak.

"Why is it called Death of Heart?" Wolfram questioned. "Is it because of what happens to the humans?"

"No." Anissina looked at him suspiciously, as if he was making fun of her behind her back. "It's called Death of Heart because one of the symptoms is red, heart shaped pustules…Half the time the victim tries to carve their own skin off from the pain of it all and kill themselves in the process. Hence, Death of Heart disease."

_'The woman's face was covered in painful sores, half her profile scratched off by what looked like human fingernails.'_ No, Wolfram shook her head. She was dying because of the fire, not because she was sick with some weird disease. Maybe he was going crazy. He couldn't have Death of Heart disease….and if he did, oh the irony!

"But why-"

"Alright!" Gwendal said sharply. "That's quite enough. It's nowhere near this land, so we don't need to worry about it….You're scaring everyone, Wolfram. If you want to know so much, have a private talk with Anissina later."

This was very unlike Gwendal, who usually did not mind expelling large amounts of knowledge, especially when someone was in danger. But when he looked at Murata, he got the point. The boy had his arms crossed, though it was obvious he was doing it to keep himself from shaking. Wolfram stared, wondering if he had the same worries. '_Probably not._' Wolfram thought. '_Where would he have gotten it from?_'

Anissina gave Wolfram a long look, and everyone began to file out of the room, including Yuuri. "Come with me, Wolfram! I'm one of the ones trying to work out an antidote, so it wouldn't hurt to have someone else that was a bit knowledgeable about it. I have a book you can borrow!"

One hour later he left Anissina's lab, slightly sore from using her strengthen-your-bowel-kun, which didn't help in the least. He decided to skip dinner, which was where everybody was, and instead headed to Yuuri's room to collect his things so he could read in peace. But when he got there, he was once again not alone. It annoyed him more than it should have.

"Hello," Wolfram said quietly, hiding the book a little.

Yuuri nodded back.

It was only when he started to pull his clothes from the drawers did Yuuri say something, his eyes widening with intense surprise. Not that he could blame Yuuri, since he had put in so much effort to get into his bedroom to begin with. Wolfram fidgeted beneath his eyes. He felt as though his skin fit all wrong, and Yuuri was judging him for it.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"Oh," Wolfram said. "Just moving my things early…"

"Right…" Yuuri, like Gwendal, looked relieved.

Wolfram watched him carefully, putting his pink nightgown over his arm. "And….I'll probably sleep in my own room for the next couple of nights….You know, so Greta will be ready for me not being there and everything."

That was when Yuuri shot him the 'yeah, right! What are you trying to pull?' look. Wolfram left alone, feeling Yuuri's eyes burning a hole in his back as he left. For a moment he felt sad, then he shook himself off by thinking, '_What? Did you expect him to come chasing after you? That's so not Yuuri….'_

Still, he felt sad all the same…

Once he reached his room, he crawled beneath the soft down feather comforter, holding the book in his arms as if it was as precious as a child. He sat there for a moment, debating whether or not to open it, before he shook himself off and stared ahead. '_Brave,_' he thought. '_I'm a soldier and I can handle anything….Even if it's a death sentence_.'

For a moment he procrastinated, thinking of how lonely his bed seemed without Greta and Yuuri in it. He knew he wasn't the best bed partner, as Yuuri had complained about it many a time, but he couldn't help it. And, even when Yuuri went away to earth, he always had Greta. In this room everything felt lonely, especially his heart.

After he decided that he had pitied himself enough, he opened the pages and stared at the cracked, yellow, old words. This book had to be as old as Shinou, but then again, so was the disease. At least that was according the Great Sage, who had been telling Yuuri how terrible it was as they left the office.

_The Death of Heart Disease is one of the greatest medical mysteries of the world. Though it has been around for eons, its cure and source have yet to be identified. One medical doctor of the eighteen century compared this disease to an 'evasive thief.' And that seems to be indeed true._

_One thing that mainly characterizes this illness is its manor. It comes much like a volcanic eruptions, only staying for a great blast, taking many people down with it. The disease waits for a few hundred years before kicking up again, this time in a completely different region. It is truly something scientifically bizarre._

_The Death of Heart is shown mainly through the small, pus patches in the shape of hearts that cover the victim's skin, but they are not only on the surface. These small pustules grow on the organs, heart, and lungs, later making it very hard for the immune system to function. Also, the disease attacks the brain, making it behave in different ways than it normally should._

_For instance, shutting down body movement is a way it characterizes itself in the early stages. In a way, it's like a test. 'Let's see how much power I have over this body.' And, indeed, it does have power. _Wolfram visibly shook at these words, a leaf in the wind.

_**Some of the lesser known signs for humans include:**_

_Diarrhea_

_Impaired vision_

_Vomiting_

_Impaired body movement_

_Heart Shaped swellings_

_Intense Itchiness_

_**Some of the lesser known signs for Mazoku include:**_

_Impaired vision_

_Pain of stomach_

_Teeth Grinding_

_Feeling Faint_

_Sudden urges to use power_

_Red rings around eyes, mouth, and genitals._

_Heart shaped swellings_

_Difficulty breathing_

_If you have any of these signs, contact a local healer instantly. Though this disease is only contagious through body fluids and sexual intercourse, it is fast and deadly. It takes approximately eight hours for the virus to infect the entire body, rendering it ineffective against the antibody that was discovered years earlier called Lotus Leaf Serum._

Wolfram slammed the book shut, hurling it across the room as if it had been the cause of his dilemma. Apart of him was sorely tempted to light it on fire, but then he thought better of it. After all, sudden urges to use power was one of the symptoms, and he wasn't about to give this disease more of a victory.

"I haven't seen any heart shaped pustules.' he said to himself. 'I'll probably be fine in the morning."

Then he curled himself in a ball, expecting a sleepless night.


	3. Day 2

Chapter 3: Day 2

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" Yuuri looked immensely amused. "You look like you're trying to decapitate yourself."

"Huh?" he asked wearily, unsure of what he was doing.

They were both standing in Yuuri's room, Greta at their side, an unfinished story resting in her palm. Greta looked at Wolfram too, giggling as she had been doing all morning. That all seemed odd to Wolfram, who had no idea what was so funny.

"You're scratching, Wolfram!" Greta giggled.

Yuuri suddenly looked very concerned. "Didn't you notice you were doing it? You've been itching at yourself since breakfast…Gunther even made a comment about it."

"I…" Wolfram stared at them. "I'll be right back."

Both Greta and Yuuri looked at each other. It took all the self-control Wolfram had to not take off running towards the nearest mirror, but he knew that he had to keep himself calm as to not arouse suspicion. Deep down, though he fought with all his might, he knew that if he had the disease, he would have to leave Blood Pledge Castle. There was no hope, no cure, and every second he spent here was one where he put his family in danger.

He pulled the necklace he collected from the night of the fire out of his pocket, staring at the pretty green jewel dangling at the end of it. _'Too love some enough to do anything for them…._' With a sigh of affirmation, he knew he felt that way about Yuuri.

All greetings that were thrown his way were promptly ignored. He slid in his room, feeling his flushed face. This morning when he had woken up without any heart shaped spots, he had been immensely relived. Now he wasn't so sure that he wanted to look in the mirror.

As he withdrew his hands, he noticed them for the first time. They were cracked and covered with blood, making him give a wail of panic. He ran over to the bed, yanking the sheets off, not caring as he heard a ripping sound. There, on his bed spread, was a dried oval of crimson. _'If one of the maids touches this, then…. I could be the one to start an epidemic here at Blood Pledge Castle.'_

But it wasn't over until he saw spots. Just as he was about to undo his shirt, he heard a knock on his door: Yuuri. "Wolfram, are you in there!? Are you alright!?"

Wolfram chocked on desperation. Apart of him wanted to spill out everything, but he knew what kind of danger that would put Yuuri in.

"I'm fine!" Wolfram called back, his voice sounding bizarrely high-pitched. Maybe it was because he was lying. "I just realized that I left one of the pages for Gwendal's report in my bureau."

Then Yuuri tried the door, finding it locked. Wolfram sighed, wondering if this was the beginning of another fight, realizing that he was too weak to care….No, weak wasn't the word he wanted to use…Truth be told, he was frightened. Not that he would ever tell that to anyone, but there it was.

"Wolfram, I want to talk to you." Yuuri demanded. "Open up!"

"Give me fifteen minutes!"

For a second he could hear Yuuri pace down the hall, and he gave a sigh of relief when he heard Cecile. Her tone was chipper, followed by Yuuri's reply that sounded less into the conversation. They were discussing how his parent's should have their room prepared while they stayed here.

Wolfram used this moment to slide out the door, leaving it ajar so Yuuri could see that he was no longer in there. Then he quickly walked down the end of the hall, praying to Shinou that his mother and Yuuri didn't notice him. After he was a good distance away, he figured he was safe and continued onward to the Maou's baths.

Maybe it was less private, as Yuuri could slip in at any moment, but he knew that Cecile should keep him busy for long enough.

As he walked along, he realized how much slower his feet seemed to go. Every step he took was one that was leading him closer to his fate: doom or survival. Right now, he was placing his bets on doom, since he had almost all the symptoms. The only thing left was the hearts….

He slid through the Maou's bathroom, grabbing his bathing things as not to look suspicious, but he had no plan of going in the water whatsoever. Quietly he removed his first article of clothing, letting it fall to the floor with a 'thump.' His pale, red rimmed face looked back at him, seeming more haunted than it had even when his brother went off to war.

The front of his chest was clean, just like this morning. But then he turned around, realizing that he had missed the most infested spots. On the back of his neck was one, covered in scratch marks. He assumed that this was the spot he had been itching last night, which was why it looked so raw and disgusting.

There had to be at least ten others, ranging in size and lopsidedness, trailing up his back like a large parade of demented deformities. They didn't look much like hearts in his mind, but more like two lumps that had been smashed together, all different and too wild to give attribution to. He let his hand dangle to his side for a moment, fists clenching. '_One month_.' he thought. '_I have one month….Less than that, even. I've already had it for a day and a half.'_

He felt like he should have cried, but he was far beyond that. His mind felt numb, as if he hadn't excepted the situation at hand. '_I'm….going to die_.' His fingers traced the heart on his neck, his eyes wide. It took a moment for everything to sink in.

Then he sat there, staring at his reflection. Was this for what he did to that woman? Was this his punishment!? Shinou could have at least warned him that this was going to happen. But no, here he was, all alone.

Tears welled in his eyes, pain filling his heart. He would never get to see Greta grow up. Since he himself had been fatherless, it was nice to try to be one. But not now. His time was running out, every last second that he was even breathing precious.

Then he stared at himself once again, glaring at those hateful spots that condemned him, finally, to his last month of life. The pain that welled up in his chest was quickly disguised as anger, and he threw his fist into the mirror full fledge, sending the glass skittering to the ground in shards. It was all in pieces, just like his poor, broken heart.

But even when it was broken, he could still see the pustules in the pieces left over, singing to him now in a billion different ways that he was going to die.

* * *

The first thing Wolfram did was burn his sheets. He took them out back, frying them to within an inch of his life, than grabbed the most powerful cleaning solution available to scrub down the mattress, just in case. He later went to Yuuri's room, but it was blood free.

Next he moved on to his clothes, piling them in a bag. '_All of it has to go….Like I never existed to begin with.'_ He shook off the pained thought, though his body was unfortunately revealing itself. His legs hadn't stopped shaking since he found out, and even though he had made up his mind to leave, he still couldn't help but hesitate.

Then Yuuri came into the room, looking confused and disoriented that Wolfram was packing. Not only were his clothes gone, though. He had taken down all pictures, all memories, and had thrown them far away. '_The last thing I need is a reminder,'_ he thought while doing this. '_There's so much I'm going to be missing out on._'

"What are you doing!?" Yuuri cried. "A full room scrub down!?"

"No." Wolfram said, not turning to face Yuuri or else he would notice the tears in his eyes. "I'm…going away for a little while. My uncle needs some help training some of his soldiers, so I'll be gone with him…"

This was a lie, of course. He was going straight for Big Shimaron. They had a medical clinic that would be able to diagnosis him for sure, though he didn't really need it. Like a prisoner on death row, they would give him a room, food, and a nurse that would pretend that they actually had a fighting chance. This was the only way he knew for sure that no one would get hurt because of him.

He felt the necklace in his hand for comfort. It was warm, even though everything around him felt quite chilly. Apart of him wondered why.

"Your uncle?" They had trouble with his uncle before.

"It isn't like last time." Wolfram said softly. "I just…I'm needed there."

His hands were shaking worse than ever, his bag trembling against his leg. Apart of him wanted to turn around and throw himself against Yuuri, sobbing with pain and fear. But then the other part, the one that knew that he loved Yuuri enough to leave him, was egging him on too. '_Leave….That was what he had to do….'_By the time anyone found out where he had gone, he would be dead.

"But you're needed here too."

Yuuri acted like he wanted to touch him again, but Wolfram knew that he was treading the water between sanity and a nervous break down. The closer his fiance attempted to get to him, the more he distanced himself. Plus, he was sick now. Perhaps he got blood on his finger?…Well, no, that wouldn't infect him.

"You'll have a fun time with your parents." Wolfram turned around, smiling.

For some reason, Yuuri stared hard at him.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri watched him carefully. "You look strange…"

_'I just found out I'm going to die. How would you look!?'_ "How?"

"I don't know…"

For a moment there was silence, Wolfram staring out the window, finding it hard to even look at Yuuri. Apart of him felt very guilty for what he was about to do. But it wasn't like he could say a proper goodbye to him…. He could only imagine how that would go:

_'Oh, by the way, I just found out I'm going to die, so I'm leaving now!'_

_'WHAT!?'_

Then he shook his head, realizing that he couldn't do that either. He would feel guilty for it. And even if he did manage to not get anyone sick along with him, then he knew his family would have to watch him die…Even if he was incredibly lonely, he couldn't put anyone through it. Watching a person slip away wasn't something anyone could easily forget.

"Can't you at least wait!?" asked Yuuri, playing with one of the buttons on his coat. "My mom really wanted to see you! She even brought you a present."

More tears. He had to fight them down, now. "She did?"

"Yes."

"Tell her thank you for me."

It was obvious by the expression on Yuuri's face that he thought Wolfram was just being difficult. Probably it was better that way. If he was angry, he wouldn't be as quick to notice the fact that he had gone missing. And his uncle would report that Wolfram had made no arrangement to stay with him eventually….

Yuuri stood to leave, giving Wolfram a very disappointed look, as if he had expected something different than what actually happened. Then he said, "We'll talk about this later, right?"

"Sure."

But the moment Yuuri left, he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed in the opposite direction, towards the stables. He went to his white horse, stroking its muzzle, feeling its breath tickle his face as it tilted its head upward to muzzle him. With a sad sigh, he tacked the animal up, ready for a long journey.

"Are you ready for our last ride, boy?" he asked, clambering up.

* * *

Yuuri sat at the table with a bowl of cookies in front of him, staring straight ahead without really picking an object to focus on. Greta was next to him, chasing after a butterfly in the garden. As he took a sip of his tea, it scalded his tongue.

Conrad appeared, wearing a similar expression to the one Yuuri had.

"So you noticed it too?" Yuuri asked wearily. "Wolfram is acting strange."

Though Conrad nodded, his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. "There's something else, Yuuri….another raid. Gwendal thought we should all go check it out together this time…Apparently they get worse with every trip they make."

Yuuri nodded. "We should go get Wolfram."

"They told me he left two hours ago…" Conrad said softly. "Right after he talked with you."

"But he didn't even say goodbye to Greta!"

"I know."

Both of them drew quite for a second, then they met with the others at the square, all before riding out to the next village down the line that had been burned. Yuuri gripped his horse's mane as they went, not really the most talented rider, and his butt smacked hard against the saddle with a painful intensity. '_Wolfram…Why would he start acting so strangely?'_

"Do you think something happened to him?" Yuuri asked wearily. "At the fire, I mean?"

Though Yuuri hadn't used the name, only specifying 'him,' Conrad seemed to be thinking along the same lines. It was so hard to concentrate on three things at once: the raids, his parents arrival, and now Wolfram's behavior. The first thing he would do when he got up to the castle was write him a letter.

"Even when Wolfram was a cadet, he never threw up on-site before."

"So it was bad."

"Probably."

But the night of, they had questioned all of his men. The truth was, no one had seen what Wolfram had. They didn't even know about the large amounts of bodies that had been reduced to a cinder on the inside of town. By the time they got there, it was already too late.

It was these thoughts that filled his head as they galloped down to the village, a thick, smoky haze already in the sky above. The fire seemed to be less extreme this time, only centering around two houses in the village. Yuuri could, however, still hear the sound of terrified screams filling the night like his cousin's heavy screamer tapes.

Yozak was waiting for them when they arrived, this time dressed as his typical self. His orange hair, however, had more volume than usual, looking like the black hole of hair: once something came in, it wasn't coming back out again.

"What's the report?" Conrad asked.

Yozak looked thoroughly confused. "Well, honestly….I'm not one hundred percent sure what's going on. Inside the houses, the people were already dead."

That got everyone's attention.

"Why would they want to light a dead person's house on fire?" Yuuri questioned, looking horrified and curious all at once. People around him began to form a crowd. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Not dead _person_…" Yozak muttered. "That's the mystery of it all: dead _people_. I counted them. There had to be at least thirty six bodies in all, crammed together like fish in a net."

The houses couldn't have been more than one story tall in height, and each one was probably as small as Yuuri's room in the castle. He stared at them, wanting to go inside, but realizing it was already too late. The homes were slowly turning to blackened ash, the bodies inside along with them.

"You found this out?"

Yozak frowned. "It smelled funny in there, so I went inside. I didn't get very far, though. There was blood everywhere, and I couldn't go more than a foot before stepping on somebody's head."

Conrad nodded, though still looked confused. "And you let them stay in there?"

"Well." Yozak flushed a bit. "I was honestly a bit…anxious….about touching them. I've been in wars before, but I've never seen bodies that looked so desecrated. There were scratch marks all over their faces, and most of them had soiled themselves in the process. I have no idea what happened, or what did that to them, but I have to admit that it was all a bit eerie."

Then Yuuri's eyes lit up, staring at Conrad. His thoughts had, honestly, been more on Wolfram than what he was saying. "Conrad, that night Wolfram reported that he found twelve bodies in one of the houses, right!? And when he came out, he was covered in blood! What if he tried to save them!?"

Then Conrad turned around, nodding.

Yozak wrinkled his nose. "He touched the bodies!? I don't think you understand what those corpses look like, Heika. They're something incredibly foul…."

Conrad stared at the floor. "You didn't seen Wolfram's expression either."

Yuuri looked excited. "It makes sense."

'_The first thing I do when I get back is write Wolfram a letter._' he thought. '_All this stuff can wait…'_ The three of them watched as the soldiers threw water on the houses, the smell of sulfur leaving the air, something worse dancing among them. Yuuri wrinkled his nose, catching the scent, thinking it worse than anything he had ever smelled before--even his uncle's bathroom.

"Told you it was bad," Yozak said to Conrad, who seemed to understand the scent almost at once. "You don't want to be the one in there."

"Heika," Conrad turned around. "You should stay here."

"I want to see it too."

Yozak watched him too. "No offense, but I don't think this is something you should see. You're too young for this…If even Wolfram couldn't handle it…."

Defiantly, Yuuri sighed, half wanting to follow them. '_But if it looks even half as bad as it smells, then I might just agree with Yozak.' _So instead, he stood watching as Conrad paused at he door, fidgeting just once before going inside.

But then he was distracted, a young blonde in a short dress smiling at him. She had her hair mid-way down her back, two green eyes sparkling in her face. Though she wasn't as pretty as Wolfram, there was a great amount of similarities in their appearance. Yuuri smiled at her, and she flushed up at him.

"Heika," she said happily. "I have something for you."

'_That's right_.' he thought._ 'This is a Mazoku village….Which means, the fire starter's targets have changed.'_ He stared at the girl as she presented him with a small silver cord, which he took and transplanted it in his pocket.

Yuuri smiled again. "Thank you."

The girl flushed once more.

In his mind, he was braced for it. The word "CHEATER" being howled across the entire village, making some people laugh, others grimace. But when a minute passed and it didn't come, he suddenly remembered that Wolfram was no longer there. He could flirt with this girl to his heart's content, but that seemed as unappealing as the smell that hung in the air.

'_Do I miss Wolfram's howling?_' he thought. Then he realized that he honestly did. It was a horrifying thought, one that shot up his spine like an electrical volt. Maybe Wolfram wasn't as annoying as he once assumed him to be…

The girl giggled and left, leaving him with a wink. Though he felt flattered, he didn't have an extreme urge to follow. Instead, he waited impatiently until he saw Yozak stomping out of the house.

Yozak frowned. "Alright, Heika? You got a funny look on your face."

Yuuri did his best to smile. "I'm alright…But why did they change targets?"

"We can't be one hundred percent sure that these are the same people lighting the fires." Conrad commented, coming out of the house, looking a little bit pale. "The other people attacked live targets, not dead ones."

It took Yuuri a moment to realize that both Conrad's and Yozak's boots were covered in blood halfway up the sol, as if they had been walking in a puddles of it. From what Yuuri could see, both the houses had nearly burned up, but there must have been enough of the bodies left to get the general idea.

"We should ask Wolfram's soldiers to safely control the fire and burn the rest of those houses down." Conrad said. "I don't think any of the villagers should touch it…I leave that up to you, Yozak."

"Got 'cha." Yozak winked at Yuuri. "Bye, Heika."

Then Yuuri pulled out the thin, silver chain that the girl had given him, showing it to Conrad. The man suddenly got a small smirk on his face, which made Yuuri cringe. "What's so funny!?"

"In this village," Conrad smiled. "People only give the silver chain to someone that they really love…It's kind of like a promise ring on earth."

At that, Yuuri turned a bright, vivid red, shoving it back into his pocket. A part of him wanted to drop it on the floor, as he didn't want to be 'promised' to anyone at the moment. _'Maybe I could give it to Greta,_' he thought, _'She likes necklaces.'_

Then he began to compose his letter to Wolfram in his head, hoping that it would sound firm without being angry. Something along the lines of 'I command you to come back.' Yes, that sounded just fine. After all, he was sure that he wasn't the only one that missed his fiancé.


	4. Day 5

**Chapter 4: Day 5**

Shinou stood in the temple with his face reflected in the water, watching Murata through the reflection. The boy crossed his arms, looking slightly frustrated, which made the original king smirk. His eyes flickered up for a moment before peering downward again.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Shinou grinned wickedly. "Or is this just a social visit?"

Murata narrowed his eyes. "Yuuri is really worried about Wolfram….I suppose I was hoping you could do a 'check' on him, if you will. If he's alright, then we can move on to things more important: like the illness."

"Do you think that I have not done this already?" Then Shinou stared at Murata carefully, brining his hand up to lay it down on the fur of his coat. "I checked on him already. If I am not mistaken, he should be arriving at his uncle's any minute now."

For some reason, Murata felt suspicious. "And why would you have checked that beforehand? He only left two days ago….There was no call for alarm."

"I sense something foul." Shinou muttered. "And it has muddied the water."

That was a definite cause for alarm. If something was powerful enough to even scorn Shinou, then it was not something they should play around with lightly. Shinou, however, seemed to regard the whole situation with a hint of amusement. _'It can't be too serious, can it?'_ he thought. _'And if Wolfram's safe, then…..'_

"Are you sure that Wolfram is fine?"

"I did not say he was 'fine.'" replied Shinou, continuing to stare at Murata with frightening intensity. Murata fidgeted and fixed his glasses underneath the original king's powerful stare. "But he will arrive at his uncle's, as promised. I believe that there is something mentally wrong with the boy. I can sense his despair quite clearly…."

"_Why?"_

"Sometimes the past can be quite a burden." Shinou said simply. "Let's just leave it at that, shall we? Now, assuming that you still want to make dinner at the castle, I shall bid you leave."

The original king disappeared, leaving Murata standing all alone. Though Shinou had assured him that Wolfram was reaching his uncle's, he couldn't ignore the funny feeling in his stomach. '_Something has muddied the waters?'_ Maybe this wasn't the best time for Shibuya's parents to be arriving, considering that more and more hints of danger kept resurfacing.

Nevertheless, when he left the temple in search of Shibuya, at least he knew that he would have some good news. He walked quietly passed the maids, who giggled and waved at him. He smiled back, but deep down, his heart wasn't in it. Instead he bypassed as many as possible, knocking on Yuuri's door more quietly than he usually would have.

"Come in!"

Murata entered the room to see Yuuri hunched over the desk, writing and rewriting the letter that he was supposed to be sending to Wolfram. This was a process that he had kept up from the time he got home from the village, but he just couldn't get the idea right. Though Murata couldn't see what all the fuss was about, figuring that if he wanted Wolfram back so badly then he might as well be honest about it, but the young king seemed to be against that idea too.

"Ah!" Yuuri smiled when Murata entered the room. "What do you think about this!?"

_Wolfram_

_It has come to my attention that you have left several important things amiss when you left Blood Pledge Castle, and I would like you to return to your duties immediately; furthermore, your troops have not been training as hard as they should, meaning that we need your expertise to advise them. Your troops should be your first priority, not your uncle's._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuuri Shibuya_

Murata read the letter with a grim smile on his face, Yuuri looking excited and energetic as he showed him the draft. The other three the sage had read as well, shooting them down one by one. They all seemed painfully formal, as if he was trying to get a politician to support his cause and not merely attempting to get his friend to come home.

"Shibuya," said Murata, handing him the letter back. "I believe that you are making this much too difficult on yourself…If you want him back, all you have to do is write that…"

Yuuri's smile faded several molars. "Does that mean it's no good?"

Drawing up a chair, he sat next to him, grabbing a piece of paper and scribing:

_Wolfram_

_I miss you. Please come back._

_Your loving fiancé,_

_Yuuri_

_"WHAT!?"_ Yuuri cried. "I can't send that! I'll never hear the end of it."

"But that's what you want to say, right?"

There was a moment when Yuuri turned bright red, picking up the piece of paper that Murata had written on, crumbling it into a small ball. That made the sage smirk, but he refrained from comment, deciding that he had spurred the king on enough today. '_Probably not good to push too much too soon.'_

"Look, Shibuya." he said quietly. "Wolfram cares about you…Maybe you don't have to be so direct in your message, but he wants to know that you at least worry about him a little….Even as a friend….I think if you stop trying to make your letter sound like a political document, it will have more affect. Plus, you insulted his pride at least three times in that one paragraph letter."

"Do you really think that?"

Murata raised an eyebrow. "Would I have told you if I didn't?"

"No…"

Then Yuuri gave a nod of affirmation, taking a new piece of paper and starting anew. Murata stood up, forgetting the initial message, deciding that he would leave out the 'muddying of the water' part of his translation. If something happened, then they would worry about it then.

"Shinou has informed me that Wolfram has probably reached his destination by now." Murata said, fixing his glasses and staring worriedly out the window. "So probably once you finish the letter, you should be good to send…That way it doesn't get there before he does."

"So he's safe!?" Yuuri looked relieved.

"Apparently."

Though this seemed to relieve Yuuri, he exited the room still deep in thought. This, in comparison with the disease, was serious, even if everyone here didn't realize it. '_The illness spreads fast. It took down a great amount of our numbers once, and it could easily do it again if we're not careful…But it seems that nobody here is really that worried about it.'_

He left the room, nearly bumping into Yozak on the way out.

"Problems?" Yozak asked.

"You have no idea…."

They smiled, departing ways in good humor.

* * *

Wolfram arrived at his destination, shaking and wet with sweat. Riding had never made him feel this winded before, but then, he head never been this ill either. Twice he nearly collapsed on the roadway, allowing unconsciousness to overcome him. The one time he stopped, he had woken up again far later than he had meant to.

On the boat ride over, he had not talked to anyone, instead pretending to be a mute in every sense of the word. Even when the attractive young captain came to chat him up, he refrained from throwing him headfirst into the water. '_It's funny…'_ he thought, shaking himself off as he stared at the building looming in the distance. '_The world looks so much more different when you feel like you're going to die…'_

He paused his horse, stopping to remove the animal's bridle and saddle, leaving it on the side of the road where it was clearly visible. That way at least somebody, somewhere, could put it to good use. First, of course, he double checked that he hadn't splatter blood anywhere, though he thought it was unlikely that they would catch his illness, since they would have to actually lick the blood off for them to grow ill.

The horse snorted in confusion, staring at him with big brown eyes. Wolfram had raised the horse since it was a foal, and they had always had a great bond, much more like friends than a horse and rider. That was why he had to do this now. Probably, if anyone found out that a victim of Death of Heart disease had been the owner, they would kill the gelding on sight.

"You're free now." he said to the horse softly, touching its silky, well-groomed neck. "GO!"

But the horse refused to move, staring at him with big, sad eyes as if it knew what to expect. Then again, his animal was not stupid, and maybe it could guess that it would never see its owner again.

In a wail of pain and anguish, he slapped the horse across its hindquarters, sending it roaring off a few feet before turning around and galloping back. It then continued to muzzle his coat, as if hoping that there was a carrot hidden in his sleeve. Wolfram merely shook his head, cursing his love for the animal one last time. He would not allow it to die.

Slowly he turned around, heading towards the village and pretending that there was not a horse following close behind him. Everyone giggled, but he hid his face, knowing the last thing he needed was attention when he entered the clinic. After that, everybody would see him as a sort of contagious monster, not a person that had a very trusting pet horse.

When he came inside, noting that the horse was still standing at the front of the office, he turned to the woman that was sitting at the desk. She had on heavy rubber gloves and a mask, her eyes dragging upward to stare Wolfram in the face. She did not ask the usual 'can I help you?' spew, but instead seemed deafly surprised to see someone of such high standing in her view point, as if royalty could not contract deadly diseases.

"This is the office for Cardidenturiatus." she said. "I think you must be in the wrong place."

Wolfram turned around and lifted his hair up, showing her the red heart that was clearly visible beneath his blonde, golden mane. She immediately sucked in air, writing something on the pad in front of her, quickly standing up. _'I knew it…_' he thought. Apart of him had hoped that he had been wrong, that it wasn't what he thought. But he had been right all along.

"The healer's in back.' she said softly. "Come, follow me."

The woman seemed hesitant to be in the three foot radius with him, as if she feared that he might throw up blood all over her tiny desk. He allowed himself to be led to the backroom, noting how the white on white furnishings seemed to make him more nervous.

Just as he turned to go inside, the woman said softly, "I'm so sorry." before turned around to leave.

_'I wonder how much they're paying that woman for this.'_ he wondered, before stepping inside the healer's room. He was instantly surprised at how ordinary the whole area seemed. It was just like any other med ward with a white bed and lots of medication, but it had such a heavy feel to it, as if even the air could tell what was going to happen to the people that stepped inside.

A woman stood up. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and she was painfully thin, looking as though someone had smeared skin over a human skeleton. Wolfram sucked in air for a moment, then nodded and extended his hand. The woman, surprisingly, shook it, but her limbs were covered heavily in thick rubber gloves.

"So," she said. "You believe you have Cardidenturiatus?"

"I have spots all over my body, and I have most of the lesser known symptoms as well."

The woman nodded. "What's your name?"

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefield."

Just like the woman at the front desk, she seemed to pause longer than necessary at the name. He wondered whether she was going to escort him out, since some humans had a hated of Mazoku, especially those that were royalty. But the woman watched him carefully for a moment, obviously deeming him worthy of being kept in a cell to rot and die.

"Show me."

A half an hour later, the woman had pinched, prodded, and probed every inch of his body, making him feel slightly vulnerable. She made a mark on her pad, nodding at him finally, showing that he could redress himself. He pulled his clothes all on, flushing like a school girl confronted with a crush.

"It is as you feared, I'm afraid." Her voice sounded heavy and empty, as if she had given the news a billion times. "You have Death of Heart disease."

He stared at his feet.

"I will book you a room."

For a moment the healer left, leaving him to deal with his feelings. He looked into the ceiling, blinking away the burning he told himself came with the disease. But he, deep down, knew that this wasn't the case. His poor, demented heart was thudding in his chest a thousand miles per hour, his mind wishing that the doctor would rush in and cry "just kidding," as if it had all been some kind of bad joke.

"You're in thirty-six." the healer said, coming back in. "Are those your things?"

At her side were two large men, each of them looking a bit like thugs.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately," she said carefully. "For the sake of everyone else, we believe that it is our duty to remove all contaminated objects. They will have to be burned."

A squeak left his throat, watching them take his bag away. Dangling out the top like a Christmas ornament was the sleeve of his pink, frilly night gown, waggling in the breeze as the door opened as if it was waving him goodbye. He put his hand to his face, half wanting to fight it, when he realized that was what the two thugs were there for.

"You must remove all weapons and sharp objects." said the woman again. "And/or including pens, pencils, or even silver rimmed boots."

"Why!?" Giving up his sword was painful.

"You will try to kill yourself by the time this is over, Lord Von Bielefield." The healer made a motion towards the two men at her side. "And it you don't, somebody else will…It isn't like we enjoy this, so please, make this easy. We will fight you if we have too."

Realizing that they were right, he put the sword on the table. He was going to die anyway, so he figured that he wouldn't have a real use for it. Within a week his body would be so drained that he would be unable to move, and even his sword would not be able to fight away this problem.

"Thank you." The healer looked relieved.

Then she promptly took him to the shower room, and he was washed head to toe in soap that was so strong that it made his skin fleck. It also smelled heavily of ammonia. He wrinkled his nose, scrubbing the best he could, feeling slightly self-conscious because he knew that three people were waiting for him on the outside.

He looked around, realizing that there were not even windows, as if he might try to jump out of the room and escape the containment. But he knew that it was too late with the first step inside he took, so he kept his mouth shut, doing everything they asked.

But then, one of the thugs came inside to collect his clothes while his back was turned. Wolfram rushed up to the large, three hundred pound man, tightening his tough, low class towel around his waist. He grabbed at his coat, ripping it from the man's fat, stubby sausage fingers, glaring at him.

"Not that." he said.

The healer returned. He flushed, trying to cover himself up. It was not proper for a woman to see him so naked, especially when he was--well, had been before this--engaged.

"You can't take your clothes with you." the healer said, looking sullen. "We will outfit you with proper med room garments."

"It's not that…."

He burrowed his hand in his pockets, pulling out the green gem stone. Once again, it was warm, though it had to have been off of his body for at least a half an hour. His fingers grasped it, eyeing them all as if they might suddenly rip his skin off, knowing that he would use his powers if they tried to take the necklace away. It was too precious to him now.

The two thugs looked at the doctor, who gave a sigh and nodded. "Very well…You can keep that, but that will be all, alright?"

Wolfram nodded.

But then all three of them looked at him with threatening eyes again, and he took a step back against the wall. The woman nodded at the two thugs at her side, who quickly approached and grabbed each one of Wolfram's arms. He instantly tried to fight them, confused, wondering what they were doing.

The woman looked cold. "We will have to remove your fingernails and toenails, Lord von Bielefield. We can not have you scratching your face off like some of the other patients."

They held him down, though the woman medicated him to help him avoid some of the pain, but even then his screams echoed down the halls of the tiny office.

* * *

Yuuri sat at his desk, holding up the letter with triumph in his eyes. So what if his family was coming in a few mere minutes!? He was finished, at long last, with the letter.

_Wolfram_

_We're all really worried about you, especially Greta. I know that your uncle needs you, but we need you around too. I think I know what this is about, and if you come back, we can talk it out together. Please don't fight it anymore._

_Your good friend,_

_Yuuri_

'_Much better,_' he thought triumphantly, holding it in the air as if it was a prized jewel that he had been searching for ages to find. '_Not gushy, but at the same time perfectly caring…friendship but not relationship….'_ He smiled to himself, folding it in his pocket, leaving the room to go find Gwendal. He had a large supply of carrier swallows, and he would certainly lend him one to get the note to Wolfram.

Conrad was waiting for him once he left his room, a smile on his face. "You look happier, Heika."

"First off," he said cheerfully, "It's Yuuri!"

"Yes." Conrad smiled.

"And secondly," he tweeted joyfully, "I have just finished the perfect letter to Wolfram! He's bound to come back to us now, no matter how upset he is."

The two of them trotted down to Gwendal's office, Yuuri so enthused that he barged in without knocking. The man quickly dropped the doll he had been making, staring at Yuuri as if he was a child menace. That didn't bother him as much as it usually would have, and he plopped the letter straight on the man's desk.

"This is for Wolfram!" he chirped.

"Ah." Gwendal nodded. "I'll send it immediately, but…."

"But, what?" Yuuri blinked.

"Weren't you supposed to go meet your parents a half an hour ago!?"His eyes dropped to his wrist watch, but then he realized that it didn't work in this world, and he nodded his head before streaking out of the room in blind panic. By the time he reached the square, a soaking wet Murata was waiting for him, along with Miko, Shori, and Shoma Shibuya, all looking a little bit unnerved by the manner of their arrival.

"Sorry, I'm late." Yuuri cried, screeching to a stop. "I was finishing a letter."

But that all didn't seem to matter now, because his mother gave a loud squeal, looking around the grounds with an enticing eye. Yuuri took a step back, but Jennifer flung herself at him anyway, sloshing water down the front of his clothes. _'Ah, well.'_ he thought. '_At least that doesn't mean that she's too mad that I made her wait.'_

Conrad appeared behind him, smiling slightly at Jennifer, receiving an over affectionate, wet hug for his trouble too. He seemed unfazed by it, as if this was normal behavior for anyone, and smiled warmly at Shoma who was now looking at Conrad as if he had just French kissed his wife. Yuuri scratched his head nervously, smiling at them.

"So," Jennifer looked around. "Where's Wolfram?"

They all looked at each other.

"He's with his uncle."

Jennifer looked highly disappointed.

Murata grinned wickedly. "But Shibuya just sent him a letter. Certainly when Wolfram sees it, he'll come rushing back….Right, Shibuya?"

Yuuri flushed. "Well, I guess so."

"I hope you had a zillion nice things to say to him." Jennifer chirped, giving him an affectionate squeeze. "Right, Yuuri?"

Shori stood off to the side looking grumpy.


	5. Day 7

**_This is a Yuuram fan fiction._**

**Chapter 5: Day 7**

Yuuri was standing off to the side, having a slightly small argument over a Mazoku game with Shori, when he saw a larger bird fly up to Gwendal's office. A rush of excitement filled him, his heart pounding in his chest._ 'That has to be from Wolfram! Maybe he's coming home.'_

Immediately he took off down the hallway, ignoring all the people that called after him, even Greta who had been watching the game at the time. Conrad looked surprised, but Jennifer wore a knowing grin, as if she knew from the beginning what Yuuri was doing. Probably if he had seen these looks, he would have been embarrassed, but he really was in too much of a hurry to notice.

He burst into Gwendal's office, the man once again mid-doll. He sputtered and growled, "Haven't you ever heard of manners!? You're supposed to knock first…."

"Wolfram's…." He huffed from lack of air. "…Letter."

The man raised an eyebrow, holding it out to Yuuri, wearing a slightly surprised look on his face. He tore it open to discover that it was not from Wolfram at all, but instead was from Waltorana von Bielefeld. The letter sounded slightly confused, as if the man wasn't sure whether or not he was being made a fool of. There was probably a bit of anger in there too.

_Your Royal Majesty Yuuri Shibuya,_

_If you think that my nephew is here, you have been misinformed. I have not seen him for six months, and he has neither contacted me nor appeared to obtain your letter; furthermore, after receiving your note I have had my sentries look for Wolfram, and he is no where on my lands. In the case that my nephew has been harmed and injured for some reason, I will hold you personally responsible._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Waltorana von Bielefield_

Yuuri's fingers started to shake, his hand dropping to his side. Gwendal instantly stopped looking grumpy, but instead snatched the letter out of the king's now limp limb. After reading quickly through the letter, he stared at Yuuri as if he wasn't one hundred percent sure what to make of it.

"He told me personally that he would be at his uncle's."

"As he did to me…" Gwendal muttered.

"And Shinou told Murata that he saw Wolfram arriving there." Yuuri said stiffly. "But I find it hard to believe that Waltorana would lie about it….Even when we were on bad terms, he told me that Wolfram was in his castle honestly. Do you think he's up to something again!?"

Gwendal said unhappily, "I believe that this has nothing to do with Waltorana. He's ambitious to a fault, and he knows that the only way Wolfram can even get close to the throne is if he remains engaged to you…I doubt he would try to do anything against that."

Yuuri nodded. "That makes sense."

"I will raise an alert in this and our allied areas…." said Gwendal softly. It was obvious then that the older brother was extremely worried, as was Yuuri at the moment. It seemed very unlike Wolfram to take off so suddenly. The bishonen faced life head on, and he didn't like running away from his problems. "Surely somebody has seen Wolfram."

"I need to see Conrad and Cecilie." Gwendal said softly. "They need to know about this too. If Wolfram's in any danger…"

That instantly made Yuuri stiffen. "Do you think Wolfram's in trouble!?"

"I can't be sure." muttered Gwendal again, pulling out a quill. He was writing something hurriedly on paper, which Yuuri guessed was a letter to the surrounding nations. "It seems very unlike Wolfram to just leave, but he wasn't acting like himself the day he departed either."

Though Conrad was relatively easy to find, he had a harder time finding Cecilie. She turned out to be in the lab with Anissina, discussing the merits between married and single life. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the ex-Maou to get her attention, and she giggled as if he had just given her a deep kiss.

"Awfully aggressive today," she smirked. "Aren't you Heika?"

"This is about Wolfram."

Cecilie raised an eyebrow, but she looked more excited than disappointed. Anissina looked merely curious before turning around and stirring something in one of her test tubes, pretending not be listen when she really was. Good thing Yuuri trusted the scientist.

"Wolfram's uncle sent me a letter back…" he said quietly. "And apparently Wolfram hasn't been seen anywhere near his lands."

Cecilie's eyes widened. "So where is he?"

"That's the thing…." Yuuri said sheepishly, concerned. "We have no idea whatsoever. Gwendal's setting out an alert, but he wants to talk to you first."

The moment that Cecilie heard that her son was missing, her green eyes got a sad, misted look to them. She nodded quickly before scurrying out of the lab, Anissina's eyes flicking up to meet Yuuri's for a second. Both of them sighed as if they understood each other.

On the way out, he bumped into Murata, who was standing to the side looking extremely worried. When Yuuri looked at him, slightly angry at the boy for telling him that Wolfram had reached his uncle's, he exhaled sharply. Murata looked slightly agitated too, but at what Yuuri couldn't say.

"We need to go see Shinou." Murata said. "Do you still have the letter?"

"Yeah…."

Both of them walked the way in dead silence, Yuuri feeling sick on the inside. '_I'm the crappiest friend ever…I knew Wolfram was acting strangely, but I let him get the best of me even though I knew something was going on.'_ He shook his head, remembering the look on Wolfram's face before he left them.

"Murata," he asked softly. "What do you think it was that scared Wolfram so bad?"

"There are too many options to be sure."

"I find it hard to believe that he would freak out this much over what he saw in the fire…." They just barely approached the temple, and Murata smiled at one of the maidens who blushed and scurried away. "Wolfram was always much stronger than that…"

"Maybe it wasn't what happened in the fire."

Ulrike was standing near the balcony, looking extremely concerned, but she hurried forward and bowed deeply before them both. Murata smiled feebly, fixing his glasses before nodding at the aged woman. Yuuri tried to grin, but his mouth gave a small twitch like a dying spider, then remained motionless on his now extremely worried face.

"We need to see Shinou."

Ulrike nodded. "Of course."

They walked into the white, marble room coated in tiles, and Yuuri felt the extreme need to yell at someone. The original king had obviously lied to them both before, but usually Murata was far more calm about it Maybe Shinou was having his leg pulled too….or, like _so many_ other times, perhaps he was in on it.

Shinou appeared before them, his red coat dangling lopsided along his shoulders. Murata's glassed flashed in preparation before the young man opened his mouth, but the original king held up his hand to silence them. He eyed Yuuri carefully.

Yuuri said, "You told Murata that Wolfram reached his uncle's safely…."

That made Shinou raise an eyebrow. "And he did, did he not?"

Then Yuuri showed him the letter, and the original king took it with a shocked expression on his face. He held the paper in his fingers, eyes dragging upward to meet Murata's. Both of their faces were so serious that it was hard to believe that they had even laughed once in their lives.

"I will return in a moment." Shinou said carefully. "Stay here."

Once again, he was gone. Murata and Yuuri looked at each other, their faces surprised as well. Just for a moment, Shinou had wore a shocked expression on his face. This was the first time that Yuuri had ever seen such a look, and it sat with him worse than a bad bean burrito.

"If Shinou didn't know…."Murata looked at the water. "I don't understand how this is even possible. Somebody must be playing with the strands of fate and time, but it's not something that a mortal could do….I've never met anyone, Mazoku or human, who would have such a strong ability...Besides Shinou."

"And somehow Wolfram is involved."

"It would appear so," said Murata carefully.

A few minutes later the original kind reappeared, handing the letter back to Yuuri. Shinou looked angry, a sight which made Yuuri cringe away slightly. Maybe Wolfram had been at his uncle's after all, and Gwendal had given his assumption too hastily.

_"So?"_ Murata asked.

"He is not at his uncle's…."

Everyone stopped talking, and for a moment Yuuri thought that he had even quit breathing. Wolfram was gone, to where he had no idea. Truth be told, he missed almost everything about the bishonen, even the way he super sonic kicked him out of bed every night.

"So," Yuuri asked. "If he's not there, where is he exactly?"

"To be honest, I can't be certain."

The news was so shocking that Murata dropped his glasses, which he had been repositioning on his nose at the time. They fell to the floor, echoing off the halls like a dramatic song played in the background of horror movies. Yuuri balled his hands into fists.

"How can you not be certain!?" he cried. "You're _Shinou!_ You know where everyone is."

"Something's blurring Wolfram from me." he said seriously. "I can feel his emotions, but I can not pinpoint them. The only thing that I can tell you is that he is not near by."

"Is that serious?"

"Let me put it this way…." Shinou murmured, staring blankly at Yuuri, his eyes wide. "I have been tying strands of fate together for eons, and this is the first time that this has ever happened."

Both he and Murata shared a secret look before leaving the room, Yuuri holding his hand to his heart as if Shinou had taken a sledge hammer to it. _'Who is powerful enough to be able to thwart Shinou?'_ He knew that some, like Murata, where able to stand up to the original king, but he could not think of anyone able to strip Shinou of his powers so easily. It was clear that they were in serious trouble.

Just as he was leaving, Ulrike showed up around the corner, smiling. "How did it go, Your Majesty?"

"Not great…"

Ulrike looked confused before heading into the room, her head hanging low.

* * *

This was the first time that Wolfram had ever had an urge like this. It felt like one billion fire ants were biting and nipping on the inside of his skin, and the only way to get them out was to open up his flesh, giving them a route to the real world. Even now, when he was supposed to be sleeping, he was being racked with shivers.

He ran his fingers over his flesh again and again, rubbing as hard as he could, not getting anywhere this way. Now he knew why they took off his toenails too. At the point he was at, he would have used anything to break the surface of his skin, even if it was likely to kill him._ 'Like my sword,'_ he thought, thinking back to it now. The pointy edge seemed like heaven to him.

Room 36, the one that he had been assigned, was crammed to the brim with sick people, just like all the others. They suffered from the same thing, though some to a worse degree. For instance, the woman next to him had just barely started swelling, while the man on the floor had to be sedated constantly because he was screaming from agony. Here, that happened a lot.

For the second time that night, wolfram clambered out of his bed and crawled on his knees to look underneath his mattress. Then he continued this search everywhere, from in the corners to even under some of his surrounding occupants. The healer obviously had done a good job of making sure nobody had anything sharp, and it was driving him insane.

"It's no good, you know."

Wolfram jumped in surprise, turning to see one of his room companions looking at him. She was pretty, with long red hair that hung down her back in curly tendrils, and two bright blue eyes that looked like the pools of water in Shinou's temple. She smiled at him, though she barely had the strength to sit up anymore, and half her face had been eaten away.

Once, she had obviously been a beauty. There was a look about her that made her seem like she was an exotic woman, the kind Yuuri would probably flirt with to his heart's content. _'Yuuri….'_ Even the thought of his name made him sad now. He wished that he would have been able to hug him one last time before he left.

"We've all looked…." the woman said softly. "There is nothing there."

Even mirrors had been forbidden in the bathrooms. The nurses grew afraid that they would smash them, using the pieces as their own personal scratch devices. And, Wolfram had to admit, that if he saw one now he would probably break it and use it for that very evil deed. There was just so much burning beneath the surface!

"There's got to be something," he mumbled. "At least you're at the stage where the burning stops."

The woman threw back her head and laughed maniacally. "Stops? It never stops. Every day the burning gets a little bit worst, but you become too weak to fight it anymore. Want to see what I mean?"

"I don't know…."

The woman pointed to the corner, three steps away from the bed. Wolfram backed up, standing where she designated, watching as the woman took a step out of bed. The moment her foot touched the floor she went rigid, acting like a human plank. Her body swayed in position before she lowered herself onto the bed again, breathing heavily and easing herself all the way backward.

"Darn it…" she mumbled. "Sorry…"

"What?" He didn't understand what she was trying to show him.

"I'm only two days farther than you." She tilted her head, a crazy smile on her lips. "You're at a week, right? Well, I'm at nine days. Yesterday I could only walk three steps…Today I couldn't even lift myself out of bed. Eventually we'll both become just like that man over there."

She pointed towards the human laying on the floor who was shivering. The passed couple of days, he had been screaming so loud that even the surrounding rooms could hear him. Wolfram despised it, not because of the sounds so much, but mostly because he knew that he was going to become that. Soon, he would scream and scream, the only thing releasing him from his agony being a shot of tranquilizer straight into the heart.

"How can you talk about this so easily?" Wolfram barked, shivering before sitting down in the bed. He tried to scratch himself again, but he knew that it wouldn't work because he had no more nails. "Doesn't it scare you?"

"Not really…" she said softly. "By the way, I'm Leen."

"Wolfram."

They both smiled at each other, but he seemed more half-hearted.

"Are you scared?" the woman asked softly, giving him a look of pity.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped.

But she smiled at him as if she could tell what was underneath it all, and he flushed from embarrassment because he knew that she had seen right through him. _'Nobody at the castle understood….' _he thought. _'They assumed I was going through another one of my fits.'_ For some reason, that hurt. Though he was certain that his family loved him, nobody _understood_ him.

He looked at the woman beside him, who was still watching him carefully with her mystical blue eyes. With a heavy sigh, he wondered whether his life had really made a difference in the world. '_I feel so lonely…_' His eyes stared at the floor. '_I'm going to die here by myself….with no one…._'

Then he felt something heavy on the side of his bed, and he realized that the woman had dragged herself over to him. She smiled at him warmly, taking his hands in hers, leaning close. He could smell the ammonia soap on her skin, her scales cracked and heavy. A month ago he probably would have cringed backwards, but now he knew better.

"Look." she said lightly. "We're all scared here."

"Even you?"

"The scariest part for me is already over."

That surprised Wolfram. Facing death seemed like a pretty frightening thing.

The woman smiled at him, finishing her thought. "You see, I had two twin boys back at my home. My husband left us for the clinic first, but then I got sick too….I figured as much….But do you know how much it hurt to walk my boys into an orphanage, knowing that I would never see them again? And to tell them that their mommy was going to leave them?"

"You told?"

The woman looked surprised. "Didn't you? I figured having them know that I wanted to stay, even though I couldn't, was a far better option than having them think that I just intentionally abandoned them. And this way, dying will be more of an honor for me. I plan to fight this every step of the way, even though I know that I probably won't make it…"

Suddenly he felt like a coward. Had he done the wrong thing by not telling his family? At the time he had managed to convince himself that it was the brave thing to do, that he had been protecting his loved ones by not telling them. Maybe it was him that was more afraid. '_I didn't want to see the look on Greta's face…and, most of all, I didn't want to seem weak in front of them.'_

"I suppose that's true."

"Don't look so sad and lonely." The woman smiled and kissed his forehead. "We may not have our families now, but we still aren't alone….That's why I'm so glad they let us share our med rooms. Things seem so much less lonely here, right?"

Wolfram nodded hesitantly. Leen had an infectious personality, he would give her that. _'If only Yuuri was here,_' he thought, helping the woman get in her bed before laying down in his. _'I wish now I would have told him how much he meant to me….and Conrad….I was never really honest about how much having a good brother like him affected my life. Even when I was a jerk, he was always there for me.'_

A single tear rolled down his cheek, shiny and glistening like Leen's eyes. He rolled onto his side, hearing the sound of quiet crying in the bed next to him, which made him realize, for the first time, that he was not alone…

* * *

That night, Yuuri stayed up for a long time, sitting on a bench outside. He had the silver necklace the girl had given him in his hands, his fingers tracing the tiny loops that linked it all together. He was, however, not thinking of the person who had entrusted it to him. Instead Wolfram was on his mind, clear and as beautiful as day.

_'I don't understand, Wolfram.'_ he thought sadly, leaning back and looking at the stars. _'Why would you leave? In the past, we always worked thing out together. What was it that was big enough that you couldn't dare to tell us?….Or just me….'_ He stared at the floor with a sad sigh, his mouth tightening again before he shook his head.

"I'll get you back, Wolfram." he said softly. "I have to."

Behind him, Yuuri heard a shift from the outside of the castle. He looked up to see his mother staring at him sadly, a small smile on her face as if she knew what he was going through. She walked up to him, sitting down as well and taking Yuuri's hand in her own.

"Mom--"

"Call me Mama, Yu-Chan."

"Right…"

Jennifer patted his hand for a moment, continuing to be silent as if she was deciding what to bring up first. As it was, Yuuri's mind was working on a billion things at once, and thinking of the first words to say seemed just all too difficult. Silence was much better.

"You're thinking about Wolffram, aren't you?" Jennifer asked quietly. "Don't worry. He'll come back to you…."

That made Yuuri go quiet. But what if Wolfram was in trouble? What if the bishonen wanted to come back but couldn't? Who would be there for Wolfram then? He stared at his hands, feeling weary and upset, wanting to go charging after his friend but was unsure of where to start looking.

"I hope so…"

"I left your father once, you know." Jennifer patted his hand. "It was only for a little while, but I did…."

A vivid red blush filled Yuuri's cheeks. His mother was comparing her own married relationship to his and Wolfram's, which to Yuuri felt just way too strange. He looked away when Jennifer tried to search his eyes hopefully.

"I came back, of course…" Jennifer laughed to herself.

"When was this?" Yuuri asked. "You threatened to leave a couple of times, but I don't remember you actually doing it."

"Do you remember that week we went to the beach with those weird fish?" asked Jennifer quietly, acting as though she was thinking of a very good memory. "Well, that was it…"

"I remember that!" Yuuri laughed. "You told me we were going on vacation."

"Yes, a permanent one….or at least I thought so at the time."

The trip was forever vivid in his mind. They arrived in a city with barely any money, lots of suitcases, and in a broken down car. Though that had been the case, it had been one of the best trips of Yuuri's life. He had spent the entire time throwing rocks in the water, eating cheap sea food from the vendors, and listening to the entertaining sidewalk performers, even if they weren't any good.

He remembered that his mother had gotten a call, and the three of them had been whisked on home. It had been a good vacation in Yuuri's mind, but he had no idea that Jennifer had termed it as 'running away.' Though, now that he thought back on it, his mother had yelled a lot about his father Shoma.

"So there you have it…" Jennifer smiled. "He'll come back….Probably he just needed a little break."

"What if he's hurt, though?"

"If he is," Jennifer added. "Then he will be found…Trust me."

For some reason, he felt far more comforted than he had in a long time. Maybe he even felt good enough to get a few hours of sleep tonight. Earlier he had merely laid in bed next to Greta for ages, comparing notes in his head of where Wolfram would have gone.

"Mama?" Yuuri asked, making Jennifer look surprised.

"Yes, Yu-Chan!?"

He smiled at her warmly. "Thank you…."

"Anytime."

Then the mother wrapped Yuuri in a warm hug, the night seeming a lot less scary in comparison to the intensity of a maternal woman's well placed embrace.


	6. Day 9

**This is a Yuuram fan fiction.**

**Chapter 6: Day 9**

Wolfram was laying in his bed, wheezing, blood trickling from his mouth as he heard a nurse come in to do his routine checkup. Blood trickled out of his nose, mouth, and other orifices. His hands were clasped carefully on his waist, his fingers swollen with pain and heart shaped sores.

He heard the two healers convene outside. It was hard to hear what they were saying over Leen's strained, agonizing breathing, miniature cries of pain coming out with each exhale. The most he could do was tilt his head to the right, hoping to catch their words.

"The ones in this room are getting sicker much faster than anybody else." the nurse said. "Maybe the boy is understandable, because he obviously used his magic quite a bit, and now the majutsu is feeding the illness….The girl, though, doesn't look like she did much work with her powers in her time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" the other healer commented, his voice low. "I would have figured Old Man Murray for at least another week, but he died just yesterday. Of course, they were all Mazoku. It could just be a fluke of immune systems."

"I suppose."

Wolfram moaned softly, almost sitting up, discovering that he didn't quite have the strength. Then he turned his head to look at Leen, who had obviously awoken from her slumber, though she hadn't heard what the healers were saying. '_Thank goodness for that,'_ he thought. '_She's going through enough right now without worrying about dying faster.'_

"Hi," she breathed out her mouth, cringing.

"H-hello…." he whispered back, wiping his mouth, finding that it only smeared more and dribbled down his chin like a waterfall. "How d-do you f-feel?"

The woman smiled. "As bad as I look."

That made them both grin inwardly. Well, about as much as they could anyway. Wolfram had caught sight of what he looked like on one of the granite walls, and he didn't much appear like a person that was so gorgeous that a flower was named 'beautiful Wolfram' after him. In fact, he looked more like a skeleton covered with a thin, translucent coating, except that a child had found a marker and covered him with funny shaped pink spots.

Neither of them were beautiful now.

He leaned forward, trying to sit up again, finding himself unable. It pained his stomach too bad, his muscles tightening with every shallow breath he took. The healer told him that, unfortunately, his lungs had contracted a bacteria in the base, and he now had pneumonia on top of his other issues. That would have been easily cured, but the doctors were not allowed to use their magic on any of the sick.

_'The disease feeds on power_,' the healer had told him as he hacked up half a lung and blood. '_We may cure your pneumonia, but I'll shred another week off yours life.'_ Judging by the look the doctor had given him, he knew that his final count down was actually far lower than a month. He was guessing now that he had a week, maybe a week and a half, before he died. It would probably be the most painful time of his entire life.

He grimaced. "How's your throat?"

Leen rasped at him in response. It was all the answer he needed.

The woman glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, then she slowly arched her back, acting as though moving her arm was one of the most painful things in the world. Wolfram watched her sadly, wishing that he could at least help, since she was being a very good friend during these troubled times. But he knew that he couldn't move. He was too sick, too paralyzed, to make it.

She pulled out a diary and a dried red flower, which puffed up flecks of crimson dust in the air whenever it was shifted. Wolfram watched her caress the crispy petals, touching the inside of the lotus's base. There was almost a seductive feel to it, as if Leen was touching a lover and not just a garden plant.

When Leen noticed Wolfram watching, she tilted her head up and smiled. "Do you know what kind of flower this is, Wolfram?"

Wolfram shook his head. He was not familiar with most types of plants, just his mother's. Though he had been interested for in botany a time, and he did own a couple of books on basic flower interbreeding. But eventually he became tired of it, like most things when he was a younger boy.

"This is called a crimson lotus." she laughed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I've n-never heard of t-that."

"Well, it's incredibly rare." Leen placed it by her side. Also, in her hand was a miniature book the size of her palm, which she would occasionally open and shut, mostly keeping it with her to touch. "They only grow in extremely hot places….This flower is ten years old. My husband brought it back for me along with my wedding ring….and this book."

"How did he find it?" Wolfram asked, wondering what Yuuri would do if he ever presented him with a crimson red flower. Probably he would scream and run in the opposite direction.

Leen looked thoughtful. "He was in the army at the time. Years would go by without me getting to see him, mostly because he was constantly back and forth. I loved him dearly, but I never wanted to marry a man that I would only be able to see in fleeting."

"So you broke up?"

"Kind of." Leen stroked the top of her book again. "I told him that I couldn't see him anymore…That it was time I thought about my future. So he told me to wait for him one last time. Of course, it was his most dangerous mission yet, but I told him I would…Then he came back with this book, a bushel of vivid red crimson lotuses, and a wedding ring. He quit the army and became a blacksmith."

_'Yuuri would never do that for me,' _he thought wearily. _'And I wouldn't want him to_.' The truth was, lately he had been questioning their engagement. He loved Yuuri deeply, more than he could ever love anyone else, but he began to lose confidence in himself. Though the king spurned him constantly, Wolfram assumed that he could win his love over time. '_But not now….'_

"I like the flower." he said, as if it was an afterthought.

"Oh, you should have seen it when it was in full bloom!" Leen said, wheezing deep in her chest. "I had forgotten all about it, though. I had it locked up in my attic until two weeks ago….It's a shame that the leaves got all flecked…But it still smells good."

"I see."

"I would give you one." She half laughed, half coughed. "But I sent all the extras to my cousins, aunts, and uncles in Big Shimaron. It's the only one I have left. It's my favorite, too…."

Then she put the flower up to her nose as if to make her point, inhaling sharply. Specks fluttered everywhere, streaking across the room like a dust storm of dried blood. Wolfram could smell it as some of the pieces flew up his nostrils, and he smiled at Leen.

"Your right." he said softly. "It smells--LEEN!"

The woman was suddenly grasping her throat, coughing and spluttering. She instantly went into a heavy seizure, eyes rolling, blood coming out her nose and mouth. Wolfram cried out, trying to raise his voice loud enough to scream, finding that it hurt to even try. But he had to, for Leen's sake.

"SOMEBODY!" he cried. "HELP! SHE'S DYING!"

A few minutes later a woman burst into the room, her hair slightly disheveled. She grabbed Leen's wrist, checking her vitals. Wolfram used whatever strength he could find, pulling himself to the sitting position, whimpering as he watched the healer try to measure Leen's breathing.

The healer ran out into the hall for a moment, and Wolfram heard the words, "This girl need to be moved to the terminal ward now!"

A large muscular man came in, his head clean shaven, his eyes dumb and empty. He was the one that carried all the bodies to the burning sights, and it was also his job to bring the victims to their designated rooms. In this case, Wolfram's only remaining companion was going to leave him. Tears welled up his throat like hot sauce, burning on the way out.

"I just got ready to go…" he muttered grumpily.

The man was wearing travel clothes, a dagger tightened around his waist. He also wore a baggy, yellow, stained top that looked like it hadn't been washed in months. Both he and the healer grimaced at this, but Leen was the most important thing.

The healer hollered, "I don't care if your mother just got an open heart healing! We need to move this girl right now!"

The man thudded down the hall, leaving the healer muttering to herself. Some of the words sounded quite creative. She was already working hard at sedating Leen, which made Wolfram feel a little bit more respect towards the woman than he had previously.

A moment later the thug returned, this time wheeling a wooden gurney bed. He hiked up his pants, attempting to grab Leen underneath her arms to drag her over, but he found himself unable. With a mutter to himself, he stripped off his heavy jacket and belt, sending it to the floor with a very large 'clunk.'

The man's things hit the flower, sending red dust fluttering upward in a typhoon of red dust. Both of them sneezed before shaking their head, dragging the gurney out of the room without so much of a second glance. But the problem was, they had both left Wolfram with a serious dilemma:

There, shining freakishly bright on the floor, was a single silver dagger. His flesh burned beneath the surface, and he did his best to stare at the ceiling. '_You don't need it, Wolfram_.' he told himself. '_Heaven knows what you would with it.'_

Suddenly, as it often happens in these situations, Wolfram felt as though his skin was burning worse than usual. He wanted to scratch his entire body, but his soft, stub like fingers did nothing more than merely graze the surface. But a dagger's edge….Oh, that would work so much better. Just a little bit couldn't hurt, could it? It wasn't like itching was a sin. Probably the doctors were just being paranoid by taking his sword and fingernails away.

He looked at the dagger again.

'_No, no, no, NO!_' he thought to himself, staring determined at the wall now. '_Count tiles until the man gets back. He'll pack up his things and you will be glad you avoided the temptation.' _His bottom lip twitched, and a single line of sweat drizzled down his face.

'_But if I only use it one…'_ he thought._ 'Just for one little prod…No one will know…._' Wolfram's eyes looked at the dagger, and he heard one of the nurses laughing outside the door. In an attempt to shake himself off, he stared at his necklace with an affectionate eye.

It wasn't working. His brain was screaming, '_DAGGER, DAGGER, DAGGER!'_ Wolfram slumped onto the floor next to his bed, pulling himself along the clean tiles with his arms, his eyes glistening as he clambered closer to it. He pulled the dagger out of its sheath, staring at the blade, licking his lips as if he was hungry. A weapon never looked as beautiful as it did now.

_'No,'_ he thought, putting it down again. '_This is the cowards way…'_ Then Wolfram returned to his bed, unfortunately with the dagger still clutched in his palm.

A few minutes later the man returned, picking up his things, not noticing his missing object. _'Fool.'_ Wolfram thought to himself. '_He really didn't even notice.'_

The doctor came in too, smiling at him warmly, then went on her way after she saw that he was okay. But he wasn't okay; not even close.

He pulled out the weapon the moment they left, staring at its shimmering blade. The first thing he did was go towards the smaller parts, the thumb. Then he aimed it upward, using it to scalp the wound there like it was a peeler carving away thick chunks of vegetable.

And that was when it became like an addiction. One slice became two, then tree. It burned as if he had been tossed into a volcano, but the relief he felt from each slice he made was wonderfully releasing, just like scratching away a mosquito bite. He was hardly aware of his surroundings, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure how he ended up curled up the floor either…But it was no matter. He had his knife, and as long as he kept on cutting, he would be okay.

The next thing he knew he was getting dizzy. '_Huh?_' he thought, his heart pounding heavy and painful in his chest like a drum. '_I'm suddenly getting a little woozy.' _Then he laid his head down on the floor, feeling the pain of his heart as if it was echoing across the world.

All around him was blood, flowing in designs across the floor. Wolfram smiled lethargically. '_Like hearts,_' he realized. '_Everywhere…._' Then his eyes widened. No, they weren't hearts…They were like the red crimson lotus, shaping the rounded petals on the ground, deadly and evolving, his body at the center

A few minutes later somebody opened the door, a loud shriek filling the air, followed by words, "Help! Hurry, get help!'

But by the time help arrived, he had already slipped away into unconsciousness, finally smiling because of the relief.

* * *

Yuuri was sitting at the table, but he wasn't eating much. His spoon wound around his plate of fruit idly, never picking something up to enter his mouth. There wasn't much conversation either. Everyone was off in their own thoughts, their own worlds.

And Yuuri knew who they were thinking about, just as he was….

Earlier, a blonde sentry had approached the castle, and Yuuri ran about a quarter of a mile to greet him only to realize that it was merely one of Wolfram's personal guards. Luckily the boy was good natured, doing his best to make small talk even though Yuuri spent the entire way back cringing and blushing. It had not been a good day.

Then there was the raids…Apparently one had happened in Small Shimaron, which was reported by Sara the following week. He was half tempted to go up there to see what happened, but he wanted to be around just in case Wolfram suddenly made an appearance again. Plus, his parents were here, and he didn't think that seeing a town being burned to the ground was their version of a good time.

Out of nowhere they heard loud yells outside the window, and Yuuri stood up along with the others. Apart of him hoped to see Wolfram, proud and strong in his blue outfit, approaching Blood Pledge Castle. But when he looked out the window, he merely saw something that made him feel far worst: Wolfam's stallion, rider less and deranged.

Everyone rushed outside to figure out what happened, all as a giant, swarming group. The animal reared up on its hind legs, frightened and without tack, sweat running down its neck. It obviously had been through hell and back to make its way to Blood Pledge Castle again.

One of the stable workers attempted to put a halter on the animal, but it fought even harder, galloping around the castle in blind panic. Yuuri looked at Murata with a strange expression on his face.

"What is the horse trying to do!?"

"Easy…The same thing you are." Murata said quietly. "It's trying to find, Wolfram."

"Oh…"

Both of them grew quiet.

"Why would Wolfram release his horse!?" he asked quietly after a minute.

"Probably because he didn't need it anymore."

Yuuri stared at the floor, leafing through the possibilities in his head. There were few reasons why Wolfram would no longer need his horse… A) He suddenly developed an equine phobia. B) He suddenly felt an extreme urge to walk, or C) He was badly hurt or even dead. The one option it was most likely to be didn't seem remotely wonderful.

Eventually, which turned out to be an hour later, they finally managed to capture the horse and put it back in its proper place. But a strange hush had gone over the castle, everyone in it sick with worry. He stared at his feet, feeling a strange sensation in his stomach.

A moment later he felt a tug at his side, and he looked down to see Greta, whose eyes were swimming with large crocodile tears.

"Where's Wolfram!? I want to see Wolfram!"

Yuuri said softly, "He's not here."

That was the obvious, but he didn't feel like there was anything else he could say. He couldn't tell her that Wolfram would be back soon, because he knew that she would have questions he didn't know how to answer.

"Then where is he!?" Greta said softly, more tears rolling down her cheeks. They were the fat, glistening drops that only small, adorable children managed to pull off. "Where did he go?"

Yuuri looked down at her, holding her in his arms. "I don't know, Greta…."

Then Greta wept some more, making Yuuri get a full fledged paternal attack. Truth be told, he was almost on the verge of weeping himself, but he wouldn't allow himself the luxury. All energy he had needed to go towards the problems at hand.

"He won't come back!?" Greta sobbed.

"NO!" he said defiantly, and she was so shocked her eyes opened wide. Everyone around them turned to stare, even Shoma who was looking a little confused about what was going on. "I will bring him back, Greta….I don't now how, and I don't know when…But we're working hard at finding him, and we will do whatever it take…."

"Yeah." She sniffed. "I miss him…He was going to teach me how to horseback ride…And he was going to show me how to paint…"

That surprised Yuuri. He hadn't heard Wolfram promise her any of these lessons, and he realized that he had heard a lot of things about the blonde that he hadn't know before. '_Remember,'_ he thought. _'I'm only here half the time…The rest she's just with Wolfram…He's the one who takes care of her when I'm not around. I should have figured that they had things they only did together too._"

He took his daughter's hand with new understanding, walking her towards her bedroom. Though he was doing his best to smile for his daughter's sake, he was silent, thinking only of the blonde who had evaporated from his life like water in the desert. It was time for him to dig around, he realized. Wolfram had to have left some clue of where he was going.

"I got an idea." Yuuri said after a moment. "Let's have a scavenger hunt!"

Greta's yes widened. "What!?"

"We should find little things that Wolfram did," he said softly. "Or things that remind us of Wolfram…Whoever gets the most wins, okay?"

"What's the prize!" Greta's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Er…I don't know…" Then he got an idea, grinning with a sense of cunning. "How about the person gets an extra piece of dessert at dinner tonight!? I know they're serving up that special berry tart that you like so much!"

The girl let out a squeal, running down the hallway like a roadrunner. He had never seen her take off so fast before. With a sad smile, he turned around, wanting to head to Wolfram's room to search through whatever he could. Surprisingly, he ran almost head first into Conrad and Murata.

"That's a bit deceitful…" Murata frowned. "Using your child to collect pieces of Wolfram!"

"What's deceitful about it?" Yuuri asked, thinking about it. The last thing he wanted to be accused of was being a horrible parent; after all, he was doing as much as he could. "I promised her an extra piece of cake…and I really will be looking for pieces of Wolfram. I need to find evidence of why he left to begin with. Then, after that, we can work on where he went and what happened to him."

With a little bullying, he managed to convince Conrad and Murata into helping him as well. They spent the next two hours combing the castle for anything Wolfram may have left behind. Unfortunately, there wasn't much anywhere. It was about as barren as a woman without a uterus.

"This is unbelievable." Yuuri plopped on Wolfram's bed sadly. It had no sheets on it, and it felt stiff without the use. Even his smell, which was subtly floral, was gone. "How could that guy have left without a trace!? It just doesn't seem possible."

Then Conrad entered the room, carrying a bag with him. It clanked when he moved, his own personal theme song. The guardian dropped it on the floor with a 'thud,' and all of them gathered around it, surgically removing the top as if it might implode if they weren't careful.

Yuuri drew out picture frames, an old photograph of some man that he didn't know, and a box of what looked like liquor filled candy. Everything Wolfram had ever owned besides clothes was in that carry-on. It was as if the boy had packed up his life, sweeping it under the rug. _As if he didn't exist in the first place._

Both he and Conrad looked at each other.

"Looks like he didn't plan to come back…"

They all gulped.

A moment later Greta entered the room, carrying with her a very recent painting. She was followed closely by Gwendal who was looking even more sullen than usual. The young girl showed everyone the artwork ecstatically, and Yuuri had to admit that it made him gulp sadly.

It was a painting of Yuuri, Wolfram, and Greta, all of them together. It wasn't exceptionally well done; in fact, a well-trained monkey probably could have done a better job. Still, the message was clear: he loved being together with them. They were a family.

Yuuri felt like he had been punched in the face.

"Good job, Greta."

The girl beamed.

Then Gwendal cleared his throat importantly, making everyone look up. He flicked his eyes downward at Greta, doing his 'parental language' form of 'make her leave the room.' Yuuri understood, leaning down so he could be at the girl's height, smiling broadly, though it was fake.

"Greta." he said. "Why don't you go tell Lasagna that you can have two pieces of cake now. Congratulations, you won the hunt."

Grata looked ecstatic. "Now!? Before dinner?"

"Yep."

The girl practically danced out of the room. The moment her cute presence was gone, however, everybody stared at Gwendal with tense air. It was like a bomb had exploded, killing half of their kingdom, and they were just waiting to hear how bad the damage really was. The quiet waiting seemed worst, however, as if making no move at all was as painful as a sword in the heart .

"I got word on Wolfram." he said solemnly. "But…I'm not sure it's good."

That made Yuuri so thrilled that he jumped to his feet, acting a little like Greta when he told her she could have two pieces of cake. He was sure that he looked ridiculous, but that didn't matter. His face didn't even turn red this time.

"Well, where is he!?"

Gwendal sighed. "Apparently he was heading towards Big Shimaron."

Then Murata fixed his glassed again. "There are worst places he could be…I consider it good that we found a lead on him, though I'm not one hundred percent sure why Shinou couldn't."

"That wasn't the bad news." Gwendal barked. Everyone grew still. "Apparently he was looking a little deranged when they saw him….or hurt. They couldn't be sure. He spent an entire mile holding his side. I don't know if that means he was injured, but Wolfram is an expert rider. He wouldn't ride like that unless he had a reason to."

"Was there blood?" Conrad asked, worried, his brown eyes glistening with fear.

"No," he said softly. "At least they didn't see any."

Yuuri stared. "Are they sure it was him?"

"Extremely attractive blonde with green eyes wearing a blue coat." replied Gwendal. "Most of the people that saw him were women, and Wolfram does have a tendency to attract attention…Plus, they even identified his horse and saddle pad color. We know which one he used because it's missing from the stable."

"At least he's alive."

But that wasn't a comforting thought.


	7. Day 12 and 13

**Dedication: **_This chapter of the story is for Princess Sin._

**Note: **_If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, let me know. ;D (I call it reviewer appreciation. )_

**Quote of the chapter:** _Hope is the physician of each misery. ~Irish Proverb_

**Chapter 7: Day 12 and 13**

_Day 12: _

Wolfram was laying in his bed not moving, his breathing shallow, the only sound exiting his mouth an occasional whimper. If he thought he felt bad before, then he had been very much mistaken. This was far, far worse than anything he had ever felt before.

His eyelids were so swollen that he had trouble opening them, and even when the doctor appeared at his side to move his body around, he didn't fidget or fuss. It was all over now. His finally countdown in weeks had been quickly thrown away, all because he had managed to carve half his body off.

It had been a stupid mistake, of course. Now he was so much weaker, so much closer to death, because of the blood loss. Even if anyone found a cure now, he wasn't sure he would be able to survive. His body was slipping like a little kid down a water slide, and there was no one there to save…not even Leen, who had died yesterday. He had to watch as they carted away her body to be burned.

He had cried a dam's worth of water over the course of the last few weeks, so he no longer found himself able to shed a single tear. But he did still feel terrible about the death, since his only companion, the one that had told him he was never alone, slipped away from his grasp again. And here he was once more without anyone, not even having the strength to scream.

It seemed so unfair…

But that day something different happened--or, more rather, everything changed. A healer walked over to him, this time being a man. This was highly unusual, since they were assigned under certain people's care. Wolfram had been under the charge of the healer Naou Sinon. Wherever she was, he had no idea, but he figured that she had to be at least better off than him.

"Naou…" he moaned softly as the doctor pulled his bandages down. The man was so much more rough on his skin, but Wolfram figured he did it on purpose. His wounds had been self-inflicted, though it hadn't been his intention at all. Something had happened; something had gone mad in his mind. "Naou….p-please….Naou…."

The healer completely ignored his moaning, cleaning out Wolfram's wounds and pouring cruel disinfectant into them. The solution burned in his flesh, but he did not make a sound or scream like all the others. He didn't have a reason to. It just made things worst.

One of the nurses, however, did seem to care. "Poor, Wolfie. Naou and that mean mover man came down with this disease too. They're in the room two doors down….It's too bad, isn't it Wolfie? She was such a gentle healer, and she always put herself in danger for the sake of her patients."

"Nerg…" he spit.

"That's alright, Wolfie." The nurse smiled at him. "You just rest up, kay?"

'_Rest up for what?_' he wondered bitterly. '_For my coffin?_' Apart of him wondered whether his family would even eventually figure out his whereabouts. He didn't know the policy here regarding the dead, besides the fact that every one of the corpses had to be turned to ash because of the illness. He would not even be allowed to go home when he was dead.

Outside the door he heard one of the other nurses say something feebly: "Look, Marle…I found this pretty flower in Room 36! It's really something, isn't it!?"

A puff of red fell in the air. Wolfram could hear the distinct sound of sneezing. Then, out of nowhere, it hit him like a boulder. His chest rose and fall, his brain breaking the barrier, and he knew that he had to tell.

Both the doctor and the carrier had gotten affected by the red dust…Leen had been affected by the illness when her husband found the flowers in the attic, and she thoroughly spread the disease around when she sent it to all of her relatives. The virus multiplied in the blood stream, making it so everyone around them got sick…

_'Leen's husband…He was the one who gave it to everyone.' _he thought. '_He must have carried the dust with him wherever he went, and when he showed Leen the flowers a week later after he fell ill….Probably it had been his form of a goodbye present.' _Wolfram thought very heavily again, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. People had been stupid enough to pick up one of the world's most deadly flowers without realizing it, and the reason they had never put two and two together was because they never saw the correlation.

And that meant those two nurses who were holding the flower were in grave danger….They were infecting themselves and everybody around them that was still healthy. Unlike protocol, they weren't wearing their masks. Every breath they took was sending potentially deadly dust into their blood stream.

_'And Leen…and the pregnant woman….'_ His eyes widened. Someone, probably one of Leen's relatives, had given the flower to congratulate her for her pregnancy.

"AHH!" A screech went threw his throat. "STOP! NO! THE FLOWER IS DEATH! STOP! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Both of them nurses twittered, looking at each other carefully. The nurse above him frowned, tapping his head gently with her index finger. She seemed to find his behavior saddening, as if he was doing something wrong by trying to warn them.

"What's the matter, Wolfie!?" she said softly. "You're usually one of my quiet patients."

The woman was already bending over, shuffling through the side panels in search of medicine. Wolfram struggled against her, crying out, calling, "TAKE THE FLOWER AWAY! PLEASE! YOU'LL BE NEXT! YOU'LL BE NEXT."

"Hush now, Wolfie." the nurse murmured. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Then she took a tranquilizer, sending the head of the needle straight into his chest. He struggled and cried out, doing whatever he could to get their attention. His head was getting foggier and foggier, denser and denser, until he could hardly breathe.

In the background of his mind, he heard, "Sad. That one's usually such a docile patient. Goes to show you, doesn't it?"

There was a sound of agreement.

Wolfram felt his eyes shudder, and he expected to see darkness, but instead he felt something else. The tranquilizer may have put him in a sleep, but it was not a deep one. It was holding him below the surface, like a face that was barely underneath the water. He cried out softly, then looked around one more time. A dream--he thought--it was all a dream.

There was the smell of sulfur, heavy and thick like ash on his tongue. He heard a woman's scream, deep and hoarse. There were people running all around him, some even cutting through his presence as if he never existed. A couple of men barred the front of a house shut, the sound of wailing coming from within as people trapped inside tried to get out.

"It's for your own good." a man called, a lit torch in hand.

He grabbed a horse and galloped off into the night, looking like a dark traitor, heading into the distance. On his shield he wore self riotousness, but Wolfram only sensed one thing: death.

'_Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram!'_ Shinou's voice, deep and strong. He heard the sound of a bell. What on earth was the original king doing here?

_'Wolfram, where are you?'_

Fear erupted in Wolfram's throat. Could Shinou not see him? How could he not? The original king was powerful beyond all imagination, but yet he could not merely tell that he was in Big Shimaron? It was such an easy answer…

_'Wolfram.'_

He trembled, but he found himself unable to answer. It felt as though there was a heavy weight on his chest, dragging him downward again. Instead of Shinou's voice he saw a woman before him, tall and beautiful, even more so than his own mother. Her eyes were a light blue, her hair the color of Sara's but with more texture. She was in a white gown that looked so rich that even Yuuri could not afford it.

Shinou's voice now seemed a bit meaningless in the face of this goddess.

"Wolfram." She smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting…for….me?"

"Uh-huh."And then there was more darkness, falling and falling. He let his hand slip for a moment, a word dangling from his lips. He felt his grip on reality leave him, but not after he called out the word "YUURI" loudly, a sob in his heart.

* * *

Yuuri awoke that morning, looking around as if he had heard somebody call his name. His fingers ran through his sweay hair, his bottom lip trembling. He had the most awful dream about Wolfram…The bishonen had been dying in a hospital wing all alone, and he kept screaming and screaming but nobody would listen to him._ 'It was just a nightmare…'_ He shook himself off.

He looked down at Greta, who was sleeping soundly at his side. Then he quietly eased himself out of bed and looked at his feet, trying to ignore the strange prickle of foreboding that went through him. Today he needed to talk to his parents because he planned to go to Big Shimaron to look for Wolfram right away. They would understand, wouldn't they? Well, he knew his mother would at least.

After he left his room, he looked up at the blue eyed picture of Shinou on the wall. He knew where his first agenda was this morning. Good thing spirits didn't sleep, or else the original king might be seriously angry for waking him up that early.

Though he had a temptation to get Murata, as the boy was usually around when he talked to Shinou, he decided not to. For some reason, he wanted to do this alone…Even though he knew that he would probably end up taking an entire crew with him on his way to Big Shimaron…Even Gwendal said that he was coming.

He arrived at the temple, patting his horse before going inside. It was quiet in the morning, most of the maidens still sleeping. There were the night guards all over the place, of course, but he was the king. They could not bar him out….And if they tried, he was not in the mood to tolerate it. Right now he was in his war mode.

Quietly he walked into the main room of the temple, stepping onto the tile steps. He walked towards the front of the room, listening to the quiet sounds all around him. Shinou was here; he could feel it.

"Come out, Shinou." he said softly. "I want to see you."

The original king appeared behind him, arms crossed, blue eyes sharp. He turned around to see him, but Shinou obviously already knew what this was about. '_He doesn't like being thwarted,'_ Yuuri thought. _'I know that he looks calm, but I'm betting that this situation is annoying him fast.'_

"Ah." Shinou murmured. "This is about Wolfram."

"Of course."

"You're going to Big Shimaron today, am I right?" Shinou asked, walking up to the front. "And you want to know Wolfram's location…."

"Yes…"

The fact that Shinou had a slightly smug expression on his face was a good sign. Of course, that could be because the man was well aware of most of Yuuri's thoughts and desires. '_It's just as well,'_ he thought. '_Just as long as he finds Wolfram, I don't care if he spends the day stark naked, running along the castle grounds in full view….'_

"But I have already shown you his location," murmured Shinou. His smile grew slightly wider as Yuuri became instantly very confused. "I could not reach Wolfram under normal means, so I used your mind to do it, you see…I believe you should remember your dream last night quite vividly."

"That….that….was real!?"

"Yes…" Shinou looked sullen. "Of course, your mind is not nearly so open as Wolfram's. Tell me, what did you see when I linked your thoughts?"

But Yuuri couldn't answer--not yet anyway. Wolfram had been in so much pain. The people around him neither understood him nor paid any attention to him, and he would not scream for just any reason…Though, Yuuri wasn't one hundred percent sure what had been going on. It had all been so confused, worse than his math class back at school.

Shinou was waiting patiently for his response, though it was not one of his strong suits. That made Yuuri grateful. The dream had to be sorted properly in his mind before he could respond.

"I…It was all white….And there was this woman standing above him, talking to him. He kept thinking of someone named Leen over and over again…There was also a flower of some kind. It meant something to Wolfram, but I couldn't see what."

"I see."

Then a white hot emotion went straight through his stomach, cutting across him like fire. Who was Leen, anyway? Wolfram had never mentioned anybody by that name before, and he was thinking of her quite affectionately in his head.

A horrifying thought came to his mind…Had he been replaced? Was that why Wolfram ran away? Then Yuuri shook his head, pretending that the thought had never come to him in the first place. Wolfram wouldn't do anything like that; he was just too loyal.

The amused look on Shinou's face told him that the original king knew exactly what he had been feeling. "Well, unfortunately that doesn't give either of us much to go on…A white room in Big Shimaron? Half the richer places in that region have rooms that fit exactly that description."

"They tranquilized him when he started screaming." he said quietly. "That was there way of shutting him up…No one listened."

"Screaming?" Shinou raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Yuuri looked sullenl. "He was in a lot of pain."

"Hmmm…."

The look on Shinou's face told Yuuri that he was up to something. There was nothing, however, that he could do. He could not use his position as the maou to bully the original king into telling him the truth. The most he could do was sit and wait, watching as a plan was formulated without his consent.

"Go to Big Shimaron." Shinou said carefully. "I have some places that I need to check…I will let you know of his whereabouts if I find him before you do."

"That's it!?" Yuuri cried. "You're SHINOU! Give me a little more than that."

This made Shinou look amused even more. Then, before Yuuri had time to open his mouth again, the original king was gone. He chewed his bottom lip, cursing the overdramatic hierarchy, filling a need to kick something but knowing he would be thrown out if he did…

He walked outside the door when he heard Murata clear his voice. The boy had been there the whole time, but he had been too caught up in his conversation with Shinou to even notice. Murata's glasses flashed when he looked at him, and Yuuri gave a rather sheepish smile.

"So," Murata murmured. "When are we leaving, Shibuya?"

"You're coming too?" Yuuri was relieved. If anyone could figured out where Wolfram went, it was Murata. "What about the others?"

"Everyone is…"

"Gunter?"

"Well, not Gunter…."

Both of them walked out together, Yuuri going straight to his parents to let them know he was leaving. No one was disappointed. In fact, his mother was pleased by epic proportions. She tackled him in a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"My Yu-chan!" Jennifer cooed. "You're such a hero! Bring Wolfram back soon, okay!? I have the most adorable thing that I know he would love!"

Then she pulled out a very feminine looking silk turtle neck sweater the color of Wolfram eyes, and she twirled around in full speed. "I can't wait to see it on him! He really is such a pretty boy! And he actually wears the things I get him, unlike a certain person…."

His mother favored buying very girly things. That was all well and fine for Wolfram, who didn't seem to mind wearing what she bought as nightshirts and other things, but he preferred his usual attire. Plus, he didn't need much else besides his school and baseball uniforms anyway. That was all he did on earth.

"Er…" Yuuri had to admit that at least it was a decent gift this time. "That's great!"

"Isn't it!?" His mother was practically purring.

Then Cecilie, who had been standing a couple of feet away, marched up to him. She was wearing different clothes than her usual black dress, but she still looked more like she was preparing for a fashion show than going on an adventure. Her riding pants were skin tight, as was her silk red shirt. Her makeup was in full rouge style, like usual.

"We can use my boat to get to Big Shimaron!" she said chirpily. "It will be much faster that way!"

"You're coming too!?"

That made Cecilie look very stern. "Of course I'm coming…My little Wolfie has gone missing. I was planning on taking another cruise this week, but I know that I won't be able to focus on any love affairs if I don't have my baby back! Poor Wolfie, lost and alone somewhere!"

Then she gave a tremble and grabbed Yuuri full frontal mode, pulling her tight against her bosom. He choked for a second, unable to breathe. Conrad coughed politely behind them, fearing that his job as guardian would be over if Cecilie managed to kill the maou.

Shori grimaced. "And I'm coming too."

In the distance Yuuri swore he could hear somebody shriek his name in mourning.

* * *

_Day 13:_

Wolfram was wheezing on his bed, head tilted back, his mouth hanging open as if it might help him get in some air. His nurse was giving him a concerned look, doing his usual checkup. Though he was too sick to care, he could tell that he was dying. The expression on his healer's face told all.

A few hours? A day? He couldn't really be sure. His eyes fluttered open and closed, his lips pursing over his dried, cracked lips. His tongue ran across the sore in the corner of his mouth, then the raw heart pustule that had developed on the roof of his mouth, partially blocking his airway and making it harder for him to even survive.

"…K-kill me…." he moaned.

The nurse stared at him, but only for a moment. In the final stages, it was one of the two most common symptoms: screaming and asking for death. Previously, he never thought that he would be weak enough to beg like this. His mind had always been too proud, too strong, but what he was feeling now was far worse than any sword wound.

Now he knew why Murata wore that expression on his face when the boy talked about Death of Heart disease. That was what it really was, after all. He was once brave, once strong, but it had backfired. Because his fire magic had been so powerful, it had made the disease more potent, killing him far faster. Then it went after his heart. It was now broken, shattered, sucking whatever emotion was left out of him. Now all he wanted was the painless relief of death…Why should he want to live if there was no hope?

"Kill m-me…." he whispered. "P-please…I c-can't do t-this anymore."

"You don't mean that, Wolfie."

His whole body trembled, a cry on his lips. For the first time yesterday he urinated blood. Half of the organs in his system had already shut down… It had been days since he had touched food, since the inside of his throat was swollen with pustules, and they couldn't even fit a feeding tube down his gullet.

Even someone giving him liquids made him feel like he had just been force fed boiled water. He exhaled out his nose sharply, and the nurse smiled at him warmly. She would continuously rock his arms, moving him back and forth, back and forth. He knew she was doing her best, but he was angry with her. Why should she be so happy? What had he done so wrong that he deserved this pain? The rage was enough to make him want to light everything on fire.

He trembled, his heart catching a higher level in chest as he thought about the baby he failed to save. His hand tried to go up to the necklace but it failed him. His head laid back against the bed spread, his back suddenly arching. _'My arm…'_ he thought wildly. _'My arm hurts…It burns so bad…Somebody help me please…._'

The nurse stared at him. "Wolfie, are you okay?"

His eyes seemed to take on a life of his own, and they rolled back into his head. He trembled on the spot, pain filling him like liquid fire. Thinking felt too much like agony. A piercing scream came from his throat, bursting out like hot water from Old Faithful.

He was sobbing and chocking, unable to breathe. His hands flew up to his throat, grasping his neck and feeling the tendons grow tight.

The nurse was screaming for a healer in the hall. Suddenly there were people all around him, and he reached into the air, sobbing blindly, "Yuuri, I w-want to go h-home. I don't w-want to do this a-anymore! Save me! S-save me!"

The world seemed to slow down as the healers shoved something in his mouth, instantly causing him to suck in air. He thought,_ 'I should have told…I should have told….'_


	8. Two Weeks Too Early

**Dedication: **_This chapter of the story is for __**XEOHE**_**.**

**Note: **_If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, let me know! _

_My computer managed to shut down right in the middle of this chapter! XD You can not imagine how angry I was when I lost everything._

**Quotes of the chapter: **_A wise man learns by the mistakes of others, a fool by his own__**. (Latin Proverbs)**_

_It is easier to be wise for others than for ourselves. (__**Francois De La Rochefoucauld)**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Two Weeks Too Early**

_Day 15_

Wolfram was laying on his side, breathing heavily, sweat drizzling down his forehead in large, glistening rivers. He no longer moved much, but instead remained completely motionless. The screamer stage was _over_, his ability to speak was _over_, and his life was _over_. Just like a cat wandered away from home to die, he could sense death hanging above him like the world's worst mistletoe.

In the hall he heard the sound of frightening wailing, but he no longer cared. His nurse patted his shoulder carefully, all before standing up to check on the situation. After all, the squealing wasn't coming from a patient, but instead it was from the two nurses that had picked up the crimson lotus a few days earlier.

"Simmer down." his nurse said. "We have patients trying to rest in here."

_'Yeah, patients that were waiting to die.'_

One of the girls squealed out loudly to the nurse, "Look at this! _LOOK AT IT!_ I've got red hearts all over my body, and so does Lisette! We haven't even touched blood or body fluids like you do! No, how could this be happening!? I was getting coins galore for this job, and I'm never going to be able to wear that silver dress that I bought now."

The nurse and healer suddenly went very still.

"You two are both sick?"

"Yes!" they squealed together in unison, making Wolfram cringe.

The healer was writing something down on his pen pad, looking mystified and worried. If the nurses got sick, then he could too. "And neither of you have ingested some fluid or had sexual intercourse with a patient?…."

_"EWW!"_

Both the girls looked at each other, then at the people lying in the ward. Wolfram shuddered a little, curling farther in the fetal position. This was the favorite stance of the people in the final stages, as it was the most comforting. '_Makes sense,_' he thought to himself. _'We were made in this position, so then we will be destroyed in this position as well. So helpless, all like children.'_

"Naou got sick too!" Both the suffering girls screamed. "We're all doomed!"

"There's a chance that the disease might have mutated and became airborne."

Everyone grew quiet as they ingested that information. If the disease was cacheable like that, it would spread as easily as the common cold, and that meant everyone was at risk. All the people in Big Shimaron would have to go under house arrest.

"Sir, if I may…" Wolfram's nurse said quietly. The healer was silent. "My patient, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, had an idea of what was going on…I didn't make anything of it at the time, but now it makes a lot of sense. Naou took care of room 36...Plus, look at Wolfie. His state is two weeks in advance compared to the others."

"Since when do you call your patients Wolfie?" The man did not look please.

"Please, sir, listen! I have a bond with that man. I'm certain that if you had the antidote maker at least check out the theory, then everything will be fine."

For a moment the healer scratched at his beard, then he hesitantly nodded. The nurse looked jubilant, both she and the healer walking over to Wolfram's bed. Both of them prodded him carefully, rolling him onto his back even though he was constantly curled up like a scared potato bug.

"Wolfie." the nurse said gently. "You were telling me something about a flower…."

For a second Wolfram stared at them both, eyes aching and sore, barely able to open because they were so swollen. The doctor was writing a letter hastily in his lap, asking the nurse for a repeat of Wolfram's name, along with what was happening. But they both needed more…

"Ugh…" His eyes rolled back.

"No." The nurse grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her. He trembled. Everything around him was so cold, so blurry, that he could no longer remember what they were even talking about. "I want you to stay with me for a little while longer, Wolfie…Tell me the name of that flower. Where did it come from? Why was it in here to begin with?"

His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words. It was so hard to even think with the pain. Words formed halfway in his head, slipping away again like liquid in a cracked glass. He breathed out his nose again, a splatter of blood coming with it. The nurse, however, once again touched his face. She did not care that he was covered in sores, or that he was no longer beautiful.

"This is ridiculous." The healer looked like he was halfway to the point of crumbling up the letter. "He's deranged now…We can't possibly get anything from him."

When the doctor went to stand, the nurse seized the healer around the waist, sending him to his seat. "NO! Give him a chance! He's just a little confused, that's all!"

"Then how do we know that his information is valid!?"

"Just because he can't talk well doesn't mean he's lost his mind." The nurse touched Wolfram's hand affectionately. "Come on, Wolfie…Come on…"

"Mona." The healer shook his head. "This isn't working."

"Give him time," Mona responded, her warm nurse's hands pushing at Wolfram's chest. "I know you can do it, Wolfie! I just know it!"

His mouth opened despite the pain, a breath exhaling from his tongues. Blood drizzled down the side of his lips, burning the open sores that were on his face. He coughed and spluttered, pulling whatever energy he had left. '_This is for everyone like Leen…And this is for people that will give anything for the ones they love…I want to be like that….They're the people I look up to.'_

Mona looked excited. Once again he breathed heavily, but the only thing that came out of his voice box was hoarse, nonexistent words. He tried again, this time harder.

"C-crimson….l-lotus…."

The healer looked surprised, but Mona seemed triumphant. His eyes started to slide down again, but she took his cheeks in both hands, steering his gaze upon her. Both of their eyes collided, and he let out a shudder. This was so much harder than sword fighting, training, or casting his fire lions. It was the most difficult thing that he had ever done in his entire life.

"Very good, Wolfie." Mona murmured, holding his hand. "Now tell me where the flower came from. You're almost done…"

"Leen….desert….."

The healer looked disappointed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does!" Mona added jubilantly. "The flower came from our ex-patient Leen who got it in the desert."

Then Mona smiled happily. She squeezed his hand just once, allowing his head to slip back against the pillows. He let out a sigh of release, his eyes fluttering closed, allowing himself to sleep. There was no time or painlessness for him to praise himself, just the comfort of emptiness.

Though he, unfortunately, didn't get very far. Mona exited the room to double check where the other two nurses had gone, asking them where they put the crimson lotus. The three of them went together in search of it, and the healer was left alone in the room with a shivering Wolfram.

The healer got a sudden dewy eyed expression to his face, then his eyes got sharper and more intelligent. Wolfram noticed right away, his mouth tightening with acceptance. Though he had no idea what was going on, he was too sick to care.

"Wolfram…" the man said.

Wolfram didn't respond.

"Wolfram, I can sense the end of your energy." the healer muttered again, his tone of voice completely different than the one he usually used. Wolfram stared up at him for a moment, his eyes rolling in his head, but he felt a strange, primal need to respond. "But you must continue to fight longer. I command that you do so…."

Trembling, Wolfram stared up at him, "Shi…n….ou…."

"That's right." But Shinou did not smile. "You must listen to me."

"Tell…Y-Yuuri that….I h-hope h-he….makes a g-good king…" He shuddered.

"No." Shinou looked more desperate now, acting as though he was inches away from slapping Wolfram. (With his right hand, not his left.) "You will hold on. That is your duty to Shin Makoku."

"I …c-can….not…." He cried into his pillow. "P-please…Just l-let me d-die…."

The look that came on Shinou's face was one of utter anger. For a second Wolfram cringed, frightened that he was about to have a fire of rage upon him, but the original king held back. There was a look on his face that borderlined mournful.

"You truly can not wish to die…."

"I d-do…" He sobbed into his hands that were cold and shaking. They never used to be that way, but they were now. His head ached from the effort he was making, his bottom lip trembling. "Y-you…h-have…n-never…f-felt…t-this….Death…w-will….be….m-my….b-blessing….."

There was silence then, but Wolfram did not have the strength to fill it with mindless chatter. He curled up closer to his pillow, holding it in his arms as if it was another human being. It was so lonely here, so cold. _'Not alone, Leen?….I have never felt more so in my whole life….I want Yuuri and my mother….I want my brothers to tell me that it won't hurt anymore…'_

A flicker of remorse came over Shinou's face, and he held his hand over Wolfram's massacred cheek for just a moment. A tear dribbled down Wolfram's face, he praying that the original king would have mercy and would take his life immediately. But instead he merely continued to watch Wolfram with that same strange expression.

"Yuuri is coming for you." Shinou said. "That's what you want, right?"

But Wolfram's eyes had already rolled back in his head, his mouth hanging halfway open again, choking on his own blood that was filling up his mouth. He shuddered, shaking with seizure and cold, making Shinou step away. The bishonen threw back his head in desperation, strangely begging for help though he claimed only moments earlier that he wanted death.

"Whoever blocked this vision from me will pay." Shinou said out loud, his voice gruff. "I had plans for that boy…."

Mona came bustling into the room, staring at the healer with a questioning eye. Then she started screaming, "What the heck are you doing, sir!? If you don't hurry, then Wolfie is going to die! Snap out of it! _Snap out of it!"_

The healer blinked his eyes a couple of time, staring at his surroundings as if he had never seen them before. Wolfram continued to wheeze, unable to get air down his throat, even though Mona had already put him to sleep. The nurse was doing everything she could, from opening his airway by holding his throat to giving him mouth to mouth.

"Sir!" she screamed. "Sir!"

The healer finally galloped over, grabbing a small white tube, nodding as he pushed it through Wolfram's airway. Finally, after a moment, Wolfram began to breathe again, at least for the moment. Both Mona and the healer looked at each other before the nurse hit the back of the doctor's head, sending his toupee to the side slightly.

"You idiot!" Mona howled. "Wolfie could have died! Are you stupid!?"

"No…" The healer wore a peculiar look on his face.

"Funny how you acted like it…."

The healer didn't respond.

Mona crossed her arms. "With all due respect, sir…Maybe I should send the letter to the antidote makers. Heaven knows that you aren't in the right mind to handle this right now! This letter needs to make it straight to Blood Pledge Castle without any stops..._or_ mistakes.

* * *

Shinou stared into the water before him, rage pouring underneath the surface of his usually cool exterior. Things were not going to plan, and he did not understand why. Over and over again he returned to the memory of Wolfram lying in a hospital bed, all while cursing the person that was screwing with the strings of fate. _'They will pay_.' he thought wildly.

"Heika?" Ulrike asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I have set my sights on Yuuri and the others…" she said softly. "Do you wish to see them?"

Before her was a glowing crystal ball, one glistening with stars. Shinou watched them carefully, nodding his head. They had just barely gotten off of Madama Cheri's boat._ 'They are still quite far from their destination…_' Shinou thought. '_The energy Wolfram was producing was that of death. Perhaps I should warn them that chances are they won't make it in time_…'

Anger coursed through him. Whoever the fool was that thought they could play with the original king was in deep trouble. He was now mad, and he was going to find the person just so he could tear them apart. No one took away his favorite plaything...

He shut his eyes, reappearing near Big Shimaron, right on top of The Great Sage's shoulder. Murata flinched vividly, as he had been reading a map at the time and got quite a start at the sight of the pixie sized soul sitting on his shoulder. "Shinou!? What are you doing here!?"

Time was important now. He no longer had time to play with The Great Sage.

"Yuuri," Shinou said. "I now knew Wolfram's whereabouts…"

Yuuri chirped, "That's great!"

Even Shinou's face could not hide the flicker of rage in his eye.

Murata's face flinched again. "Something's wrong, right Shinou!?"

"Let me put things this way…" Shinou sighed, staring fixedly at them all. "You have four hours to reach Wolfram before he dies."

* * *

The air was heavy inside Anissina's lab, a dewdrop of sweat rolling down her face as she worked. A bad omen bird flew passed her window, and she stared at it for a moment before she bottled another form of the antidote. But they were all duds, to be certain.

She had blood samples, small slides of the virus, and even a life size replica of what it did to the body, but she couldn't seem to get it right. The last batch she tried had managed to make the body simultaneously combust, which almost killed the patient. _'I can't have that guilt on my conscious,_' she thought, putting the bottle in her 'test-and-see-if-it-works-kun.'

A moment later the light flashed red, a negative sign. If she had it right, the machine would glow a vivid green. It even gave partial percentages and would show mixed colors if she was halfway there. That was when she would try to figure out what she was missing before she tried it again.

"Can I help you with anything, Anissina?" Greta asked, playing with the stuffed doll that Gwendal had made her. It was an oddly shaped bug.

"Sure…" she said, distracted. "I think…I need flour from the kitchens for this one…"

The girl jumped to her feet, doing whatever she could to help the scientist out. Anissina would have smiled had she not been immersed in looking at a slide.

_'What am I doing wrong?_' she thought. '_What is it that isn't working?'_ As a master scientist, she believed that no disease was unstoppable. There had to be a reason an antidote wasn't coming through, but she had yet to find the missing link in the equation. There was a variable missing, an important value, and the only think she could do was to keep testing until she found it.

Then, as if it was an answer to her prayers, a bird tapped on her window. She walked over to it, opening it to discover it was a notice from one of the main med keeps for Death of Heart disease in Big Shimaron. It came from the healer in charge.

_To Blood Pledge Castle_

_Recently a questionable flower has been discovered in our keep. One of our patients, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, believes that this lotus is the reason behind the outbreaks. The flower is called the Crimson Lotus, and apparently can only be found in desert areas. Four of our workers that were illness free are now sick after touching it. A necessary test is needed to see if this is the cause._

_Thank you for your time._

_Healer Monolie Watchkin_

The test tube Anissina had been holding slipped to the ground, falling to her feet in a large puddle. She put down the letter, along with the flower, and laid it on the counter. The news that was surprising wasn't, however, the flower. She was worried about Wolfram.

_'I should have known.'_ she thought. Wolfram borrowed that book and asked so many questions. Even his eyes, which had been swollen and red, made sense. '_This is my fault_.' she thought. '_I was so preoccupied that I didn't realize one of my patients was standing right in front of me.'_

Her hands shook as she pulled out the flower, and she let the red dust fall in her hand. '_So you're the little thing that's killing everyone,'_ she thought menacingly. Instead of putting on a face mask, she let herself remain free of any face constraints. She was determined to find the antidote now…This was her fault, her problem. If Wolfram died because of this, she would never forgive herself.

Greta entered the room, followed quickly by Gunter. A panic filled Anissina's lungs. "No, Greta! NO! Get out of here!"

The girl froze, tears filling her eyes, before she took off down the hall. Anissina had been her hero, and it was terrifying to see her yell.

Gunter looked surprised, then pouted like a girl. "That wasn't very nice of you, Annissina. Your majesty is going to be _so_ mad at you for making Greta upset…Even though he's still unbelievable attractive when he's angry…He'll _always_ be attractive…"

Then blood squirted out his nose. Anissina rolled her eyes, throwing the letter at him. Gunter stared at it in surprise, his mouth dropping open in surprise when he saw the words.

"So Wolfram is…." he said softly, wiping away the blood.

"Yes." Anissina said firmly. "We were all too stupid to notice."

"Somebody needs to tell his majesty…"

"I'll work on the antidote…Could you get me your daughter? Giesela would sure be a help to me right now." Anissina was looking determined. "And write a letter to Yuuri. Give him the address of this clinic and tell him that I will have the antidote on time, or so help me!"

Even a mass chainsaw murderer wouldn't argue with her. Gunter saluted her once, then almost marched out the door before he had a thought. Anissina stared at him carefully, daring him to make a comment. The man gulped nervously.

"What about Greta!?" Gunter asked wearily. "She's really upset."

Anissina already took a portion of the flower, and was slicing it into tiny pieces for testing. Usually if she found the host of the disease, it would be far more easy for her to figure out the cure. For all she knew, it could actually be in the flower itself.

Her eyes dragged up slowly. "Trust me. If I save her father's life, she will forgive me."

Gunter made an effort to move, but then he slowed himself down again. "You know, if Wolfram ends up dying in that clinic, everything is going to change…"

That made her hand pause, her eyes moving upward. Gunter was shifting around nervously, and it took Anissina a moment before she realized that he was feeling guilty too. Both of them were going to feel terrible if something actually happened to the blonde bishonen.

"I never got along with him well..." Gunter said quietly. "And I will always think that he is a selfish loafer…But he was a good person too. He had a tough childhood without a father; plus, with Madame Cheri constantly bringing in new lovers, he had to get really confused..."

"Gunter, have we failed before!?" she said with resolution.

Gunter looked surprised, wiping silver hair from his face. The frown did not suit him well, and Anissina knew that she had to make this right for everyone. Wolfram was very well loved here, more so than he would probably ever know. Even the maids were acting differently with him gone...

Gunter stared at her. "No, not really."

"Exactly!" Anissina said. "Now go get Giesela before I make you test my 'see-how-much-your-stomach-can-hold-kun…'Last time it nearly exploded that poor frog I tested it on."

Then Gunter gave a gulp, rushing out of the room without a second glance. Anissina took one last look at the letter before pumping awayat the lotus, her hands shaking with adrenaline. She felt guilt over Greta, mostly because the look on the girl's face before she left the room, but Anissina couldn't have let Yuuri's daughter got sick. '_As much as he pretends to be annoyed with Wolfram, he loves him very much…If he lost his daughter and his fiance, I don't think he would ever be the same man again.'_

Yuuri was the king they needed, and he will be the one that will set this world free. At least, that was what she hoped in all her heart. It was just one more reason why she had to do this.


	9. The Death of a Mazoku

**Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to _**kazeyukiryusama.**

**Comments: **_I've had lots of people say they loved this story's climax…Which made me smile, because this is just the **beginning** of the story. ( I have at least ten or fifteen more chapters to go. XD)_

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, let me know!_

**Quote of the chapter: **_"It's always darkest before dawn."_

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Death of a Mazoku**

The smell of smoke was light at first, then it gently overpowered Wolfram's senses. He exhaled sharply in his dreams, eyes fluttering, having to even force himself to open his eyes. The thick, heavy air burned his skin almost like the fire itself, and he wrapped the blankets tighter around his body as protection.

A soft hand petted his head, and he opened his eyes slowly, staring at Mona through half opened lids. Her curly, dark hair hung low on her back, her brown eyes thoughtful and staring. She was a beautiful woman, curvy in figure beyond belief. Wolfram, however, held no interest.

"Rest, Wolfie." she said softly, almost singing it to him. "It's almost over."

His eyes went shut again, but he opened them once more when the smoke grew heavier. Still, he could feel Mona's hand on his head and chest, stroking his flesh gently with her fingertips, not caring about the sores. Most people would have been disgusted by his skin.

He opened an eye lazily, making Mona smile. "Do you like that, Wolfie? When my brother was sick, I used to do this to him too…You look a lot like my younger sibling. Pretty blonde hair, but he had the brownest eyes--like earth freshly tilled in a garden. Besides that, you could be his twin."

Wolfram squirmed.

"There was so much he could have been…" she whispered. "He could have had a family…or at least some more time. But he died…"

There was a mad edge to the woman's eyes. Wolfram was beginning to get nervous now, wondering what was going on. He became rigid beneath her grasp, and the woman smiled warmly down at him. _'This is all in your head…'_ he thought. '_Maybe I'm dying. Death might smell like fire.'_

"I had to bury my parents first…" she said softly. "But I always hoped my baby brother would bury me. Guess I thought wrong."

That was the first time he looked at the floor. There, laying spread eagle with his skull smashed in, was the healer. Wolfram's eyes went towards Mona's jacket sleeve, which was coated in a layer of thick blood. Immediately he shuddered, staying very still for a moment. There was nothing he could do--his movements had stopped a long time ago.

"Ah." The woman smiled. "So you've noticed…"

"W….h…..y?…."

"I hate these institutions, do you know that?" Mona muttered, standing up. "Like what they did to the sick…None of you have the hope to live. You begged before the end, Wolfie…Just like my brother. Do you know how many times I craved to put a pillow to his face while he was sleeping?...And when I finally managed to try, it was the easiest thing I ever did. Everything is finalized so easily when it comes to human life."

Mona then stripped off her nurse's outfit in front of him, Wolfram averting his eyes and trembling like a naked homeless man in the middle of winter. Immediately she pulled on travel clothes, yanking her hair down into a tight braid. It fell attractively passed her shoulders as she turned to look at him.

Nearby he could hear the sound of screaming, the banging of frightened people on doors as they tried to get out but couldn't. All around them everything was burning, but he knew that Mona had lit everything on fire…except his room. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what she had in store for him, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

"Don't act like you're judging me, Wolfie." She leaned closer to him. "I did this for people like you, you know…Just like all the others. They were suffering…That woman with her baby had been doomed for weeks, and the whole upper town was in danger of getting sick. I saw you then, trying to save that woman…My brother would have done it too."

His fingers grasped her jacket as hard as he could, which was his version of begging her to let the other people out. He would never get out of here, but he knew that there were others that were still healthy enough to make it…Like Naou and the nurses, who had just barely gotten sick.

"Then I followed you here. It was on my list, of course, but I wasn't going to do it until later." She grinned wickedly. "But they wouldn't let me in as a nurse right away…So during that _long_ week wait, I helped the people in Small Shimaron. There were so many of them in there, you know…At least thirty. I pity them so much."

_'Don't touch me,'_ Wolfram thought as she put her hand on his shoulder as if she understood him. The poor pregnant woman may have died, but perhaps the baby could have survived if under proper treatment. Maybe there was a small chance that the disease hadn't been processed through...But now they would never know.

"I want to save you too, Wolfie." she said softly. "That's why I'm still here. I know what a relief it was to my brother to die…You deserve that too. You're a good person...You don't need to feel this pain."

He trembled as she leaned even closer, and he could smell something heavy on her breath. A man appeared in the doorway, young and supply, looking a little like Yozak but with darker, less full hair. His eyes were sharp.

"I'm all done with the rest, Mona." he said. "You should leave soon…The fire is spreading."

"Are they dead?" Mona asked.

"Almost…."

A small smile crossed her face. "Good."

The man left them alone again, Wolfram still trembling, using her distracted mindset to crawl off the bed and fall over with an 'umph.' Mona looked down at him as if she was very saddened by his decision, and then she hauled his now tiny body back on the bed again. Next she pulled out a bit of rope, using it to tie his legs together. Probably it was to keep him from kicking her.

Wolfram stared at her, eyes prickling. _'No,'_ he thought wildly. _'No, this can't be happening.'_

Leaning over again, she brushed her lips once against his, slow and deliberately sexual. Wolfram became confused, pulling back, trembling as hard as he could. Though he no longer had the strength to put up his knees, he was ready to fight with all he had left.

"I love you, Wolfie." she said softly. "That's why I'm doing this."

Then she pulled up one of the pillows that he had been clutching onto for dear life, holding it above his face, his mouth opening as he tried to catch as much air as possible before he went under. The woman balanced it above his lips for a moment more than necessary, then leaned all of her weight heavily against his face.

He cried out at first, gripping the top of the pillow and her hands, hearing her heavy breathing even inside the muted sound of the pillow. As hard as he tried to get in air, he couldn't, eventually a soft buzzing filling his ears like bees. Softly, his hand flopped to his side, hitting the side plank with a painful thud. It was only then that Mona pulled back her pillow.

She threw it on the floor wearily, tears streaming down her face. Then she unhooked the ropes that bound his lifeless legs together, gripping his deadened body against her. In the background the man showed up once more, looking sullenly at the woman.

"I'm so sorry, Wolfie!" she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Mona…" the man said sharply. "It's time to go. You killed your trinket."

Mona looked up sharply. "He's _not_ my trinket."

Quietly she ran her tongue over her teeth, sobbing as she checked his vitals, finding his heartbeat and breathing gone. Wolfram was completely dead, his body empty, green eyes that once glistened with so much life as blank as the pure white ceiling. The fire in him had been crushed by the power of dirty life.

"Goodbye, Wolfie…."

Then she left the room.

* * *

Yozak had been in Big Shimaron, heading towards the clinic quickly, when he spotted the fire. His blue eyes widened as he caught sight of his target smoldering--the place where Wolfram was supposedly being kept. He dug his heels into his horse's sides, the animal letting out a cry of battle before plunging into the blinding sea of panicking people.

He remembered the letter Conrad had sent him, short and concise, telling him what was happening._ 'My brother is dying,_' the note had said. '_Get to the Big Shimaron clinic as soon as possible. If you're there before me, get to him…_' Even though they were miles and miles apart, he knew the despair of Conrad's mind even by seeing the writing.

The horse reared up and skidded to a stop in front of the building, eyes wild with fear of the fire. He dismounted quickly, not caring that the horse took off like lightening. He was looking for a way into the building, searching for his commander's little brother that was trapped and burning alive in the midst.

Inside he could hear the sound of screaming people as they were fried alive, unable to get themselves out. The whole place was up in the biggest bonfire that Yozak had ever seen. The world was aglow with the smell of burning flesh, flickering flame, and sulfur.

"No," he cried softly as half the building collapsed on itself, sparks flickering in the air like fireworks. "Wolfram!"

He plunged into the flames, using his hands to block the fire even though it burned his skin. The first thing he discovered was a hole in the stone, and he clambered inside it, finding himself in a hallway that was coated in an orange hell. Each door he found was locked from the outside, but it was the type of entrance that he needed a key for. He was forced to dig his sword into the wood, causing it to splinter and crack.

The frightened people that were still alive pooled out of the building, screaming. Yozak did a double take at a couple of the sick, strangely aware of how they all looked like rotting corpses. _'Please let Wolfram be in here.'_ he thought wildly, coming to a pause in front of the last door, the only one that was left except for the wing that had collapsed.

For a moment he paused before he dug his sword into the wood, hearing it moan and crack against his sword. He forced it further, ignoring the sweat that trickled down his neck. It ripped open at long last, revealing itself to be a small room with two occupants. One was a dead man laying on the floor, not at all ill but looking as though he had his face bashed in.

Yozak stepped into the room, looking at the bed. No, that boy wasn't Wolfram, he could be sure about that. The person that was curled up on the cot looked like something that had been half eaten away, like a body that had been held underneath the water too long and the skin had begun to fleck.

The boy's face was covered in pink markings, his green eyes open and dead to the world. His mouth was open, a scene of terror during his last moments reflected in his features. '_Poor kid_.' he thought. ' _He looks really bad off.'_

Now, he would have left the room at this point had he not seen the medical script. There, laying on the countertop, was a list of the patients in this room. Currently there was only one occupant, and his name was Lord Wolfram von Bielefield. Fear tore through his stomach, pain prickling his eyes as the storm threatened to come.

He leaned over the bed this time, brushing hair out of the boy's face, trying to see evidence that the creature laying on the bed was the same passionate, over impulsive, and temperamental Wolfram. For a moment he stared at the boy, his eyes widening with a numb sort of shock that came with only seeing something as terrible as multiple murders, and he picked the body off the bed.

"This can't be him." He took in the scratched off arms, body, and legs; the face that was eaten away by painful looking sores. "No…."

But as he ran out with Wolfram's corpse in his arms, he looked deep into the boy's face and saw that, though his hair was bloody, golden flecks could still be seen when the fire reflected on his skin. His green eyes were empty now, but when the orange light picked up, Yozak could almost see the same spark that Wolfram had when he was happy. It was the boy's element that finally revealed him to be the true beauty that he really was.

Yozak stumbled out of the fire, ignoring the people that cried out thanks for his work. He lay Wolfram's body on the ground a few yards away, shaking as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he touched the boy's massacred face, bowing his head.

"Wolfram!" he grabbed the boy's shoulders, shaking him hard. "Wolfram, you've got to wake up!"

But the boy slumped down on the floor, motionless.

"Wolfram…" Yozak shook his head. "Everybody needs you now…You can't be…You can't be…_dead_. You're so young, so full of life. You should have a full five hundred years of chasing Yuuri Heika around the castle…."

But the boy did not response, his face emotionless. The only thing moving at all was the fire, reflecting on Wolfram's pale, decrepit flesh.

For the first time, Yozak curled up, putting Wolfram's head in his lap, staring at his empty face. He knew that he perhaps should have sent a letter to Conrad to let him know that his little brother had lost his life, but he couldn't move. '_What is Conrad going to do when he finds out I failed him? What is he going to do when he realizes that I didn't get there in time to save his little brother?'_

Yozak let a single silent tear fall on Wolfram's face, but the rest of it was, like so many other things, silent.

* * *

Their horses pounded on the dirt road between the lands and the city, sweat drilling down their faces as they went. No talking filled the air, nor any laughter. Behind him Yuuri could hear Cecilie softly whimpering to her horse, but nobody turned to comfort her or each other.

Four hours had slipped into six, and Yuuri's thoughts were in panic. It was impossible for him to even imagine Wolfram dead, his eyes that were once flicking lifeless. That was the thing about Wolfram: he may have been irritating at times, but he was full of so many things that made living so great. Without him, Yuuri wasn't one hundred percent sure what he would do.

"There." Conrad said, digging his heels in to his sweating horse. "That's where Yozak is!"

Yuuri leaned over his horse's neck, feeling the animal's muscles tighten and lengthen with its strides. They thundered into the distraught town, only to realize that half the area had gone up in smoke. Conrad skidded his horse to a stop in the middle of the city, desperate to see the source.

There, the building that Wolfram was staying in, had gone up in flames. The whole place was crumbled. A few people covered in heart shaped spots ran passed them, and Conrad searched their faces for his little brother's stubborn expression. None of them were even remotely similar.

"What's wrong!?" Yuuri howled as Conrad started running. "Wolfram!? Do you see him?"

"That building is where he was supposed to be kept!"

Behind them, Lady Cheri let out a cry of despair and ungracefully dismounted from her horse. Gwendal pounded behind them, heading straight towards the building that was crumbled. The wind howled through the trees, almost in mourning too.

Then they saw Yozak, sitting a ways away from the building, a thin figure laying on his lap. The body neither moved nor breathed, remaining as motionless as the world's most demented statue. When the spy saw them, he gently pulled the head of the person up, standing and staring at Conrad.

Conrad's eyes flickered towards the body. "Yozak!"

"I am sorry, Commander." Yozak said softly, staring straight into Conrad's eyes. "I have failed you…."

Then he walked away into the night, disappearing among the trees in the forest. For a moment everybody stopped, staring at the boy laying in the grass that didn't resemble Wolfram in the slightest. His face was not beautiful, but instead was eaten away by sores. Half his body was skinless, and his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

The passionate Wolfram they knew would never wear such an expression.

Cecilie gave a whimper of despair, kicking up clogs of dirt with her heeled boots. She sobbed, holding the body in her arms, burying her face in his chest. Behind them, Gwendal grew very still. Shori and Murata said nothing, staying slightly distanced from the situation, as if they believed it was not their place to intrude though they had known Wolfram as well.

"W-Wolfram…"

That was the first time that Yuuri had ever seen Conrad tremble.

Yuuri stayed muted, numb, as he saw Lady Cheri cry wildly into her dead son's chest, saying, "Not my baby, Wolfie….Not my baby! Why!? _Why!?"_

"No." Yuuri said loudly. "This has got to be a trick. He's just playing a joke…"

Nobody moved or said anything. The air was thick with mourning, a thin tear trickling down Conrad's cheek though he had yet to approach the body. Cecilie was crying freely, though Gwendal had yet to even shift or blink. But Yuuri was getting angry fast.

He marched up to Wolfram, grabbing the blonde by his shoulders, momentarily struck by how small and unlike the bishonen his body was. His hair was crusted and bloody, trails of fluid coming from his mouth. There was almost an expression of horror on his face, as if he knew what was coming for him a moment before it happened.

Then he took Wolfram's body away from Lady Cheri, leaving her to sob quietly next to him. "Wake up, Wolfram! This isn't funny! It isn't!"

The corpse's head lulled from side to side as Yuuri's eyes glistened. He brushed hair from the blonde's face for just a second, seeing that the bishonen's swollen eyes remained halfway open and dead, just like the rest of the body. Once again he was filled with anger.

"Come on, Wolfram!" he screamed at the body, shaking it wildly now. "I run, you chase! That's how it's supposed to be!"

Tears were streaming down his face, and he started shaking Wolfram harder, as if hoping that if he put enough effort into it then the bishonen might wake up and hit him. But that didn't happen.

Nobody moved to stop Yuuri's rage, but they all stared on in their own forms of grief. Eventually he felt somebody put a hand on his shoulder, in which his response was to slap it away. Wolfram wasn't dead--he _couldn't_ be.

"_NO! WOLFRAM WAKE UP_!" he shrieked freely now, Cecilie looking torn between horror and grief. She was scared too. "YOU'VE GOT TO! THERE'S SO MUCH LEFT TO ACCOMPLISH! SNAP OUT OF IT, WOLFRAM!"

"Stop, Heika!" Lady Cheri sobbed. "Please!"

An arm came from behind him, wrapping around his waist and hauling him backward. He sobbed madly, reaching for the body even when it was a couple of feet away. But Shori was stronger in this circumstance, and he forced Yuuri into a tight embrace, the older brother's face creased with worry.

"He's gone, Yuuri!" Shori cried. "There's nothing you could do! We were too late to save him!"

"No!" he sobbed. "I _won't _believe it. _WOLFRAM_!"

"Calm down, Yuuri!" Shori said in a pitying manner, shaking his little brother softly. "This is hard enough with you breaking down! _Look!"_

The two brothers approached the body now, Conrad holding one hand over his mouth as if he might be sick. Lady Cheri held Wolfram's head in her lap, tears dribbling down from her eyes all over his rough, bumpy face. Gwendal kneeled at the bishonen's feet, hanging his head and shaking it as if he wasn't sure any of this was real.

Yuuri sniffled. Then, over the corner of Shori's shoulder, he saw two younger woman howling about how the fire had nearly burned through their prized tea set…_'Why Wolfram?_' he thought. _'Those girls care nothing but about their physical things, and yet they have been chosen to live.' _His eyes widened with rage, and he could feel the Maou within him stir.

"I just don't understand why." he said softly.

Then Shori looked at him questionably, but Murata was already running over with a desperate look on his face. His eyes were wide beneath his glasses.

"Let go of him!" he demanded to Shori. "Shibuya, you can't do this now! There's nothing we can do. You've got to hold it in."

But it was too late. Yuuri's eyes were narrowed, and he could already feel his hair extending. He turned towards Murata with cold eyes. "I…DON'T…UNDERSTAND…WHY…"

"Shibuya--"

The Maou walked over to Wolfram's corpse, Cecilie releasing him reluctantly to Yuuri's glowing blue body. Everyone in the village turned to stare as he clutched the bishonen in his arms, staring at Wolfram's face with a deep expression. Then he turned towards the others.

"This is not over." he hissed. "Wolfram will come back to us."

Lady Cheri blinked. "Even the Maou can not bring the dead back to life again…"

There was a heavy silence, but Yuuri's eye flashed with an idea. He turned slowly towards Murata, who caught on to what the Maou was thinking and gasped. Everyone else looked incredibly confused, but they wanted Wolfram back too, so what was there to question? Murata, however, had a different opinion:

"You can not hope to have Shinou bring Wolfram back to you, Yuuri…It's madness!"

Everyone gasped. Yuuri merely continued to smile at Murata, who was now standing in front of their horses as if he hoped to physically beat the Maou away from them. But in a direct fight, everyone knew that it would be Yuuri that would come out the victor.

"If Shinou does not heed my wish," Yuuri whispered, though everyone could still hear it. "Then he shall find his temple crumbled to the ground…"

Still Murata did not move. His hands were balled into fists at his side, his eyes glistening with determination behind his glasses. The Maou was getting impatient now, hand raised with power glistening in his hand.

"This is your last warning," the Maou growled. "Move out of the way."

Their eyes met, Murata moving grudgingly out of the Maou's path. Before Yuuri passed him, however, he said, "Wolfram will hate you for this, you know…"

But Yuuri's face did not change as he headed towards the horses, everyone else lumbering slowly behind them, instilled with tears in their eyes.


	10. Eternity's Promise

_This chapter is dedicated to __**BokuraNoLoveStyle**_

**Comments: **_I think I lost a few people because I named the last chapter The Death of a Mazoku._

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, please let me know._

**Quote of the Chapter**_: The only way of finding the limits of the possible is by going beyond them into the impossible._ ~_**Arthur C. Clarke**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Eternity's Promise**

The smell was so nice that Wolfram found himself breathing more deeply than ever before, his eyes searching the room where he was standing. '_Where am I?_' he thought wearily. '_Aren't I dead? I remember blackness…and then feeling very cold….then here I am….'_

The room looked almost like a hallway, but it was larger and coated with black, glistening tiles. Wolfram took a first step down the walk, surprised to find that his feet did not echo. He looked down to discover that he was transparent, his body almost floating slightly above the ground as his feet lightly grazed the floor. Now he was as weightless as air.

"You know," a beautiful voice said, almost sounding like a song. "It's rude to darken doorways."

The voice came from an open passage with a purple silk hanging used as a door. Wolfram approached it hesitantly, reaching for his sword, realizing that he didn't have one. '_Strange_,' he thought, also noting that his white robes had been replaced with his normal blue attire, the clothes that he usually felt more comfortable in.

He pulled back the veil, discovering a beautiful blonde woman standing before him. She was the same as the one that had appeared fleeting in his dreams, her hair curly and falling gracefully to the back of her thighs. The white dress she wore flared at the bottom like the opening of an orchid, the sleeves doing the same. A single off-white line came across the dresses bodice, everything else about it pure white.

The room was filled with rich furniture, overhanging floating materials, and strange glass objects. Two large, square pools of water were on both sides, glistening a light blue like a tropical ocean. The woman was currently peering into one of those bodies of water quietly, her hands dangling relaxed at her hips. Wolfram was more unnerved.

"Come in." she smiled, approaching him slowly. "Don't be so shy."

Wolfram looked around angrily, not liking that he had been called such a thing. Then, for some reason, his knees sunk below him, and he found himself bowing to the woman without even commanding his soul to do so. He was so surprised that he exhaled sharply on the way up, glaring at the woman as if she had exerted some sort of mind control on him.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefield." she smiled warmly, making even Wolfram feel flusteredf. It was the first time that he had ever seen such a beautiful creature. Even the most delicate flower would look dull and uninviting in comparison to the woman that stood before him, smiling as if she had laid eyes on a long lost son. "I have been waiting for you."

Wolfram blinked. Too much had been going on lately. One minute he was dead, the next he was in this weird world. Now he knew about reincarnation, and perhaps even paradise, but he had never encountered someone that had this kind of death story. '_This can't be my heaven,'_ he thought wearily. '_It doesn't have Yuuri in it…'_

The woman read his thoughts. "This is not your heaven, Wolfram. You are someplace in between the world of the living and the dead--_the imbedded realm._"

"I need to go." he said sharply. "Yuuri--I mean, I need to see the Maou."

"There is no _time_ in here, Wolfram." the woman said softly. "But I will show him to you to calm your nerves…Then we shall have to go on with our meeting."

"Meeting?"

But the woman did not answer, instead walking over to one of the pools of water. She touched the surface of it gently, caressing it with her fingertips, and the ripples extended to showing a different world. Yuuri was sobbing quietly, holding Wolfram's body in his arms, his Maou form half extended. But because he was in Big Shimaron, his powers would not hold out as long as they normally would.

"That is…"

The woman stood up slowly, her dress fluttering to the ground like cherry blossoms in early spring. Her hair rippled gently down her back like a flowing river."It is you, yes Wolfram…And that is your family, mourning for you. Of course, I have no intention of leaving you dead."

"Leaving me…dead." Wolfram's eyes widened. "You did this!? Shinou couldn't see me…I wondered about that…But it was you. How could you be more powerful than the original king!?"

"Forgive me." the woman said once more. "It was indeed I that brought you here. You see, I had to see you…and I wanted to test you. And as for Shinou--he is definitely not the strongest being that ever existed. He may be powerful by mortal standards, but that is all he ever really will be. The world existed before Shinou's soul was made, and after he once again goes to the spirit world, it will continue without him. That man is not a savior."

That stunned Wolfram. He wasn't sure what to make of this, as Shinou was the original king and was a hero of his country. But this woman had such a hypnotizing gaze that he felt as though he would believe anything she said, even if it was utterly ridiculous.

"I have been terrible rude." The woman said quietly. "My name is too complicated for human speech, but you may call me Eternity."

Wolfram blinked. "And what…er…exactly are you, if you aren't mortal."

Eternity looked at him quietly, ushering him over to a seat. As not to seem rude, he sat down on the cushion she showed him, but he was still on edge. '_I always told off Yuuri for trusting people to easily, but here I am, doing the same thing.'_ he thought wildly. '_Of course, this is probably the only door, and since she's some kind of mystical being…'_

"Don't be afraid." Eternity read his thoughts again, and he felt embarrassed. He didn't want to be deemed a coward by anyone. The fact that this person could read his thoughts was discontenting. "I am a guardian of the two worlds…I make sure that everything is okay, and if something truly terrible happens, I am there to stand in the way of it."

"You're a guardian?" Wolfram looked skeptical. "And you're telling me you see both earth and my home."

Eternity murmured, "That's right."

"Show me." he said jerkily, looking her in the eye. He had never heard of a guardian before, and surely Murata, who had countless past lives, would have met Eternity at least once.

"Very well."

The woman clasped her hand together as if in prayer, her eyes shutting as she began to glow with vibrant energy. On the strip of water to the right Wolfram's home was shown, so many people flickering in his vision that he could barely understand it all. On the left was earth, cars floating by on roadways--and then, oh so terrible, death on both sides. And there was Yuuri in the middle of it all, streaming blood.

Wolfram launched himself out of his seat, screaming, "STOP! STOP! I believe you!"

Immediately Eternity stopped glowing, looking sadly into the waters. "I have showed you the future, Wolfram…of both worlds."

"The future can't be shown." he said angrily. "It hasn't happened yet."

"I am time." she said. "I know the past, present, and future. I know what choices will occur to make these results, and I am here to alter things so that the race of the living can survive…Wolfram, that is why I wanted you here. You love Yuuri very much, do you not?"

There wasn't a hint of hesitation in his eyes. "I would lay down my life for Yuuri. I love him more than anything else..."

Quietly Eternity went over to the pools, scooping up water in two champagne glasses. She offered one of them to Wolfram who accepted it hesitantly, sipping it and opening his eyes wide to discover that it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was lightly sweet, but so frail that it was like holding a rose petal between his teeth. He drank more deeply, and Eternity went to refill his goblet.

"And that is why I chose you…" she said. "You will be my host, in a way."

"Host!?" Was his body going to be used as a Barbie doll again? When was it somebody else's turn to have another soul controlling them? Wolfram glared at her, losing some of the trust she instilled. "I don't want to be possessed."

"Not possessed." Eternity sat next to him, leaning so close that Wolfram feared she would lean in to kiss him. Instead she dug into his shirt, pulling out the green jewel he got from the pregnant woman. "This is something I created…Finally, it has made it home to its intended owner. I will give you power beyond your wildest imaginations. I will not control you without your permission, ever…I am not Shinou, Wolfram. If I was, and he had the powers I possess, you would have to be very afraid."

"What will I have to do?"

"The same thing you do already, Wolfram." Eternity held the stone in her hand still. "Love Yuuri with all your heart. There is a reason why I am entrusting this to you…"

His eyes followed her as she stood once again, the stone hitting his chest with a gently thud. He watched her pace around the room, looking calm despite the troubles she spoke of. Wolfram leaned forward in interest now, intrigued by what he had seen, though trying not to show it.

"I see…"

"I shall give you an example of why you're special…" Eternity murmured. "More so than even the original king…"

He frowned. "I'm not sure I believe that…"

"The Great Sage was once to Shinou as Yuuri is to you….He cared for him very much." Eternity murmured, suddenly looking very sad for people that Wolfram wasn't sure that she had ever met. "But when the time came for him to choose between love and power, he chose power. That is why he may be strong now, but he built himself his own hell: perhaps if he can learn the error of his ways, he will regain his peace…But he is not like you....even multiple lifetimes have not graced him with peace."

It was hard for Wolfram to imagine Shinou being depressed, but he wasn't one to argue with the controller of time. She could probably turn him into a Bad Omen Bird or something…His eyes flickered darkly, but she laughed softly at him as if she had seen the mental image as well. Maybe she had, knowing her already.

"You know that the physically strongest person doesn't always make the best leader, and you also are wise enough to acknowledge that loving someone is a powerful thing, even if they don't care for you in return…"

"What do you mean!?" Wolfram said in rage, knowing who she was talking about. "That isn't…."

"If I were to tell you that I could give you Yuuri, what would you say?"

Then Eternity touched the water with her finger, an image spilling over the surface. Yuuri and Wolfram were curling in each others arms, obviously in bliss, but Wolfram stared at the picture and felt his heart burn as if it was on fire. His thoughts rushed around a thousand miles per hour, though he knew his answer immediately after he saw the image.

"No!" he hissed. "If you made him love me, he would eventually feel trapped for reasons that he didn't understand…I could never do that to him…And I will succeed eventually! I'll keep trying and trying until he sees me as I want him to."

"That's exactly my point…"

Wolfram stared at her, realizing that she made a 'come hither' gesture with her hands. He hesitantly approached her like a nervous animal, stepping before her as she once again reached for his necklace. As she held it in her hand, it glowed the color of the brightest green, lighting up all around them.

"I give you my power to guard Yuuri Heika." she said, her hair whipping around her face. Wolfram grew slightly anxious, wishing he at least had his sword, but she steadied him. The wind died down a moment later, and he sighed in relief. "There…Now you can call upon me whenever you wish. I'll always be there to help."

"And this will stop that terrible future?"

Eternity smiled. "I do not give my gifts without reasons, Wolfram."

"But how will I know how to use it!?" he said, thinking _'If this is to protect Yuuri, I will do anything.'_

"That does not matter." Eternity seemed to find his discontent amusing for some reason. Grabbing Wolfram, she held him in a motherly embrace before pecking him on the forehead. "Your heart will know what to do, and when it comes to that stone, that's all that matters. It will never be able to be used by anyone else, and it will not be able to do evil…It's goal is to protect loved ones."

Then Eternity took his hand, leading him underneath another veil that he had never noticed before. They stepped into a world that was a mixture of purplish hues and whites, an occasional speck floating around as if they were underwater. She smiled warmly before settling him place.

"What are we doing!?" he asked, realizing that they were floating on nothing. Boy, he was going to have some stories to tell when he got back.

"Waiting for Shinou."

"Waiting for…"

But then Eternity touched his face, and his soul flashed before turning into a glowing white ball, floating in midair. A black hole appeared above them, Eternity blowing Wolfram's soul into it as if it was a cotton puff. Wolfram flickered off into the distance as she cried, "Don't worry! I'll come talk to you again! Good luck with the pain!"

* * *

Yuuri stood in Shinou's temple with Wolfram's body in his arms, finally stopping to lay his corpse down on an elevated stair. Everyone stood around them, including Gunter, who was sobbing blindly in Lady Cheri's hair. Under normal circumstances, the silver haired man had a tendency to be over excitable, but this time Yuuri had an extreme urge to join him in weeping.

"So." Shinou said, looking highly amused. "You are going to turn my temple to rubble, are you not? Heaven knows it needs new décor. I might find that pleasing…"

Immediately Yuuri let out a growl underneath his throat, showing that he didn't find it amusing in the slightest. The original king continued to smirk, and he wondered why, knowing that Shinou hadn't intended to let Wolfram die. Failure did not suit the man well.

"You are acting awfully happy for a man that is losing his touch." Yuuri snapped.

Everyone around them sucked in air, as this was not Yuuri's normal behavior at all. Usually he was far softer than this, but Shinou seemed to find this highly laughable, the spirit holding up a bottle containing a single bright light. It was Wolfram's spirit, sparkling inside its containment.

"You should be acting more kind to a man that is holding you fiance in his hands." Shinou smiled. "Or do you not want him back anymore?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "No!"

"You may be the Maou, Yuuri Heika," Shinou smirked. "But you seem to have forgotten who controls that in the first place…Of course, our desires are the same. I want Wolfram back just as much as the rest of you. I had plans for him."

It was not Yuuri that spoke next, but Murata, running up and fuming like a bull about to charge. Everyone went still for a moment, even Gunter who had not stopped crying since he heard the news. Of course, nobody expected a war to break out between Shinou and The Great Sage.

"NO!" Murata cried. "This is wrong and you know it!"

Yuuri said loudly, "Get out of it, Murata! What's the matter with you!? You would think that you didn't care about Wolfram at all!"

"You've got it all wrong!" Murata cried. "It's because I cared about him that I don't want this to happen! I was there when this disease spread--I watched a good friend die. Do you know how that felt? I have seen what this disease can do, and by bringing Wolfram back, you are hauling him through it all over again! Don't you understand that!?"

"Hmmm…" Shinou's eye flashed, and it would take someone who understood him well to know that the feeling he was expressing was jealousy. "It seems that perhaps you should let go. That memory of your's is thousands of years old, and even you should have gotten over it by now."

The look on Murata's face said very clearly that he wanted to hurt Shinou, but he held his tongue, instead turning once again to the people that were watching the fight with horrified eyes. Yuuri wasn't sure what to make of this, since he was used to bickering, though not full out brawls between the two. '_I don't have time for this,_' he thought. '_I want Wolfram back…His soul is right there. We're so close, I can feel it….'_

Murata whispered, "Listen to reason, Shibuya. A man that has endured that much pain will not be the same person when he wakes up…And what if he dies again? Will it be worth it for you to have seen him that way when it was the very thing he was trying to avoid?"

"We have the best scientist in the world." Yuuri said firmly. "We will do this…I know what you're saying makes sense, but I will not let Wolfram go. Plain and simple."

"That's all well, Shibuya." Murata said darkly. "But you are not the only one who cares for him…Let's have a vote then, at least. For the family members and Yuuri…Right now we have one vote for waking him back up. Is that alright, Shinou?"

"Sound fair." Shinou looked amused. "Alright."

'_Shinou must know something._' Yuuri thought. _'He's looking too smug for a man that isn't getting his way.'_ But that didn't seem to dampen Murata's spirits, as he turned his eyes hopefully to Gwendal. The man looked like he was thinking hard.

"I believe…that my brother is strong enough to survive it." Gwendal said. "If he is given the chance. I want him to be alive."

Conrad sighed too, when Murata looked at him. "Reawaken him."

Lady Cheri stared determinedly at Murata with her green eyes shining. The Great Sage was looking very sad at this turn of fate, but he appeared to be doing all he could to attempt to telepathically change their votes. Shinou looked strangely amused again.

"I want my son back." Lady Cheri said firmly. "I want to see his wedding…"

That made Yuuri flush a deep red, staring at the wall with dark eyes only for a moment. But then he swept the comment aside to watch Wolfram, the bishonen's body looking even more ragged in the temple with its flickering water. He wished the blond would open his eyes and look at him…But he knew that it would be along time away, if ever, that it happened.

"You have gotten your way, Shinou." Murata said darkly.

"And you are about to pout like you do when you don't get your's." Shinou returned, his smile never leaving his face. He peered into the crystal that held Wolfram's flickering soul. "Now, why don't you have the healer and scientist of your's come sweep in here and repair the body as best they can….The antidote should be ready in ten minutes, so there is no worry."

Yuuri stared. "Looks like you're back to your old tricks."

Shinou smiled, then tossed the bottle with Wolfram's spirit at Yuuri. Though he caught it, he sputtered in anger, watching as Wolfram's orb shimmered bright on the inside of the glass, obviously in a rage because he had almost gotten shattered on the ground.

'_Same old Wolfram._' he thought, holding it close to his heart. He looked up to say something to Shinou, but the spirit was already gone. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling the warmth of the bottle in his palm, as Conrad stared at it for a moment.

"May I, Heika?" he asked.

"Sure."

Unlike Shinou, they exchanged the bottle carefully. Wolfram shimmered at them bother, and Yuuri wondered whether he knew what was going on. '_Probably not.'_ he thought. '_Still, it feels nice to know that he's close anyway, even though he looks like a glowing fuzz ball that floats.'_

"Don't worry," murmured Conrad softly. "We'll get you out of this."

For a moment Yuuri looked away, because for some reason, it seemed disrespectful to watch. Eventually he felt Conrad grab his arm, getting his attention.

"This is odd." Conrad said, handing the bottle back to Yuuri after stroking it carefully. "Wolfram's soul is much brighter than any I have ever seen before."

"Do all souls look different?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

"To a point." Conrad continued to stare at the bottle. "But not to this degree…"

For a moment they both examined the floating ball, and Yuuri smiled to himself softly. _'It's just like you…_' he thought. _'Trying to get attention even when you're without a body._' As if in response, Wolfram pulsed off a white glow. That made Yuuri feel slightly better.

As Conrad turned to leave, Yuuri said, "Typical Wolfram. He's a master of burning light even when he's dead…"

For a second he thought he saw Conrad smile, but it quickly faded into a sad look. Yuuri continued to stare into the bottle, watching Wolfram glow in his container. '_If this doesn't work,'_ he thought._ 'I don't know what I'll do….'_

Just as he turned to leave, he heard someone shift behind him. He turned around to see Murata staring at him, and Yuuri flushed in response. The two of them had always gotten along so well. They were good friends, Murata being the only one on earth that he could _truly_ count on when it came to Shin Makoku. His parents and brother seemed to lack understanding when it came to certain things, but not the bespectacled boy... Now it felt odd that they were out of balance.

"I want to tell you one more time, Shibuya…" Murata said firmly. "Don't do it."

"No." Yuuri murmured just as determinedly.

For a second Murata merely shook his head as if he was disgusted, then he went to walk out the door. Yuuri, however, was right behind him, carefully grabbing The Great Sage's shoulder. The boy turned around slowly, looking like he wasn't one hundred percent sure how he wanted to rearrange his face.

"Look." Yuuri said softly. "I know that you don't want this, but you're one of my best and smartest friends….If there is anyone out there who can help Wolfram, it's you. And I want you by my side tomorrow to help me."

Murata cast a sad look at Wolfram's spirit. "I will be there, Shibuya…To help you try to make it right, and to be there for you in case it all goes wrong."

That left Yuuri silent, unsure of what to say to that.

"Good night, Shibuya."

Then Murata left, leaving Yuuri feeling confused and alone.


	11. The Reawakening of Screams

**Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to _**Kuyuki Mitsuru**

**Comments: **_Let me know if you want a chapter dedicated to you!_

**Quote of the Chapter: **_Never let life's hardships disturb you ... no one can avoid problems, not even saints or sages_. ~**Nichiren Daishonen**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: The Reawakening of Screams**

That night, Yuuri slept with Wolfram's soul on the bed next to him, as if it might fill the emptiness that was surrounding his heart. It didn't. Greta had questioned him on 'the glowing fuzz ball,' asking Yuuri whether or not it was a new pet, but he didn't have the heart to tell her what it really was.

"You have to be really careful," Yuuri had warned her, as she held the bottle in her hands. "Otherwise, something really bad will happen."

Now he was walking down the hallway, holding Greta's fingers in one hand, watching as she gazed at Wolfram shimmering in his glass container. '_I figure Wolfram would want Greta nearby,' _he thought, watching as the glowing spirit flickered off white light. They came to a pause in front of the medical section of the castle, Yuuri stopping in front of it.

In approximately a half an hour, Murata and Shinou would be here, ready to perform the reawakening of Wolfram. A nervous tinge filled his stomach. Murata was very rarely ever wrong. What if something happened, and they lost the bishonen all over again? _'No_,' Yuuri thought. '_That isn't a possibility. If Murata won't believe, then I'll just have to have faith enough for the both of us.'_

A moment later Effee came around the corner, her hair in blonde buns like usually. She gave a nervous smile at Yuuri, who was waiting stiff necked. The maid would be the one who was going to distract Greta from what really was going on. Hopefully, by the time the young girl noticed what they were doing, Wolfram would already be okay.

"Your Majesty." Effee bowed. "Good luck today."

"Thank you."

Then Greta looked thoroughly confused, eyes wandering from Eeffee to Yuuri in utter bafflement. In response, he squeezed her should gently before passing the girl over to the maid. Greta handed Wolfam's soul back in response, and Yuuri looked at it for a moment with a worried expression on his face.

"Why would Dad need good luck?" Greta asked Effee as they wound through the hallway.

"Everyone needs good luck! Even we are going to need it today when we bake a strawberry pastry."

Around the corner he could hear Greta chattering excitedly in response, but Yuuri was in his own world now. He turned and went into the medical room, looking at Wolfram's corpse laying on the bed seeming very still. Anissina was standing quietly to one side, Giesala glowing as she attempted to run her healing powers up and down his body.

Murata was standing in the corner, watching it all with a worried frown on his face. "The disease feeds on the amount of power stored in the body…Are you sure that your antidote will counteract the effect of Giesela's healing? If it hasn't been tested on anyone…"

Anissina narrowed her eyes, flicking her pink mane. "It will not fail. And I added an extra bit, just in case. The moment his heart starts pumping again, it will fill his blood stream."

Wolfram's soul flickered.

"What's he doing?" Yuuri asked wearily, watching as it glowed for a second before dying down. "Wolfram, what's the matter?"

"Let me see him for a moment." Murata said.

Everyone grew quiet. Half of them feared he would attempt to run away with the soul, or that perhaps he would throw the bottle out the window so Wolfram's spirit would be free to escape. Yuuri eyed Murata suspiciously before handing Wolfram over, and he stayed closer than he normally would to make sure that The Great Sage wouldn't attempt one of his cunning plans.

"Wolfram," Murata said. "When we do this, you are going to have to hold still. Don't try to get away…The more you struggle, the harder it will be. Got it?"

Wolfram's soul brightened for a second.

"It appears he can hear us…" Yuuri said, taking the soul back.

"He will not remember this when he wakes up…" Murata said softly. "And I'm not sure how well his understanding is in this form. I believe that chances are good that he merely sees souls and vibrations…"

"Yesterday it was like he answered my thoughts too."

"Souls are more open to emotion." Murata nodded. "His hearing and sight may be veiled right now, but if you were feeling love particularly strongly for him, he would have sensed it more than your words."

A flush filled his cheeks, and he stared at the floor in embarrassment. Wolfram's soul was once again back to normal, but he couldn't help but grip the bottle tighter. Behind him, Lady Cheri, Gwendal, and Conrad entered the room, all of them looking little bit sick. He heard Wolfram's mother gasp as she rushed over to him, this time being the first that she had attempted to approach the specter.

"This is…"

A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked into the bottle, her face reflected in the slightly dirty glass. "Oh, Wolfie…How did this happen to you?"

Giesela quietly tilted back Wolfram's head, grabbing a clear white tube and shoving it down the body's throat. Yuuri's eyes opened wide, a squeak coming from his mouth. Everyone looked at him for a second before watching the healer suck at the bishonen's lungs.

Murata commented, "Was he sick with more than one thing?"

"Pneumonia." she said softly. "It's better to use medicine, but for right now we'd better clear him out this way…He'll still need some later, of course…"

Then Murata's glasses flashed. "There's something else, Giesela…What is it that you're not telling us?"

The hospital wing was silent for a second, then the healer smiled hesitantly. The Great Sage struck again. '_What else could go wrong?'_ Yuuri thought worriedly. '_Terminally ill, fluid in the lungs….It doesn't seem like anything could be much worse.'_

"I thought I hid it quite well; I am impressed."

Murata said nothing.

"Truth is, I found evidence that Wolfram was murdered, not killed just by the disease alone." she said softly. "Of course, I didn't want to make a comment with everything that was going on…"

Whatever Murata was expecting, that wasn't it. His eyes flickered guiltily to everyone else in the room, especially Lady Cheri who was so grieved that she had to sit down in a chair. Conrad's face wore something that crossed the line of ordinary anger, and Yuuri wondered whether even the most evil spirit on earth had the capability of that kind of expression.

"How?" Yuuri whispered.

"He was smothered, I believe." she replied. "There are signs of suffocation, but there were no marking around his neck. I originally assumed that it was because of the pneumonia…Then I found otherwise. But, truth be told, whoever did it might have been doing us a favor."

There was no way Yuuri had ever thought murdering someone was a favor. Perhaps they could have gotten to the clinic on time…And poor Wolfram--if he hadn't been suffering enough…Yuuri's hands balled into fists again, his mouth tightening. If he ever found out who did it, they would spend a good portion of their life in a prison cell.

"Ah, a pity murder." Murata murmured. "They happen a lot with this disease."

"Don't say it like that!" Yuuri cried.

Then, to break the tension, Giesela murmured, "Well, since he was suffocated, that means that the disease probably still had a couple of hours left to progress before he was killed. That gives us more time to fix the problem…I've healed his damaged brain, and he should be at least partially fine."

"Shinou." Murata growled. "That's how he knew this would work. Probably he planned it…"

Though Murata looked annoyed, Yuuri was pleased. _'I don't care what Shinou has to do to make this work…As long as I have Wolfram back, that's all that matters…'_ Yuri thought to himself. Then he walked over and handed the bishonen's soul back to Murata once more. He was, after all, the one that was going to be planting the soul back in the body, along with Shinou.

"Where is Shinou?" Giesela asked wearily. "I've been up all night preparing Wolfram's body at his command, and now he's the one that's ending up late."

"It's good to see that you think so highly of me."

Then Shinou appeared on Murata's shoulder, looking slightly smug. Murata sighed, obviously still not pleased with what he had to do, but he seemed resolved to do it. It comforted Yuuri a little to know that the three best minds in the castle, besides Gunter, were going to be helping to put Wolfram right. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Shibuya," Murata instructed. "Wolfram is going to be in a lot of pain in a few minutes….I want you to hold his hand."

Yuuri flushed. "Okay."

"I need everyone else to stand back."

Quietly Murata uncorked the bottle, and he dropped it to his side. The soul remained glowing, staying stationary in air. It heeded The Great Sage's words and did not flit around. Everyone looked surprised, as if they expected Wolfram to go into kamikaze mode and fly out the nearby window.

"Giesela, get ready to start his heart."

The healer nodded with determination, eyes glowing brightly beneath her head of green hair. She held her palms over Wolfram's heart, not applying pressure yet, just waiting. Murata gave a nod of affirmation, still looking stressed. Shinou reached out a finger and touched Wolfram's soul, making him glow in what appeared to be rage, floating a few feet away.

"Stop it, Shinou." Murata growled, then he wrapped his hands gently around Wolfram's soul, gently suspended it above the corpse's heart. Then he quietly waited for a second, putting his hands together as if he was about to perform CPR, nodding once at Giesela. Both of them pushed down at the same time, the healer filled with magic, Murata forcing the soul into the body.

For a moment nothing happened, and everyone grew very still. Then Wolfram's body began to buck, going into a seizure and shivering as if he had just been dumped into an ice bath. It was disturbing to watch, especially for Yuuri who had been warned so many times against this decision.

"Wolf." Yuuri said softly, squeezing the bishonen's hand. "Come on, you can do it."

Beads of sweat drizzled down both Giesela and Murata's head, their efforts applied one hundred percent, but it still didn't appear to be working. For a moment Yuuri swore he saw a flash of green light emanate from the bishonen's collarbone, but he figured that it was just his imagination. Immediately after that, however, the blonde's chest began to rise in fall quickly, strained gasps filing the air loudly.

"You've almost got it." Shinou said. "I can sense reattachment."

Murata gave a determined nod.

A moment later Murata pulled away, turning and giving Yuuri a small smile. Giesela pulled back too, sitting in a chair to ease her pounding heart. Wolfram's body shuddered several times on the bed, fingers curled around Yuuri's, before his eyes shot open all the way. But they did not look like typical Wolfram eyes. They looked feverish and raw, like skin that had been badly sunburned.

Murata's immediate thought was '_Uh-oh._'

Lady Cheri and the two brothers stood beside him, Conrad reaching for his brother's hand when Wolfram's body began to tremble with a seizure. Yuuri gave a cry of panic as the bishonen's fingers left his, instead grabbing onto the blankets and holding them as hard as he could. Of course, since Woldram's strength was so low, he didn't have much effort to put into it.

"Anissina, bring me the strongest tranquilizer you have..._quickly_." Murata barked, rushing over. "Everyone get away from him…Even you Shibuya…In fact, maybe you should all leave the room."

But it was already too late. What Murata had been trying so hard to avoid started happening, Wolfram's breathing getting harder and harder, the blonde's eyes empty and wide with pain. Unfortunately everyone had avoided his deduction, and now it was far too late.

A scream filled the room, high and loud, a song of ultimate agony. "WHY!?…ETERNITY, I WANT TO GO BACK! KILL ME!…. KILL ME!…I WANT TO DIE!"

Everyone grew still. Yuuri could no longer heed Murata's words, his eyes filling with pain as he looked at Wolfram's face, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he tried to fill his lungs with air again. Yuuri made an attempt to get Wolfram to look at him, but it didn't work. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure if the bishonen could see through the pain.

"WHY!?…" he yelled again. "WHY THIS WAY!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? LET ME GO BACK! LET ME GO BACK!"

Anissina ran into the room a moment later, her hands on a purple bottle. In an instant Murata took it from her, shuffling through the medicine cabinets until he found a needle and dispenser, filling it up quickly. Then he quickly shoved Yuuri out of the way, pushing the tip directly into the main arteries, watching as Wolfram's chest shuddered with pain.

"It's okay," Murata said quietly, grabbing his wrist gently. "It will all be over soon."

Wolfram's eyes focused on Murata for just a moment, his mouth open and closing as his breath caught repeatedly in his chest. A line of blood trickled down from his lips, another one quickly following suit and flowing from his nose. Giesela walked over quietly, cleaning up his face with a damp rag, only to be thwarted by more the moment she turned her back.

Eventually Wolfram's eyes closed, but he looked anything but calm. His breathing was rushed and as fast as a dog's, sounding gritty as it came out of his partially blocked throat. A moan quietly escaped his lips after a moment, but he no longer screamed. Murata felt Wolfram's forehead, shaking his head in disgust. Shinou was no longer smiling on his shoulder, but he didn't seem displeased either.

"Get me a blanket, Shibuya." Murata demanded. "Giesela, get me a bucket of ice water…."

"Is it his fever?"

Murata nodded. "The disease is attacking the healing power you put into his body. Even with the antidote, it's still eating at him. We'll need to keep constant surveillance on him, and we should check his vitals at least every fifteen minutes…Otherwise, his fever will go up again and it'll fry his brain."

Giesela nodded, though she looked slightly shaken for a moment. That was surprising, since she was a tough woman, often called Sergeant because of it. She had even been there when Julia died.

"I've never seen this disease before." she said softly. "It really isn't pretty now…I can understand--almost--why they smothered him. If I heard him beg like that day after day…"

"No!" Yuuri wailed. "He'll get better…It's just the disease that's talking, not him. I'm certain that once he's better he'll thank us for it."

They looked at each other, choosing not to say anything. Murata went back to Wolfram, gently opening the blonde's mouth and peering inside it. He must not have been pleased by what he saw there, because he shook his head looking sad. It was obvious that this was bringing up lots of painful memories.

Then he turned towards Wolfram's family, who were deeply silent. Conrad was staring at the floor very determinedly, Lady Cheri looking as though she had run out of tears to cry. Gwendal seemed to have decided that this was an emergency situation, and had taken out his knitting things in plain view, working very hard at something that was neon yellow.

"I warned you." Murata said, shaking his head. "And you did not listen."

Yuuri looked down guiltily.

"Shibuya, come over here." Murata nodded, no longer having the strength to fight what The Great Sage was commanding. "He needs the people he loves with him now…We can at least give him that much this time around."

Everyone nodded sadly.

* * *

Wolfram had never experienced anything like this before. It was like he was seeing everything in a different light, the world a strange mixture of bright colors and shapes rather than figures. It was rather difficult for him to make out what was happening, mostly because he felt as though there was a block between him and the physical world. He had no idea how Shinou managed to do what he did in spirit form.

Though he was briefly aware when he was jumbled around, he more could feel what was happening on the inside. He could sense a lot of despair, love, anguish, and hope. _'Eternity better know what she's doing.'_ he thought. '_My body was pretty bad off. I don't know what's going to happen when she puts me back in again…'_

Her words were not exactly heart warmers. _'Good luck with the pain?'_ he thought. He tried to erase the worry of what was going to happen, even when he suddenly saw a bright shape appear before him, far larger than the others. He was confused, unsure of what the monstrous thing was that was holding onto him. It wasn't Yuuri, he could tell that much. And when he looked into the body's center where the soul was stored, he noticed that it was very bright in comparison to others.

The person was trying to speak to him. He heard the words 'Don't…get away…struggle…' Wolfram grew worried, wondering why he would try to escape when he was exactly where he needed to be. '_I am in this to protect Yuuri,'_ he thought. '_He's the one that matters most. Why would I ever leave him, even when I'm in this form?'_

A few minutes later he sensed a lot of jumbling movement, and he was surprised when he was released from the cage. Then, over the shoulder of Murata, he saw Shinou, glowing brightly and smirking at him feebly. Wolfram realized that a lot of his respect for the original king had disappeared after he met with Eternity. _'I could never choose power over love. I will do what's best for Yuuri, no matter what.'_

Then Shinou reached out a finger and touched him, sending a spark of electricity through his soul. Angry now, he shifted slightly so he was closer to the person that he was sure was Yuuri. It was, however, impossible for him to tell for sure, since everything was neon. He flitted around for a moment, sparkling brightly, getting frustrated.

Everything went dark then. He was guided downward onto a mass that was the blackest thing in the room, and it took Wolfram a moment to understand: my body. '_That's the way something looks when it doesn't have a soul in it.' _He felt a tinge of nervousness, realizing that they couldn't have gotten rid of the disease, and he knew for a split second what they were trying to do.

In a moment, he was about to be in very real pain. He felt two hands pressing upon him, sending him into the body slowly, spreading him out. It didn't exactly hurt to have his soul pressed around like it was, but he had to admit that he had never felt a sensation like it. Then his hearing began to come back, then his sight, and finally, his breathing.

"You've almost got it." Shinou said. "I can sense reattachment."

Above him, he saw Murata's glasses flash.

His body shuddered with him, and his eyesight began to fade back in, his eyes catching sight of Yuuri standing nearby. That comforted him slightly, before he felt something jump in his heart. The pain was returning like liquid fire, spilling up his throat like hot sauce.

'_Pain,_' he thought. '_I had forgotten how bad this feels.'_ Then his chest began to heave, his ability to focus leaving with each breath. Then his eyes flew all the way open, his chest bursting with pain. He could still no longer tell who was around him, but this time for a completely different reason. It all hurt so bad….

He was vaguely aware of people attempting to touch him, and he tried very hard to pull away, moving his hands with trembling fingers. But they didn't understand…Their hands caused his heart shaped sores to burn more than ever, their fingers like salt that was being rubbed into a raw wound. His eyes rolled back slightly, attempting to focus.

So much pain…He couldn't breathe…._'I'm doing this for Yuuri, remember_.' he thought wildly. '_Don't forget why you're here.'_ Even if that was the case, he was still in immense pain. And even though he knew that he would do it all over again for Yuuri, he felt his brain hit overdrive panic mode, crying out to Eternity who had condemned him to this fate.

"Anissina, bring me the strongest tranquilizer you have...._quickly_." Murata barked, rushing over. "Everyone get away from him…Even you Shibuya…In fact, maybe you should all leave the room."

Then his throat opened as a scream filled him, seeing Eternity's gaze in his mind's eye, trying to call upon the stone to make the pain stop. Instead he let out a wail of fear and terror, wondering why it wasn't working. '_She was wrong…'_ he thought. '_I'm a dud. It's not working! It's not working!'_

"WHY!…ETERNITY, I WANT TO GO BACK! KILL ME!…. KILL ME!…I WANT TO DIE!…WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!?"

His heart didn't mean it, but his brain did.

"WHY!?…" he yelled again. "WHY THIS WAY!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? LET ME GO BACK! LET ME GO BACK!"

Everything around him was getting dizzy. He could feel blood trickling up his throat like a liquid snake, ready to curl out and dribble down his face. A sputter came from him, his mouth opening wide with panic. He could barely breathe it all hurt so bad.

"It's okay," Murata said quietly. "It will all be over soon."

Unlike the others, Murata seemed to know what he was doing. The Great Sage delivered the medicine into him, and Wolfram felt his eyes widen gratefully because he knew that darkness was coming. Murata's hands did not grope him too hard, but instead laid gently on his skin in a comforting way, making sure that he did not touch any of the markings.

He wished Yuuri had been doing it instead.

'_My head hurts…'_ he thought blindly, dropping off in his mind. '_Maybe Eternity was all a dream to make me feel less panic.' _His eyes rolled back into his head, lids fluttering closed over his green irises. It still hurt a lot to breathe, but it was getting better and better as he went rushing downward.

The last thing he felt was the blood finally releasing itself from its confinement, flowing down his face and onto his chin, burning everything on the way. He felt so lonely here….ever so lonely….in the blackness that was far darker than night.


	12. A Father's Curse

**Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to _**privera.**

**Comment: **_My beta fish bit me today! (I'm serious.) It didn't hurt, but it surprised me. I've never had a fish bite my finger before. Lol XD (I was showing it where the food was. How ironic!)_

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, let me know!_

**Quote of the Chapter: **_After the game, the king and the pawn go into the same box._** ~Italian Proverb**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: A Father's Curse**

Yuuri couldn't sleep that night. His mind was full of nightmares, his thoughts echoing Wolfram's terrified wails as the bishonen bucked his hips and moaned with pain. It was an image that he now knew would never leave his mind. _'I've taken him for granted…_' Yuuri thought.

Then he looked at the empty side of his bed, realizing that he missed hearing the blonde's nasally snore. It felt odd to be alone in the big room, the air of its hugeness surrounding him and making him feel very much alone. And now Greta was gone too…

The young girl had opted to stay with Anissina, who told Greta that it was to make up for what she had said a few days earlier. But everyone knew the truth. Wolfram's screams echoed down the hallways, and it was possible to hear it inside Yuuri's bedroom. The scientist's lab was much father away.

"I give up." he said softly, falling out of bed.

Quietly his feet hit the floor, Yuuri surprised to see that the sky was turning a light purple. It had to be around four o'clock in the morning, and he had not gotten even a wink of sleep. Deep down, he wondered whether he would ever be able to rest well again if Wolfram did not come out of this.

He quickly walked down the hallway towards the medical lab, almost stepping inside when he saw a terrifying sight: Greta, leaning over Wolfram's body, with tears streaking down her face. Yuuri gave out a cry when he saw this, running towards the little girl, wondering how the heck she had found out what was happening to Wolfram.

"This is…" she said softly, a tear hitting the floor. "Wolfram?'

"Greta…"

Though Yuuri had reached her, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what to say. He found it hard to believe himself, though Wolfram's hair was once again visibly golden because he had gotten a bath. But everything else had changed. His skin looked putrid, his green eyes dark and empty, not at all full of fire. The bishonen's body had always been thin, but it had seemed to be a natural occurrence, though now he looked more like a skeleton that had just been pulled out of a grave.

"I…" he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes got big, tears falling to the floor. "That thing I was playing with…That was Wolfram too, wasn't it!? That was his _soul_, right!?"

Greta let out another large sob. Giesela appeared in the shadow of the doorway, but paused when she saw what was going on. It was obvious that she wasn't sure whether to come out, though she knew that it was her time to start measuring Wolfram's vitals again. Her face was eerily tired, giving her a haunted look like a vampire.

"Yes." Yuuri murmured. "It was his soul, but-"

"And he died." she whimpered. "And he could just as easily die again."

"Who told you that!?"

"I'm not stupid!" Her face was screwed up, getting the red complexion that always came with crying hard. Her eyes were large on her small face, reflecting Wolfram's body in them. "I heard Lasagna talking when they thought I was napping. And I heard him….scream."

Yuuri's eyes grew wide now, too. "Greta!"

"NO!" Tears in her eyes, she ran from the room full speed. "Go away! I want Wolfram! WOLFRAM!"

Then she ran down the hallway, out of sight. Yuuri almost chased her, but was stopped by the sound of Wolfram moaning on the bed. A tear trickled down the bishonen's cheek as well. '_He must have heard her.'_ Yuuri thought, looking sad. _'He must have known she was there even if he's too weak to open his eyes…'_

Giesela looked firm, watching this too. "I'll send people to go get Greta, Yuuri. Look after Wolfram for now…I think he's a little upset too."

The blonde was trembling, though not from the illness. Yuuri sat at his side, gently taking Wolfram's hand in his lap, unsure of whether he should be out doing a nighttime scope for his daughter. '_She's my child; she needs me now…'_ Yuuri almost stood up, leaving Wolfram, when the bishonen grabbed onto his hand a little more firmly.

"Wolfram!" he said loudly.

"Yuuri…." Wolfram whispered back, shivering and curving into the fetal position again. "I'm s-so c-cold…W-why am I s-so cold?"

With a half hearted looked at the door, he sat back down again, stroking Wolfram's fingers that extended in his hand. The sores were bright and vivid on the blonde's skin, the muscles there protruding like spider legs. The skin had tightened over the tendons, showing even the most subtle breaks in the bone. Wolfram's massacred skin went up his arm.

"These are cuts." Then Yuuri's eyes grew wide, understanding. "Oh Wolfam, you did this to yourself, didn't you? Why!?"

But the blonde did not respond. Wolfram's breathing was heavy and thick, exhaling air in cold puffs. When Yuuri reached up to touch the bishonen's head, it was wrought with fever. Sweat laced down Wolfram's face in angry snakes, looking ready to attack whatever came next on his massacred skin.

He gently dipped his hand in the ice water bucket, smearing it over Wolfram's face hesitantly. The blonde raised his face as if enjoying it slightly, and he moaned, squeezing Yuuri's hand. Though it was a subtle gesture, Yuuri knew that it was his way of thanking him.

"Wolfram…" he murmured. "Do you know how worried we were about you? Don't you ever, ever do that again…I promise, whatever it is, we'll work it out together."

The blonde's face remained expressionless.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you better…"

Then Yuuri tugged at his collar, realizing that this was an old jacket. He dug inside one of the pockets and pulled out the silver chain that the girl had given him weeks ago, though now it seemed like it was years in the past. These past couple of weeks had aged him.

Yuuri tugged up Wolfram's head, pulling the chain over the blonde's neck. Gently he tucked it into the jacket, finding instead another necklace with it. Quietly he pulled it out, watching the green color glisten, realizing what the coloration reminded him of. '_This necklace is the shade of Wolfram's eyes… It's like an exact replica.'_

Then he placed both the necklaces in the bishonen's robe, reaching to stroke Wolfram's face once more. The blonde gave a sigh of relief that was heavenly to Yuuri's ears, making him smile sadly. Then Yuuri laid his head on the blankets, ready to fall, at long last, to sleep.

* * *

Conrad galloped his horse through the thick forest, the stallion eating up ground beneath him. His rage and fear were shown by how violently he rode, but that was it. He was a man of few tears, most of his suffering as silent as a mute's words.

The horse wound its way through the trees, breathing heavily from the ride, but Conrad dove his heels into the animal full force. With a cry, the stallion plunged deeper and deeper into the forest, searching for the one thing that he wanted to see. There, in the distance, was a tent, a tall man making a fire on the outside of it.

It was Yozak.

Hastily Conrad pulled his horse to a stop, the animal skidding in front of the camp. Yozak looked up slowly, blue eyes no longer sparkling. Both of them surveyed each other carefully before speaking, formulating what to say.

"You shouldn't have left like that." Conrad said, dismounting. "You should have told us what happened…"

Yozak watched carefully. "Sorry, Commander. Looks like I let you down twice instead of once."

They both sighed, Conrad tying the horse to a tree. He turned towards Yozak once more, his brown eyes looking like the bark of the ancient trees. Then Yozak muttered something incomprehensible, turning to prod the fire with a large wooden stick.

"You didn't let me down." said Conrad after a moment. "I told you to go to Wolfram. You did that…"

"But I couldn't save him."

Conrad stared back defiantly. "That was never a possibility for you."

The sad look on Yozak's face did not disappear. He crossed his arms over his extremely muscular chest, staring deep into the flames as if they held all the answers in the universe. It reminded Yozak of how the fire had revealed Wolfram's face.

"I'm sorry you lost the kid." he said softly. "I know how much you loved him."

"You cared about him too."

Yozak smiled, but it was not a real one. It was the kind of expression that somebody wore when they were trying hard not to yell in pain or rage, and the only expectable answer was to smear on a look that would take all the effort that they had. "He was fun to tease…Poor kid. I didn't even recognize him at first."

"Neither did I." Conrad whispered. "I think that almost scared me more than anything else."

"So…" replied Yozak equally quietly, as if they were two friends in the middle of a strict teacher's class. "Why are you hear talking to me when that little brother of yours is being buried? I was waiting for the date of the funeral so I could go, but I never heard it mentioned…"

"Wolfram…isn't….dead…." But it almost pained Conrad to get it out, especially after the face the young blonde had made when he was screaming. "He's with Giesela."

"Not dead…" Yozak jumped forward a step. "I saw him! I checked!"

Apart of Conrad felt ashamed. '_Why did you do this to me?_' Wolfram had screamed. The blonde had wanted to die, that was to be certain. So did that make them selfish for waking him back up? Conrad couldn't be sure, so the guilt would not leave.

Conrad murmured, "He _was_ dead. We…brought him back to life."

"Is that possible?"

His eyes did not leave the fire. "Apparently so. Wolfram was dead the day before yesterday, and today he is not…"

They had been good friends for a very long time. Yozak turned around, his eyes flickering with intuition, putting both hands on Conrad's shoulders. His brown eyes were forced to move upward, staring into the flickering blue pools.

"Then why are you not happy, Commander?"

Conrad's mouth tightened. "Because…I think he wanted to remain dead."

There was the kind of awkward silence that filled the room when someone said something totally inappropriate. Yozak looked unsure of what to reply, opening and closing his mouth several times as if this process might help his brain function. But it obviously did not, since the quiet continued.

"That's not why I'm here." said Conrad finally. "My little brother was murdered, and I found out who did it…And I need you to come with me."

Yozak stared at him. "Commander, I hate to break it to you, but do you think it is wise for _you_ to do this? If you actually kill the person, you'll feel kind of guilty."

The look on Conrad's face made Yozak clamp his mouth shut.

"Got 'cha, Captain." Yozak said sharply. "When do we depart!?"

"Right now."

They both mounted their horses, Yozak staring at Conrad a moment longer than necessary. They both smiled at each other, then galloped down the way. It wasn't, however, long before Yozak pulled his horse up next to Conrad's, frowning a little.

"Hey, Captain?"

Conrad glanced at him as they rode. "Yes?"

"Thanks for coming for me."

They both shared a secret smile and rode on into the night.

* * *

Murata was walking to Wolfram's room at four o'clock in the morning, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor. Deep down, he pitied the bishonen more than the boy would ever know. '_Right about now he's probably shaking or throwing up blood…Hopefully Giesela is keeping a proper eye on him.'_

His hand rested on the door when he swung it open, discovering that Yuuri was laying with his head on the side of the bed, hand still holding Wolfram's. Though the bishonen was far from peaceful, he looked far more at ease than he had been all day. '_I guess I'm not needed after all…'_

"Shibuya," Murata said quietly, getting a blanket and wrapping it around Yuuri. "You'll catch a cold at his rate."

Then he quietly left the room, a frown on his face as he stared at the tile floor that he walked on. His hands were once again in his pockets, thinking of Shinou, who had been disappearing more and more frequently from the temple. He shook his head, wondering why he couldn't just wash his hands of the original king altogether.

Deep down, he knew why. He just chose not to say it.

"Murata?" Gunter slowed down when he looked at The Great Sage, seeming surprised. "What are you doing here? Don't you usually spend your evenings at the temple?"

"Yes, but I was worried about our patient…" Murata raised an eyebrow. "But why would you be up at four o'clock in the morning?"

"Greta has gone missing. I got enlisted to help."

Murata's eyes flashed. "She didn't happen to see Wolfram, did she?"

That made Gunter lower his head. That was all that Murata needed to know.

"I'll help…" he said softly. "Let's go."

After some time, checking the kitchen and the basement first, he stumbled upon a small doorway that led up a flight of stairs to a single room: Wolfram's painting area. Murata could hear something up the stairs, quiet enough to be a small mouse, but he knew that this was most likely not the case.

He climbed slowly up the stairs, coming across Greta who was gripping Wolfram's old, badly painted family portrait. Her hair stuck up at odd places as if she had gotten in a fight with a large, slobbery animal and managed to lose, her eyes raw from crying. Though she was asleep now, she would still whimper every once in awhile.

Just as he called Gunter over, he felt a familiar presence at his shoulder, and Murata gave a sigh of annoyance. The original king was beginning to become a hassle.

"I need you immediately, Sage." Shinou said.

"And why is that?" Murata asked. "You're not playing another prank, are you?"

"This is serious."

The expression on Shinou's face told Murata the truth, so he nodded and cast an apologetic look at Gunter, who was already attempting to pick the girl off the floor. The silver haired man gave him a nod that said he could leave, and Murata took his first steps out the castle door. _'I wonder what would happen if I didn't go?_' he wondered. _'What would Shinou do then?'_

The idea made him lightly amused, but he knew that he wouldn't follow through. The original king, despite the fact that he never said it, needed him. Power didn't mean logic.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Wolfram…" Murata asked to no one.

The whole way back to the temple he bowed his head, deep in thought, wondering about the strange turns of fate around them. '_The waters were_ _clouded once,'_ he thought. '_Could the same person be doing it again?'_ He shook his head at the thought, knowing that if it were really the case, it wouldn't matter. Wolfram needed someone who understood the sickness to take care of him, and Murata was the only one in the castle who had dealt with it firsthand. Anissina may have made the antidote, but she did not fully understand the disease's nature.

He walked into the temple, smiling at all the maidens. Ulrike grinned at him in greeting, and he waved back as she disappeared around the corner, looking very deep in thought. Obviously Murata wasn't the only one who knew trouble was on the wind.

Quietly, he entered the main part of the temple, announcing, "I'm here Shinou…"

"Very well."

The original king materialized in the front of the room, his face solid. There was no longer a smirk on his mouth or laughter in his eyes, but instead he look very angry. Murata stared up at him, eyeing the face, wondering how many ages it had been since he had seen him look like that.

"What's going on?" Murata asked. "Is the future clouded?"

"That is one of the issues…"

Murata raised an eyebrow. "One of them?"

"Last night I attempted to get into Wolfram's head…" Shinou growled. "_Attempted_ being the word here. He may have seen something, though I do not know what. Unfortunately, I could not even manage to do a memory check. There was a strong block around him."

His eyes shot up, eyes wide in surprise. The fact that Wolfram was still being puppy guarded by someone meant that he remained in trouble. They no longer had to worry just about the disease killing him, but somebody else threatening to do it as well.

"A block…"

"There is more."

Murata tried to look calm, but his insides were stirring. From the beginning he could sense a storm on the horizon, but he wanted badly to wish it away. Right now Shibuya was distracted by Wolfram, and he knew that they would have a lot of trouble prying Yuuri's fingers from the blonde's hand right now.

"I see…" Murata merely said.

"There is a shadow to the north of here, underneath the ocean. At first I merely passed it by, but I began to notice that it was sinister…" Shinou said, looking enraged.

"Underneath the ocean?" Murata said. "It almost seems like you're implying…."

"I _am_ implying it, Sage."

For a moment they were silent. Murata took a step closer to Shinou, tilting his head and looking at him with a worried expression. The original king was throwing up nonsense.

"Maybe Yuuri's right…" Murata said softly, trying to be gentle. "To think that Naudhiz is back...or to assume that it even actually existed in the first place. It's an old human's folklore, that is all."

"So you say now." Shinou responded. "But you have not seen the shape."

Shaking his head, Murata stared at the floor. Back millions of years ago before his or Shinou's souls were created, the people believe that there were seven guardians above the world watching over them. Each of them had their specialty, just as the Mazoku were gifted with elements. It was their job to oversee that too many lives were not destroyed by the evil of the people.

A man named Dagaz was born sometime during that era, and it was believed that one of the guardian's fell deeply in love with him. Though she was beautiful beyond human comprehension, he spurned her affection, having feelings only of hatred for the world around him. But he came up with an idea.

Dagaz convinced the guardian that if she created a legendary monster stronger than ever before, he would be her lover for all eternity. By her love for him, she did it, creating an evil hippocampus that lived in the sea that was more powerful than anything that could be imagined. But Dagaz did not love her, so she, apparently so grief stricken that she could no longer help anyone, returned to heaven to live her years alone and saddened by her lost love.

Embraced by that fact, he taught his evil monster Naudhiz to heed his every word, growing darker and more powerful than ever before. When he deemed the monster strong enough, it rose from the ocean in its fury, destroying and killing everyone that would not bow before Dagaz.

One of the remaining six went to stop it, in a fury over what the human had done. But the fire guardian made a mistake, thinking that the beast could be so easily dealt with. The creature sent the powerful immortal to his knees, once again the victor in the battle. The fire guardian took his lover, also one of the previous seven, back with him to paradise, leaving the other four behind them.

Though these four were not nearly as foolish. They took hold of the monster, forcing it back into its underwater cavern, locking it down there for eternity. As the guardians were not allowed to take any human life, as they were the fighters for The Great Spirit, they locked him in a holding cell until his days would end.

But unfortunately, his evil apparently continued throughout reincarnations.

Years later, legends were swiftly thrown away. It was said that after the people stopped believing in the guardians, they left earth, watching only from a distance and interfering when absolutely necessary. Now people only believed in the things they could see: like Shinou and The Great Sage, as it was.

Shinou stared at Murata. "I have not lost anything about my abilities. I assure you, I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Murata gave him a pitying look. "Maybe you need a break…Reincarnate yourself again. That's always fun…Maybe you could try earth or something."

"Do not scorn me, Sage." Shinou hissed, then he disappeared.

Though Murata thought the theory was ridiculous, as he had died many times and had never seen a guardian, he decided to do some research anyway. The closest place he knew of that used to be a guardian temple was a good forty miles away. The mission would take him two days to do, and he, unfortunately, did not have that to spare.

"I will have to save this for later." he said, shaking his head. "Naudhiz, huh?"


	13. The Lesson of Karma

**Dedication: **_This chapter is for _**StarDust109.**

**Comments: **_Life is good. _

_*Let me know if you want a chapter dedicated to you!_

**Quote of the Chapter: **_Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, and grow old wanting to get back to. __**~John Ed Pearce**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: The Lesson of Karma**

Wolfram was laying on his side, eyes slightly open, though they remained unfocused. At his bedside was a yellow lion that Gwendal had knitted for him, but it looked incredibly lopsided, as if it too had come down with a terrible disease and had yet to recover. Gwendal, Greta, Yuuri, and Murata were gathered around him, attempting to make him respond.

"Wolfram." Greta was tugging at his sleeve. "Come on, Wolfram."

But he didn't move. His eyes didn't even flicker upward, his mouth set in a permanent frown. His breathing was tense, his hands grasping his pillow. Immediately his fingers went to his chest, holding the green necklace in his palm. A sad thought drifted to him, and he thought of Leen, who had died only a few days before the antidote was discovered. It all seemed so depressing to him now.

"Leen…" Wolfram whispered. "…Leen."

Everyone looked at each other. If anyone had paid enough attention, they would have noticed that Yuuri's hands tightened, his mouth twitching in the corner as if Wolfram had said something incredibly foul. Unlike Wolfram, however, he did not bellow out every displeasure he had when it came to jealously, and he kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Murata glanced around the room. "Where's Sir Weller, anyway? I haven't seen him in hours…I'm surprised that he didn't spend the night in the hospital as well…"

That made Yuuri turn tomato red, he pretending to find the wall suddenly very interesting. Murata looked amused but kept his mouth shut as well, repositioning his glasses on his nose.

"Conrad found out about the person whose been setting the fires…Apparently it was the same woman who suffocated Wolfram, according to her apprentice." Gwendal looked at the floor. "He, er, apparently knew how Wolfram got sick too."

"How did Wolfram catch it?" Murata looked intrigued.

"Perhaps this is not the best time." Gwendal's eyes flickered at Greta.

"Greta," Murata murmured. "Why don't you go down to the kitchen and get yourself a snack? Tell them that I say it's okay…Who knows!? Since they like me so much, they might give you extra."

This time, Greta seemed to be more aware of what was going on. The girl flicked her eyes from Gwendal's face to Yuuri's, mouth slightly open. Her little hands tightened until her tendons could be seen, her expression flashing in a way that seemed to be very unchild like.

"I'm not stupid." she said softly. "I want to know about Wolfram too."

Yuuri gave her a sad look. "This is grown up talk, alright? We're doing it for your own good, I promise. Maybe when you're older…."

Though Greta was obviously upset, she gave a dejected sigh and left the room. Yuuri shook his head, feeling guilty, as he had been unable to talk with his daughter yet about what happened the night before. Too many things were going on, and he barely found time to even breathe.

"So what about Wolfram." Yuuri asked softly. "What happened?…"

Gwendal even looked hesitant to say it. "It's rather gruesome…I'm not sure that I would have done what he did…"

Yuuri stared. "Then that would explain the look on his face…"

"Apparently he dragged a still alive pregnant woman from the house. She was sick with the disease, though Wolfram didn't know it at the time." Gwendal took a deep breath, as if steadying himself for a ten mile run. "But the woman couldn't make it out of the fire…So she figured that one alive was better than two dead, so she made Wolfram..."

It was so complexly disturbing that Yuuri didn't understand at first. Murata, however, judging by his expression, knew exactly what had happened. He looked horrified.

Yuuri looked at them both. "I don't understand…."

"Wolfram had to cut the baby out of her, Shibuya." Murata said, saving Gwendal the trouble. "While the woman was still alive, I expect….And the baby was dead too, I believe?"

Gwendal looked very had at his little brother, as if he pitied him greatly. "Apparently so. Wolfram had a nervous breakdown…That was what the screaming was all about. He kissed the woman's face, and that was what spread the disease. His arm was also injured, but he was probably too proud…or just upset…to go to Giesela."

Everyone was quiet. '_Conrad is going to hurt the woman that murdered Wolfram_,' he thought, wondering if he should go after him. '_He always protected Wolfram…I've never seen him look so upset before. I didn't even know that his face could make such an expression.'_

"We didn't get it at all, did we?" Yuuri said quietly. "Here I was thinking that he was just causing trouble…I feel so guilty."

"We all thought that way…"

They all looked at Wolfram, whose sides were heaving, eyes not blinking. His mouth opened slightly wider, attempting to get in more air, his body shuddering like never before. He was acting a little different than he had a few minutes ago, when he remained stony and unmoving.

"D-don't let C-Conrad do it…." he whispered. "P-please…M-Mona t-thought s-she was….d-doing the right t-thing…."

"Wolfram." Yuuri gave him a sad look.

Gwendle looked immensely surprised, as were they all. It was one thing to beg for the life of a friend, but it was something completely different to do it for the enemy. No one had ever expected those words to leave the bishonen's mouth…After all, he did not suffer fools gladly, and he was much more prone to violence than others in the castle. Until now.

"I p-pity her…" he whispered, coughing now. "S-stop him…T-tell me that y-you'll stop him."

Yuuri pulled sweaty hair from Wolfram's face. "It's okay, Wolf. Conrad won't hurt Mona."

A breath of relief escaped Wolfram's lips, and his eyes fluttered shut like butterfly's wings. It had taken every last ounce of his energy to allow him to defend Mona. Now, like a thousand other times, he went back to sleep, feeling the chill without the fire of his powers running through him.

It felt like Wolfram was always cold now. Then again, perhaps maybe it was the boy's heart more than anything. Wolfram let out one last sigh.

"Are you sure you can promise that, Heika?" Gwendal asked. "Conrad is not quick to anger on most accounts, but I do believe that this is the most enraged I have ever seen him."

Yuuri stared at Gwendal for a moment. "I believe in Conrad. He knows how I feel about fighting, even with our biggest enemies. I'm certain that he will not harm anyone."

"I hope you're right, Your Majesty."

But then, out of nowhere, a large earthquake shook the entire room. The earth roared as if it was in a rage, their bodies all thudding to the ground. The medical cabinet toppled over, sending things flying everywhere. Glasses shattered and coated the floor in a deadly dust.

Yuuri looked up quickly, realizing that Wolfram was in trouble too. Immediately he flew to his feet, balancing on whatever he could, grabbing the bishonen in his arms before curling up underneath the bed frame. Above them there was another ear splitting crash, and they all looked out the window in time to see the northwest tower come smashing down to the ground.

Gwendal jumped to his feet, saying, "Anissina and Gunter are up there!"

Before they could stop him, he crawled out from underneath their hideaway and took off down the halls, despite the fact that half the castle was tumbling down around their ears. Yuuri held Wolfram close, his eyes flickering as he heard a frightened cry of one of the maids. A large rafter had fallen, and it was tumbling directly towards her body.

Yuuri felt the maou's spirit grow inside him, filling him up until he was glowing blue light. His eyes flashed as the piller stopped falling midway, the maid letting out a cry of thanks to no one, crying and running in the opposite direction. But Yuuri was not finished yet.

With a battle cry worthy of the middle ages, his energy filled the entire castle, balancing the cracking wooden rafters that were about to break. Though he could do nothing about the roaring and shaking, he could at least keep the castle together long enough for everyone to get out safely. His eyes shimmered like diamonds from beneath his hair.

Ten minutes later the shaking stopped, Yuuri coming back into himself, staring at the state of despair around them. Blood Pledge Castle, which had once seemed beautiful and majestic, now looked like a giant trash heap. Everything had fallen apart, even the statues and fountains. The screams of the villagers could be heard down below.

"What's going on!?" Yuuri cried. "We've never had an earthquake here before."

"I don't believe this…" Murata said quietly, finishing with _'Shinou was right'_ in his head.

"Let's get out of here." replied Yuuri firmly. "I want to know what the damage is."

Murata did not respond.

They walked out the door, Yuuri still holding Wolfram bridal style in his arms. The bishonen's head lulled back and forth, looking like the bobble head baseball doll that he had gotten in his third year at middle school. He held Wolfram closer.

"I'm just glad I was with Wolfram at the time." he said softly. "If the rafters would have fallen on him, it would have been all over."

In response, the blonde moaned. A flow of blood ran down Wolfram's mouth, but Yuuri wiped it away with his finger, allowing it to trickle into his hand as he walked. They now had the antidote, and if he got any heart shaped marks, he would merely have to be injected with it. Wolfram was the only one that was really in trouble.

"I hope everyone's okay…"

Murata pointed. "Shibuya, look!"

His parents and brother were standing in the courtyard, holding Greta's hand. She looked very scared, and ran to Yuuri the moment that she saw him, sobbing her eyes out as she grabbed onto his legs. Gwendal came out leading both Anissina and Gunter from the rubble. Lady Cheri was standing to one side, looking horror struck, mostly because the earthquake had destroyed her room.

"My lab!" Anissina squealed. "I can't believe this. All of my inventions are gone."

Gwendal gave her a stare that would frighten a serial killer. "Just be glad you aren't dead."

Jennifer let out a squeal of relief, running to Yuuri also with tears in her eyes. She acted as though she wanted to hug him, but there was no room in-between Wolfram and Greta. Instead she gave him the biggest, sloppiest kiss, making Yuuri cringe.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Yu-chan!" she said loudly. "And Wolfram is…"

"Wolfram is fine…" He looked down at the blonde, whose breathing was labored. Blood was all over his face, his two eyelids swollen. "Well, not fine…But he's alive, I mean."

"Shibuya, I hate to break it to you," Murata said quietly, looking very worried. "But I don't think this is at all the proper time to have your family here. Maybe you should send them home for now."

"You're right." He nodded. "I'll tell them just as soon as-"

"MURATA-CHAN!" someone screamed, running up the hill. It sounded very female and very frightened. Both Yuuri and Murata looked at each other, wondering how things could get worse right now. "MURATA-CHAN!"

One of the temple maidens was running up the hill, her air the color of lemon peel. Her eyes glimmered with sparkling tear dewdrops as she ran, her dress up around her waist as she galloped full speed, no longer caring about modesty. Everyone turned to stare as she fell at Murata's feet, sobbing and clinging to his clothes as if he was an island in the middle of the ocean.

"What's wrong!?"

Her breath was short and fast. "It's Shinou's temple! The whole thing collapsed…The only thing that's left is rubble! You've got to help!"

With a squeak of surprise, Murata took off running down the hill as fast as he could. The hollow silence that was left was cold and dark, filling Yuuri's heart. He looked down at Wolfram.

"We're about to be in very big trouble," Yuuri said softly. "Aren't we?"

Gwendal nodded.

* * *

Conrad and Yozak had reached Mona's house, the man quickly unsheathing his sword. The cottage was small and rugged, obviously owned by someone that was incredibly poor. For a moment he had misgivings about what he was doing, but then he thought of Wolfram's face.

"Commander," Yozak said softly. "Maybe we should head back."

"No." That was the final answer, and Conrad's voice made it clear.

The two of them snuck up to the cottage, peering inside the window. Sure enough, a woman could be seen laying on a small bed made of straw, her hair sweaty and stuck to her face. There was a fire lit in front of her, though it was in the middle or summer. Both he and Yozak looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," Yozak sighed. "If we're going to do this, let's do it now."

Both of them burst into the room, expecting the woman to get up or at least seem surprised. Instead she did not move, her hair in sweaty ringlets around her face. It was obvious that she was alive because she was breathing, but besides that it was hard to be sure.

For some reason that angered Conrad more. He wanted to have a duel with this woman, to fight with her over Wolfram. It would have made things easier for him, making him feel less guilty about the new extreme urge he had for vengeance. It was so unlike him to feel this way, but his brother was one thing that he vowed to protect…Even when he could be a brat.

"Wake up." Conrad ordered.

The woman's eyes flickered open, a moan exiting her lips. There were swollen rings around her eyes, making her look like a strangely colored raccoon. For a moment they wondered what those red marks were around her face and neck, looking foreign and angry. There were scratch marks up her arms, seeming very similar to what Wolfram had.

"W-who are y-you?"

"I'm the brother of the man you smothered." Conrad said firmly. "Remember?"

Her eyes got a glazed look for a moment, her mouth hanging open for a second longer then necessary. She coughed slightly, eyes staring straight ahead at them both. While Conrad didn't want to admit it, he could feel his anger fading.

"Wolfie…" she said softly. "You're Wolfie's brother."

"Yes." He looked angry.

"I see…Poor Wolfie."

Then she laid back down again, her head on the pillow. Yozak grabbed Conrad's hand, attempting to tug him out of the building. Conrad, however, pulled his sleeve away, still looking at the woman as if she might shed her skin and suddenly become a snake. She didn't seem like the type of person who would kill others, especially by setting things on fire.

"Let's go, Commander." Yozak cried. "It's karma, see!?"

"No, Yozak!"

The woman coughed slowly, standing up, walking a few feet to the teapot that was hanging above the fire. Surprisingly she pulled down three cups, placing herbs in each of them. She offered them a drink despite her meager supply, which was probably the extent of what a homeless woman could afford.

"I d-don't h-have much." she wheezed. "But w-what I d-do have is y-yours."

Both of them looked at each other before sitting down. Though Conrad didn't want to drink the tea, Yozak gave a noisy slurp from beside him, sending the woman a nod of approval. She seemed pleased by this attention.

"Why did you do it?" Conrad asked quietly after a moment. "Why did you try to kill my baby brother?"

"Because I love him."

That made Yozak spit out his tea back into the cup, staring at he woman through his blue, sparkling eyes. This was not the answer that Conrad had been expecting either, and he could no longer find the words to say to her. Instead, he found his sword slowly going back into his sheath, feeling guilty that he felt such rage in the first place.

"And the others?" he asked. "Why did you kill them?"

"For the same reason…" she said softly. "Poor Wolfie. He did not deserve to die in so much pain, so I ended it for him…He was my favorite. Burning is fast, but it's more painful. I wanted to make it special for him so he would hurt less. That was what someone like him deserved--something fast, something less agonizing. So much like my brother, Wolfram was…."

Something seemed wrong with her logic. "So you burned all those people to…save…them?"

"Yes."

Yozak had gone back to drinking his tea, never taking his eyes off the woman before him. Just like Conrad, he seemed to be edging more towards pity then rage now. It was obvious by the softened expression on his face.

"But then you stopped?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I am, a monster? I'm the one who told the healer about Wolfie's antidote…Of course, I knew it was already too late for those in the clinic, so I put them out of their misery. But I do not want to kill those that have a chance at survival…Of course, I had to kill the healer too, but he deserved it. He was stealing all the dying peoples' things instead of burning them…I had to get rid of him too, before he could spread everything around."

"Then come back to the castle with us." Conrad said, surprising himself and Yozak. "We'll fit you with a proper antidote…and give you some prison time, but, knowing our Heika, it will not be a death sentence."

"No." she said firmly. "I am ready to die."

Yozak sputtered, "Why?"

"I want to see my brother again." she said. "He promised me that he would find me in the next life, and I believe him…This current world holds nothing for me now."

"So you'll let yourself die?"

"Gladly." she whispered. "Or perhaps I will share the fate of the others before me. Sometimes a fire can be the most powerful of destructors…That way my ash will give nutrients to the ground, and, in a way, I will have some eternal use."

Both Conrad and Yozak looked at each other, standing up to leave. There was an air of quiet about them, but it was not that of peace. It was more edgy, as if they were dangling above the edge of a cliff and were just waiting to be pushed down.

"Thanks for the tea." Yozak called, waving as if it was any other visit.

"That woman…" Conrad said softly, turning to leave. "She reminds me of myself before I almost died. When the end is near, I think she'll realize that she made a mistake…"

"Not everyone is like you, Commander." And then Yozak frowned. "To be totally honest, I think she was a few swords short of an armory, if you understand me."

He nodded. "That's true."

Yozak smiled. "You feel bad now, don't you Captain? I told you so."

They were just about to mount their horses, Conrad already reaching out for the bridle, when the earth began to shake. For a moment it was almost powerful enough to send them to their knees, but then they both became rigid when they saw Mona's cabin began to collapse on itself. They both looked at each other, taking off at a run towards the house.

As the roof fell in, rocks and stones hitting the hearth, everything caught fire, at first starting as a small patch then growing to something catastrophic. Still, no screams came from the cottage. Yozak started digging in the nearby stones like a mole, his fingers bleeding from the sharp edges. Conrad was yanking pieces of the wood out of the fire's reach, attempting to stop it before it spread.

Soon, however, the whole place was up in flames. They both retreated several feet, watching as the wood cracked and giggled, enjoying its new feast. Conrad stared at it sadly, mourning the woman inside it, wondering whether her thoughts were similar at all to his.

Conrad felt the roar of the earth continue, and he grabbed Yozak before heading towards the panicking horses. They watched the flame from there, glowing bright before them. Finally, the earth stopped its seizure, calming itself once more into silence.

One of their horses reared up in panic, screaming into the light, muscles tensing. Both he and Yozak distanced themselves a little, knowing that a horse hoof to the head could do serious damage.

"That's kind of how I feel too." Yozak said quietly, patting the horse.

"This doesn't seem right."

Yozak looked at the floor. "I know what you mean, Commander…But she gets to see her brother now, right? That's what she wanted."

"Sometimes I wonder whether death is the answer to anything…"

For a moment Yozak frowned, then he patted Conrad's shoulder as if he was flicking off imaginary dust.

"Looks like you answered you own question about Wolfram, Captain. Now let's get back to that little brother of your's before he misses you too much."

They mounted their horses and rode back to Blood Pledge Castle, Conrad ready once more to face what was coming ahead. This time it truly felt good to go home.


	14. A Wish for Dagaz

**Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to _**WolframLover.**

**Comments: **_I start school and work this week, so my updates will not be as frequent. I will, however, update at least twice a week, so keep checking back! _

_*****__Let me know if you want a chapter dedicated to you._

**Quote of the chapter: **_The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread_. **~Mother Teresa**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: A Wish for Dagaz**

That night Yuuri once again did not rest well. He had taken to sleeping at Wolfram's side at night, in the chair next to his cot. It usually gave him painful kinks in his spine by the next morning, but it was worth it. Hearing Wolfram's breathing, even if it was heavy and full of pain, was something that he needed more than anything else right now.

Wolfram's head was thrown back as he dreamed, eyes closed tight. "M-must…p-protect…M-must…p-protect….'

"Wolfram…"

The blonde's dreams were usually verbalized in this manner, but never in a way such as this. Usually Wolfram had visions about Yuuri flirting with girls, or doing something else that he deemed inappropriate behavior for his fiancé. Right now, it was obvious that Wolfram was in full blown nightmare zone.

Of course, Yuuri was feeling the tension a little too. He was sitting in the infirmary room, which happened to be one of the few remaining undestroyed areas of the castle. Everyone had worked hard together to make the area livable for the night, but there was still so much needed to be done to repair the damage. He was tempted to ask his allies for help.

He grabbed Wolfram's hand again, but the blonde seemed beyond comfort. Wolfram's eyes fluttered again, just once, before he made a grab for his throat as if he was choking. There was nothing Yuuri could do about that, so he watched and waited sadly.

A sound was brought to his attention, the cracking of bushes in the midnight path. He turned to stare out the broken window into the world below, seeing the tents that people had set up in the square. The clatter came again, this time louder, and followed by the sharp sound of a growl.

Yuuri took a moment and looked at Wolfram, knowing that Giesela would be inside momentarily to check on him. With a sigh to himself, he stood, leaving the room to check on the people. His feet pounded against the floor as he ate up the castle hallway, winding outside to step into the castle square where he had heard the noises. One of guards looked at him curiously on the way out.

"Problems, Heika?" one of them asked.

"I heard something a moment before."

The two guards looked at each other, then nodded at Yuuri. "Stay here. It is our duty to protect you…We'll work it out."

The soldiers headed out into the bushes, soon disappearing form view. Yuuri stood nearby looking worried, wondering if the recent circumstances were just getting to him. '_Shinou's temple falling…He usually was able to protect against that…'_

Murata had finally explained about the waters being clouded, and everyone around him had gasped. Somebody was taking control over Shinou's power, but they could not figure out who. The original king had not appeared since the incident, Murata assuming that the spirit was investigating the situation most intensely.

'Shinou is like a selfish child in many ways,' Murata had told him. 'He likes to be the kid with the biggest toy in the box. If he's not, he'll make himself that way…'

A few months ago, they would have commented on how much that reminded them of a certain young blonde. But now, with Wolfram being so sick, no one mentioned it. Jokes were no longer something that could easily leave their mouths.

As Yuuri's thoughts drew back to the present, he watched as the garden bushes crinkled again. He tilted his head wearily, seeing only one of the guards come around the corner. The other one had disappeared from sight, and didn't appear to be anywhere nearby.

"Where did your partner go?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"I don't know." the soldier said, looking unfazed. "I'll go look for him, Heika…If I may be so bold to say, perhaps you should rest. Even the castle has mice."

"It sounded bigger, though." Then Yuuri scratched his head, laughing to himself slightly. "Though, perhaps your right. There could be anything in there, right?"

"Right." the guard replied.

But after Yuuri turned slowly to leave, the guard moved into the bushes once more to look for his partner. The man gave out a frightened scream that was as high-pitched as a girl's, and he jumped away from the bushes as if they were on fire. It also appeared that he was hyperventilating.

"That was the most disgusting…" the guard huffed. "Get me out of here!"

The man ran out of the way, back into the castle. Yuuri's stomach began to feel uneasy, but he stepped into the blue beautiful Wolfram flowers, stopping when he realized that he had trodden on something squishy. For a moment he hesitated, then his hand sunk deep into the ground only to pick up an object that was slimy, warm, and smooth. It took him only a moment to realize that what he had just groped was a human dismembered body part.

With a wave of despair, he cried out in disgust, attempting to take a step backwards when he heard something snap behind him. He whirled around, finding nothing...But then, out of nowhere, a cloud of mist began to form in front of him, as dense as a cloud in the sky. It expanded for a moment, then began to combine until it was a breathing, feeling beast.

The creature was a whitish blue color that looked like dead skin, its eyes' socket less with bloody strings coming down. It looked like a wolf that had been coated with dead human flesh. Not to mention that it was about one hundred times the size of a normal animal, seeming about the height of an elephant more than the size of a dog.

"Uh-oh."

The creature wheezed, exposing its layers of teeth covered in blood. Yuuri put up his hands to protect himself, the monster too fast for him to even get into Maou mode. But then, right when its face was inches away from his own, there was a shadow moving beside him.

The monster gave a howl of rage into the night, sounding more like a thousand human screams than anything remotely familiar to a wolf's howl. The monster took a step towards the figure, barring its teeth, sniffing the air as if it was very excited for what was about to come. It seemed to have forgotten all about Yuuri.

"It's me that you want." the figure said darkly. "Leave him alone."

In a howl of rage, the creature leapt forward in one fluid leap, fuming and ready to rip apart human flesh. Behind it all, Yuuri gave a wail of despair.

* * *

Wolfram was sleeping unsoundly when he felt Yuuri shift, standing up in front of a burning torch and blocking the light. The blonde whimpered softly, but still Yuuri ignored him, staring out the window. The look on his face was something serious.

After a moment he saw Yuuri leave the room, and he shut his eyes slowly, willing himself to go back to sleep. But this time, he heard someone say his name rather loudly. The voice belong to woman, and it sounded very familiar.

'Wolfram…' she said softly.

He shook his head, trying to erase the memory from his mind. '_I'm hallucinating,' _he thought. '_It sounds more in my mind than anything else_.' Then he peered out the window, watching as two guards suddenly appeared and were wading through the gardener's bushes. It no longer mattered that they trod on the flowers, since the earthquake had done its fair share of destroying their beauty.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram cried gently.

Then he saw Yuuri appear, wading through the bushes, looking a little concerned. Behind him, Wolfram could make out a massive mist that spread across the courtyard grounds, its center the color of blood. Immediately he began to struggle against the binds of the disease, trying to stand but falling to the ground with a very heavy thud.

There was a painful snap as his wrist broke, and he cried out softly, holding it close to his body for a moment. But it didn't matter, since he had to get to Yuuri even if it meant that he would have to crawl. With wild eyes, he pulled himself along the floor, aware that he was leaving streaks of blood behind him like a dirty child leaves mud. _'Yuuri,'_ he thought. _'I must save Yuuri.'_

Then, through the window once more, he saw Yuuri turn as the cloud began to condense.

With a wild cry, Wolfram clutched at his heart, screaming, "Eternity, I need you! We have to save Yuuri."

Just when he thought it wasn't going to work, he felt his head suddenly spin. The agony that was in his limbs was gone, and his head was painfully clear. He jumped to his feet, discovering the strangeness of the sensation of actually being able to stand. '_Thank you, Eternity._' he thought, running. _'I need to save Yuuri…At least, from this.'_

He wound around the yard, appearing at the foot of one of the doors. Wolfram gave a gasp of surprise of what the cloud had become: a vicious monster, blood streaking across its deadened skin like paint strokes. The only thing that brought Wolfram out of his stupor was the monster turning to attack Yuuri, its face inches from him.

"It's me that you want." Wolfram cried loudly. "Leave him alone."

For a moment Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise, taking in Wolfram's body in shock. Though he was not beautiful at the moment, it was obvious that he was once again himself. Wolfram had a way of holding his shoulders as if he was proud, his eyes flashing as he saw the monster draw near.

With one flying leap, the wolf beast landed a foot from Wolfram, growling underneath its breath. Wolfram reached for his sword, realizing in his panic that he didn't have one. His Majutsu was almost all gone, and he couldn't hope to call up any fire unless he wanted to try for death a second time.

But, to Wolfram's surprise, the creature began to talk to him. "So you're the one that's the guardian's new pet…You're such a pipsqueak, I couldn't believe it at first…No matter. You'll just make this easier."

"_What_ are you?"

But Wolfram then realized that it wasn't the beast itself that was speaking. Someone was controlling the monster, and he was using the animal as some sort of medium. Nevertheless, he had to know who he was fighting against. Eternity hadn't mentioned any names, only saying, 'You'll know what to do.' Right now, he sure as heck didn't.

"I am Dagaz…" the beast hissed at him. "But you would not know that name, I am certain. Impudent fools, you creatures."

And then the monster opened its mouth, throwing its weight into a bite. Wolfram did the only thing he could and threw up his hands protectively to shield his face, as if his soft human arms really could protect against the teeth that were the size of mammoth tusks. Yuuri gave out a cry of rage from behind him, turning into the Maou, his hair extending down his back.

A water dragon burst forth from the ground, attacking the monster…Well, at least it attempted to. It went directly through the beast as if it was merely an apparition, not something of the physical sense. The creature was so immune that not even the sparkle of diamond water droplets could be seen on its skin. The monster seemed to find this amusing.

The Maou growled, grabbing onto his sword. "Get away from him, Monster."

"How interesting." the monster cackled to Wolfram. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting him, not the other way around."

There, coming out of the shadows from one of the tents, was Conrad. His hand was already on his sword, his eyes wide as he stared at the monster that was dribbling blood on the ground. Though the man was a soldier of epic reputation, it was obvious that he had never seen something like this.

In front of him, he heard Yuuri give a wail of relief, screaming the words, "CONRAD! You're here!"

Th beast's words were what stuck on Wolfram, however. He felt his heart twinge, and he made a grab at the necklace around his neck, which was glowing a soft, green light. Beside him he heard somebody running towards the monster, but he ignored it, feeling a new found sense of power that came from his body like never before. Together, in combination with Conrad, they defeated the enemy in a single swip of power. The creature gave out a scream of confusion and pain before falling unceremoniously to the ground.

"Conrad!" Yuuri cried. "You saved us."

But that wasn't true. The guardian's powers had saved them, making the beast vulnerable to attack. Either way, it didn't matter. Yuuri had survived it, and that was that mattered.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried. Was Wolfram imagining it, or did he have tears in his eyes? "Are you alright!? How did you get out here so fast?"

As if it was an answer to Yuuri's question, he felt a sudden, very large pain go up his legs. '_My body is going back to normal._' Before he had time to even think of what this meant, his legs gave away beneath the pressure of his body and he fell to the ground, breaking a second bone of the day. His eyes fluttered wearily as he coughed up blood.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri screamed. "WOLFRAM!"

The two of them ran towards Wolfram as fast as their legs could carry them, Yuuri grabbing Wolfram's head and holding it in his arms. The blonde's breathing was fast and heavy, his body obviously in extreme pain. Yuuri looked at Conrad.

"Go get Giesela." Yuuri barked. "And fast."

With a nod, Conrad took off towards the infirmary, Yuuri staring at Wolfram's pale, contorted face. For just a moment, the blonde had been himself, not somebody that was diseased. It had felt so good to see the bishonen standing there like that, looking so proud and royal with his shoulders back in the face of the enemy. It was exactly what Yuuri needed to see… But now it hurt more to see him curled up in a ball this way.

"Wolf…" He brushed hair out of the blonde's face. "It's okay…I'll get you through this. You tried so hard to protect me…"

A moment later he looked up to see Giesela and Murata running towards them. Since Shinou's temple was destroyed, or more rather under construction, (the villagers took to rebuilding that first.) the Great Sage was forced to stay here. Though he didn't spend much time sitting around. He had disappeared in the library all afternoon, and later he made an attempt at calling out Shinou. It hadn't worked.

"Shibuya," Murata breathed heavily, reaching him first. "What happened?"

"A monster came to attack me…Wolfram ran out and tried to protect me, so the beast ran to kill him instead…" Yuuri breathed heavily. "But I don't understand…My Maou powers had absolutely no effect on the creature. It went right through it as if it was a ghost. At the same time though, it was able to maim a guard. I don't understand…"

"I see." But Murata didn't look at all surprised. "Anything else?"

"Yes…The monster wanted Wolfram, not me." Yuuri looked scared. "The moment he even appeared the beast lunged over. I couldn't figure out what it wanted."

"Well, unfortunately, Shibuya," Murata said sadly, "I have more bad news. The boxes were removed from the temple before the earthquake came. Someone stole them from us…If they're in the wrong hands Shibuya, then you know what will happen…"

"NO!"

"Shinou is searching for them." Murata said softly. "He's been coming through Ulrike."

Yuuri held Wolfram closer. "Does he know where the boxes are?"

To that, Murata didn't respond. The Great Sage wasn't one hundred percent sure that he wanted to tell Yuuri that the same person who sent the monster after Wolfram was probably the one who stole the boxes…But what Murata couldn't understand was why. The boxes were just ordinary without the keys: Wolfram's heart, Conrad's arm, and Gwendal's left eye.

"Well." Yuuri said firmly. "I won't let them have Wolfram."

"Probably we should put him under constant surveillance until this is over." Murata nodded firmly. "They want him for a reason…"

Then Yuuri brushed more hair out of Wolfram's face, his heart tingling sadly. '_Don't worry, Wolf.'_ he thought. 'I_ screwed up bad this last month, but I'll make it up to you_.' He gave a firm stare at a nearby wall. _'No matter what, I won't let them have Wolfram.'_

* * *

"Wolfram, wake up."

The blonde's eyes flew up immediately, as if he was waiting for the command all along. That evening he awoke to see Eternity standing above him, looking very out of place in the room with a shattered window and a cluttered cabinet. Her gown was so rich that it sparkled like the sun, hanging tight around her waist as if it was her skin.

Wolfram had forgotten how beautiful she was, even in the short span that they had been apart. _'If Yuuri saw her face, he would probably go into a coma.'_ That made Wolfram feel slightly sour, but he tried not to hold it against Eternity.

"M-my h-head…" Wolfram said softly. "I-if you could h-heal m-me from the b-beginning, why d-didn't you d-do it in the f-first place?"

That made Eternity smile sadly. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. You must trust me…Suffering now can bring great gifts later. I know that in the end you will be very grateful for this, even if you can't see it at this time…Or maybe you can."

Then Eternity nodded at Yuuri, who Wolfram noticed for the first time. The king's hands were wrapped around Wolfram's, his head against the pillow. It was obvious that he had been stroking Wolfram's arm before he fell asleep.

"I s-see."

"Here." She leaned forward and touched his head, making him feel normal again. "There…For now, you'll feel better."

"Thanks a lot…"

The anger that came from Wolfram didn't seem to faze Eternity in the slightest. Instead she merely smiled, taking a seat at his side, grabbing the hand that Yuuri wasn't holding as if she belonged there with the rest of the mourners. In the corner, Wolfram realized that their were two guards standing as watchmen. '_Those are Conrad's soldiers_…'

"Why can't they see you!?" Wolfram cried. "You look like an intruder."

No one in Shin Makoku wore clothes like she did. Of course, they probably would have if they could afford it. Eternity smiled at him warmly since she had read his thoughts, squeezing his hand in a motherly fashion. Eternity was obviously very parental, and it saddened Wolfram to think that she probably spent most of her time locked up in a room watching people live from a distance.

"Have you not noticed?" She waved her hand. "I have stopped time in Blood Pledge Castle."

That was when Wolfram looked up for the second time. Giesela was holding something in her hand, frozen solid like a statue. Conrad was in the corner with his eyes unopened and unblinking, looking very eerie as if he was a doll that had been blown up to full size. Wolfram had to admit that it unnerved him.

"You'll get used to it, Wolfram." said Eternity lightly. "Eventually, after you get '_our_' powers practiced, you'll be able to do this too!"

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" Wolfram said grumpily.

"Do what?" Eternity blinked innocently, reminding him of Yuuri.

"Answer my thoughts instead of my words."

Eternity laughed. "My apologies. I'm afraid that though I spend much time looking after the people here, I have little experience being with them…Of course, it is much easier that way. Sometimes bad things must happen for the greater good, and I hate for everyone to think it's my fault. Just like your illness."

"Don't you get lonely up there?" Wolfram asked, cocking his head at her. "If I got locked in a room by myself I would probably end up going mad."

"I am not a mortal." she said softly. "I do not have the same feelings and triggers as you do. Plus, I am never truly alone, Wolfram. All of you are like children to me. I enjoy helping all of you, seeing you grow in different ways. To me, I could not ask for a better way to spend my time."

That made Wolfram raise an eyebrow, but he didn't comment. Eternity seemed to him to be naïve, but he wondered whether that was truly what it was. _'She knows things that I never will,'_ he thought, looking at her carefully. '_That is why she's like this.'_

"I've come to talk to you about Dagaz…" Eternity said softly. "He spoke to us out there. Yuuri couldn't hear or understand his speech, mostly because it was an ancient one, but it was something that is very real. He appears to be getting quite strong. After you have recovered enough, we will have to move quickly…"

"Who is he, anyway?" Wolfram asked bitterly. "You are a bit like Shinou in making me do things without knowing the reason behind it."

Eternity looked firm. "I did not do it intentionally. That is, in fact, why I'm here."

The woman told Wolfram the story about the seven guardians, their places in heaven, and why Nauhiz was being reawakened in the first place. She leaned across towards him, holding the stone in her hand just once, watching it light up the room warmly. The reaction seemed to please her.

Wolfram watched her carefully after he drank the information in. "But where are the other guardians? Can't you just do what you did those millions of years ago and send Nauhiz back to his chambers? You may be lending me your powers, but I can't do much…Even Dagaz mentioned it."

"Dagaz is the weak one, not you…But I pity him." Eternity looked sad for a moment. "He is someone that has never felt love. Can you imagine a day when you didn't feel it: not for the things you do or for the people you're with. It must really be cold and empty to live like that…"

Wolfram sighed impatiently. "But what about the other guardians!?"

Eternity watched him, his face reflected in her eyes that were as clear as glass but as beautiful as a fresh spring day. She smelled faintly of flowers, trees, and sugar, her very essence seeming to lean towards life. Wolfram had to admit that if they put her scent in a shampoo, it probably would be his favorite.

"The others…will not be helping us." Eternity said sadly. "That is why I must do things this way…I can not merely blast Nauhiz away like last time."

"WHY!?"

"People say that the old humans stopped believing in humans, but this was truly not the case. Instead, they grew to loathe us, wondering why we did not fulfill all their prayers. They did not understand that things like death and pain needed to happen…Agony may hurt, but it changes lives for the better sometimes." Eternity looked like she was about to cry. "They burned our temples to the ground, destroying them. They turned towards Shinou, who seemed to be a more physical being that they could understand more than the guardians. Perhaps it was because he too was selfish."

"So the guardians got mad?…"

Wolfram could understand that. Probably, had he been the flame guardian, he would have lit quite a few things on fire.

"In a way." Eternity nodded. "But we can not hurt humans, and that is not our wish. We are passive…But the others believe that your race is not worth saving. The six other guardians are not angry, though they are uncaring about the situation."

Wolfram stared at the floor, feeling heat rise to his face. Half of him wanted to be angry at the guardians for abandoning them, the other part of him feeling rage at the humans that had chased the divine beings away. It was strange, seeing both sides of the story and not knowing which one he favored.

"You stayed," Wolfram said softly. "Though you could be in heaven too."

"I love everyone here, as I said before." Eternity smiled. "The other guardians do not have my power of insight. They did not see the good people do when given the chance…Like you, for instance."

That made Wolfram flush, though he tried to pass it off as a coughing spree. Unfortunately, Eternity gave him a knowing smile, as if she knew the whole time what he was covering up.

"You would die not just for Yuuri…" Eternity stood up now, looking ready to leave. "Your love for children is something to behold. You have an affinity for them…If I was one of the other guardians, perhaps I would have merely seen your temper…But that is only half of the true story."

"Are you leaving?"

Eternity nodded. "Sleep well, Wolfram. I'll send you into dreamland so you won't suffer as much tonight…I pity you for having to be in pain like this."

"Eternity?"

Before she lifted up her hand to wave things back to normal, she paused.

"I hope you come see me again."


	15. The Best Heater

**Dedication:**_ This chapter is dedicated to _**STARRYNIGHT**.

**Comments:** _I wish I could stay home all day writing fan fiction. XD I haven't even started work yet, and I already feel like somebody beat me to death with a metal baseball bat._

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, please let me know._

**Quote of the Chapter: **_The rate at which a person can mature is directly proportional to the embarrassment he can tolerate. _

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Best Heater**

That night, Wolfram shivered in his bed before staring out the window sadly. It had been a few days since their fight with the monster, and Yuuri had been continuously trying to balance helping in the village along with staying with him. He appreciated it more and more, since he was becoming more aware of his surroundings, but he hated the way everyone gave him a pitying look whenever they glanced his way.

"C-cold…" he said to himself softly. "S-so cold…"

He looked at Yuuri who was asleep at his bedside, feet curled up underneath him. _'He must get tired of sleeping that way,_' he thought, shaking his head sadly. '_It seems like too much trouble for him to go through this for me…I'm getting better.'_

His stomach ached with agony as if he had done ten thousand crunches, and he had some trouble sitting up in a regular position. It was the first time he had done it successfully without Eternity's help. For a moment he considered waking Yuuri up to ask him for another blanket, but he decided against it. Right now, Yuuri deserved sleep more than anyone else.

Though he eased himself slowly off the bed, cringing with effort, he found himself unable to stand only too late. His legs went out from under him, knees buckling as they hit the floor with painful intensity. He clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out, but it was already too late. Yuuri was stirring in his chair.

Yuuri looked around in confusion the moment Wolfram hit the ground, staring at the empty bed with panic in his eyes. "Wolfram! WOLFRAM!"

That made Wolfram shake his head, he hoping that the entire castle population wasn't about to see him flopping around like a fish out of water. Nothing would embarrass him more.

"Calm down, Yuuri. I'm f-fine, okay?"

Yuuri looked instantly concerned. "What happened!? Did you fall in your sleep?"

"Don't be an i-idiot." His eyes were staring at the floor, trying to pretend that there wasn't a blush coming up his cheeks. "I f-fell trying to s-stand up…I'm f-fine."

"You don't look fine."

Wolfram's whole body was shaking, but he was trying very hard to hide it by keeping his hands clamped firmly over his sides, his face staring at the floor. What he would have loved to do now was rise up, looking as though it had only been a small fault. But he knew that he was being stupid. '_This is only my third time waking up and having actual awareness. I should have silently endured it…I'm the one whose an idiot, not Yuuri.'_

"Why don't you get back into bed?" Yuuri said softly.

For a moment Wolfram didn't say anything. He did make an attempt to stand, to maybe even just shift positions, but he couldn't move. It felt as though there was a billion pound weight on his back, pushing him downward onto the cold flooring.

Yuuri finally caught on, eyes widening. "You can't get up, can you?"

"I…."

Wolfram wished he could have said something clever then, but he couldn't think of anything to say. '_Why couldn't it have been with anyone else?'_ he wondered. He knew that if Giesela had seen him on the floor, it would have been far less embarrassing then having Yuuri view it.

"I'll help you."

That was when Yuuri walked over quietly, grabbing Wolfram underneath his arms, trying to help hoist him to his feet. The look on Yuuri's face was surprised, as if he had expected it to be unexceptionally hard work to lift him. Once again, Wolfram hid his face, feeling self conscious.

_'I saw myself in the mirror the other day,_' he thought._ 'I don't even know how Yuuri can look at me straight in the face. I don't seem like the same person_.' Giesela had assured him that the marks would go away, and that after he gained weight, he would seem the same as before. On the outside, anyway. Wolfram didn't think he could ever forget what the disease, Leen, or Mona had done to him.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri sat next to him, looking concerned. "You should have woken me up."

"I'm fine." Wolfram snapped defensively.

"So you're in pain then, huh Wolfram?"

The look on Wolfram's face made Yuuri laugh, his expression changing from the worried one to something that was much more relaxed. Woflram, on the other hand, immediately put up his guard. It felt weird to have someone know his tricks, his defense line, when things got tough. Being angry seemed like such a better shield than sadness or pain.

"How d-did you?…" Wolfram asked quietly.

"Lay down." Yuuri demanded, and since it was an order, he did what Yuuri said. "…Well, I figured that before you got sick, you were wandering around ready to turn whoever you came across to ashes. You yelled at everyone from Conrad to me…I guess I was always too dense to realize that you were using the rage for a different reason other than genuine anger. I guess I really am an idiot, huh?"

Wolfram looked at the floor sadly. "You a-aren't an i-idiot, Yuuri."

"Yes, I am." Yuuri smiled. "But that's okay."

For a moment there was silence, and Wolfram realized that Yuuri's hand was on top of his. It was the first time he realized it. '_Does Yuuri know that he just grabbed my hand?_' he wondered._ 'It seems so…unlike him, I guess. When I was well he treated me like I had the plague, but when I'm sick with a deadly, contagious disease he doesn't mind touching me at all…_'

"What were you after, anyway?" Yuuri asked. "You were climbing out of bed for some reason, right?"

"Well…." He stared at the floor even more. "I was c-cold."

"Ah."

Then Yuuri got up and crossed the room, grabbing one of the blankets and pulling it down on top of the bishonen. Wolfram shivered, holding it closer to his body, hoping that it would work. But this blanket, like so many others, seemed obsolete. His powers were so weak now that they couldn't heat him up properly.

"Better?" Once again, Yuuri held his hand.

"Yes…" he lied. No need to overdo the 'weak and helpless' thing. If three blankets weren't going to keep him warm, he figured what was the point of trying for a fourth.

Then Yuuri gave Wolfram along stare, looking as though he was fighting someone very hard in his mind. Multiple emotions flickered upon the king's face, ranging from confusion, fear, and worry. Wolfram wished he knew what Yuuri was thinking, just so he could ease some of the pain away. '_Half of this is my fault.'_ he thought. _'If I hadn't gotten sick…Why does stuff like this keep happening?'_

"Wolf," Yuuri said finally, looking like he had come to a decision. "Scoot over."

"_What_?…"

"The blankets aren't warming you up." said Yuuri more firmly now. It was obvious that his will was Woflram's command. "So I'll get in there with you."

'_What's gotten into him lately?'_ Wolfram wondered, moving his body over even though it burned as if one thousand pins went through his flesh. A couple of months ago he would have had to torture Yuuri before he'd even consider asking such a thing, but now he was doing it of his own accord. Not that Wolfram was complaining. He had been waiting for a long time for Yuuri to get like this.

Yuuri slid between the covers, a blush filling his cheeks as he did so, his hand wrapping around Wolfram's waist before drawing him closer. Both of them were silent, unsure of what to say. '_Well_,' Wolfram thought. _'It is warmer this way, at least_.' Indeed, Yuuri provided more heat than a thousand blankets. In comparison to Wolfram's cold flesh, his body seemed like a burning bomb fire.

"Wolfram?"

His eyes fluttered shut slightly, growing tired again. It was hard to even make out what Yuuri was saying. Lately, though he had been waking up, it was only for fifteen minute intervals. Twenty four hours of sleep equaled that short amount of awake time…At least he was getting better.

"Wolfram, are you still awake?" Yuuri tried again.

"Hmmm…."

There was more silence for a moment. Wolfram wondered whether that was all Yuuri had to say, or whether he just wanted to make sure that the bishonen was still kicking. Giesela was due inside for another check up in a few minutes, and he reminded himself that he should thank the healer for her constant vigilance. Waking up on fifteen minute intervals could not be an easy thing.

"Wolfram," Yuuri finally said. "I'm so glad you're okay…To be honest, I'm not sure I would have known what to do without you here."

"There a-are m-many people that love y-you." Wolfram whispered, nearly snoring out the words. "You w-would have b-been fine."

"It wouldn't have been the same…"

Wolfram opened one glistening, green eye that shined like a gem. "W-why?"

"Because you're different." murmured Yuuri, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The Great Sage stood before an old ruin in the woods, the stones looking aged and worn. It seemed as though it had once been destroyed quite savagely, but, like so many other things, time had washed away a lot of the bruises. Nevertheless, he was immensely impressed, mostly because he managed to see one thing that most people didn't…

The mountain behind the ex-temple held a rock that had been placed over a mouth of a cave. This passage, as it turned out, led deep within the ground, heading right underneath the guardians' ex-temple. Murata had no idea what it had been used for at the time, but he knew that he was bound to find out now.

Quietly he approached the boulder that covered the entryway, attempting to get a grip on it, discovering that it was too heavy. "I'm not cut out for these kinds of things…."

"I could say that again, Your Highness."

Murata turned slowly, since he was not surprised. The whole way down he had sensed a shadow from behind him, but he hadn't known the exact person. He was too used to Shinou peering over his shoulder to not know when somebody was watching him very carefully.

"Ah." Murata smiled. "I was wondering…"

"Your Highness…." Yozak appeared from behind the tree. "It's nice to know you're aware."

It was hard not to be aware of Yozak at the moment. He was dressed head to toe in drag, his body contained in a town maiden's dress, his hair in two pigtails at the sides of his head. He was wearing high heeled boots that went up to the knee, two bracelets, and a rather strange looking necklace that appeared to be made out of human teeth.

"Undercover?" Murata asked.

"Investigating a neighboring village." Yozak nodded. "Someone saw the four boxes pass through there not too long ago…Hopefully I'll be able to pinpoint it."

"Perhaps you should get back to that…" Murata said quietly. "That is most important."

"Not according to Conrad." Yozak touched one of his pigtails. "His first order was 'protect the Great Sage. We don't need to lose anyone else important.'"

"I'm touched."

Both of them approached the boulder, Yozak giving Morata a curious look. For a moment he watched the Great Sage attempt to pull it aside again, but then he reached forward to help. With his strength, it was extremely easy to move.

A puff of dirt went in the air as the boulder fell to the ground with a mighty thud. For a moment Yozak stared at the innards of the dark cave, unsheathing his sword almost at once. The place inside did have an air of danger about it, as if something was lurking around in the shadows just waiting to hurt them.

"What is this place?" Yozak asked. "Another area from your past life?"

"No." Murata took a step inside, eyeing the wall carefully. "Though, now that I look at it, this route should be older than I am. The stones don't show as much age as I thought they would."

"Of course they wouldn't." replied Yozak, looking taken aback at Murata. He was the boy who was supposed to know all. "This place was only made a couple of hundred years ago…It was constructed by a human king. He was supposed to be building a valley for his people to remain safe. Of course, it really didn't work…"

For a moment Murata paused, eyeing it all carefully._ 'If that's the case, then it can't go underneath the guardians' lost temple, can it?'_ Then he stared at the floor with caution, seeing slime coating the bottom layer like mucus on a stomach lining. He took a look closer inside.

"Not what you were looking for, Your Highness?"

"Probably I'll check it anyway." Murata said. "I have to know where this goes."

Yozak sighed, but he was grinning. "I figured you would say that. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you doing here in the first place? It isn't exactly Shinou's temple, if you know what I mean.."

At the sound of this saying, which had been developed many years ago, Murata's grin faded several morals. Truth be told, he was worried about Shinou. The spirit hadn't been thwarted in such a way in a long time, and he had a vindictive attitude that could later prove dangerous if he challenged the wrong people. '_Deep down, I'm not sure what'd he'd do if he was faced with the ones doing this_…_Challenge them, probably. So like Shinou.'_

That was a trait he used to love in the spirit, but now he despised it. Perhaps it was because Shinou's ambitious attitude crossed with his power and child-like actions, making him seem more like a hindrance than a help a lot of the time…Then again, there were other reasons too. Old reasons that he did not want to think about.

"I'm surprised you would go here alone." Yozak cut his eyes to Murata. "You may be intelligent, but you aren't much use with a sword. The last thing we need is for someone else to end up like Wolfram."

Murata looked amused. "I'm not sure Shibuya would be as affected, though we are close."

"Those two are strange like that." Yozak nodded, agreeing.

"They aren't the only ones…"

For a moment Yozak didn't say anything. When Murata looked him in the eye, Yozak stared at him, not blushing nor cringing away. Their stare lasted a moment before they both dropped it.

"Lets hurry and get this over with." Murata said. "I have a feeling we aren't going to like what we find in there much."

"What are we after, anyway?"

Murata looked ahead, taking a step inside. "I'm not one hundred percent sure…I'll know when I find it, though."

As they walked inside the cave, Murata heard Yozak mutter the word "Sages" behind his back slightly grumpily. Both of them slid along in the mulch and ooze, the spy looking very annoyed because some of it had managed to contaminate his skirt. Murata tried to pretend that he wasn't smiling.

Up ahead, they both heard the sound of shifting rocks, followed by a crackle along the ground. _'It's either the world's larges crab_,' Murata thought. '_Or something far worse._' Behind him, Yozak's sword glistened even though there was no light to make it do so.

"What do you think that was?" Yozak asked. "A large rat?"

"No. Perhaps you should keep your sword out." Murata said. "I'm not ready to die again just yet. I have things I want to do first."

"Aye, aye," Yozak winked at Murata. "Your Highness."

For a moment they moved around the corner, coming into a larger cavern that was surprisingly filled with things more technological advanced than Shin Makoku had the ability to make. Murata was so shocked that he pulled off his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt so he knew for sure what he was seeing was real.

"What is this?" Yozak asked wearily.

"Technology." Murata said darkly. "From earth."

"But it takes a lot of power to get over there…How could anyone have carted this much with them?" Then Yozak poked one of the metal containers, looking slightly intrigued.

There were seven rows of glass cages with metal bottoms. When Murata peered inside, touching the glass, he realized that there was a large, slimy, poisonous purple stone in the middle of one of them…No, it wasn't a rock at all. It was an egg, imbedding in a pool of green sludge.

"Dagaz…" Murata said darkly.

Yozak peered over, his head clearly visible behind one of the crates because of his pigtails. Judging by the amount of wooden boxes laying around, someone had intended to make a lot more of those eggs. _'But why stop now?' _Murata wondered, touching one of the boxes to discover that it was spackled with dark brown dust.

As Yozak gave Murata a piercing stare, he wound around to peer into one of the glass containers too. At first his face was clearly shocked, his mouth hanging open wide in response. Then he quickly shut it again, casting a look at Murata that clearly said 'Tell me what's going on.'

"Someone is combing our powers and earth's technological advantages to spawn monsters." Murata said darkly in response. "And I have a feeling I know who it is."

"Just like the one that was after Wolfram."

"Exactly." For once, Murata didn't have to explain something a million times. He was grateful for it. "The person that made the monsters attacked Wolfram. Of course, I was looking for something else….But this leaves so many unanswered questions…"

For instance, why would Dagaz want to make a breeding ground for his monsters so close to the guardian shrine, the immortals that he was supposed to loathe with all his entirety? And if Dagaz already had an epic monster, why would he need to raise spawn in a cave? Murata shook his head, wishing that Shinou was there, ready with information. At least the original king was someone that Murata knew well enough to be able to swindle information out of him.

"We need to go deeper." Murata said.

"I figured as much…"

Once again the two some moved into the dark, wet world of rocks and moss. Everything around them smelled like damp stones, slime, and something foul like vomit. When Murata took another sniff, he discovered what the source was: There, against a wall, was a dead creature that looked as though it had been something aquatic.

Murata went over to it, wrinkling his nose, rolling the beast over with his foot. The creature had eight long legs that extended like a spider's, but it was covered in a hard, rough shell like a crab's. It had thorns that propped up every few feet as if it was a bloody rose. The stench that wafted off of the monster--like urine, bad seafood, and human discharge--was something incredibly foul.

"Ick…" Murata grunted.

"Somebody actually wanted to raise that thing?" Yozak grumbled. "The most it would probably be able to do is ram you…It doesn't even have fangs."

"Don't say that so easily…"

Yozak looked surprised at Murata's serious expression.

"Why?"

"Because there are five of them behind you."

* * *

"Oh, look how cute they are!"

That afternoon, Yuuri awoke feeling as though he had finally gotten enough rest. He felt someone stir against him, making his eyes draw downward, and he discovered that Wolfram had been snuggled deep against his chest...That was, before he sat up. Now the bishonen was between his arms, moaning with his eyes closes, face upturned slightly to the left as he let out a nasally snore.

"That's so wonderful!" a high pitched, excited voice said. "It's so romantic…I hope Giesela didn't interrupt your night together."

The words 'night together' seemed wrong to Yuuri, mostly because he suddenly knew who it was that was talking to him. Lady Cheri was standing there, hands on hips, looking very excited. Conrad was behind her with an amused smile on his face, while Gwendal was looking very shocked. '_I hope one of Wolfram's brothers doesn't try to beat me up,' _he thought, his face warming because of the misunderstanding.

"Er…" Yuuri said awkwardly. "Good morning."

"It really is." Lady Cheri said cheerfully, eyeing Wolfram with an excited eye.

"We just came to see Wolfram…" Conrad said lightly, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. "But, as it appears you were busy, we'll leave you alone for now, Heika!"

That made Lady Cheri link arms with her sons, laughing and giggling to herself. When the door swung open behind the trio, Lasagne was standing in the ruined hallway, her face shocked at what she was seeing. As Yuuri looked at her, she flushed a vibrant shade of magneta before running down the walkway, about to self combust because of what she had just seen.

'_I don't even want to know what kind of rumors are going to be started now._' Yuuri thought wearily, climbing out of bed and scratching at his eyes. For a moment he looked at Wolfram, who was sleeping soundly again, murmuring something incomprehensible underneath his breath. In response, Yuuri reached up and stroked a hair out of the bishonen's face, smiling slightly.

"Oh, good." Giesela said from behind, making Yuuri jump. "I was waiting for you to wake up. The way you had Wolfram in a death grip last night made it impossible for me to do checkups…"

It was now Yuuri's turn to blush. "I…er…am going to go talk to Greta."

Giesela smiled warmly. "Sure…Come back later."

On the way out, two of the guards smirked at Yuuri as he walked passed. He turned around, eyebrow twitching as if it was having a seizure, and said, "What are you two looking at?"

The soldiers grinned knowingly at each other before saying, "Nothing, sir."

Yuuri stormed away with a blush on his face that wouldn't fade for hours.


	16. To Discern a Beast

**Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to _**babybee. **(_By the way, I love that username. It's so cute.)_

**Comments: **_Every time I'm in a good mood, I write a bloody, horrific chapters. When I'm in a bad mood, I write happy, gooey chapters. (I think my brain ended up backwards by accident.)_

**Quote of the chapter: **_No man was ever wise by chance._**~Seneca**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: To Discern a Beast**

Murata and Yozak were breathing heavily, running as hard as they could towards the end of the tunnel. Both of them heard the skittering from behind him, catching up quickly, the rocks sliding in a slimy way. Halfway through the cave the Great Sage tripped and fell, almost breaking his glasses, making Yozak stop to haul the boy up by his armpits.

"This is impossible." Yozak huffed. "I take back everything I said before about them being weak. What are those things, anyway!? They are worse than Wolfram in a snit."

Murata's eyes flashed. "My guess is they're the spawn of a monster named Naudez."

Both of them skidded to a stop at a dead-end, eyes widening with fear as they realized they had no where left to run. The five slimy, crab-like creatures went to a sliding halt behind them, three on the floor and two on the ceiling. They had no visible eyes or mouths, merely relying on another sense all together to be able to find their way around. (Murata's bet was on smell.)

One of the monsters shot out thorn-like spikes from its shiny leg with frightening accuracy, making Yozak give a yelp and leap on top of Murata. They were a pile of limbs and legs, both of them entangled for a moment before they got to their feet, taking steps back until they reached the wall.

"I sure wish we had the kiddo with us now." Yozak said, taking a slice at one of the creatures only to find that it was useless against their supernatural shells. "That power of his would be able to stop these weird things…"

Murata found it amusing that a man wearing women's underwear would deem something as weird. "It wouldn't matter…Shibuya was faced with one of these things before with Wolfram, though in a different form, and his powers were just as useless as your sword...Of course, since you heard about the attack, I'm surprised that you didn't know that."

One of the beasts raised up another limb, shooting Yozak in the leg with its powerful thorns. One of the spines went through his upper thigh, making the man give a cry of pain with blood drizzling down his knee. Murata quickly tugged at Yozak's arm in worry, pointing up towards a higher level of the cave.

"That way!" Murata cried. "We've got to hurry."

"Easy for you to say." Yozak grumbled, turning pale as blood loss occurred. "You don't have a two foot spike through your freaking leg!"

"If you don't get out of here, the spike will be the least of your worries…"

Yozak grumbled, already beginning to climb the rocks behind the sage, his leg dangling worthlessly behind him. "If I end up dead because of this, you're the first person I'm going to haunt."

"Seems like such a waste…" Murata shook his head, trying to smile though his heart wasn't in it. "All those naked women you could spy on…"

"And I thought I had problems."

Both of them reached the top, huffing and puffing, Yozak looking sick enough that Murata gave him a look of concern. The monsters agilely followed them up, flickering on top of the slimy rocks, threatening them with their spines. One of them released, catching Murata on the shoulder.

"D-doesn't feel so g-good," Yozak whispered harshly, limping behind him. "D-does it?"

"Just keep moving…"

But they were both shedding a lot of blood now, and one of the creatures lay down in a puddle as if relishing it, the crimson liquid disappearing as if the sun had sucked it away. Seeiming like some sort of magical engrossment charm, the creature increased in size, its legs making angry hissing sounds as air went through its exoskeleton.

Yozak watched all this with wide eyes. "They never covered this in swordsmanship school."

"RUN!"

Then Yozak yelled back, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RUN!? I HAVE A SPIKE IN MY LEG!"

But he did it anyway, his breathing labored as he almost tripped over every rock. His arms pumped blindly at his sides, his vision getting cloudy from the blood loss. All around them they heard the sound of hissing as the creatures drank their blood and grew in size, thirsty for more.

Three more spikes were released, missing Murata's head by an inch, carving off some of his black hair in the process. Murata's face paled a bit, but he kept forcing Yozak forward, who was getting slower and slower with every bloodied step. Eventually, however, all of the monsters stopped, clicking at them.

"What's going on!?" Yozak hissed wearily, sliding down the wall. "They a-aren't c-coming after us anymore."

"We shouldn't be stopping…"

But Murata gave Yozak another pitying look, ripping a bit of cloth from his clothes, using it to bind around the spike that was embedded in the cross dresser's leg. Though it did not relieve Yozak, it would stop some of the blood loss. They would have to wait until they got back to town before it could be fixed properly.

"How's your arm?" Yozak slurred.

"It burns." Murata admitted. "I think the thorns are poisonous."

"Well, why not?" muttered Yozak, using the wall to help himself stand. "It wouldn't be as fun without the poison, now would it?"

"Suppose not…"

As they were talking, the largest of the five monsters took a flying leap at them, but there was the sound of something sizzling and a flash of green light, the creature falling back and flaying around feebly for a minute. It smelled like cooked crab. All four of the others, hissing and clicking, started making an attempt to feed on their fallen comrade, the injured beast making the sound of screaming.

"That's cannibalism…" Yozak shook his head. "Those things are a whole new level of nasty."

Murata took a step forward, as if to touch the matjutsu wall tenably, only to discover there was nothing there. The other four monsters seemed weary of them now, rushing away the moment the Great Sage came slightly closer. They skittered through the darkness, making clicking noises all the while.

"This one is still alive." Murata said, checking to make sure they were really gone before stepping outside the barrier. "It's moving around a bit."

"It could just be twitching like a dead insect…" Yozak suggested.

"I doubt it. I think we need to haul this thing back to Blood Pledge Castle…"

Murata touched one of the thorns tenable, the outside of it dripping with a lemon yellow venom that looked extremely deadly. Grimancing, he put his hand back against his leg, wiping the liquid away on his pants. It had burned the skin, so he didn't want to know what it was doing to the inside of his body.

Yozak commented, "Not a pretty picture…"

"It never is."

Both of them looked in pretty bad shape. Yozak was breathing heavily, his eyes with a slightly glazed look since he lost so much blood. Murata's glasses had splatters of crimson on them because of his arm, blurring his vision. Neither of them looked happy or jokey anymore.

"Those guys are in trouble." Yozak muttered under his breath. "They ruined one of my best dresses."

"We'll get you a new one when we got back…"

"Easier said then done." replied Yozak grumpily.

For a moment Murata hesitated, peering down the darkened tunnel. He knew there wasn't an exit that way, but he had to admit that he was rather curious about where they were. His mind, after all, was an intelligent one, and people that had knowledge usually craved more of it.

"I'm going to see what's at the base of this thing." Murata said firmly. "You should stay here and rest that leg of yours…I'll be back when I found out what's down there."

"Uh-uh." Yozak shook his head.

"You shouldn't be moving around much with your leg like that…."

Yozak grumbled underneath his breath, looking slightly weary, "If the Captain hears that I let you go on your own, Your Highness, a spike in my leg will be the least of my worries."

"A spike in the heart is much worst, I agree."

That made Yozak grumble again, but both of them trailed along the base of the cave. Hopefully the injured monster would still be there when they got back. Otherwise, it would be far harder for Anissina to tell what was protecting the creatures so well. _'It's exoskeleton is as hard as diamond. But what kind of shell can protect against magic and physical attacks? There's got to be a weak point somewhere, and it's just up to us to find it…'_

Both of them arrived in what appeared to be a darkened temple room, this far more what Murata assumed the ex-shrine would look like. There were shattered tiles with faded, dusty, old imprints of a woman's face on them, though it was hard to make out the complete picture because they all were so diminished. There was also an ancient statue of a female standing with her hand outstretched, but her head appeared to be missing somewhere along with the rocks.

"Where are we?" Yozak said in awe.

"It appears that I was correct in the destination after all." said Murata, wiping his glasses off only to have more dust affix itself on the lenses. "This is the basement level of the old destroyed temple. It used to be a place for worship to one of the seven guardians, their leader named Nalomu Reline Chronos.

"I've heard about this…" Yozak grumbled. "But they are nothing more than old human legends…The most beautiful creatures on the planet--that sort of thing. Why would we care about that now? We've come a long way since then."

"At first I would have agreed with you." Murata said softly. "But now I have information that tells me that parts of the tale might be true."

"What?" Yozak looked skeptical."Maybe you need to rest some, Your Highness. Stress would make anyone lose their touch a bit."

Shaking his head, Murata went over to a nearby book covered in dust. When he opened it for the first time, he expected to see old, faded writing that was impossible to make out. Instead, the script was as clear as day, the words in it etched deep into the yellowing pages to make it seem like it was glowing. Yozak peered over his shoulder.

"Now, that's a little weird." Yozak commented. "But what does it say?"

"This writing was before my time…"

They walked farther into the destroyed temple, the air around them thick and heavy with dust. Eventually they came to another room, a darker room, that had no light in it whatsoever. Murata nervously stuck out his foot slightly, making sure to watch his step carefully. If there was a hole in here, or a monster, he wouldn't know if it was too late.

Surprisingly, his feet met a puddle of cool water, sloshing up to his knee caps. He stopped for a second, pausing when he felt his legs tingle. He scooped up water in his hand, discovering that the cuts he had gotten from the monsters disappeared as if they had never existed to begin with. When he poured some on his arm, it healed and disappeared in a glowing mist of light.

"Yozak!" Murata cried in awe. "Come in here!"

Yozak had still been in the other room, looking for the fallen head of the statue. When he heard Murata calling in an excited voice, he rushed in, hissing in surprise when he too met the cold water all around him. The Great Sage turned around, feeling much more refreshed now that his wounds were healed.

"You called me into a pool…" Yozak commented with an eyebrow raised.

"Take the spike out of your leg and kneel in the water." Murata demanded, ignoring the man's tone. "This water has healing properties! It'll get rid of the poison, the wound, and help rebalance out your body. My cuts are already gone."

There was a moan and a clatter as Yozak did what Murata suggested, he falling to his knees in a heap among the water. The sigh of relief could be heard echoing across the room, bouncing about before reaching their own ears. '_Even Shinou's temple didn't have this kind of ability.' _Murata thought. '_But the humans do not have magic…How could they turn their backs on a place that gave them healing water that was far more advanced than herbs?'_

"This is amazing." said Yozak from beside him. "I've never heard of this before."

"My guess is that this place was so ancient that some of the original descriptions of the temple's powers were lost." Murata nodded. "I've never heard of water that could heal either. Amazing."

"Maybe we should bottle some for the way back…It's going to be twice as hard getting out of here hauling that monster, and I have a strong feeling that I'm going to get another spike in my body again."

Murata nodded, eyes glowing with new information. "Let's just hope that the water does work once it's outside the pool….Otherwise, we might not make it…."

"Oh, boy."

* * *

_**Two days later….**_

Wolfram was laying in a bed at an inn with Greta (there bedroom had been destroyed), holding her hand as she read him a story. Occasionally she would look over at him as if she expected the bishonen to disappear from her sight, her eyes wide with happiness that her second father was okay. Yuuri had to admit that she looked slightly silly, but he knew that he was being hypocritical: he had been doing the same thing.

Of course, Wolfram's pink nightgown was gone now, and that made Yuuri incredibly sad for some reason. Though he had always complained about Wolfram sleeping in his bed, he had to admit that seeing the blonde laying there in a frilly overnight dress made him feel slightly warmer on the inside. Probably because he had wondered whether he would ever see Wolfram in their bedroom again.

"Now, just because he's in here doesn't mean you're home free." Giesela, who was still in the room after finishing Wolfram's checkup, said. "I figure there's just not much point of keeping him in the dusty infirmary if I can't look after him properly anyway…"

That made Yuuri blush slightly. He had to admit that he had been sleeping with Wolfram every night consecutively for the past two days, though making sure that he locked the door at the time. He didn't want any more night time peepers, as he was already embarrassed enough. Yuuri guessed that almost losing Wolfram once made him unconsciously protective, so whenever he fell asleep he grabbed onto the blonde and held as fast as King Kong.

Though Giesela complained about this in good nature, she never kicked him out of the room. In fact, a few time he woke up to find a new blanket over them both, and he knew that she had been there watching over them, their own personal guardian angel. Even Wolfram was incredibly thankful to her, since she had been working nonstop since he fell ill.

"Thanks so much, Giesela." he said gently. "I don't know what I would have done without you--or him, for that matter."

"That's fine." Giesela patted his shoulder warmly. "I'm happy for you, Yuuri."

"Why?"

But she was already gone, disappearing across the hallway where her room was. It was on Yuuri's orders, because it was 'better to be safe than sorry.' He looked over at Wolfram warmly, who was watching Greta carefully through his flickering green eyes but was not speaking a word. The move had made Wolfram slightly weaker, but that was something that the blonde would never admit.

"Greta." Yuuri said gently. "Why don't you finish your story tomorrow? Wolfram is getting a bit sleepy now; I can tell. And he needs rest to get better."

Wolfram's eyes flashed, though they were watering with exhaustion. "I a-am not."

"Alright!" Greta kissed Wolfram on his cheek, even though it was still covered in healing sores. Good thing she had already had a dose of the antidote, just in case. "I'm so glad your okay, Wolfram!"

But then she turned to give Yuuri a hug and kiss too. He looked at her in confusion, giving her the embrace readily, wondering why he was getting the 'goodnight' treatment too. They always slept in the same bed together. They were a family, and that was just how it went.

"Good night, Dad!" Greta said cheerfully, heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute." cried Yuuri, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Was she mad at him for some reason? Was she getting independent of him too soon? This couldn't be happening. "You always sleep with me and Wolfram! Where are you going?"

"Well…" Greta smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Cheri-sama told me something about couples liking to be alone at night…Anissina, Lasagna, and Effee mentioned it too…Though I didn't really understand what they were talking about... But I figure with all that's going on, I wouldn't want to get in your way! I'll stay with Anissina in her lab for a little why! Cheri-sama already promised me my own bedroom, and she said we could paint it pink! Isn't that great!?"

Throughout her statement, Yuuri's face had been steadily getting more and more red. 'I_ have got to have a talk with those maids_,' he thought wearily. '_That was twice she heard something that she shouldn't have…And where did they get an idea like that!?' _But then he imagined Wolfram between his arms, and his flush deepened further…Well, he knew where they got the thought from, but it was best not to jump to conclusion in these matters.

He slid between the thick sheets, compliments of the innkeepers, grateful that Wolfram appeared to have fallen asleep and hadn't heard a word Greta had said._ 'I'd never hear the end of it_,' he thought wearily. '_But then, maybe I would **like** not hearing the end of it…I didn't think I would miss him that much.'_

Just when he laid his head down on the pillow, he heard Wolfram say very loudly, "L-Leen..H-help Leen!"

That made Yuuri's eyes narrow. The first chance he got, he was going to talk to Wolfram about that Leen person. What sort of relationship did she have with Wolfram? For a moment Yuuri's eyes widened, and then he realized something: '_I'm starting to take on Wolfram's traits…I can't believe this…I'm jealous….'_

Grabbing onto his pillow, he flipped around hard and stared at the wall, pretending to ignore the urge that he had to grab hard onto Wolfram and drag him closer.

"I can't be jealous…" he muttered to himself darkly. "If I did, that would mean that I had feelings for him…But I'm a guy and he's a guy…"

Wolfram mumbled beside him sleepily in confusion, "W-whose n-not jealous?"

Yuuri clamped his mouth shut, not speaking again. But once he was asleep, his hands reached forward and pulled Wolfram closer, just as he wished he had done the whole time.

* * *

Yozak stumbled into the village square with his dress torn, one pigtail slightly lopsided. Murata labored behind him, leading his horse that had the monster tied on top of it. They had gone through a great deal of trouble getting the creature like that, as it had scratched them the whole way even when it was injured greatly. Murata was glad that the thief had done most of the work.

The moment they both came into view, Conrad peeked his head from his tent and staring at Yozak, who was covered head to toe in his own blood.

"Yozak!"

Conrad was at his side in seconds, secretly worried. It was hard to tell for the casual onlooker, but there was a way that his eyes widened slightly, as if he was only mildly surprised. For someone who was used to keeping things inside like Conrad, this was as good as a shriek and run.

"What happened!?" Conrad's eyes flashed. "Yozak?"

"Calm down, Commander." muttered Yozak in response. "We're fine."

"Turns out things were a bit more dangerous than I thought…" Murata said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Yozak cut his eyes to the Great Sage. "_A bit_, Your Highness? I thought I was back in the war there, for a moment…."

For a second Conrad's eyes linger on Yozak, acting unsure of whether he believed the thief's words. Then his eyes flickered towards the horse, who was tapping the ground nervously with its hoof over and over again. The monster twitched a little on the stallion, but it did not fall off, thanks to Yozak's master knot making. That man could have tied a mountain lion to a roof of a car.

"We brought a present." Yozak grinned at Conrad. "Figured you should know that we were thinking of you…."

When Conrad took a step closer to get a better look, Yozak and Murata ducked, the spines flying in the air at odd angles. Because the creature had bad aim when tied the way it was, it didn't get anyone mortally injured. Conrad had a small scratch on his face and a slightly shorter patch of hair, but that was it. Yozak stood up and tried to stifle his laughter.

"I don't find this humorous, Yozak."

"Don't take it so hard, Commander." responded Yozak. "It damaged one of my best dresses. Do you know how hard it is to find something that goes with my hair!? Orange isn't exactly easy to match things with, if you know what I mean."

"My apologies." Conrad was smiling.

Murata watched neither of them, instead looking at the flicker of a spirit he saw in the trees. It had been a shining white blur, like a moving sparkler that was on the run. Nobody else seemed to notice it, but Murata had seen such things for long enough that they were as built into his system as breathing. One thing for sure, Shinou was back.

"I believe we should take this monster up to Shinou's ruined temple." Murata murmured. "Maybe he'll be able to discern what we should do to defeat the beast better than Anissina could."

The trio took the hill as fast as they could, staring sadly at the mound of rubble that once had been something great. Now, it looked more like a streaming pile of grey pig droppings. Even the crest of the temple had been shattered, laying on ground in big, heavy pieces. Murata shook his head with remorse. That place had been in existence during many of his generations.

"Well," he said softly. "Let's try and find Shinou."

Yozak turned towards Conrad slowly. "You don't think that Shinou would be able to _discern _where I can buy another dress like this, would you?"

"He probably could." Conrad frowned. "For the right price…"

"Hmmm."


	17. The Revival of Naudiz

**Dedication:** _This chapter is dedicated to_ **SnowyOWL12.**

**Comment:** _I'm so glad its weekend. Probably you can expect another update pretty soon, since I'll have some more time without school being in the way._

_*Let me know if you want a chapter dedicated to you._

**Quote of the Chapter:** _What happens twice can happen thrice. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 17: The Awakening of Naudiz**

"Just a little bit more, Wolfram." Giesela said firmly. "You can do it."

Sweat drizzled down Wolfram's back as he attempted to do his therapy. There were two poles that looked a lot like banister railings on each side of him, and he was forced to drape himself along them idly, his hands swinging off the sides like flaps of cloth. His hair hung in his face, wet and dripping with perspiration, his eyes staring forward as he concentrated on Giesela.

This was so much harder than anything he had ever done before. It hurt a lot; maybe not as much as when he was dying, but he was having to fight back whimpers of pain with every half step he took. '_Look at me now,'_ he thought angrily to himself. '_I've become so weak....I can't even walk on my own anymore._'

"Wolfram." Giesela was in her sergeant form, eyes narrowed and mouth ready to yell at him whenever he fell short. "Come on. Finish it."

That was so much easier said than done. '_Has she ever experienced pain like this?' _Wolfram wondered as he inched along the sides, his whole body burning as if it was on fire. He didn't think that Giesela had the right to yell at him when she was all well and fine…This therapy, the human treatment, felt demeaning to him.

Wolfram leaned against one of the rails, breathing hard, shaking so much that he could barely support himself. "I d-don't think I c-can…."

"If you don't do it," Giesela said firmly, "Then I'll let Yuuri in here."

The doors had been locked at Wolfram's request._ 'I don't want to seem that pathetic_.' he thought to himself. If she opened the doors, exposing him to be as weak as he was, he wouldn't ever be able to live it down. He had never thought that Giesela was such a cruel person before. It would almost be worth it to make it in the end just so he could pay her back a little.

He took one step forward, then another, until he was dangling at the end with his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt. When he got to the finishing point he slumped forward, breathing heavily, coughing and spluttering as his chest burned. Though Giesela reached over to help him, it was already too late, and he was laying on the ground with his face plastered against the foul smelling wood.

Giesela did her best to flip him over, though she was too small, checking his heart rate. Her face instantly became worried. "Perhaps I overdid it with you. Come on, Wolfram. You earned a rest now."

There was no response on his part. He didn't attempt to help Giesela as she reached underneath his arms, trying to haul him to his feet. It didn't work too well, and he lay slumped against the railing with his eyes rolling in his sockets, his hand reaching up to touch his disfigured face. Nausea from overexertion danced in his stomach, and he glared at Giesela as if she had been the one that had dealt out his pain.

"Y-you---" he muttered angrily underneath his breath. "I c-can't believe…."

"You're done now!" she responded. "Help me get you up this instant. I need to finish your checkup, and I can't do it with you slumped on the floor."

Both of them stared at each other, then Wolfram fell once more against the siding, knowing that he couldn't have stood up even if he tried. Heck, his body felt like it was as heavy as a thousand pound rock. Right beside him, he heard Giesela make a 'humph' sound before turning quietly to enter the hall.

'_See if I care about her,'_ he thought wildly. _'She has no idea how much that hurt.'_ He leaned against the railing, another trickle of sweat running down his back. Things were so much harder now that he was getting parts of his personality back, though not others. It was hard to tell what was the disease talking and what was him…

When he looked across the floor, he saw once again an object of his desire. It was a guard's sword, probably left there by one of Conrad's men. He looked around awkwardly for a moment, realizing what had happened last time. He grabbed a hold of one the poles, gripping the metal, hauling himself to his feet like he believed that he couldn't only minutes before.

_'If they leave me with that sword, I'll…'_ he thought wildly. Though he thought he had self-control, the last time he had been alone with a weapon had taught him his lesson. He couldn't be in the premises with something sharp as long as he was sick, because he was already getting that overwhelming urge to rip every inch of his skin clean off of his body. Truth be told, the very need for it frightened him.

He grabbed a cane that had been supplied to him a few days before, but he refused to use it in the premises of anyone, since it made him look pathetic. The last thing his soldiers needed to see was their boss, crippled and scarred, hobbling down the hallway like a one hundred year old man. Not that he was to the walking stage yet, even with a cane…He couldn't even manage it with two poles to haul himself along.

Nevertheless, staring at the one sword in the middle of the room was enough to make the point clear: He had to get out of here. Sweat tricked down his spine as he took one slow painful step after another. Just when he opened the door, he realized his mistake: The castle guards were trying to keep him safe…Heh, what a joke that was.

But when he looked down, he discovered that the two guards, neither of them Conrad's men, were chatting up two Mazoku women that were making the beds. He bypassed them easily, hobbling through the inn towards the stairs, pain cramping up his legs like a fifty volt shock. He looked at them wearily, climbing down to the sitting position, pulling himself along the floor like he used do when he was a baby. He prayed that no one was watching.

Eventually, about a hundred slow steps later, he burst out into the city, finding that it was overwhelming and filled with people repairing all the houses that had been torn to the ground. Everything around him smelled like sulfur, thick and strong, though he couldn't figure out why because they had merely had an earthquake. He turned around at a snail's pace, moving slowly towards the rear of the inn.

There was a forest back there, safe from all sharp objects besides twigs. The ground was also starting to look delicious to him like never before, the green grass thick and beautiful like the world's warmest bed. Pain went up his legs again, and before he knew it, he was curled up deep underneath one of the bushes, sighing because he was finally relieved of the pain.

'_Stupid Giesela,_' he thought, though he didn't mean it._ 'She should have known better than to leave me alone with that sword….I still can't control myself sometimes._' He curled up closer to the tree, shivering because of the cold, his eyes already falling shut.

Behind him, through the woods beyond his sight, he heard someone saying loudly, "He collapsed and now he won't get up…It took me forever to find you, but I think I need to get him into bed right away…But he's a bit self-conscious about it, so you won't tell anyone, will you Conrad?"

"Of course not…"

But Wolfram was already fading, too tired to even care much about their conversation that was being held behind him. Even when he heard a cry of despair through the second story window, his eyes flickered shut like a butterfly on a flower. The sun was beating down through the sweet, sweet leaves, the scent lingering and dancing around his mouth and body.

It was all too perfect….

* * *

Yuuri was standing inside a side hall of the ruined temple, staring at the monster screech against its bounds. Shinou, who was looking like he was on the verge of ripping somebody's soul out, was standing beside them both, watching the monster through careful eyes. Both he and Murata had yet to find out what the monster was weak against, even after a whole two nights of studying it.

"It appears that no element has the ability to enter its shell." Murata commented.

Yuuri looked worried. "No sword either?"

"Nothing short of a two billion pound weight will kill that thing."

Since neither of them had a two billion pound weight on them, they decided to let that idea go…

Shinou was being very unlike himself, withholding all snide opinions and not saying much in regard to one thing or another. In fact, he continuously stared at the creature before him, glaring at it with his best calculating stare. Even Murata chose not to make a comment, and the two of them usually had much to say to one another. Yuuri felt awkward in their presence, as if he was an intruder.

"We should boil it!" Yuuri said finally, triumphant.

Both Shinou and Murata turned towards him, the original king with his eyebrows raised. Neither of them thought this idea was worth much, because they both turned around to begin throwing other ideas back and forth telepathically. (Either that or they were just staring at each other.) Yuuri, however, was as determined as a bulldog after a piece of meat to not let this go.

"I'm serious!" Yuuri cried. "Lobsters and crabs are boiled all the time on earth. The creature looks like it's from the water, right!? It's the perfect idea."

As if getting nervous, the creature clicked against its binds, releasing another set of thorns that imbedded themselves in the nearby walls. Yuuri and Murata learned how to duck mechanically, but Shinou had no need, since he was dead and the thorns passed through him quite easily. Of course, the person that they were renting the shed from probably wasn't going to be happy about the holes in the walls. Then again, as Yuuri was the king, he could probably just order his men to build a new one.

"I suppose it's worth a try, Shibuya." Murata said firmly. "We'll probably need a bathtub to fit this beast in, and a fire wielder to be able to heat the water up sufficiently."

Both of them looked at each other, knowing that currently the only available bathhouse was in Blood Pledge Castle, and even that was half destroyed. They could easily find one of Wolfram's fire wielders, who were running around in a rage because of what had happened to their commander. Yuuri gave a determined nod, already halfway out the door.

"I'll find a way to get the monster up to Blood Pledge." Murata said. "You need to find the fire wielder."

"I'm already on it."

After some time he ran into Gerard, who had been helping a younger woman and her children fix up what used to be her home. Both of them looked up in surprise when he approached, bowing deep as if he was the ruler of the universe. He turned to Gerard, who was still clad in his vivid blue uniform, having never given up hope that his blonde haired leader would return to them. Yuuri found himself liking the man even more now.

"I need your help." Yuuri said lightly. "Come with me to the castle?"

They looked at the woman, who was laboring under a large post of wood that had to weigh twice her miniscule size. Her face looked taunt with worry, her children sitting under a nearby tree complaining greatly of starvation. Everyone here was hungry, especially since a lot of their food supply was trapped underneath the rubble.

The woman caught their eye, giving them both a firm look. "Go…I can mange this. I appreciate your help all the same, sir."

Yuuri blanched. "But…"

"Ever heard of a mother's strength?" The woman's face was coal black from dust, her hair hanging dirty and limp against her head. "Trust me, I can conquer anything. A Maou's power is nothing compared to a parent's love."

They got the message loud and clear. Both of them walked up towards Blood Pledge Castle, glancing behind them worriedly every few feet. Even as they entered the mess that once had been a fine estate, they could turn around and see the woman labor beneath the large wooden pole, moving it inch by inch, step by step, despite the pain it must have caused her.

"Amazing." Yuuri murmured.

Gerard merely nodded in response. With Wolfram as their leader, they knew better than to talk too much in front of royalty. There was far too many memories of Wolfram chasing one of his men around the courtyard because of disobedience…Then again, the bishonen must not have been too harsh because all of his wielders adored him. '_Maybe they like him a little too much…'_ he thought angrily to himself.

At this thought, he smacked himself on his head so hard that he slowed down a step. Gerard stared for a moment, smirking about something, before saying, "Problems, Heika?"

"Just having a thought." Yuuri muttered to himself.

"Must have been some thought." Gerard said lightly. "You almost knocked yourself out."

Eventually they got to Murata, who was preparing one of the baths in the half torn apart room. What once had been clean, blue water now looked disgusting, mucky, and brown, as if it was now a mud bath instead of a tub for bathing. Still though, it would serve its purpose, even if somebody would get more dirty if they tried to clean themselves in it.

Shinou was standing to the side, making Gerard blanch for a moment before his back stiffened. To them, the original king was god-like, so that meant that Gerard was seeing someone that he probably had prayed to for years. Luckily, the man seemed to recover fast, and his mouth closed in response, no longer serving its purpose as a fly trapper.

The monster thrashed and flayed, making Gerard once again stare. Of course, this was a natural response to something that was a thousand times more gruesome than a three mile car pile up. The creature, though it supposedly had the build of something that liked water, didn't seem to enjoy it much when they tossed it into the bath with a splash, its body clicking underneath he murky surface, sending up bubbles from its movement.

Murata and Yuuri both looked at each other. "DUCK!"

Ten angry thorns burst out from the water, slicing through a little flesh on Gerard's leg. He let out a yelp of surprise, then fell to the ground right beside them. His face was a little paler than it had been previously, which everyone could understand.

"We want you to boil the water." Yuuri said to him, dusting himself off. "Can you do that?"

"I can t-try, sir." Gerard seemed a little shaken, though he was a soldier. "But, with all due respect, I'm not Wolfram…I don't have powers like he does."

Murata laughed. "I don't think they made anyone in the world like Wolfram."

For a moment he stared into the water, watching the creature click along the floor in its rage. Shinou was not looking the slightest bit amused, instead moving his lips soundless over words that he was not saying. Yuuri didn't understand what he was trying to do, but he didn't ask. The original king had his secrets, just like everyone else.

"I'll give it a go now, shall I?" Gerard asked.

"Go on."

The soldier was suspended for a moment, touching his hand to the dirty water. From his hand poured out an orange light, looking a lot like a giant fire ball that kept disintegrating because of the water. Eventually, though, the water began to boil upward, creating a strange smell in the air from all the dirt in the liquid.

"Do you think it worked?" Yuuri asked tenably.

"Look out, Shibuya!"

Thorns shot out of the water again, this time making everybody duck. Even Gerard was on the ground this time, his hand still in the water, the monster clicking beneath the surface as its world boiled around it. It looked just as it had before, just this time a little bit more pissed off.

"So," Yuuri said sheepishly. "Boiling it is out."

"Looks like it." Murata grimaced. "My question is, how on earth are we supposed to get the little devil out of the water again?….."

Everyone looked at each other. Shinou looked very grateful that he was dead at this moment, smiling and raising up his hands as if he was surrendering in war. Yuuri knew that he wasn't going to climb into the water for that monster, even if it didn't appear to like its new home very much. Asking Murata to do it would be sending the sage to death. Everybody looked at Gerard.

"Uh-uh." Gerard shook his head. "I beg your pardon Your Majesty, but I would rather fight a three headed dragon than climb into the water with that thing. It's like begging for death."

"Oh, come on." Yuuri elbowed him. "It's not so--"

The earth began to shake again, three times worse than last time. Gerard lost his balance and fell headfirst into the water with a splash, swearing like a sailor behind them. Shinou stared at them both, his face curving into a small smile. At least he was getting some of his sass back.

"The building is going to collapse." Shinou smirked. "Looks like we'll be able to test the 'one billion pound' weight theory too, will we not?"

"This is no time to be funny." Murata snapped.

As the earth had begun to shake, and Shinou's theory on the building falling appeared to be right, Yuuri, Murata, and Gerard (who had climbed out of the water still swearing.) crawled slowly to their feet. They had to hold onto the walls in order to keep themselves balanced enough to walk. Shinou followed behind them at a lazy pace, practically skipping.

Luckily, just as they exited the building, the roof began to cave in. There was a mighty crash and dirt flew up in the air like pixie dust, marking Blood Pledge Castle's final song. They would have to completely rebuild it from head to toe now, and it would take at least a few months to manage.

Down below they could hear people screaming, marking the fact that everything had once again gotten destroyed. Yuuri froze for a moment, his blood running cold. One person came to his mind; a person that was locked in a room with no ability to leave on his own.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said, terrified. "Wolfram was in a building…What if it fell!?"

"Shibuya…"

Behind them they heard the sound of scratching wood, a clicking noise, and rocks shifting. Through the cracks a creature slid, minimizing itself through epic proportions, its crab-like exterior folding like a storage friendly exercise machine. It scuttled along the ground directly in front of them, popping out of the confined space, thorns poised and ready on its back.

"You've got to be kidding." Yuuri muttered. "What the crap is that thing made out of!?"

Murata grimaced before falling to the ground, nearly getting hit with a third set of spikes. But Yuuri hadn't even bothered to duck, as he was already heading towards the village at top speed, the idea of getting a sharp object lodged in his skull seconded by Wolfram dying in a pack of rubble.

Everyone watched as the creature quickly tore through bushes, trying to get away from its captators as soon as possible. Murata hustled to keep up with Yuuri, who was practically running down the hill now, his eyes wide with panic. Everyone around him was sobbing and crying, but at this moment there was only one person that Yuuri's eyes were looking for.

Shinou, however, didn't appear that worried. "The creature healed itself. A few days ago it was almost completely immobile…"

"Shinou…" Murata grumbled.

But all that was cut off by Yuuri's loud wail of despair, his body surging forward as he saw the one thing that he was frightened of most: There, on the ground in a pile of rocks, was the inn where Wolfram had been staying. Tears filled his eyes before he could stop them, his body surging forward towards the pile of rubble as if there was still hope.

He had an extreme urge to turn into the Maou, but that wouldn't help him at all. Water dragons would have no use against earthquakes, as much as he wanted to admit it. So instead, he sobbed with tears in his eyes as he moved rocks out of the way, beating away even Murata who was trying to get him to calm down.

"Wolfram…" he sobbed. "Wolfram, come out."

But it was a pile of rubble, so there was no answer. He continued this for quite some time, his hands becoming red and raw with blood, his fingers shaking with adrenaline from the effort of it all. _'Why!?_' he wondered. _'Was I only allowed to say goodbye to Wolfram? Was that was it was?…A goodbye.'_

"NO!" Yuuri shook his head wildly. "I had so much left to say to him."

As he let out another cry, he felt someone far stronger than him hauling him backwards, a familiar voice in his ear saying, "Heika, please calm yourself."

"Calm myself!?" said Yuuri, waving his hand as if he was doing a strange dance move. Conrad was watching him sadly. "Wolfram is crushed in there...He's your brother! How the hell can you be so heartless!?"

Just when he turned around to start digging again, Giesela appeared, looking very serious. Her eyes were on his face for a moment, touching his shoulder gently. As if her healing ability was transferable to the soul as well, she managed to catch his attention without yelling or dragging him backward. Conrad was standing about a foot behind him, mouth tight with worry.

"Heika…" Giesela said softly. "Wolfram was not in the building when it fell…"

"What!?" Yuuri gave another sob, but this one of relief. "Where is he!? I want to see him."

Conrad looked at Giesela sheepishly. "We don't really know where he went…Apparently he had some trouble with his therapy. He overdid it a bit. Giesela went to get me to help me put him in his bed, but he was gone when we got back. We've been looking for him since then…."

His eyes widened. "WHAT!? Nobody told me."

"It was my mistake, Heika." Giesela said softly. "I did it…I never should have left him alone, but I was a bit upset."

"That doesn't matter now!" he cried. "We've just got to find him!"

Then, as if out of thin air, the monster appeared directly in front of them, making a noise as if it was hissing. It climbed over the rubble, forcing everyone to stop and stare at the demented beast. It didn't appear to have an interest in them now, as if it was in a mad frenzy to find its bigger, better prey.

It scratched through the stones on the ground, hissing again before moving to the right. Murata's glasses shown with realization, his mouth tightening. He tapped Yuuri, who was standing there with his eyes slightly red, looking as though he was fighting the tears back every step of the way. Yuuri did not cry often, and it looked as though this past couple of weeks had taken a toll on the king's psyche. All the pain was catching up with him now, leaving Yuuri defenseless.

"We have to find Wolfram." Murata said carefully to Conrad instead. "The monster's after him, and its extra 'senses' are much stronger than ours."

"How long do you think we have?"

The monster hissed and skittered through nearby trees, looking enraged.

"Not long." Murata sighed.

* * *

_'Wolfram,'_ said a soft female voice. '_Wolfram, you must wake up now.'_

Wolfram's eyes opened slowly, his head aching. It was the first time that he noticed how in pain his legs were. They burned as if he had stuck them into an open flame, the fire searing through his ligaments and muscles. It was a wonder that he even managed to get out into the underbrush in his condition…unless he didn't do it alone.

"Eternity." Wolfram asked wearily, looking around the trees. "W-what is?…"

But then he stared to the left and discovered that the building he had been staying in was now laying on the ground in rubble, no longer peering over the trees like an overprotective mother. He tried to sit up, finding himself unable, his thoughts confused and muddied. He could hear Eternity's voice in his head, but it was not clear. It felt as though he was talking to her through a static ridden telephone.

Wolfram blinked when the woman did not answer. "Did you help me get out of there? Was that why I was suddenly able to move?"

_'Yes.'_ But Eternity did not sound like her usual cheerful self. '_But that is no longer important. Naudhiz is inches away from awakening…And Dagaz has managed to even thwart my powers_.'

"You're a guardian!" Wolfram huffed, feeling his heart that was close to attack. "How can that happen?"

'_Dagaz is one of the few people in the world who can use his powers to effectively…Unfortunately my earthquake was not able to stop the monsters from carrying the four boxes away.'_ Eternity said softly. '_He's using the power of the seal to put an extra guard on Nauhiz. Before we can destroy the monster, we must first stop the boxes and break his shield.'_

Wolfram shuddered. "I can't…Not like this."

_'There is still time.'_ Eternity murmured. '_Watch out now. You have company.'_

There was the sound of screeching in the forest, and Wolfram stared at a bizarre looking creature with a vivid purple shell that looked like a crab-spider mix. The beast let out a hiss when it saw him, or it may have been the sound of air releasing from its shell, but it suddenly was heading toward him very fast. Immediately the strange monster drew to a stop, thorns bursting from its body in thick tendrils. It cut through Wolfram's nightwear, pain filling him with a burning sensation.

A moment later, he saw three shapes appear at the mouth of the forest, looking worried. The monster, however, seemed unfazed by their presence, taking a loping approach towards Wolfram. He didn't have a weapon to shield himself with, but he felt a strange sensation in his chest as if his heart was vibrating, and the next thing he knew the monster was on its back, twitching.

Murata, Yuuri, and Conrad all drew to a stop, staring. Nothing spectacular had happened to make the monster disappear--it just fell over and died on the spot. All that effort they had put into attempting to find the beast's weakness had been a waste.

"WOLFRAM!"

Yuuri's shock over the monster did not last long, however. He was at Wolfram's side in seconds, though the bishonen was quietly coughing up blood from overexertion. His eyes searched the sky as he saw the sun glistening below the surface of the filmy clouds. Though Eternity had caused the first earthquake, Naudhiz's awakening had caused the second. And he knew that it was his duty to destroy the monster.

Even as Yuuri hugged him, Wolfram couldn't stop thinking, '_It's too much trouble for me to be around them…Every moment I spend here I put everyone else in danger. I'm the only one that can defeat Dagaz. If Yuuri got hurt because of me, I….'_ And that was the truth. He knew what could happen to Yuuri if he let it, and that wasn't an option he would allow himself. _'I'm disposable…Yuuri is not.'_

Yuuri was looking worried. "Did the monster hurt you, Wolfram?"

Wolfram took one look at Yuuri's face, seeing his eyes and hurt hands. For a moment he wondered '_did he do that for me?_' but then he shook his head at his own stupidity. Yuuri had made it clear time and time again that his feeling were platonic, with nothing that Wolfram said ever changing the king's mind. Seeing something there that wasn't would only hurt him more, especially when he had to leave again.

"Fine." he muttered under his breath, trying to cover up the hurt. "I'm not a wimp."

"I know that…" Yuuri responded.

Though Wolfram made that his response, Yuuri did not let go, even when he had to have Conrad carry him to get to Giesela. He hissed and fought the whole way, insisting that it was not needed, but none of them would budge. Especially Yuuri, who spent the rest of the afternoon holding his hand…


	18. The Notice of Shinou

**Dedication: **_This chapter is for _**Fireemblem.**

**Comment: **_I just finished re-watching some episodes, and I was surprised by how much yuuram stuff I actually missed the first time around. It almost makes me think that Yuuri just likes playing hard to get…He pretends to ignore the engagement, but the moment Wolfram disappears it's the one thing he thinks about. _

_Furthermore, I had a lot of comments like 'I wish Yuuri would get jealous in the show.' (I totally agree with this.) But, in the novel, Yuuri gets incredibly jealous and, to top that off, says, "I couldn't take it if Wolfram married anyone else."_

*_Let me know if you want a chapter dedicated to you._

**Quote of the Chapter: **_It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed._**Theodore Roosevelt**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18:The Notice of Shinou**

Wolfram had been dreading his ability to walk, but he knew it would have to come eventually. Now, two weeks later, he was able to hobble down hallways, though not well. But he knew one thing for certain: He could not put it off any longer. Deep down, he knew that he had to leave Yuuri now or never.

So, with shaking hands, he wondered why he had to continually go through this torture. _'If leaving the first time wasn't hard enough…'_ he thought wearily, his eyes staring at his sleeping fiancé on the bed. The boy was muttering something about a strike, which Wolfram did not understand. With that, he rolled his eyes, wondering if it would be the last time he would be allowed such a privilege.

For a moment Wolfram sat at Yuuri's bedside, knowing that the Maou would not understand why he had taken off again. Wolfram was still weak, after all, and he would barely have enough strength to make it to the town over. But the dreams he had been having, that of Yuuri laying in a puddle of his own blood, was enough for him to know when it was his time to leave.

Quietly, he posted a note on the mantel, his fingers shaking as if it caused him a great deal of physical effort to do it.

_Yuuri_

_I offer you a thousand apologies, but for a reason that I can not disclaim to you, I must now leave. I hope you and Greta are very happy. When I'm gone, make sure that she eats her vegetables at dinner, because she has a habit of hiding them underneath her napkin until the meal is cleared. I am aware that you've never noticed._

_I know this is hard for you to understand, but please believe that I will always love you. Perhaps that is not what you want to read right now, but that is the truth. I hope that I will be allowed to see you again. If not, I hope you will remember me._

_~Wolfram_

_P.S. Tell Conrad that he better stay by your side always, or else I'll find a way to hurt him._

Quietly he took his cane, hobbling out the door passed the guards that smiled at him warmly. He ignored their expressions, even when they continued to follow him down the hall. (That was their duty. Conrad's guards were much more obedient than the others.) He frowned before coming to a pause before the house bathroom. (They were staying in a home of a resident, though it was a bit cramped because it was one of the few remaining houses that were still standing. The person in the home, however, thought it was an honor to share her home with a king. 'A tent is no place for royalty, she had said.)

"I am using the restroom." Wolfram said grumpily. "Can't I be alone for just a second?"

The two guards looked at each other. "Our commander said that you are never to be alone, sir. It is our duty to follow you around, no matter what."

"I'll tell him you were slacking off on the job." said Wolfram with an evil glint in his eyes, swiveling slowly, his cane in his hand as he limped forward a half-step. His body was so filled with pain that he could barely stand. "I've heard you talking…You're engaged to that woman that runs the bar--Matilda, was it? I'm certain Conrad at least knows that much…What if I let it slip that you've been out to see her on duty?"

Both the guards looked at each other, terrified. The wrath of Sir Weller, even though he remained calm most of the time, was something to behold. For making a mistake like that, they would be forced to do an infinite amount of squats. Possible they would have to do the thirty mile run to Mount Lonan again. Neither of them wanted to redo that experience.

"Perhaps if you made it fast," the one guard said nervously.

"I will." Wolfram lied. "But unless there is some sort of chamber pot monster, I doubt I will have anything to worry about…."

"Yes, sir."

But that was the opposite of Wolfram's plan. There was a large bay window that overlooked the town; one that had a flower trailer climbing up the side that would allow Wolfram to maneuver himself downward. Hopefully his strength would keep up until he managed to reach his horse, which was already saddled and waiting for him by a house nearby. (Since he was currently too weak to do it himself, he had paid a poor child a great deal of money to tack up the animal for him. Hopefully the boy would not let him down.)

He opened the window, nervously looked down, repositioning his cane on the slightly tilted roof. Instead of standing on it like he would have done when he was strong, he laid down flat on his belly, inching himself along the unstable surface bit by bit. Eventually he met the flower post, nearly losing his balance as he attempted to clamber down it. He was so weak that it took him over fifteen minutes to do so, and it was an incredibly painful time at that.

If he didn't hurry, the guards would try to check on him mid-climb down. That was the last thing he needed, since running was just as probable for him as pigs flying on earth. He stumbled to the ground, grabbing his cane and hobbling off as fast as he could, feeling very silly as he did so. Eventually he came to the house that he was looking for: a small bit of wreckage that used to have plants growing in the front.

As promised, a young boy with near translucent hair was there waiting for him, two mismatched eyes staring out from beneath his hair. He nervously held Wolfram's horse, who was pawing the ground with one giant hoof, staring at Wolfram with its big brown eyes. With a sigh, he approached the young man and gave out a soft murmur.

"Are you sure this is okay?" the boy asked nervously. "This doesn't count as treason, right?"

"I don't think treason exists in Yuuri's world…"

The boy still looked uncertain, clutching the horse with hands so pale that they could have been undiluted white. "The Heika was really sad when he almost lost you…I heard about how he freaked out…I don't think I should do this. He's been so good to us, and--"

"I'll give you five extra gold pieces if you go quietly." Wolfram hissed, already prepared for this dilemma as he shoved the money into the boy's uncertain fist. "This will be enough to feed you and your two younger siblings for a month, will it not?"

"Yes, sir…"

Before the boy could change his mind, he grabbed the horse from him. He quietly walked over to a row of boxes, climbing on top of them because he could no longer mount the horse an ordinary way. His stallion tossed its head nervously as he climbed on top of it, his legs weak as he dug his heels into the horse's sides, barely strong enough to give the cue.

He shot past the boy like a javelin, his horse thankfully obedient enough to understand what he wanted, even when he was slumped against the animal's neck like a sack full of potatoes. As pain began to go up his thighs, his thoughts were on one thing alone: Yuuri. The day that he said he would do anything to protect the king was not a lie, and now he was fulfilling his duty. That was how much he loved him.

Just like when he told Yuuri to go back to earth. Some people believe that holding on was the hardest part, but, in reality, it was so much more difficult to let go. Now he was having to do it again and again, as if he was being tested. _'Maybe Eternity is really sadistic beneath her 'I love everyone' behavior…'_ He did his best to imagine her soft, pale, cute face evil, finding it hard.

He slumped over his saddle, out of distractions for himself, when he heard a horse pounding behind him at full speed. For a moment he considered giving the cue for his horse to go faster, but then he decided that he didn't have the strength and tugged at the reins to pull his animal over instead. When he waited in the bushes, he expected the person to go by him. But, the thing was, they didn't.

"Wolfram!"

Yuuri appeared on his horse, yanking back on the reins so hard that the animal nearly reared up in response. Of the people Wolfram would have been prepared to face, it was not Yuuri, and especially not with him seeming like this. All of the king's black hair stuck to his head in sweat ringlets, and he was panting like crazy, clutching Wolfram's last testimony in his hand. The horse Yuuri was riding also remained saddle less, testimony to how fast he had managed to go in order to catch Wolfram.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried, alarmed and now a little bit embarrassed. There were things that he never intended to spew to Yuuri in broad daylight in that letter. "What are you doing!? You're supposed to be sleeping…"

"So are you!" Yuuri howled back, equally enraged now. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You're sick! And here you are, taking off again without telling me. Do you know how I felt--how Greta felt--when you left!?"

Though Wolfram was trying to fight it, he felt a familiar burning in his chest that came with immense sadness. Instead he let it spew out in a punch against a tree, his body nearly sliding off his horse in the process. He buried his heels into the animal's sides, but Yuuri was far faster in his non-weakened state, grabbing Wolfram's horse's reins.

"You are coming back with me." Yuuri said angrily. "And we will discuss this. I don't care what the problem is! I'm not going through that again, do you understand me!? This is the second time!"

"Yuuri…"

But it was obvious Yuuri was finished, because he was already leading Wolfram up the road. He could feel his face burning as he looked at the letter the king was holding. 'I love you' were the three horrible words he put into that note, and he felt nauseated that he had done so. Knowing something inside his heart was one thing, but telling it to someone that had no feelings back was another. It made him feel vulnerable, which, in turn, made him get an extreme urge to throw a fireball.

As they strode into camp, a few people stuck their heads out pf the tents staring. The boy Wolfram had paid to saddle his horse was one of them, and the bishonen shot him a 'get your head back in your tent' look. The boy quickly did just that.

Conrad and Gwendal came out of nowhere, looking thoroughly confused at the expression on both their faces. When Conrad sent Yuuri a questioning glance, he shot back a glare that was far better than one even Wolfram could have provided. Probably it was because the king rarely got this mad.

"What's going on, Heika?" Conrad asked out loud, his eyes lingering on Wolfram's face. "What are you two doing out this late?"

That made Wolfram cringe, waiting for the rant to start. '_Here it goes,_' he thought, ducking his head as a flush filled his cheeks. The letter was going to be shown to everyone, and then the whole world was going to deem him as a pathetic loafer--again. Maybe he would run to Dagaz just to get away from it all.

Yuuri gave Wolfram a long look, making the bishonen blink in surprise and flush. "Nothing's wrong, Conrad. Me and Wolfram went out for a ride, that's all…I know horseback riding is good for the legs, and since he wants to get his strength up…"

'_Why didn't he tell them?' _Wolfram wondered, as Conrad and Gwendal looked suspicious but didn't comment._ 'He always talks to them about everything, including me…especially about how annoying I am. I've heard him do it before.'_ But when he turned his attention back to Yuuri, he found that the king was watching him through his black eyes, not blinking. He shuddered.

For a moment, as Yuuri dismounted from his horse and took a step towards him, Wolfram thought he was going to get smacked. He figured it was nothing less than he deserved, since he himself had given a few people a good hit in his time. Instead he found that Yuuri placed a warming hand on his leg, and he gave the king a look of confusion. '_I don't understand the way Yuuri's mind works_.' Wolfram thought sadly, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Come on." Yuuri said firmly. "I'll help you climb down."

For a second Wolfram hesitated, his body sliding down the horse. He stumbled as he hit the ground, but he felt a steadying hand wrap around his waist, comforting him. Both of them were quiet, unsure of what to say. The letter was what freaked Wolfram out the most, he had to admit. As much as he spewed his discomforts out loud, his truer, deeper feelings were something that he rarely bothered to share. It was far too easy to get hurt that way.

"Yuuri…"

"Look, Wolfram." Yuuri said softly, helping Wolfram tie the horse up. It didn't matter much, however, since the late night stable hand came over in his nightgown, grumbling and taking both the animals from them. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. But we're all so worried about you--especially me--and you're so badly hurt…I don't know what's gotten in your head about this, making you think that you have to do it all on your own. When you fell sick, I could've helped. I could have--"

"You would have gotten yourself sick!" Wolfram wailed back, his eyes glistening with anger that hid the tears well. "And Greta! Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about you! Why do you think I left in the first place!? Do you know how much easier it would have been for me to stay home!?"

"Wolfram…."Yuuri blinked, not expecting Wolfram to let out an outburst such as that. Though the bishonen had been letting out bits of anger every which way, he hadn't truly exploded for awhile. Wolfram almost thought that Yuuri looked relieved at his behavior.

"Why do you think I left now, huh!?" Wolfram said, slapping away at an angry tear that had somehow managed to get on his face. He wiped it away so maliciously that it looked as though his cheek had been punched. "I was worried about you! Something terrible is coming, far worse than ever before. By staying near me you'll be in incredible danger. I vowed that I would protect you no matter what, and that is what I'm doing. Whether I have to be near you do to that is a different story."

"Wolfram," Yuuri said firmly. "This time around, I'm going to protect you."

An image came into Wolfram's head. It was of Yuuri, bloodied and battered with beads of crimson running down his face. A large mass that was so big it blocked the entire sky filled the night, its large, demented head expanding towards the world above. Everything was so heavy and dark, smelling of rotting flesh and urine. It was enough to make Wolfram want to throw up.

"Don't say that to me, Yuuri!" Wolfram howled. "Don't you ever say it again!"

But when he turned around to walk away, he found someone grabbing him from behind, holding him closer. He put his hand to his mouth, trying to stop more words that might reveal his true feeling from escaping. His whole body was shaking, he falling to his knees in the dirt.

Yuuri stood up just long enough to kneel down in front of him face to face, his black eyes shining with worry. It felt weird to see Yuuri caring so much about him. Yes, there had been times of affection before, but never when the king was being this forthright. Wolfram stared at him.

"We'll get out of this." Yuuri said firmly. "We've had bad before."

_'Not as bad as this,'_ Wolfram thought. _'And once again, I'm in the middle of it_.' He wondered whether he was Eternity's test subject, just like before. It was so easy for him to be controlled by others unintentionally, and the idea of it ashamed him. Once again, his decisions belonged to someone else. For once, he wished that it could have been his choices that mattered.

"Yuuri, I…" he said softly and sadly.

"Wolfram, promise me you won't do this again." Yuuri said firmly, forcing Wolfram to look at him by tilting back the blonde's head. They were looking eye to eye, only a few inches apart. "I don't want to have to worry about chasing you down every night and day."

"For now," he sighed, dejected. "I promise."

"Good." Yuuri leaned forward and gave him a hug, Wolfram's eyes widening as he flushed. "Let's go back to bed, shall we? You're going to get sick again if you keep up this kind of activity."

"Yuuri, about the letter…" Wolfram said softly, flushing. "I…."

"Don't worry about it."

Wolfram was relieved. "And…er…I would appreciate if you burned it so nobody else would see it either. It would be a bit inappropriate for anyone else's eyes."

Though Yuuri nodded, he looked deep and thought. "Yes. Imagine what would happen if it got around that you told me that you loved me in a letter…"

It was the first time that Wolfram had heard it said out loud, and he was so surprised that he tripped on a rock, almost taking Yuuri down with him. The two of them walked towards the house together, close enough that their fingers brushed, both of them a bit relieved. Little did they know that behind them three girly squeals could be heard from a hidden place in the forest, right below the underbrush.

* * *

Daraz was standing in an open, sandy clearing with a small smile on his face, touching the box that lay opened at his side. Though it was no longer possible to resurrect Shousou from them, the remaining energy from the Matjutsu was enough to cast a very powerful shield that would even keep the seventh guardian out.

The night air was pierced with sweltering heat, and he peered smirking into the sky. '_For one thousand years Eternity has thwarted me._' he thought, grinning. _'But now it will be too late. I will make her suffer for the unfair fate she dealt to me. She has no right to be sitting on her high throne, spewing her verbs on love and beauty when she is so cruel underneath.'_

Dagaz's hair was black like an oil slick, hanging down to his waist in one shiny tendril. His face was pale and greasy, his mouth too thin and his nose far too large. At one time, he had been very attractive--handsome enough that even one of the guardians called his name. But time had turned his old self ugly, his pretty expression into something that was deeply revolting. All another reason to hate Eternity, the leader of the seven guardians.

"You're a failure, Eternity." Dagaz hissed into the night, knowing that she could hear him. He knew that she had been watching him carefully since the incident had began. "You could not even control your six underlings…How are you supposed to beat me with the mere power of your little blonde's trinket?"

But he was silent then, moving over to the box and touching it. His body filled with power, making him gravitate a few inches off the ground with a black, hazy energy. The box began to vibrate more than ever, all before a black/purple beam extended from it, rising from the ground and into the sky like the world's most demented sun ray.

He cackled evilly. "See if you can get through this all alone…"

Though that was not all Dagaz did. He raised up a hand, and a long slimy creature that looked like it was a snake cross bred with centipede came from the surrounding woods. It was the thickness of ten tree trunks, its fangs protruding from its upper mouth. When it raised itself to get a look at Dagaz, it was more than one hundred feet tall in height.

"Don't let anyone get near the box," Dagaz hissed to it.

The creature curved among the grasses again, laying dormant with its vivid skin. Dagaz dug around until he found the peach nightgown that he had collected from Wolfram's dresser in the beginning, right when he discovered what Eternity's plan was through using his watching pool. At the time he hadn't believed she would use such a weakling to fight him, but he had been correct in his assumptions.

"Dragule." Dagaz hissed again, and the monster curved itself towards him, a long, poisonous red tongue flicking just once out of its mouth. The tongue was the size of Dagaz's leg. "Smell this. When a man comes bearing this scent, you will kill him at once."

The creatures tongue flicked again, then lowered itself back against the ground. Dagaz let out a laugh that was low and creepy, filling the night. Already the heat was picking up, causing sweat to trickle down Dagaz's back.

* * *

Wolfram awoke with a start, perspiration flowing freely down his face. What a dream he had. Dagaz had been there, waiting for him…and Eternity had been along for the ride, watching the whole thing. But why hadn't she stopped it? She was a guardian, not a mortal. If she was strong enough to cause earthquakes, then she should have made some motion.

For a moment he stirred, then pulled himself out of bed. When he looked out the window he discovered that it was the crack of dawn, the sun peeking in through the window. Since he and Yuuri had that fight the night before, the king made no move to get up. _'Probably I'm exhausting him,' _Wolfram thought guiltily. _'But it's not my fault. I didn't ask him to follow me.'_

But he basically knew his destination now. He recognized that sand dune area as one that he had crossed a thousand times on his journeys. It was somewhere deep along Big Shimaron, most likely near the ocean because that was where the hippocampus was waiting to emerge from the water. And now, unlike millions of years ago, the creature probably had billions of spawn ready to attack with it.

He picked up his cane, stepping along the floor. But his legs gave away again, and he moaned as he clunked his head against one of the bed legs. With a shake of his head, he looked up to see Yuuri's angry face staring above him. Though his intention this time was not to run, he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked, then his eyes softened. "You were finally getting the hang of walking again. What happened?"

Wolfram pulled himself onto the bed, glaring at the king for a moment before staring out the window. It was the first time he noticed that he had a stomach ache._ 'But I need to stop Dagaz before it's too late,'_ he thought wildly. '_But it's not like I can tell just anyone about Eternity….They would all think that I was losing my grip._'

Then his eyes flickered. There was one person he knew above others that would take his story at least remotely seriously, or his love of knowledge would drive him to do research. Either way, the Great Sage was the best choice there. Murata might know how to stop what was going on…and, who knew, maybe Wolfram was going a little bit crazy.

"I was going to see Murata." Wolfram said firmly. "It's really important."

"And it's four o'clock in the morning." Yuuri muttered with equal determination, looking ready to wrestle Wolfram back into the bed if he refused. "He would probably be very upset if you woke him up now. Just calm down, alright? The world is not going to end if you rest for a couple of months."

Shaking his head, Wolfram stared out the window. But then he felt a cold hand on his forehead, and he flinched away from it, shivering slightly. Yuuri grabbed him from behind and hauled him into the bed, taking the bishonen by immense surprise. He flailed weakly for a moment, wondering what the heck was going on. '_Somehow I ended up in trouble again_,' he thought.

"You're running a high fever!" Yuuri cried worriedly. "No wonder you're getting yourself all worked up. I've got to get to Giesela right away."

When Yuuri ran out of the room to get the healer, Wolfram stared at the ceiling with big, sad eyes. But he soon discovered that he was not alone: There, at the end of the bed, was Shinou, his arms crossed as he frowned at Wolfram wearily. The blonde sat up hastily, staring at the original king with a worried expression. Shinou never wanted anything good.

Shinou smiled. "Such an expression. I would think that you weren't happy to see me."

"I…." Wolfram drew out, unsure of what to say to that.

"So you have a message for the Great Sage about your guardian, do you? Or the part of you that is the guardian, at any rate." Shinou laughed at the shock on Wolfram's face. "I was deeply surprised at first. I have been here for centuries, discerning my surroundings…Then suddenly, I wasn't able to reach people anymore--or, more rather, a certain someone. Even now your dream is a mystery to me."

"You knew." Wolfram spluttered. "The whole time you knew about the guardians."

"At first I assumed it was merely legend." Shinou muttered. "Of course, in this world it is difficult to tell the line between truth and reality….Even for someone like me."

Wolfram stared at the bedspread for a moment, looking up defiantly. "Then you have got to help me! Dagaz is using the boxes to protect his monster…I already know where one is, but Yuuri will not let me leave to destroy it."

"That is unfortunate, but I can see his point." Shinou muttered. "You are weak…"

"I AM NOT!" Wolfram howled, eyes sparkling with fire.

"Calm thyself." said Shinou, smirking. He knew just how to push Wolfram's buttons, even if working his way into the boy's head was currently impossible. "The Great Sage will be informed. Unfortunately letting you do this alone would be sending you to your death, but I am certain that your little friends would be glad to help you…Especially Yuuri. Annoyingly attentive, isn't he?"

"Did you take classes on how to become so sadistic?" Wolfram barked. "Or did you just learn it on your own?"

"It's a gifted talent…"

Wolfram muttered darkly, "Clearly."

Outside the door they both could hear talking, so they paused for a second, not wanting to be overheard. As must as Shinou liked to push him, he knew that the original king would have things set up just as he claimed he would. He may have been a born manipulator, but Shinou loved Shin Makoku with all of his heart. After all, he was the original creator.

They both turned towards each other again, Wolfram set and ready to bite. Shinou was staring back at him with a smile on his face, obviously getting in a better mood now that he had the upper hand again. Wolfram merely shook his head, sick of being the butt of Shinou's practical jokes. Maybe if he wasn't so quick to rage than it would seem less funny to the original king.

"I will inform the Great Sage." Shinou muttered. "He will come to you some time with the logistics…Hopefully your weakness won't slow down the process."

"I am not weak!"

Then Shinou smiled one last time, fading into the woodwork. Yuuri burst into the room, followed quickly by Giesela who was looking a little frazzled. Wolfram was shaking with rage, his hands closed into fists. Sometimes he wished that Shinou wasn't dead so that he could take a crack at him, but then, he was well aware that the original king would kick the crap out of him…At least, without the guardian's stone. He wasn't one percent sure how to use Eternity's powers just yet, and until he did he would remain weak. '_Just like Shinou told me I was…'_ he thought.

"Wolfram," Giesela chided, checking his temperature. "You should stop getting yourself so overexcited. It's making the process go backwards."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Is he getting sick again!?"

"A little." murmured Giesela. "Nothing that I can't fix in a day or two, but he needs to stop running around the way he is. This fever is stress related…"

That made Yuuri shoot Wolfram a look. Feeling still a bit angry, he stared at the wall and tried to chase away the self doubt that was inside his mind. '_Shinou and Dagaz both called me weak…' _he thought wearily. '_And I'm beginning to fear it's the truth. How am I supposed to beat Naudhiz the way I am?'_

Giesela looked worried after a moment. "His heart rates through the roof, Yuuri…Makes sure he lays down and doesn't move a muscle."

Yuuri nodded, a frown on his face. "That's the plan…"

But, after Giesela left, Wolfram couldn't stop thinking about what Shinou said. His mind felt empty and sad, fighting against the binds even after Yuuri repeatedly tried to get his attention. He stared out the window to see Murata walking across the gravel, his glasses flashing as he read a thick two thousand page book that was grasped in his palm.

He immediately grabbed his cane, wobbling to his feet. Yuuri's eyes widened in rage, tackling him to the bed. The two of them hissed and fought for a moment, before Wolfram gave Yuuri a dark look and stretched out on the bedspread again.

"I can't believe you just tackled me," he said angrily.

Yuuri sat off to one side, looking smug. "I told you that you're not leaving, and that's the plan through and through. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me…."

That made Wolfram gulp, his eyes staring out the window as Murata disappeared from view again. Already he could feel sweat trickling down his spine, and he gave a dejected sigh, at last tucking himself into the bed with his head buried in his pillows. His eyes fluttered shut into restless sleep.


	19. The Mud Bath of the Century

**Dedication: **_This chapter is for authorgirl1485._

**Comment: **_I can't find the English translation of the novels, unfortunately. On Sunday I spent an hour looking for them, but I came up empty handed…If only I could remember where I read them at…It's kind of like finding certain anime shows online. (You've got to search for hours and hours until you find them.) But, no worries, I will keep searching. _

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, let me know._

**Quote of the chapter: **_We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, therefore, is not an act but a habit. ~__**Aristotle**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: The Mud Bath of the Century**

The wind howled through the air, making Wolfram shudder as he stood up and peered out the window. Yuuri was sleeping soundly, with Greta laying spread-eagle across him in her pajama's that she had modeled after her father's. Though the girl had taken to sleeping away most nights now, she was frightened of the storm, and had crawled into the bed with tears in her eyes...But it wasn's like it mattered anyway.

The sun had just barely began to rise; this being the day that they were planning on going on their journey to break the four boxes' seal. Though Yuuri had yet to be informed of this, Wolfram would be going with them. The bishonen hadn't had the heart to tell Yuuri, since the king had been storming around spewing words like 'You should be resting' the entire past two weeks.

'_I'm getting a taste of my own medicine,_' he thought sadly. It was the truth, he knew. When he was jealous, Yuuri probably got very annoyed quickly. But he had been getting better. He learned that if he put his emotions towards something else, like sword fighting and training his men, then it irritated him less when Yuuri got to close with somebody else.

A knock came upon the door, soft but loud enough to wake up Yuuri.

"Wolfram, I need to talk to you."

It was Murata. Through narrowed eyes, Yuuri watched Wolfram as he left the room. But he knew the Great Sage's plan. Since Yuuri would throw a 'royal' fit when he found out that Wolfram was putting himself in danger in his sickened condition, Wolfram would be secretly inside a carriage until they were well outside the city grounds. It was only then that he would be allowed to ride his horse.

Murata smiled, fixing his glasses when he saw Wolfram. "You really are looking much better, Lord von Beilefield. You seem like yourself again."

"Indeed." Wolfram said softly. "Well, let's hope I stay that way, shall we?"

Once again, Murata nodded firmly. The two of them smiled before heading down towards the town square, where the horses were being rescued by the stable hands from the pasture they had concocted since the stables had been destroyed. There was a carriage waiting too, but Wolfram was having his misgivings about it. Murata seemed to be having them too.

"He's going to find me right away." Wolfram commented. "The way he's been acting lately…."

"I thought you would be liking all the attention."

"It's for all the wrong reasons." murmured Wolfram firmly. "Now he sees me as weak. I'm a soldier, for Shinou's sake! We're supposed to be tough."

"Sometimes the greatest love comes when someone is at their weakest." Murata commented. "You can't be picky about when you get something."

Though Wolfram nodded, he looked at the carriage with narrowed eyes. He would hide in the back with the luggage, but now he wondered whether it was worth it. Murata knew that he _had_ to come along, with no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Without him, they would be completely unable to get passed the monsters around them…Of course, nobody knew that but Eternity, Daraz, Murata, and Shinou.

For a moment he stared at the back of the carriage, then he shook his head. This time, no matter what, he was going to face Yuuri head on. Even if he received a command, which he most likely would, he would be unable to obey it. Shinou and Eternity had given him the order to go, and that overrode whatever Yuuri wanted from him…Whether the king liked it or not.

He went to his horse, sitting next to it already feeling weak. A warm muzzle went up next to his ear, breathing its sweet, barley breath all over his face. For a moment he reached up and ran his fingers through the animal's forelock, trying to get it smooth, when he heard someone move directly beside him. It was Yuuri, and he did not look happy.

"There better not be a particular reason why your horse is tacked up too…." Yuuri said darkly.

"I'm going with you." Wolfram said, skipping right over plan A because they hadn't expected Yuuri to arise so early. Even though he liked to get up in the morning hours to run, it was not usual at this time. Probably he had sensed the bishonen's intentions. "That's why…"

"You can't! Even Giesela said so."

Wolfram looked up into Yuuri's defiant face, surprised by the king's intense stare. This fueled his own competitive personality, and his eyes glowed in defiance. The two of them were shooting daggers at each other before he knew it, Wolfram flying to his feet so fast that he was surprised he had it in him.

"I am going!" Wolfram howled. "I'm not a child. I need to protect you."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, his voice quieter than Wolfram's booming demands. "You are not. I command you to stay here in the castle, and as your Maou, you must do as I say."

This was exactly as Wolfram feared. He figured that he would have to underhand Yuuri's leadership to earn the right to come along, but he didn't think it would be in front of the entire city. (People were peering out of their tents again.) This could seriously damage his reputation, not that it was much good in the first place.

For a moment Wolfram opened his mouth in defiance, but then he saw Murata approach quickly, his line of defense already prepared. It was the first time that Wolfram had ever felt so grateful to the Great Sage.

"Shibuya, I asked Lord von Beilefield to come along." Murata said chirpily. "He's a lure for monsters…We'll be able to eradicate everything at once, rather than hunting them down to find them. It's much simpler that way."

Yuuri didn't look too happy with this plan. "So, basically, we're going to use Wolfram as bait even though he's not strong enough to defend himself!"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "HEY!"

"Wolfram just barely got his ability to walk." Yuuri said firmly. "He's not going."

"I'm sorry, Shibuya…Shinou agrees with me." Murata muttered softly. "He says that Wolfram needs to go too. I know how you feel, but it's for the best."

For a moment Yuuri and Murata had a staring contest, each one of them shooting glares at each other that had the potential to kill millions. Wolfram was standing off to the side getting steadily more and more angry, his hands clasped into fists at his waist. Everyone around them noticed this, stepping away from the bishonen as if he was five seconds away from exploding.

"Fine." Yuuri muttered. "But we take special measures…And Giesela will have to come with us. I don't want to risk Wolfram getting hurt again."

Murata looked relieved. "Agreed."

But when both of them turned towards Wolfram, expecting to see a happy face, they noticed his two slit eyebrows forming an angry v over his glistening, fiery green eyes. Yuuri gulped and took a step back, holding up his hands as if to calm the blonde. But, as most people knew, it was already too late.

"TOO WEAK TO DEFEND MYSELF, AM I!?" Wolfram howled, his eyes glimmering. Yuuri was already prepared to run. "I'M STILL STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOUR WIMPY BEHIND!"

As Yuuri took off into the distance, Wolfram trailing behind him using his cane to get up the hill, Conrad approached Murata and followed the pair's progress. Both of them were smiling.

"Nice to see things are getting a little bit closer to normal." Conrad murmured.

"Trust me." Murata said, glasses flashing. "Things aren't even close…"

* * *

They approached their destination, the six of them slowing down their horses before a giant city. Apparently, though Wolfram was unaware of how Murata had discovered this, another box was found somewhere nearby besides the one in his vision. Shinou had used his senses to pick it up, though it was still hidden somewhat from his sight because of Dagaz.

Along with Yuuri and Wolfram, Conrad, Yozak, Murata, and Giesela were among them. They approached the capitol of Caloria in a hastened fashioned, with everyone under foot completely unharmed…Expect Wolfram, that is.

The closer he got to the water, the weaker he felt. He, of course, refrained from telling the others this, since Yuuri was doing the worrying enough for all of them. By the time they had reached their first stop, the king had asked 'Are you okay?' so many times that Wolfram had nearly shoved him off his horse. Now, however, he was getting sicker, and he was well aware that everyone was keeping their eye on him.

Once they approached the port city gates, they met a familiar face staring at them at the entrance: It was Lady Flynn Gilbit, one of the people that Yuuri enjoyed the company of to an extreme, much to Wolfram's very pronounced displeasure. Of course, the bishonen was thinking more about keeping his lunch in his stomach than his jealousy.

To his surprise, it was not Yuuri that slowed down this time but Yozak, who was looking incredibly concerned despite himself. "You okay, Kiddo? You look like you're going to fall off any second."

"Fine." Wolfram said defiantly, straightening up as people turned to watch him. "I'm not a wimp…You guys can all stop worrying about me, got it!?"

Nobody looked convinced much. Even Conrad, who usually took the bishonen's word for it, looked like he was having trouble not climbing off of his horse and going to Wolfram. But the blonde sniffed, throwing his head up high as if nothing in the world could ever trouble him, and he trotted his white horse towards Lady Flynn, who was smiling at them warmly.

"How are you, Heika!?" she said, smiling and giving Yuuri a long look. "And you Wolfram!? I have heard about your illness…and about other things too."

Wolfram's back grew stiff. "Fine…I'm just fine."

"That's great!"

But, as they passed through the city, he felt a familiar, cold sensation in the back of his spine. He turned to the right to look at a crumbling church building that looked as though it had taken quite a few beatings. It instilled something deep in his spine.

Though he knew it couldn't have been something that was like Shinou's temple, Wolfram could sense the call of something deep inside. _'What's going on?'_ he wondered, almost climbing down from his horse at that very second. _'What is it trying to show me?"_ But when he paused, everybody else did too. This was not the first time that he had cursed his illness.

"Wolfram?" Giesela asked softly. "Do you need someone to help you!?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Wolfram snapped back, twice as aggressive because he was in pain. His eyes glossed over for a second before eyeing the building carefully. He looked at Flynn. "What kind of church building is that, Flynn? It looks very old."

She looked surprised, eyeing it carefully. "I don't know…As humans our religions differ slightly from those of Shin Makoku, as you well know. We also don't limit ourselves to one belief or another, like your kind do. I'm certain if you asked around you could find out."

Murata looked at Wolfram carefully. "Getting a bit of a tingle, Lord von Beilefield?"

Everyone else looked as though they had no idea what Murata was talking about, mostly because he was disguising his words to mean something else. Wolfram got the hint, however. The Great Sage was asking whether he figured out where the box was, and he believed that he had just found it.

"Yes." Wolfram said firmly. "Just a bit."

"Right."

For a moment they continued on again, the conversation that picked up in their wake being speckled and uncomfortable. Everybody's eyes lingered on Wolfram far longer than necessary, as if they expected him to topple over and lay twitching on the floor. He rolled his eyes at this, reining his horse in a little bit so he could fall farther behind. Somehow he thought it would be harder for them to stare if he was at the rear, but somehow they managed.

Once they reached Lady Flynn's castle, after an exuberant greeting from T-zou the sheep, they were shown their rooms in which they were to stay the night. To Wolfram's surprise, he was given a room that was to be shared with Yuuri. Usually Flynn didn't provide that kind of setup for them, and he wondered what else she had managed to hear from some of the town's people.

_'Great,'_ he thought wearily. '_I don't even want to know_.' Yuuri, however, was the unfazed one. This didn't sit well with Wolfram, since the king had slightly homophobic tendencies. Even if they had been together for real, he knew that Yuuri would be upset if anyone found out about it. Truth be told, Wolfram figured that Yuuri just tolerated his affection for his sake. Yuuri was wimpy like that.

"This is nice," Yuuri commented. "Right, Wolfram?"

"Right." Wolfram said back mechanically, staring out the window that overlooked the town. Everything here was very homey. Lady Flynn obviously cared for them--or, more rather, Yuuri--deeply, because she was always going out of her way to make things right. "Odd that she gave us this kind of room…"

"That's true…"

Wolfram weakened on his feet. The truth was, he was merely standing up to make himself seem more strong. The moment Yuuri excused himself to take a bath, as Wolfram would have normally done as well, the bishonen did a beached whale impersonation on the bed, burying his head inside his pillow. His pants were far looser again, thanks to the time that he had spent vomiting severely on the boat. Giesela had even offered him a tranquilizer herb, but he had declined it.

Wolfram's eyes fluttered shut, his world fading into dark, when he heard a loud scream and a crash coming from inside one of the kitchens. Immediately he sat up, not able to leap to his feet quite yet. Yuuri came out of the bathroom in his birthday suit, making a run for the door. For a moment Wolfram considered letting the king lope outside like that, but then he thought better of it.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said sharply as Yuuri touched the handle. "Don't you think you're missing something!?"

For a moment Yuuri looked down, a flush filling his cheeks as he realized the stupidity of it all. The king instantly smacked himself on the head, running back into the bathing room to relocate his clothes. Wolfram, on the other hand, scrambled out of the bed and hobbled off towards the hallway, stopping in the middle of it with a look of horror on his face.

There, coming out of every nook and cranny, were billions of fly-sized reptiles. Mice scampered along the floor to escape from them, squealing in fear as the lizards overpowered the small creature and devoured them, leaving only a skeleton behind. In front of Wolfram, he could hear wails of despair coming from a maid, and he looked up to discover that the miniscule monsters had taken to eating her alive too.

Wolfram grasped his heart, breathing heavily, unsure of what to do. Everyone around him was screaming and panicking, running away from the monsters that were devouring everything that moved. The miniscule purple beasts were coming towards him now, and in his current condition he had no hope of getting away from them.

'Wolfram,' a soft, female voice said in his ear. 'Sense the power within you…'

"But I…"

The voice said again, this time more firmly, 'Shut your eyes and feel the waves of energy. Like you did when you learned how to use your fire abilities…Let it feel your soul…You've got to protect Yuuri…'

His eyes slowly went shut, as hard as that was to do with everyone around them screaming. At first he had trouble sensing it, but then he felt it. Like a sound that comes bursting through a boom box, he could feel the rhythmic vibrations of his soul as he shut his eyes. Before he knew it, his hands were clasped over his heart that was beating hard in his chest.

He felt pain in his feet, but then a warm, glowing light enveloped him like loving arms, and he felt something come out of his heart. That was when he thought of Yuuri and Greta, his family, waiting for him. And Yuuri--how he loved Yuuri, even though he knew that he would probably never have his affection returned. It would be worth a lifetime of waiting.

When he opened his eyes again, the little monsters were gone. Instead the only ones left was Murata and Shinou. The Original King was standing on the Great Sage's shoulder, wearing his 'cat that caught the canary' grin. Murata merely looked astounded.

"I told you." Shinou said smugly. "This is the first time in thousands of years that I won a bet. You better pay up, Sage."

But Murata, and whatever it was that he been betting with Shinou, obviously felt that what was happening at the present was far more important. The Great Sage repositioned his glasses on his face, his eyes wide. Wolfram smiled sheepishly, grateful that it was only those two. They were far better at keeping their mouths shut than others, and he wasn't sure he wanted Yuuri to know about Eternity's gift quite yet. Especially since that meant that he would have to fight Dagaz.

"Lord von Beilefield…" Murata said firmly, walking over to him. "That was quite incredible."

"I didn't do anything…" Wolfram said softly.

And it was the truth. Eternity was the one pulling the strings, not him. Feeling the rhythm of energy was all that he had to accomplish. Like a magician that uses cards to do magic tricks, he was merely a medium for greater powers to work through. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was the cause of any celebration.

"Where's Shibuya?" Murata asked wearily. "I'm surprised he wasn't out--"

"AH!" Yuuri burst out from their room, fully dressed now, looking a little frazzled. "What did I miss!?"

But it was obvious that he had missed a lot, since there was a maid sobbing in the corner with her legs covered in blood. The entire hallway was smashed in, along with some other large glass things that probably had once been very expensive. Wolfram and Murata both shrugged, standing off to one side as Yuuri examined the damage.

Wolfram looked at the floor guiltily. '_This is all my fault,'_ he thought wearily._ 'We should never have come here.'_ Dagaz was sending out fleets to destroy him, and he knew that those mini monsters had all been ploy to get at him. It appeared that the bad guy was merely playing with Wolfram now, but if this was the way Dagaz was when he wasn't being serious…Wolfram couldn't even fathom it.

But he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Murata, who was smiling gently and looking concerned. "It's alright, Lord von Beilefield. Think of how much more damage will be done if Naudhiz gets completely released…."

Wolfram gave a firm nod. _'Over my dead body,_' he thought, thinking of Dagaz's greasy face. Pity he knew how possible that very ideal was.

* * *

Murata and Wolfram stood before the building, the bishonen shivering slightly as he stared at it. His cane was in his hand, his body balancing against it. He was feeling very weak with no sleep, but both he and the Great Sage knew that they had to keep Yuuri out of the loop as much as possible. If he was in it, he would only manage to get himself hurt.

"Well," Murata muttered. "Let's hope those powers of your's work."

Wolfram nodded. "Yes…I doubt that Dagaz would have left the box completely unguarded. The man has managed to make himself immortal, raise a deadly monster, and create an army of creatures hell bent on killing me…I doubt his intelligence is very low."

The Great Sage tilted his head cockily. "But you have me…And Shinou."

"Don't remind me…" Wolfram said grumpily.

Just as they were about to step into the building, Wolfram paused. From behind him, he had heard the sound of bushes crinkling. He knew what that meant very well…

"Yozak." Wolfram said gently. "Perhaps it's best not to play hide-and-seek."

The thief came out of the bushes smiling sheepishly, followed close behind by Conrad. Murata smiled slightly, shaking his head. The only made Wolfram feel more exasperated, because more looks of extreme concern were already being passed his way. Just what he needed.

"All we need is Yuuri." Wolfram said grumpily. "And the whole team will be here…"

"Looks like you got your wish, Lord von Beilefield…"

The look on Wolfram's face made Murata smile slightly. The bishonen turned around ever so slowly, seeing Yuuri trotting down the way on his horse, the king looking close to turning someone into ground meat. That mean that if monsters came their way, Wolfram would have to reveal himself in front of everyone.

"Were you really going to leave without me?" Yuuri asked grumpily, pulling his horse to a stop and frowning at each one of them in turn. "I woke up again to find everybody gone…"

Yozak smiled. "Don't worry too much, Kiddo. Me and Conrad didn't get invitations either…The only ones that were really invited were those two royal Highnesses."

Yuuri turned to stare at Murata and Wolfram with a shocked look on his face, but both of them shrugged and headed towards the front of the church. Out of the two of them, Murata was the only one that was very used to keeping secrets from other people. The Bishonen, on the other hand, was used to spewing his displeasures to Yuuri one by one, and he felt uncomfortable in his silence.

They approached the front of the stairs, Wolfram limping forward to go first, as he was the one that knew most what to expect. To his surprise, however, Conrad and Yozak instead headed the front. This was the position they most often took with Yuuri, keeping the people most weak with the sword at the behind…And now it looked like Wolfram was one of them.

The pair of soldiers worked at the door, hearing the front of the hinges crack at the base before bursting open. When they took a step inside, it was painfully dusty, making Wolfram sneeze several times before calming down. All around them were spider webs, the tiny arachnids glaring at them from their places on the old wooden pews.

"Wow…" Yozak said lightly. "Old place."

"Not really…" Murata commented back. "Just about one thousand…Not remotely old."

Wolfram hobbled along, his body aching as he moved forward. Yuuri seemed to notice this, scooting closer almost protectively. That made the bishonen even more uncomfortable. _'I'm supposed to be protecting Yuuri._' he thought. '_But Yuuri's the one trying to protect me…'_

He wished everyone wasn't watching him with such concern and would instead search for a box or entrance like they were supposed to be...But, though Wolfram's stomach was burning on the inside, he did not see a single door that would lead them to one of the boxes. He weakly grasped one of the pews as he looked around worriedly.

"I feel it too," Murata said to Wolfram lightly. "It's around here somewhere."

"What's around here somewhere?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"A door…" murmured Murata softly. "Possibly something that goes underground. Shibuya, don't you feel it too? The magical potency here is very strong."

Yuuri looked at his hands. "My feet are a little tingly, but that's it…"

Murata watched him carefully. "The closer your relationship is with the Maou inside you, the more you'll be able to feel it…Since you seem to act more as two separate beings, I assume that's the reason…Nevertheless, we should probably all look around. There's got to be something in here that leads to a passage of some sort."

"Gotcha, Your Highness." Yozak said.

But Wolfram felt wobbly and weak. He pretended to be searching among the pews, but in reality he was using the wood as a way to help him stay up. His head ached a little, probably because of the dusty area, and he chewed his bottom lip for a moment as he looked around. Everyone else appeared to be too caught up in their own looking to notice, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder…

"You should lay down, Wolf." Yuuri said firmly. "The rest of us will find it."

"I don't need to be babied." replied Wolfram in defiance. "I'm not a wimp."

For a moment there was quiet, but everyone resumed their searching. Wolfram's eyes dusted the area just once, before he let out a long, prolonged sigh. Who was he kidding? He was inches away from falling over…If he didn't lay down now, he wasn't going to be able to stand.

He sat on the dusty pew with his head in his hands, inhaling the thick air, the dust filing his lungs like milkshake. Yuuri gave a nod of affirmation, going off with everyone else, poking and prodding everything from the golden cups to the brown chest that was on the floor. But, as Wolfram rested his head, he noticed something very strange.

On the floor near the front of the building, there was a small statue that didn't follow the scheme of the rest of the building. Everything in here was a soft red, but she was a deep, glowing purple. Her hand was extended to her right, as if gesturing warmly for guests to come to her home. Wolfram stood up slowly, putting his hands on his hips as he went.

As he reached the corner, he followed the statue's hand, eyeing her long gown that hung to her side. It was dusty like the rest of the building, but still beautiful. Wolfram began to touch and grab at the rest of the corner, ignoring the dust that rose and made him want to itch himself to death. Since he was used to that sensation, he ignored it.

Then he found it: One of the strings on the draperies, small and winding like white yarn cords, could be pulled far father than any of the others. Wolfram yanked at it as hard as he could, immediately making the ground beneath him moan as if it was in pain. The floor dropped out from underneath him, and with a wail of surprise he felt himself suspended in midair as he tumbled downward into damp darkness.

"WOLFRAM!" somebody behind him yelled.

The next thing he knew, he was laying smack dab on the floor below spread eagle, covered head to foot in mud. There was enough dirt in his mouth to have fed a large family of four, and he spluttered as tried to inhale but found that his entire face was covered in a layer of slime--revolting.

A second later somebody jumped down, a foot nearly missing his head by inches. The next thing he knew Yuuri was staring at him from above, his eyes wide with concern. Wolfram shook himself off, but he found that he was too stiff to get up. If his back was broken, he would be humiliated enough to commit suicide. He should have watched his surroundings better.

The door above them closed once more, giving them a final look of everyone's worried faces.

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. "You look…er…dirty…"

"If you laugh at me," Wolfram spat out dirt. "I'll kill you."

"I won't laugh."

Both of them stood to one side, waiting for the others to lunge down the dirty passage. Since Murata, Yozak, and Conrad had to relocate the correct cord, it took them a moment; however, before they knew it, the entire dirt passageway was stuffed to the gills with people.

Yozak was cracking up. "Pardon me, Your Highness….But that's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes.

Sensing the danger, as Conrad had raised his little brother and knew the bishonen quite well, he raised up his hand to stop the young soldier from casting a fireball in close quarters…If Wolfram could still even manage it. His abilities would be extremely bad for him to use, since he had been sick with a disease that fed on that part of the system. Eternity seemed to be the only one that had the ability to make it possible for Wolfram to use any power without him getting seriously ill.

Conrad turned to his partner. "Enough, Yozak."

"Gotcha, Captain."

For a moment they hobbled a long in the waist deep muck, but Wolfram was getting winded, having trouble keeping up with the others because of his inability to breathe. Yozak and Conrad seemed to have an advantage, as they were tall and long legs. Even Yuuri, though he was well, was having an extreme amount of difficulty maneuvering.

Conrad slowed down to catch Wolfram's eyes, leaning forward slightly. "Climb on…"

_"What!?"_ Wolfram said, clasping his chest since his heart was beating so hard that his chest hurt. "I can't do that…I'm not a little kid anymore."

But everyone else sided with Conrad, and before he knew it Wolfram was piggy back on his older brother's back, arms wrapped around the man's neck. Death looks could clearly be seen shooting from the bishonen's eyes as they carried him closer and closer to darkness and pain.


	20. To Meet a Captain

**Dedication:** _This chapter is for **Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown.**_

**Comments:**_ I am so sorry! I promised everyone that my chapter would be ready on Friday, which it was, but then my fan fiction account rejected every single file I went through. I even tried it on my friend's site, but it wouldn't work. For awhile I thought that it wasn't just my system, but then I saw that everyone else was updating while I still couldn't. Thanks heavens fan fiction support finally fixed my account... That being the case, I have the next chapter pretty close to being done, so expect that today as well. _

_*Let me know if you want a chapter dedicated to you!_

**Quote of the chapter:** _Arguing with a fool proves there are two_. **Doris M. Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 20: To Meet a Captain**

Wolfram's head was lulling on his shoulder blades, his head resting unknowingly on Conrad's neck. His hands had slackened a bit, but he was subconsciously holding on to his older brother, his sleep light enough that snoring was no longer being done. Yuuri was trailing directly behind, looking tired and worried all at the same time.

Though the bishonen acted tough, it was obvious that he was not recovered yet. '_If he pushes himself too hard…'_ Yuuri thought worriedly, as they walked around the sludge infested corner. Truth be told, all that had happened recently was making him question his true feeling for Wolfram.

He constantly told himself that he loved Wolfram, though not in the same way that the blonde wanted him too. '_It's completely normal to care for someone of your same sex_,' he thought to himself. Deep down, however, he was starting to get different vibes about his feelings for Wolfram.

For a moment he was quiet, wishing he was alone so that he had some time to think. Even wondering about Wolfram in that way while in the presence of others made him uncomfortable, as if everybody would judge him for it… Maybe it was because he spent so much time beating the bishonen away.

As they walked around the next corner, Yuuri wearily lifting his feet in the sludge, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to see Murata with Shinou posted on his shoulder like the world's most odd parrot. The original king smiled as he acknowledged their presence, seemingly enjoying himself on the ride down the cave.

"How many times have I told you not to ride on my shoulder?" Murata asked, though there was no malice in it. "I dislike it immensely…."

Shinou merely smiled. "You may want to wake Sleeping Beauty up now…Though, with him covered in dirt like that, I'm not so sure that the name still applies."

"Why?" Murata and Yuuri asked together.

"The box is near." replied the original king.

Both of them looked at each other, but Murata seemed to understand what the king meant, because he immediately walked over to Wolfram and poked him to life. The bishonen's eyes opened slowly, green eyes flickering as they went over the rocky, slimy surrounding. For a moment Yuuri's heart sped up in his chest, and he wondered why.

"What is?…" Wolfram asked weakly, blinking. "OH!"

Almost immediately he started grasping his heart, the pain in it almost killing him. For a moment he wondered whether it was because they were in human territory, but then he realized that it was one thousand times worse. Up in the next root of the tunnel he could see a shining, brilliant light, so vibrant that he swore that it had the possibility of blinding him.

With a cry, he covered his face with his hands, fingers shaking. Yuuri looked horrified, as did Conrad, and they promptly sat the bishonen on the floor, even though Wolfram sank waist deep in muck. Murata didn't mind the dirt so much either, checking the direction where Wolfram appeared to be looking even though it was the most dense with sludge.

"Wolfram," Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shaking hand. "What do you see?"

"How can you not see it!?" His head tilted to one side, too weak to move. "It's so bright that it's blinding….It's hurting my eyes."

Everyone looked at each other. Conrad gave a nod at Yozak, and the two of them unsheathed their swords, ready for combat at any moment. Murata didn't have the heart to tell them that this method wouldn't do them much good, since these beasts were powerful enough that no mortal weapon could touch them.

"Me and the Captain will go." Yozak said cheerfully, as if he was going to a party rather than a full on monster attack. "You take care of the Kiddo here. He's looking a little pale…Well, at least I think he is. It's a bit hard to tell with all that slime all over him."

"No." said Murata so sharply that everyone looked up. "We have Wolfram with us for a reason…"

"You're not telling me that we're going to try to use Wolfram as bait when he's like this!" Yuuri's eyes were so narrow that it seemed impossible that the king could see out of them. "I'd never do that to him…Especially now!"

Shinou was smiling. "Looks like somebody has been telling lies, Sage….Using Lord von Bielefield as bait? I think not."

"You were lying to me!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. But before Yuuri had time to react further, the earth began to shake for the third time. Everyone ducked and covered as rocks tumbled all around them, the pebbles falling like the world's most painful snowflakes. Yuuri threw himself over Wolfram's heaving body with Conrad only a step behind, the bishonen so sick that he didn't even look vaguely aware of what was going on.

This seemed to be a lot more stressful than the falling rocks in Yuuri's opinion. "We should have brought Giesela in here! What if he has a heart attack!?"

Yozak grimaced at him from the mud now too, shaking his used to be orange hair. It was so coated in green sludge that it no longer remotely resembled his old hair style. "I hate to break it to you, Your Majesty, but a falling rock through his head is a lot more of a possibility right now."

There was the sound of heavy rocks shifting from around the corner as the roaring died down, and Shinou swung his legs happily from the shoulder of the Great Sage. Murata's glasses, along with the rest of his body, was covered in icky brown/green sludge now too, and he was barely recognizable. Then again, so was everyone else.

"I'm going to be lucky if I don't kill myself going down this cave…" said Murata, attempting to wipe his lenses clean on his shirt only to find that they were covered in mud too. "This body's eyesight is something terrible…"

Once again, something made the sound of movement. At this, Wolfram seemed to be coming to his senses again, weakly lifting himself off the ground though his arms were shaking like crazy. Yuuri pushed the blonde back into the mud again, making the bishonen give a mutter of something angry. Both Yozak and Conrad stood to their feet.

Wolfram blinked. "The light…I think…I think I'm s-seeing the b-box."

"That would be my guess too." Murata commented. "This new ability of your's seems to include being able to sense leftover energy…I can feel it, but I can't see it."

"New abilities?" Yuuri asked, eyebrow raised.

That made Wolfram give out a long sigh. "I-It's a long s-story, okay? W-we have to get t-to the b-box as soon a-as p-possible, or else…."

"But you'll tell me later?" Yuuri asked ruefully.

"Y-yes…"

Wolfram shakily tried to crawl to his feet, his arms twitching beneath him as his muscles tensed. His chest was heaving as if he had just ran five miles straight uphill, his green eyes flickering dully in the darkness. With the combined help of both Yozak and Conrad, they managed to get the bishonen repositioned on Conrad's back, his arms looping loosely around the guardian's neck.

That made Yuuri give a look of extreme concern, but there was nothing he could say now in a musty, dark, dangerous cavern filled with other people. He tried to not hear Wolfram's pained, labored breathing, since the sound of it seemed to physically damage the king too. Immediately he started wringing his hand nervously, feeling anxious.

They rounded the next corner, Wolfram bringing up his hand to shield his face. Yuuri's mouth tightened, he obviously fighting the urge of asking the bishonen whether he was okay. Murata gave him a slightly pasty smile, his eyes slightly closed because he had to squint to be able to see what was in front of him without his glasses.

"He'll be alright, Shibuya." Murata said softly.

"He looks like he's in so much pain."

As if reading Yuuri's thoughts, Wolfram let out a small whimper. Yozak and Conrad looked at each other worriedly before speeding up the pace, obviously hoping to get to the box as quickly as possible so they could get out. They all wound around the next corner, but the two tall men both came to a very sudden stop that almost sent Yuuri crashing into them both.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"It's the box."

Unlike what Wolfram seemed to believe, there was no bright light beaming out from beneath the cover. Instead it remained there, plain and supposedly inactivated, just like any other crate. It could have been a storage device for anything, from food to slugs.

Yozak approached it hesitantly, his hand reaching for the wooden crate as if approaching a massive monster. Wolfram stirred on Conrad's back, his eyes coming into focus. Immediately he let out a large hiss, his eyes widening with fear, making Yuuri come to a complete halt.

"Don't open it!" Wolfram yelled. "You can't."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, but no one made a comment. Yozak shrugged, backing away from the cave dead end, unsheathing his sword and sliding it beneath the crack at a distance. He pushed at one side like a wedge, driving the heavy top upward even though the metal of his weapon folded on itself.

From beneath the surface of the box came a foul smelling, bubbling liquid that trailed down the sword as if it had a mind of its own. It came in contact with Yozak's flesh, and, even though the thief had dropped his weapon, continued to eat away up his arms as if the black liquid was hungry.

Everyone's mouths opened wide in terror, Conrad lowering Wolfram to the ground quickly but gently, running over to the thief's side. As it was, Yozak was on the ground now too, screaming and screaming as if he was in the ultimate amount of pain. Conrad was doing his best to get rid of the black sludge, but it had begun to spread like a disease up his arm too. Both of them crumbled to the ground.

"CONRAD!" Yuuri howled in concern. "YOZAK!"

But before he could run over to them, Murata grabbed Yuuri's shoulder and forced him back. Though the king was shaking, he held his hand over his mouth as he watched the terrifying scene before them. There was nothing he could do to help.

Shinou was still perched on Murata's shoulder, watching it all with a grim smile. His eyes found Wolfram's, his hand extending. "Looks like it's your turn again, Lord von Bielefield…If you can manage it…."

Wolfram watched his older brother struggle with the agony, and he remember all the times that Conrad had helped him. When he was small, his older brother had always been there for him no matter what, even when he fell or failed at something. But then, he would always tell him to try it again. Though Wolfram never sad it, Conrad had been very much like a father to him when he was growing up.

With shaking hands, he went over to both Yozak and Conrad, taking their hands firmly in his. This time, he didn't need to be told what to do….He could feel it deep within himself, his instinct, and he was aware that he was not alone. Eternity wanted everyone to be saved too…

The black sludge traveled to Wolfram's hands, excitedly ready for a new victim to feed upon. Instead the moment it touch him the liquid hissed, disappearing in a black, smoggy mist that smelled strangely of sulfur. Both Yozak and Conrad stopped crying out, eyes wide as Wolfram dropped his hand and fell to the ground in dead faint.

* * *

A few days later, Wolfram was laying weekly on a grassy hill behind the castle of Caloria. Though he was recovering slowly from their latest adventure, Giesela had given him a scolding that made his ears smoke. Through kindness, Murata had informed everyone about Dagaz…Though the part about Eternity was left out of the tale, because even the Great Sage was in the dark about some of it all.

'When Wolfram woke up, he was gifted with the abilities of a guardian.' Murata had told them. 'That was why the monsters want to get him first…They know that he's the only one that's a threat to getting in Dagaz's way.'

But Wolfram had ignored all enquiries about it, finding comfort in being alone, as he was right now. The soft, green field was gentle and soft, brushing up against his arms as he lay there. It had rained recently, giving the air a soft, fresh scent. He wished that he could have stayed out here forever.

Just when he was about to get up, he heard someone move right behind him, and he sat up slowly, his back stiff and rigid still. It was Yuuri, who happened to be looking very sad and stressed all at the same time. There was nothing the bishonen could say to this, so he looked straight ahead with a determined expression on his face.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a-alright." he responded back dutifully, lying.

For a moment there was silence, and then he felt somebody sit down by his side. Yuuri was closer than he normally would be, his fingers gently fumbling on the ground as if he was nervous. Wolfram stared dutifully ahead, not wanting to say anything to give away what he was feeling.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said softly. "I want you to know that you're not alone against Dagaz, alright? You don't know how I felt when I saw you on the ground dead….I don't want to ever, ever go through that again…We'll do everything together."

"NO!"

Despite himself, he was shaking like mad. He could picture Yuuri in his head, laying on the ground with blood pooling all around him. Of all the things in the world that Wolfram hated, this image was the absolute worst. He would rather force Yuuri away from him, make the king hate him, then to have him be the victim of that fate. He loved Yuuri too much for him to die like that…

"I will be there." Yuuri said firmly. "Whether you like it or not."

"I don't want…."

But Yuuri was already holding his hand firmly, making Wolfram get so surprised that it put a stop to his sentence. _'This isn't Yuuri…'_ he thought. _'He never touched me before.' _But, when he looked over at the king's face, catching sight of the soft, pink blush that was on his cheeks, he knew that it really was the truth.

Which made it even harder for him. He didn't want Yuuri to die--not now, not ever. He would rather be killed and tortured a thousand times over than to have that fate come true. With a shiver, he held shakily onto the grass as if it might keep him anchored onto the ground.

"Are you cold?" Yuuri asked, reacting to the shiver.

Before Wolfram had time to make a response, he felt Yuuri's jacket slide over his back. He blinked in surprise as it fell off one shoulder, and he knew that he couldn't move to keep it there as long as Yuuri was holding his hand…And, to be truthful, he didn't want the king to ever let go of him.

But Yuuri let go first. For a moment, Wolfram was exceedingly disappointed, wondering whether he had done something to offend the king. Then he felt Yuuri shift his position so that they were sitting so close that their legs were pressed together, an arm wrapped warmly across the back of his neck as the king held the soft piece of fabric against his body. The bishonen felt Yuuri's fingers gently brush the sensitive part underneath his hair, and he shivered again.

"Yuuri, thank you…" Wolfram said softly, feeling sad. He couldn't get the image from his mind of Yuuri dying, and he found that the heated, painful, terrifying pinpricks coming up his throat again, threatening to burst out. "I know that you've never seen me as your real fiance, b-but--"

Yuuri shook his head, staring at the starry sky as Wolfram drew himself into silence. He leaned over against the jacket, inhaling sharply, catching Yuuri's sweet, sweet scent in his nostrils. That smell was something that always comforted him: Whenever he smelled it, the scent drew him closer and closer to home, making him feel safe.

A single tear rolled down his cheeks. He was scared of never being able to smell Yuuri's scent again, and Wolfram wondered how he had ever managed to get himself so vulnerable over someone. _'I'm supposed to be a tough solider,'_ he thought. _'But there are parts of me that will always stand in the way of that…'_

A look of concern crossed Yuuri's face as he caught sight of the glistening tear, and he reached out his free hand to stroke away the dew drop that trickled down the bishonen's face. Wolfram turned bright red, ashamed that Yuuri had managed to be able to see him so weak. _'Just like last time…'_ he thought wearily. _'Too many tears had been shed lately.'_

"We'll be fine." Yuuri said firmly.

Before Wolfram had even time to react, Yuuri had pulled them onto the sweet smelling grass, the jacket curved on top of him like a blanket. The two of them curled up like that together underneath the stars, the bishonen holding the piece of clothing against him, feeling truly safe for the first time in the longer time. All because Yuuri's hand was around him, holding him closer.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, Your Highness?" Yozak asked Murata carefully. "The last thing I need is to be attacked by another one of those monsters…"

The three of them were riding their horses on the port of Caloria, standing before a cattle shipping boat. It was midnight, and the trio was planning to leave Yuuri and Wolfram behind in search of an apparently 'harmless' box that Murata had pointed out. Yozak and Conrad, however, were having some misgivings about this.

"This is completely safe." said Murata firmly, his eyes glistening. "I have spoken with Shinou about it, and he told me that the way is clear….Dagaz has yet to do anything to it. This will give Lord von Bielefield and Shibuya a chance to rest."

Both of them looked at each other, nodding. They turned slowly towards the old boat that was docked at the harbor of Caloria, looking strangely dangerous though it was just like any other at sea. On board they couldn't make out any passengers or sailors, just an empty hull. Yozak and Conrad looked at each other again, then back at the floating ship.

"Well, Captain…" Yozak said edgily. "I suppose if Your Highness says it's safe, we might as well get a move on, then…."

Conrad nodded.

They both looked at each other wearily, Conrad taking the first step on the boat. Something felt all wrong about it, as if there was something physically menacing on the ship that they couldn't see. Behind them, Murata followed close, his eyes hidden behind his spectacles. Yozak felt his hand twitch for his sword for a moment, but then he shook his head. His instincts were going wild.

Once onboard the vessel, they looked around at their dark surroundings. It seemed strangely empty beneath the vast, starry sky, the world glistening about them. It seemed so hard to believe on days like this that something dangerous and evil was looming closer.

"We already have our rooms assigned." Murata said casually. "The boat ride should take a night or two, but we should remain fairly comfortable."

"Where is everyone?"

For a moment Murata looked over at sea side again, his face glistening and reflecting above the shimmering water. He turned around with a small smile on his face, as if he found something vastly amusing that none of them knew about. Conrad's mouth twitched, and his stomach felt uneasy. Something was wrong--very wrong.

He nodded at Yozak, who put his hand on his sword too. Though the Great Sage still looked serious, he eyed their sudden need to be armed with a look of extreme humor once more. Neither of them could understand why, since it was obvious that they were up in arms against him.

"I know where the captain is…" Murata said, still smiling more crookedly now. His eyes had a crazy edge to them like never before. "Follow me…There is no need to fear."

Despite the Sage's words, both Yozak and Conrad had their swords out completely. Unfortunately, the two of them were so confident in their own abilities that they fought their bodies' impulse to run. Instead they followed Murata down the ship deck, towards a small building that housed a stairwell that led down into the living quarters.

They both stepped into the hallway, accidentally stomping on something squishy and wet. For a moment Yozak assumed that it was rope, but instead it was long, twisted cat entrails, leading directly to the body of the animal a small distance away. And that was not the only dead beast that lay there. Among the floor where the doors remained open, there were dead creatures of all sorts: Rats, dogs, snakes, and even a few small mice.

"What's going on, Your Highness!?" Yozak hissed, sword fully ready for action. He had just stepped on one of the entrails, and it had flipped up, wrapping itself slightly around his leg so that he had to physically remove it. "What do you think you're playing at!?"

"Do not mind the mess…" Murata said, still smiling slightly crookedly. "Unfortunately there was no time to clean, you see. The captain will apologize most reverently for it, I am certain."

Conrad's mouth wrinkled. "The captain did this?"

"Oh, I never said that." Murata chuckled. "I said he didn't have time to clean…."

Yozak stared. "Did someone knock you too many times of the head, Your Highness? You're acting a little bit freaky…."

Even Conrad did not rebuke this comment from Yozak, since his hand was resting firmly on his sword with painfully intensity. Both of them were soldiers, and if something was happening to the Great Sage, Yuuri would be heartbroken. They had to follow, at least to keep Murata's body safe…

The Great Sage laughed. "Well, I do admit that I grow a bit weary…But that is nothing to worry about, Yozak. I will take your words into account when you meet the captain."

"Er…gotcha…"

When Murata turned around, Yozak made a motion to his head that meant clearly that Murata had jumped off the deep end. Conrad gave a slow nod in response, mouth twitching again. Though, perhaps it was from the smell, since the scent of rotting animals was not pleasant in the slightest….At least, to the normal person anyway.

"The captain is this way…" murmured Murata, stepping over another body carelessly, kicking the dismembered head as he walked passed. "Hurry now."

They were lead into the very last room, the door slightly ajar. Both Conrad and Yozak drew to a stop before it, clamping their hands over their mouths in disgust. The night was filled with something more sour than lemon juice shot straight up the nostril: It was death.

Murata pushed opened the door with one hand, acting as though he was letting the pair into a tea party instead of into a world of death. Both of them peered into a room that was dark and poorly lit, with a pile of something undistinguishable in the center. They both had to peer closer to see what it was before it hit them: There, laying in the biggest pile they have ever seen, were bodies that had been so destroyed that it was impossible to tell head from limb.

Both of them went completely rigid, eyes wide and watering from the foul stench. The entire ship crew, which had to have consisted of over thirty men, was lying in a pile of saggy, bloody flesh. Random skin strips decorated the floor like pieces of red confetti.

Yozak couldn't help himself. He whimpered "Captain" out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, you've got it right." Murata said, laughing even harder now, clearly enamored at the sights and smells around him. The stench to him was like sugar to a child, filling up his senses and making him joyous at the sight of such wonderful death. "The captain is in there somewhere…Where, I'm not one hundred percent sure."

Conrad whipped around, eyes narrow. "Let go of the Great Sage…He never would do something like this. I don't know what--"

"Ah," Murata grinned, laughing. "So you haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

And then Murata's body began to distort and change, becoming something less than human. It dissolved into a black puddle on the floor, churning like a geyser. The darkened, thick, chalky liquid began to take on an appearance again, this time something far more terrible then the last.

It was Conrad's mother, but she was no longer like herself. Her hair was wet with red ringlets, a crooked smile on her face. Flesh hung from her corpse like ribbons, fluttering around her as crimson lines dribbled down. Her black dress was slashed from the bottom up, revealing parts of her body that shouldn't be seen…But her body was so massacred that it didn't matter.

A wheezy, disgusting voice burst from the body. "Or how about this one!? I know how much your little brother meant to you…This should be fun…"

Once again the darkness dribbled downward, forming again this time into the shape of Wolfram. It was his exact appearance that he had when he was dying in his family's arms: His hair was unrecognizable as blonde from the copper stains that covered it, and his face was enveloped in terrible sores. He had no fingernails, with dull green eyes that no longer seemed to have any fire. Lips that once had been full were cracked and blue, blood gathered at the corners from where the terrible liquid had dribbled down.

Both Conrad and Yozak were shaking, unable to do anything to defend themselves despite their skills. As a trained military man, he should have been able to do something, say something, to get himself out of this, but all he saw was Wolfram's face staring at him, so dark and lonely as if he would never see the light of day again. And what made it worst was the fact that it had once been true.

"Captain…" Yozak whispered, hand shaking. He grabbed at Conrad's arm. "We've got to get out of here…Come on."

The evil 'Wolfram' smiled crookedly at them. "Get out of here? I think not…I have plans for you two. If you lay down and take it like men, I promise that I won't make it too bad for you."

Yozak narrowed his eyes. "With all do respect, Dagaz…You can bite my ass."

"As you wish."

Wolfram waved his hand in midair, and there came the sound of terrible movement from beneath the pile of bodies. Both Conrad and Yozak scooted closer together, unsheathing their swords. They looked at each other with swollen eyes, the orange haired thief smiling despite it all.

"If we don't make it out of this," Conrad said softly. "Meet me on the other side."

Yozak nodded his head. "Can't live without me, huh Commander?"

"Don't ask me to try…"


	21. The Maou's Mistake

**Dedication:** _This chapter is for_ **Little-Snuffy.**

**Comments:** _I am so happy that my fan fiction account is back up! Not updating when I had the chapter ready almost killed me._

*****_If you want a chapter dedicated to you, please let me know._

**Quote of the Chapter:** _If we do not plant knowledge when young, it will give us no shade when we are__old._** Chesterfield**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Maou's Mistake**

Wolfram was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, looking slightly crankily at the world around him. Yuuri and Murata had been searching for their other companions all morning, but they had not showed up nor said where they were going when they left. His stomach clenched with worry. '_Something feels wrong,'_ Wolfram thought. '_Very wrong.'_

His eyes searched the grounds before him, the night heavy and thick. When he peered out the window from his bedroom into the castle grounds, he caught sight of a blonde figure staring directly up into his window. A very familiar blonde figure.

"Eternity," he cried, nearly toppling over as he clambered to his feet.

Though it would be impossible for any mortal to hear his words through a closed window, she obviously did, and she waved and smiled at him. Shakily he stumbled forward, grabbing his cane again. He hobbled out the door as fast as he could, but then paused when he realized what was going on.

Everything around him was, once again, frozen solid. Yuuri was wearing a funny expression as his mouth was opened mid-word, talking to Flynn who was standing near him with an earnest grin on her face. Murata was nearby with his arms crossed, glasses causing his face to shadow. The entire hallway was eerily still, especially the way a maid was about to sit down but was stuck in the postion half way.

He exited the hallway, heading towards the courtyard ground. Eternity was waiting for him there, hair hanging down her back, blue eyes flickering. Her entire body was slightly see-through, and Wolfram wondered whether he could put his hand through her if he tried.

"Wolfram!" Eternity smiled warmly when she saw him approach. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Where else would I be!?" Wolfram said, frowning. "Do you know what happened to my older brother!? We can't seem to find him anywhere."

Her smile faded several molars. "Unfortunately, I… Dagaz has them, Wolfram. But they are both alive. His immediate goal is to use them as bait, I believe."

"NO!" Wolfram howled. "Why didn't you stop it!?"

"I did try." Eternity said softly. "But his powers are growing too great. We'll have to do it physically; there is no other way…."

"How can I when I'm like this!?" he growled back, eyes flickering angrily. "I can barely walk…My brother is in dangers and I'm stuck behind the castle walls."

For a moment Eternity eyed him, then she gave a soft, depressed sigh before nodding. She approached him slowly, placing her hand on his forehead. A tingling feeling ran up his back and neck, filling his soul with a strange sensation. The next thing he knew, he felt well again. Probably better than he had before he had gotten sick in the first place.

Eternity nodded. "You're healed…"

Wolfram agreed. "I can tell…I feel like somebody gave me the world's best shower."

For a moment Eternity paused, her eyes flicking away from him slowly. She looked very sad for a second, and Wolfram watched it all with great intensity. The guardian looked as though she had been weeping, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure why.

"What's the matter, Eternity?" Wolfram frowned. "You have me, remember? We'll get Dagaz…We'll rip him to shreds--"

"DON'T!" Eternity howled. "I don't….I don't want him to die."

For a moment there was an awkward silence that filled the night, and it was made one hundred times worse because there was no wind or bugs to even fill up the quiet. The stillness was merely there, heavy and thick like a milkshake, dangling before them as if waiting for their mouths to open so it could choke them.

"You don't…want anything to happen to Dagaz?" Wolfram cried loudly. "After all he has done to your friends and the rest of the guardians…I understand that you feel bad for him, but it seems to me that you're not telling half the story! What's going on!? I'm the one that's helping you---I should at least know the truth."

When Wolfram looked up again, he discovered that Eternity had a different, darker appearance about her. Hair hung in her face thick and golden, making her eyes that once sparkled with love looking greatly shadowed. For a moment he stared at her expression, frightened a little now, wondering if the blonde had a crazy edge to her that he hadn't known about. '_Well,_' he thought wearily_. 'She does spend that much time alone…She has to feel the need to break free--sometime.'_

Her hand reached forward and grasped his shoulder, and he felt as though electric shock went through his body. He let out a loud cry that filled the night, crumbling to his knees before the world returned back to normal. Already he could hear Yuuri's frightened screaming, running to the blond that was now a crumbled ball on the square floor.

* * *

Yozak and Conrad were shivering in the corner, their bodies stripped down to their traditional black underwear with sores covering their flesh from where they were tortured. The room was darker than dark and as cold as anything could ever be. Before them was the mound of bodies, disgusting and swollen with blood and drying strips of skin.

Neither of them had talked much since they had gotten trapped in here.

"Do you think that the kiddo will be able to figure out where we are?" Yozak asked softly, his hands wrapped around his thick, muscular legs as he stared into the pile of bodies. "If he doesn't, then…You know I always thought that I was prepared to die, but when it came this close, I got scared….really scared…."

Conrad gave him a pitying look. He seemed oddly out of place without his uniform, he also cold as goose bumps sprouted from his skin like lumpy hills. Even his eyes were dark with worry, his large hands curled underneath his hairy legs. What he wanted was some clothes, but he knew that was out of the question. Dagaz wanted to make them feel vulnerable--weak--so that they wouldn't be as able to escape.

This was something that Conrad understood. He had been close to death before on the battlefield. "Everyone is scared to die, whether they say they are or not…I'm certain even the Great Sage feels it, even though he has reincarnated so many times."

Yozak nodded. "Well, I hope Wolfram and that guardian know what they're doing. Or else we might get the worst kind of fate. It isn't cool to be thrown into a pile of naked bodies…I want to at least die on the battlefield. Seems to me that this is kind of unfair."

"You should tell that to Dagaz." Conrad said, shaking his head. "Maybe he'd give you the privilege."

"Humph."

But Conrad was standing up now, feeling awkward as the breeze tickled his body in all the wrong ways. He shook his head, walking over to the door before squatting before it, hearing a deep voice on the other side. Before long he had a companion, one that was tall with overly large biceps.

They pressed their ears to the crack, listening:

"Make sure that none of them escape…" Dagaz hissed grittily. "I want to make it so the blonde human is defecated…Every inch of him must be ripped limb from limb…"

There was no answer, but Conrad got the point of what Dagaz wanted to do to his baby brother. Wolfram's face flashed before him, passionate and beautiful. Though his younger sibling had gone through stages of being a brat, it was something that Conrad could easily understand…For awhile, he had experienced the same thing.

When they were growing up, though Lady Cheri never admitted it, all of them had been a bit neglected. As queen, their mother was busy with the war, and there had been more than one time that the woman had burst into tears when she thought that no one was watching…But someone was. Wolfram had a sneaky way of hiding behind closed doors when he was small.

That was why Conrad could never hold any of Wolfram's temperamental ways against him. The young boy had been confused, fatherless, and without any real proper guidance. The war that was constantly raging was eminent in the back of everyone's minds….That was not an environment that any child should have to grow up in. Probably, Conrad assumed, that was why the blonde had such trouble dealing with his feelings.

"He's going after your kiddo." Yozak said. "What are we going to do?"

Conrad smiled. "What do we always do? I promised my little brother that I would protect him, and I meant it….No one is going to hurt Wolfram again, that I assure you."

"I thought you'd say that, Captain."

Conrad frowned. "This is going to be difficult without swords, though…"

That made Yozak give a grin.

"Besides those."

"Aye, aye."

For a moment they both clambered around in the thick, oozing bodies, tossing away limbs and pretending that they were merely pieces of cow meat. The only problem was that it was hard to imagine such things when the body parts were still slightly warm, and sometimes they found bits of people that made it impossible to even think that they weren't human.

By the time they were done, their own bodies were covered up to their waists in red, thick, congealed smears, even making Yozak want to go into a corner and vomit all over the place. The orange haired man stepped improperly on a body part, falling on his back in the heaps of blood and guts. Sputtering, he came up looking as though he had taken a swim in thick, red hair dye.

The man opened his mouth in disgust, about to get up, when his hand ran across something sharp. He pulled out what used to be apart of a leg, coming up with a holster that was holding multiple throwing knives. He pulled them out triumphantly, showing Conrad who nodded and tried to smile. That was, however, hard to do when you were up to your knees in human slime and body fluids.

Eventually they both had some mediocre weapons. Conrad had managed to scrounge up a chef's knife with serrated edges, and Yozak picked up a few of the heavier bones laying about just in case. It wouldn't be much good, but it was better than nothing. Both of them looked at each other, shrugging.

"I would say that I've had worse," Conrad commented. "But I'm not one hundred percent sure that's true…."

"Yes, well," Yozak muttered. "I must admit that I don't usually try to tackle monsters nearly nude, covered with blood and human entrails, armed with femur bones."

"I suppose it's always best to be open to new experiences."

Yozak grinned. "Definitely. Let's go get 'em, Commander."

* * *

Wolfram was in a nightgown the color of champagne that the maids had brought him, the silky texture smooth against his now undamaged skin. His arms were wrapped around himself, and he wondered what was going on: Why had Eternity hurt him? She was supposed to be on their side, wasn't she? She had helped him get out of trouble a thousand times before.

Yuuri snored very quietly from beside him, so soft that it was barely audible at all. His body flopped forward out of the bed, the gown falling to his ankles and brushing his skin. For a moment he went to the mirror, tracing his now smooth skin, the person staring back at him looking slightly alien.

"Conrad," Wolfram said softly. "I'm so sorry…"

This was all his fault. Now he was confused, unsure of which side he was on, not knowing whether he wanted to tell Yuuri that it was the guardian that was supposedly 'helping' them that stunned him. Though he hadn't been hurt by it, just knocked unconscious, he was now no longer certain of his loyalties. '_Yuuri is the only thing I'm sure of now._' he thought.

Even that, he wasn't one hundred percent certain of. Truthfully, before this all happened, he had been considering letting Yuuri go. It wasn't like he loved the king any less--in fact, it was the intensity of it that made him consider it. He began to become adult enough to finally heed his brother's words: "If you trap someone, they end up hating you for it."

Yuuri hating him was the last thing that he ever wanted….Now that reality was sinking in, his green eyes flickering at the king's face, he wondered which path he wanted to choose. His fiancé was acting so warm, so affectionate, lately, like Wolfram had always wanted him to be. But now he was no longer certain of the route he wanted to take.

Wolfram stood on his own, without the cane, and went over to the window. He looked down in the moonlight lit yard, wanting Eternity to appear so that she could explain everything to him. But she never did…Not when he called to her in his mind either. His fingers went to the stone, wondering whether it would even work anymore.

He wanted to cry, but he held it back this time. '_I've shed to many tears lately,'_ he thought. '_What happened to the tough soldier?'_ Shaking his head, he sat by the window and sniffed angrily. (Mostly at himself.)

"Wolfram?"

When Yuuri appeared, he rubbed his eyes wearily. The king was no longer wearing his blue pajamas that he liked so much, mostly because he had forgotten to bring them. Unlike Wolfram, he had decline Flynn's request at bringing him something…mostly because he wasn't a fan of nightgowns for himself.

But when Yuuri looked at Wolfram, he realized that Flynn had good taste. The blonde looked good in the champagne, silk nightgown….But then, the bishonen was beautiful, so he probably could have worn a potato sack and made it look like fashion sense. _'Wait…What am I thinking?_' Yuuri thought, shaking his head wildly. '_I shouldn't be thinking those things about a guy!'_

"Are you okay, Yuuri!?" Wolfram stood up, touching the king's forehead to see if he had a fever. "Your eyes got a little bit glazed there…Maybe you caught something from me! I should talk to Flynn right away and see if she got any antidote. We can't risk you getting--"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's eyes widened. "Calm down. I'm not sick."

Wolfram flushed…He had to admit that he was getting a little bit paranoid and antsy. It seemed to him that all the people that were supposed to be on his side were disappearing. _'If Eternity let's Yuuri get sick,_' Wolfram thought, _'Then I'd never forgive her…'_

His heart hurt for some reason, and he touched the stone around his neck just once. For a moment he thought it was glowing, but when he looked down again he saw nothing. '_Maybe it's just my imagination_,' he thought wearily. '_Stupid stone.'_

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri, looking sullen. "Sorry about that."

"Now I know something's wrong." Yuuri said, looking worried. "You never apologize…ever…"

"Humph!"

Wolfram stuck his nose in the air haughtily.

To his surprise, Yuuri practically tackled him in a chair, and Wolfram's whole back stiffened. '_What does he think he's doing_?' the bishonen wondered, realizing that he was being hugged and not attacked. Yuuri's fingers were along his back, making him get tingles down his stomach and toes. Once the king backed away, Wolfram was blushing and Yuuri was smiling naively, having no idea what affect he just had on the bishonen.

"What was that about?" Wolfram asked, blonde eyebrow raised.

"You're acting like yourself again…" Yuuri replied, grinning broadly. He looked like he wanted to hug Wolfram again, but then thought better of it. "Everyone told me that if I woke you up, you would never be the same again."

That made Wolfram's eyes widened. "You missed me?…"

Yuuri flushed. "I missed you."

For a moment they both shuffled around awkwardly, none of them seeming to know where to stand in their new found relationship. Wolfram had been waiting so long to hear him utter words like that, but once they came out he wasn't sure what to do about it. He mumbled to himself incoherently, staring at Yuuri with an embarrassed expression.

"Why don't we take a bath?" Yuuri said softly. "I don't think I can sleep…I'm too worried about Conrad. Now that Eternity made you better, you can try to wash my back again--I'll refuse, and you'll chase me around the room. That was fun last time we did it."

Wolfram looked amused. "Boy, you sure do have tall orders, eh Yuuri? But I'll make a sacrifice for you, since you're our king and everything."

"Nah, you'll do it because you love me."

Another awkward silence. Though it had started out as a 'joke,' Wolfram had let his emotions spill out in those words a few weeks earlier. Now both of them were feeling a little awkward, especially Yuuri who didn't know what to say back. "Thank you" seemed a little rude and stiff.

"Let's go to the baths…" Wolfram said, breaking the tension and standing. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep either…." _Especially when this is all my fault._

As they walked to the baths, they were quiet, passing all the night guards that smirked at them through their armor. Wolfram didn't acknowledge this, feeling out of place in Flynn's castle. Yuuri, however, was too naïve to notice. Plus, he wasn't around Shin Makoku enough to know that people had a bad habit of talking about them.

They had just barely entered the private bathing corridors when Yuuri tripped and fell, grabbing Wolfram with him. The two of them flopped backward awkwardly, not at all like the graceful, 'perfectly placed' scenes in the movies. Instead, Yuuri's knee landed about two inches away from a place that was not proper, and the two of them lay like that for a second in surprise.

"Nice going, wimp." Wolfram said from underneath him. "Your weight is crushing me."

"I'm not that heavy…." muttered Yuuri back, darkly. "And don't call me a wimp…cause I'm not."

For a second Yuuri straightened up, realizing what position they were both in…again. He sighed, wondering whether Shinou was in on the joke of making them wind up that way. In fact, Wolfram's face was approximately two inches away from his, a little red cheeked.

_'That's why he's so mad,'_ Yuuri thought, blinking and unable to move. '_He's not angry because the fall hurt, but because I'm making him uncomfortable.' _Just as Yuuri leaned down to readjust his position so he would be able to get up, Wolfram had risen to push the king off of him. The result was a very confused 'lip collision,' one that was never meant to be a kiss at all.

Yuuri gulped in surprise at what happened, sitting back on his haunches in shock. Wolfram blinked, blushing, putting his hand over his mouth. Unlike on earth, kissing was a very big deal in Shin Makoku. When they brought out the Dry Wind to test, Hube planting a smooch on Nicole in public was about as gaudy as seeing breasts on a children's network in an Amish city…Of course, Yuuri didn't know that.

But Wolfram looked around. There was no one around watching them, so it hadn't been that bad. He gave a relieved glance at Yuuri, shaking his head slightly. When Wolfram and Shinou had kissed Yuuri in the Dry Wind, it felt purely accidental…Just like this. For once he wished it would be real.

His eyes found Yuuri's, who was standing to the side looking slightly red faced. Wolfram smirked. '_Get real_,' he thought. '_Yuuri's acting as though I just molested him. And it wasn't even my fault!'_

"Get over it, wimp." Wolfram said, smiling. "Do you want me to wash your back or not!?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Heavy smoke filled the night, making him feel winded and uncomfortable. Yuuri leaned against the fountain in the front of the statue, frowning slightly as he touched his hands to his lips again and again. Though he knew that it hadn't been either of their intentions to 'kiss,' he couldn't shake something out of his system: He had enjoyed it.

Though it had been fleeting, the very thought of it made his stomach get a gooey sensation. And he was become more and more uncomfortable about it, wondering what this all meant. Unlike what people thought, coming to terms with the different belief systems was difficult. _'What does this mean?…'_ he wondered._ 'I've never been attracted to another guy, so why do I?…'_

Then he thought of Wolfram, smiling at him through his memories. Yuuri frowned, deep in thought, looking out at the ocean port. His fingers grasped the siding as he gazed down into the city below, feeling flushed and embarrassed. '_My parents don't care…'_ Yuuri thought._ 'In fact, my mom is always trying to talk me into having the wedding…Probably even more than Wolfram does. Maybe that's my answer.'_

He stared into the water, splashing it; furthermore, everyone else seemed to approve…'_The only one who ever didn't was me.'_ Once again, he flicked the liquid harder. _'Maybe I was just being stubborn. But I don't know how I see Wolfram now…We're more then friends, but I don't think we're 'lovers' either. It feels like we're eternally stuck in-between.'_

"I've got to talk to Wolfram!" Yuuri cried, leaping to his feet.

But then he got his wish, though in an entirely different way. Wolfram was speeding out of the castle, which was difficult for Yuuri to comprehend, since the blond had suddenly gotten 'better.' He was used to watching the bishonen hobble around with his cane.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri cried loudly. "HEY, WOLFRAM!"

Wolfram's eyes flickered upward, and for a millisecond the king could see the fear in them. The blond's hand was already on his sword, his fingers shaking. Yuuri crossed the courtyard in five seconds, worried by the bishonen's battle stance.

"What's going on!?" Yuuri cried. "Did something happen!?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Look!"

The king turned around, staring into the town below, and caught sight of something happening on the port. There was obviously a large herd of people gathering at the city's edge, fires burning every which way that had nothing to do with cooking. Behind them, they saw Lady Flynn Gilbit rushing out looking frightening.

"My people!" Flynn cried. "What's happening!?"

"I think evil is coming…" Wolfram said darkly.

For a moment the earth began to shake again, and Yuuri grabbed on to Wolfram by second nature. The two of them watched the surface of the water began to get choppier, looking as though somebody had turned on the stove top underneath the bubbling, churning sea. There was the sound of a violent cry that was so shrill that it hurt their eardrums, and Wolfram took a step backwards in pain.

"Naudhiz," Yuuri said darkly.

As if responding directly to Yuuri's words, a dark mass began to appear, though not in their immediate sight line. The water from the sea began to flood outward, crashing over the city below them in a giant tsunami. All ships at the dock were smashed to smithereens, leaving nothing behind but wood and cargo floating among the masses.

People screamed as they tried to evade the massive tidal wave and failed, the mountain of water swiftly approaching filling up the entire sky as if it could really reach that far. The town was engulfed in the salty sea far before they had a chance to even move, sweeping the people under, their cries finally silenced by the billion tons of water. Wolfram was shaking in Yuuri's arms.

"No!" Yuuri cried. "How can this be happening!? All those people--"

Before they could stop it, Lady Flynn gave a cry of despair and desperation, heading towards the body of water that had once been a city. Wolfram couldn't move. '_All my fault,'_ he thought. '_If I had been quicker, I could have stopped this….'_

But that was not all. The shadow grew larger and larger, blocking out the the horizon, causing a permanent overshadowed look on the ocean. The waters became red like blood, flooding onto the now broken land around it. Even the sky was black, the moon blocked out completely by the unimaginable shape that was now in the middle of the ocean.

Describing the size of Naudhiz would be too hard for even them to utter. It filled up the whole sea, making them look up even though they were thousands of miles of way. The creature had to have been miles and miles large itself, so tall that its head was not distinguishable through the clouds. It appeared to a be a solid, bloody red as well.

Then the whole earth shook again, this time Naudhiz shrieking and causing the earth to tremble in its fright. The massive beast released a hailstorm of fireballs across the night, sending them down upon the world and their villages. One of them hurled straight into the castle, crushing everything in sight. In a wail of fear, Wolfram hurled himself at Yuuri, dragging the king down to protect him from the fire.

Yuuri's body had already began to lengthen, becoming the Maou. His eyes flickered from behind his slit eyes, Wolfram's fingers grabbing at him, begging him to calm down. The bishonen already knew that whatever Yuuri tried would be worthless: Naudhiz had powers that neither of them had.

From a distance, Yuuri stood and attempted to push the water back with his powers, as he was a water mazoku. Instead, the salt sea seemed to repel him, the Maou's water dragons being sucked deeper and deeper underneath the curtain of red along with all the people now in their watery grave. Yuuri sucked in air before trying again, but his powers had no use.

Even when he turned, attempting to put out the fire, the glistening ball of heat repelled him like a magic that no one had seen before. It burned and ate through the castle hungrily, taking Yuuri's power as further fuel for its rage. The Maou was merely making the matjutsu stronger…

"Yuuri," Wolfram screamed. "You've got to stop! You're just making the power grow."

"But the people--"

"STOP!" Wolfram cried. "Look around you!"

Wolfram gave a sob of despair, feeling helpless, attempting to call upon Eternity but finding that he was half blinded by fear of the blond woman. Was she mad at them? Was she going to let all of humanity rot in hell, Wolfram along with it? His eyes shut halfway.

"There's nothing we can do…." Wolfram whispered sadly.

Both of them turned together towards the city, watching the world burn. Wolfram hid his face in his hands, shaking with guilt and despair, unable to call upon his strength to summon even an ounce of power in the face of fire. Without Eternity, all hope was gone…That was all that could be said.

Beside him, he felt Yuuri's shaking hand grasp his own, and he realized that he wasn't the only one lost in the hopelessness of the painful night. _Together_ they felt as though they had misplaced something greater….And _together_ they would stay.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered sadly.

"Yeah?"

For a second Wolfram thought that Yuuri would ask him--no, accuse him---of not helping when he could have. But Yuuri merely squeezed his hand, a tear glistening down his cheek as people around them died. It felt so sick here…

"I'm glad you're here."


	22. The Moonlight Gift

**Dedication: **_This chapter is for_ **Nerizu.**

**Comments:** _Props to the people that had correct theories…I won't say who they are, because that would be giving things away. XD_

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, please let me know._

**Quote of the chapter:** _The future depends on what we do in the present_. - **Mahatma Gandhi **

**

* * *

****Chapter 22: The Moonlight Gift**

Wolfram was standing before the water, staring into the bright red splashing sea. Some distance away, he could see Lady Flynn sobbing blindly onto Yuuri's shoulder, but he didn't make a comment or yell. The jealousy seemed less menacing in comparison to what was happening to him.

When he looked down to see his face in the water, he noticed something odd: Instead of his own expression, he saw Eternity bright and clear. In a moment of rage, he splashed the water to disturb the image, only to have it come back more vividly.

A small, sad smile was on her face in the watery mass, her eyes looking depressed and dewy. "No matter what you do, Wolfram, you can't get away from me. You can listen to me now, or I'll come to you in some other way…Don't make things even more difficult."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "I make things more difficult!? You're the one who…."

Then he noticed that a few people nearby stared at him, and he realized what he must have looked like, screaming into the water. He calmed his voice down a bit, staring into the frothy red liquid, bringing down his voice several intervals so that she could hear him still. She gave him a forlorn expression.

"You're right…" she said. "I've done many terrible things. But we need each other now."

"Humph." Wolfram sniffed.

"You know I'm right."

For a moment he sighed, then nodded gravely. He sat at the water's edge, smelling the now metallic scent of the water. Naudhiz could be seen over the ocean side, burning down everything on surrounding continents. They had been having on and off firestorms since the monster had awoken.

"I want to know what's going on." Wolfram growled. "Why are you such a part of this? You seem to have a lot more at stake here than a race of people."

Eternity looked at the floor…or whatever it was that she was doing. Wolfram could only see her head, so it was relatively hard to tell. Even through the water she refused to meet his eyes.

"Fine." He got up. "Then I can't help you…Sorry."

When he turned around, he got a sharp pain in his chest for his trouble. He kept walking though, pretending not to see the eyes drilling into his back. Then he heard a voice, shrill and scared, say, "STOP!"

For whatever reason, he did. He went back to the water to see Eternity's face streaming with tears, her blue eyes flickering with dew drops. Wolfram wanted to be mad at her; he wanted to stamp her out like a bug….But he couldn't. She was suffering just as much as he was.

Wolfram looked at her. "You can't tell me, can you?"

"No." Eternity looked sad. "But I…."

"Why did you zap me, then?" Wolfram said angrily. "At least you can tell me that much."

For a moment she looked at him, her eyes staring at him fixedly. Her face seemed to have so many more elements than he noticed before, her cheek bones more shallow and dark. Wolfram shook his head, finding it strange to see that there was no reflection of his own in the water.

"I hated you…" Eternity muttered. "It wasn't your fault…"

"You hated me." Wolfram hissed.

"Not you, exactly." She shook her head. "But what I saw in you. You've done nothing wrong…The one at most fault here is me--Not Dagaz, and not the humans or Mazoku. That's why we've got to do this."

That made Wolfram nod. He wasn't doing it for Eternity, however. When he looked up to see Yuuri standing some distance away, looking sadly into the water, he knew what he was fighting for. And when he thought of Greta those many miles away, probably being pelted by a firestorm….His heart felt as though it had been shoved through a paper shredder.

He stared at her reflection in the water, smiling sadly, saying, "Then what have we got to do next? We've got one of the boxes….that leaves three."

"Two." Eternity smiled. "The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea is no more…."

"You blew it up?" Wolfram was surprised. The guardian was shedding her 'innocent' side, but it was so hard for him to imagine her sappy blue eyes full of rage as she destroyed a box. "You're starting to scare me a little bit…Here I had you pegged as the sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly goddess."

Eternity smiled. "People…or even guardians….are never quite what they seem."

That made Wolfram nod. "So…to the activated box you showed me, then? Or the other one?"

"Dagaz has the final box with him." Eternity muttered. "Before you get to Naudhiz…you will probably have to get through him first."

"My brother and Yozak…."

"They will not be killed so easily." said Eternity, for a second making Wolfram feel as though she was laughing at him. He shook his head. "Trust me, I will ensure their safety….Though they are making it a bit harder on me with the route they're choosing, however…As promised, I will not allow your family to be harmed in this ordeal."

"Good…"

But Wolfram still did not entirely trust her. She was the one who had personally zapped him, and he knew that she had the power to strip him of everything if she saw it fit. Now, with her more 'unclean' tendencies coming out, he knew that he had to be at least slightly more weary. '_And I always called Yuuri over trusting_,' he thought, shaking his head. But it wasn't like he had much choice, though.

"I believe that, if you head home, you should find a very worried blonde mother more than willing to lend you her ship to go to Big Shimaron…." Eternity smiled. "In fact, with her two sons in epic danger, I have a feeling that she will be more than willing to 'help' you…"

"Oh no…" he said grumpily. His mother always assumed that they were 'eloping' or taking a lover's cruise. In his mind he tried to imagine Yuuri taking a real lover's cruise with him, but he just couldn't picture it. _'When this over, things are going to be just as they always were…'_

"Don't be so sure about that." Eternity answered his thoughts again.

Wolfram narrowed her eyes, and she laughed. It seemed that talking to him was putting her in a much better mood then she had been in before….Of course, the same could not quite be said for him.

"Now, close your eyes for me, will you?" Eternity said.

That made Wolfram stare at her through the water. Was she going to try to pull him in when he wasn't looking? He gave her a suspicious glare, but then he did as he was told, and he was surprised to find that there was a sensation of someone putting pressure on his chest. He felt heat crawling up his limbs and bones, spilling out of his body like never before. It felt as though his soul was humming.

'_She's using my body as a medium again,'_ he thought. But it wasn't entirely unpleasant. When he opened his eyes once more, he discovered that several people that were still alive mysteriously floated towards them, despite the fact that the tide was strong and went in the other direction. He smiled. _'Nice job, Eternity._'

"Well," Her image was already disappearing from the water, blue eyes flickering up at him again. She looked a little amused once more. "By the time you reach the next box, you should be able to do things like that yourself…Seems that you've got the sensation now, but you have to 'will it' to get what you want. You could end up blowing somebody up by mistake if you're not careful…Not that I would allow you to do such a thing with my powers."

Wolfram smiled. "Good luck, Eternity. Keep my brother safe."

"As to you." she retorted. "I'll be back…"

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't zap me."

She smiled at him from the water before disappearing, and he was surprised to find that Yuuri was standing some distance away, watching him very carefully. Wolfram stood up, pretending to scowl, walking over to the king before giving him a 'What are you staring at?' glare. To his immense surprise, Yuuri flushed a little.

"What's the matter with you?" Wolfram asked, pressing his hand to Yuuri's head. "You've been acting very strange since yesterday…"

"It's nothing." Yuuri said, looking away quickly.

'_Nothing, huh?_' Wolfram looked over at him, confused, wondering whether he had done something wrong. The king had been doing this with nobody else but him…He knew that because he had seen him talking normally to Flynn and the surviving townspeople, helping to arrange a relief plan as much as possible. The only one he seemed to be acting strangely around was him.

He shook his head, unsure of what to make of this. It was the first thing on his mind, however, as he and Yuuri began to pack their things for their trip back to Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

Yozak and Conrad were standing before _the_ box, looking at it through narrowed eyes. Strangely enough, they had encountered no monsters on their journey, and it seemed to them that doors 'magically' opened when they shouldn't have. They had even managed to find a few weapons, but absolutely no clothes. Their skin was a bright blue already.

"What do you think we should do with this?" Yozak asked wearily. "It's not like it's something we can just torch…."

Conrad frowned. "Yes, I am aware of that…"

"Of course, it would still be hard to find at the bottom of the ocean…" Yozak grinned. "Right, Commander? Naudhiz might smash it to bits himself…It doesn't strike me as particularly intelligent…Just brutal."

A day earlier, as they had found their way out of the holding cell with the bodies, they had both been surprised to find that the boat had already taken off for high seas. They had had a first hand encounter of the awakening of Naudhiz. Dagaz had stood at the edge of the hull, chanting weird words that neither of them could understand.

After Dagaz had done all this, a blood stain seemed to appear in the middle of the ocean, as if somebody had shoved a knife into a body and watched the crimson lake appear throughout the cloth. All around them the hippocampus emerged, screeching in rage and agony. It was nothing like they had seen before.

Hippocampuses had always been depicted as beautiful, glistening sea creatures with the upper body of a horse and a lower body of a sea creature, but this animal was anything but pleasant. It was more a bloody replica of what could have been a horse body, looking a lot like what Dagaz had been creating in ways with his other disgusting, demented creatures. It had stripped, unattached flesh with sockets instead of eyes, the bones visible and bloody throughout the ripped skin.

It also appeared to have a missing hoof on its right side, instead just a bloody string hanging down. Though Yozak and Conrad couldn't see it, they wondered what the tail would look like. Now, since the creature was no longer visible in their sight line because of its sheer massive size, they were forced to only remember what the beast looked like…And it was not a pleasant escapade.

"Good thing Dagaz has a bad habit of sleeping too much." Yozak grinned. "Think that he's even checked on us once since this whole thing began?"

"I doubt it." Conrad commented.

"Thinks that stripping me naked will get me down…" Yozak shook his head. "I do my best work that way."

For a moment they both contemplated this, then Yozak grabbed one edge of the box and began to heave it towards the stairs. They would have to go to the top floor in order to get the item over the edge and into the sea, but it would be worth it…If they didn't get caught, that is.

* * *

Wolfram was staring out at the red sea a few days later, his hair brushing his face as he stared out into the cold, churning water. His mother had agreed to lend them her boat, she coming along herself…Unfortunately Gwendal was also among them, though Gunter was left at him--as usual--to guard the castle in their absence.

He stared into the thick, thundering water below, feeling strange that he no longer had any sort of sea sickness. '_Probably because my element has become more diluted.'_ He was aware that Eternity had the ability to cast any sort of matjusu that she wanted, and that in turn was carrying on to him. This was one of the few times that he had ever been grateful for her powers.

Quietly he folded his legs underneath him, eyes closing after he checked to make sure that nobody was around. He carefully clasped his hands, feeling power well up in his soul like a strong, powerful force of nature. Then he grabbed his sword, willing energy to trickle up it. The blade of it was glowing with a vivid energy, making it three times as deadly.

_'Good,'_ he thought wearily. _'Now for when I'm aware…' _Then he stood up, allowing the powers to seep out of the blade, watching it glisten back to normal. He took battle stance, heat trickling down from his heart, willing the blade into something powerful: And there it was, glistening green again, ready for the monsters. Wolfram smiled. '_Not bad for a half an hour of practice._'

"That was great!" someone said behind him. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Wolfram stiffened when he noticed that Yuuri was standing right behind him, smiling warmly and looking close to applauding. That made the bishonen shake his head, embarrassed that he had been seen, tucking his sword back into his sheath. It had to be at least four o'clock in the morning, and he was surprised that Yuuri had caught him. '_Looks like neither of us are able to sleep lately…'_ he thought.

"It's nothing, really." Wolfram said quietly.

"No!" Yuuri walked over to him. "It's great. I wish I could have gotten that close to the Maou spirit when I started this…I only let it out in bursts. You're already able to harness your new abilities."

Wolfram flushed at the compliment. "I was a fire wielder from birth, Yuuri….I've been learning to take control of my energy since I was in diapers. It was just more difficult for you because you had never known how to do it before."

"Shori did it right away…"

That made Wolfram smirk. "Shori nearly took down half the castle…You had to help him stop."

"Er…" Then Yuuri thought of himself, since he nearly killed Wolfram with his first stunt. "Well, yeah…I suppose that it true."

There it was, heavy and menacing like a bloodied sword: The awkward silence, filling up the night like never before. They both looked at each other, and Wolfram noted that the king had his hands in his pockets, just as he kept shuffling his feet. The bishonen looked back into the water while pretending not to notice.

"I…er….wanted to talk to you." Yuuri said, now incredibly uncertain about what to say. "I suppose….about what happened a few days ago….You know….with the….er….kiss…..I guess…."

Wolfram smirked again. "If you could even call it that…Forget about it, Yuuri. It was a mistake; I understood that…."

"No." Yuuri flushed again. "I mean…"

For a moment they were both quiet again, and Wolfram took a step towards him again, checking for a temperature. To his surprise, Yuuri's head felt extremely warm. His eyes widened in concern, nearly having a heart attack on the spot. '_As if I didn't have enough to worry about,'_ he thought. '_Now Yuuri's getting sick too…I should have known.'_

"You're warm, Yuuri." Wolfram blinked, frowning. "You should go to bed."

"No…"

When Wolfram put his hand on Yuuri's arm to haul him back to their sleeping corridors, the king wrapped his fingers around the bishonen's wrist and held it there. For a moment neither of them said anything, but the next thing Wolfram knew, Yuuri's hands were on his shoulders with his face flushed, their faces only an inch apart.

_'This can't be happening,'_ Wolfram thought, closing his eyes and leaning closer. He could already feel Yuuri's breath on his skin, causing him to tingle. Just when he felt his Yuuri's lips hesitantly brush his own, there was an unmistakable, horrifying sound of a door crashing open. Both of them went very still.

"Wolfie," said the high-pitched voice from the door. "Do you know what happened to--OOPS!"

Both Wolfram and Yuuri jumped apart flushing, the king so red that he had to turn around to stare into the ocean._ 'Why now!?_' Wolfram thought, having an extreme urge to throw something into the water. They had finally been there--_finally!_

Lady Cheri looked from Wolfram to Yuuri, giggling underneath her hand. Gwendal was standing about a foot away and was not moving, his eyes fixed on the king with his eyes slightly narrowed. Wolfram had a feeling that 'big brother syndrome' was kicking in.

"Come on…" Wolfram's mother giggled, grabbing Gwendal and steering him back inside. "Looks like we interrupted them. Let's give them a little privacy, shall we!?"

Wolfram let out a dejected sigh…Of course this had happen now. Yuuri was going to start treating him like he had the plague again. He did his best to smile before walking off towards the end of the hull, ready to practice his new powers some more in hopes that it would distract him from the tingles he was getting in his stomach.

* * *

Things had been sufficiently awkward since then, mostly because Lady Cheri kept throwing out 'hints' at the two of them. They were both grateful when it was time to leave the ship, mostly because the mother would be staying behind because it was too dangerous…She would no longer be able to say things like 'Why don't you spend some time alone? Appending doom always makes romance so much more exciting.'

Yuuri had been getting redder and redder at this, mostly because he wasn't one hundred percent sure how it had even happened in the first place. Wolfram's face had been so close, his thick eyelashes fluttering at him from over his vivid green eyes. The next thing he knew he had been leaning closer…

"I can't believe this." Yuuri muttered to himself. "I really am…"

But what made matters worse was Wolfram's reaction to what happened. Instead of sticking around to talk about it, the bishonen seemed to be in hiding for some reason. Deep down he was feeling a bit wounded, though he didn't want to admit the true reason. '_Am I a bad kisser?'_ he wondered, but then smacked himself on the forehead because he realized it was a thought that he didn't want to be having.

Now Wolfram and Gwendal were standing before the entrances to the woods that the guardian had told them to go through, but they were already able to see a stream of white energy glistening through the forest into the thick, creamy clouds. Wolfram was looking a little nervous, so Yuuri went over and patted the bishonen on the back. '_Friendly but not romantic,'_ he thought, feeling pleased with himself.

But Wolfram turned a little bit more pink than usual anyway, saying something incomprehensible that sounded a lot like, "I'm fine."

"Heika." a gruff voice said from behind him. "I need to talk to you. _Now_."

When Wolfram made a move to join Yuuri on his journey into the woods, Gwendal held up his hand to the bishonen. The blond looked defiant, shaking his head before sitting down on a rock in aggravation. He immediately pulled out his sword, already practicing with Eternity's powers. Yuuri cast his friend a worried look, but Wolfram reflected it with his 'I pity you' stare.

Yuuri gulped.

For a moment there was silence as they went into the rainforest looking jungle, all around them being thick, lush, green trees that had the deep coloration of something that belonged out of a picture book. Once Gwendal deemed them far enough away from his little brother, he sat Yuuri down on a slimy tree trunk in the middle of the undergrowth.

"So…"

Yuuri shuffled his feet nervously. "So?"

"I want to know what's happening with you and my brother." Gwendal grumbled. "As far as I was concerned, things were fine when Wolfram was chasing after you…But from what I saw out there in the ship….I am concerned that you're only doing this to get his fiery personality off your back, and, if that is the case, I want you to stop this now. Wolfram loves you deeply. I don't want you to lead him on only to cut him off because you were being 'nice.'"

Nice seemed to be synonyms with wimpy in this case. Yuuri felt his energy stir like never before, and he launched himself to his feet, staring at Gwendal with rage in his eye. If Wolfram heard this statement, he knew how embarrassed the bishonen would be…In fact, he felt bad just hearing it.

"That's ridiculous." Yuuri growled. "Why would I try to lead Wolfram on now!? I wouldn't kiss someone unless I really….er….."

His face turned a vivid red, and he realized what his words had sounded like. His mouth clamped shut, his eyes widening in surprise. _'I can't believe what I almost said…. I wouldn't kiss someone unless I really wanted them; that's what I wanted to say.'_ He stared at the floor. '_So that has to mean that I…and Wolfram….I wasn't just making a mistake….'_

"I see…" Gwendal looked serious. "Well, if it was out of affection for him, then I suppose that is alright…He is your fiancé, after all…."

Then Yuuri jumped to his feet, looking relieved. Finally, the horrible talk was over! Just when he was about to walk out of the bushes, however, he got a hard yank backwards, almost sending him toppling into a mud puddle. Gwendal held on to the king's shoulder tightly.

"I promised that I would always protect my brother." he said firmly. "Now, I know he may be aggravating at times, but if I find out that you hurt him…."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Gwendal, what the crap!? You know me! When would I ever do something like that?….."

The man merely shook his head. Together they walked out of the underbrush, Yuuri still fuming from their conversation at all. '_Who does he think I am?_' Yuuri thought, nearly running into a nearby tree as he stomped out from underneath the tall trees. '_He must figure that I'm some sort of idiot….'_

Then he saw Wolfram when he came out, looking worriedly at the two of them though he was trying to disguise it as sullenness. Despite everything that the blond wanted to portray, it was becoming easier and easier to see his true feelings if he looked deep enough. Perhaps it was just because they had suddenly gotten closer….

His thoughts strained to Wolfram peering at him in his arms. _'Make that a lot closer.'_ he thought, blushing a little when they all met up again.

"_Now_ are you ready?" Wolfram asked in annoyance. "We should go…"

"Now that we've got everything straitened out…" Gwendal muttered.

That made Wolfram give Yuuri another pitying look before they took off down the forest path, Gwendal's stride far faster than either of their's because of his long legs. Yuuri wasn't complaining, though…He had just about as much of Gwendal as he could stand at the moment.

Wolfram frowned at him. "I'm surprised you didn't come our of there crying…Gwendal can play hardball when he really wants to…"

The answer on Yuuri's behalf was a grimace. '_Why does everyone classify me as such a wimp?'_ he wondered. '_Do I really look like that much of an idiot?'_ For a second he examined himself, deciding that he didn't, wondering if he needed to put on a more impressive air.

"Wolf," Yuuri said firmly, looking at the bishonen who was suddenly speeding up. "What are you doing!? Why are you avoiding me!?"

Wolfram stared at him. "Avoiding you?…Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Both of them looked at each other, then Yuuri found himself getting embarrassed again. The bishonen looked worried and angry all in one, but the king had realized that this was the blonde's way of showing emotion. Wolfram was uncomfortable with any glimmer of feeling besides rage, because doing anything else would show that he was vulnerable.

"Well, I just wanted to say…about earlier….I…."

"Don't." Wolfram held up his hand. "Don't tell me how sorry you are that you did it. That would only offend me…Let's just do what you do best and ignore the problem."

_'That's why he thinks I'm a wimp,' _Yuuri thought, rubbing his head awkwardly. He saw the green eyed bishonen's face, and he realized that they were both walking into a jungle that was reminiscent of a World War…There was a high chance that the bishonen would get injured in the process, as would he.

When Wolfram was found dead, his first thought had been '_There was so much that I didn't tell him.' _Was that how he wanted things now, if things went wrong? What if one of them, or both of them, died without him having the chance to say what he needed to? The first incident had taught him his lesson…He couldn't be evasive anymore.

"I wasn't going to apologize, Wolfram." Yuuri said more firmly now, getting flustered. "I just wanted to talk about it…."

"So, what you're saying, is that you're not sorry that you kissed me?" Wolfram looked so skeptical that Yuuri wanted to laugh.

"Yes." His face flushed._ 'This was a lot harder than I thought.'_

"Okay," Wolfram said, staring at him, eyes narrowing in anger and worry. He was obviously very confused about Yuuri's sudden need for head on action. "What happened to you, Yuuri? If it's not a fever, there has got to be something else…Like a concussion of some sort. A month ago, nothing short of a ten thousand lot army would have convinced you to kiss me, let alone have you admit it."

"Let's just say I had an epiphany…"

Gwendal was starting to drop back a little, since it appeared the two of them were arguing. They crunched over the leaves in silence until he hurried forward again, neither of them wanting to be overheard. This was too embarrassing for Gwendal to catch on to, even if he was Wolfram's older brother.

"I see…" Wolfram looked distant.

Yuuri smiled, touching the blonde's hand but not grabbing it. "Let's just say I discovered how much that you mean--Uh-oh!"

They both whipped around, Wolfram gasping in surprise as a tree cracked and fell right above Yuuri, his face animated and suspended all at once. The bishonen was faster, tackling him to the ground in a heap of limbs for the second time that week. Both of them sat up, blinking in surprise, looking for the source of what had nearly sent the tree falling down upon them.

And then they saw it: There, crinkling through the green trees and underbrush half-hidden, was the world's biggest snake, the color a rich, exotic purple. The monster hissed from beside them, raising itself up high as if wanting a breath of fresh air. It had to be the height of twenty Gwendal's standing on top of each other, staring down at them….And it did not look happy in the slightest.

Wolfram blinked. "Uh-oh."

The creature hissed at them, its face turning towards Wolfram as its poisonous tongue came out of its mouth. As soon as it became even with the bishonen, it let out a wild cry, shooting towards him with an intensity that would have normally knocked him off his feet. But there was a problem…

Someone was already standing in front of him.


	23. The Cold Night Swim

**Dedication:** _This chapter is dedicated to_ **Lizzie342.**

**Comment:** _Somehow my work keeps repeatedly losing my pay checks. One of these days I'm going to pitch a fit that the world has ever seen… Happy belated 9/09/09!_

_*If you want a chapter dedicated to you, please let me know._

**Quote of the Chapter:** _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing_. **~Helen Keller**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Cold Night Swim**

The monster shot forward like a javelin, grabbing Gwendal and scrunching him between its massive, poisonous teeth. Both Yuuri and Wolfram gave a cry of despair as the older brother was lifted in the air, then thrown to the ground with a sickening crunch. They both knew that the sound was Gwendal's back breaking.

"Brother!" Wolfram cried, running to him, feeling warm liquid pooling between his fingertips as he grabbed onto his sibling's shoulders. "Why did you do that!?"

Gwendal shuddered, his breath caching in his chest as his body forced the blood out of his system. Behind him Wolfram could tell that Yuuri was shaking, but he ignored the him. (And the snake that was quickly getting ready for blow two.) Wolfram's brother was all that mattered now…

"I p-promised you t-that I would p-protect you, d-didn't I?" Gwendal coughed, blood drizzling from his mouth in thick, curly tendrils. "B-be a good boy a-and d-don't be too s-selfish now…"

"Gwendal…"

Wolfram's tears were streaming down his face, his heart filling with rage. For a moment he almost gave in to the overwhelming terror of losing his older sibling, but then he felt it, whelming deep within his heart like a strong wind. '_What am I doing?'_ he thought. _'I have the power to heal Gwendal. Eternity gave me the strength for a reason.'_

His body shuddered as he felt power course through him, illuminating the air with a bright glow. The snake gave a hiss of rage before flailing to one side pathetically, stunned by the healing power of love that was something that Dagaz could never understand no matter how many years he lived. Gwendal's spine began to realign, his cuts healing, the poison leaving his system.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said quietly from behind him.

But Wolfram was not done yet. Dagaz had hurt his family, his life, and he knew now what he had to do. There was no time to be the person he once was. He turned to Yuuri, his green eyes flickering with fire and power, even the king knowing not to challenge the bishonen's words now.

"Stay with Gwendal." Wolfram hissed. "I'm going to make that snake pay for what its done to my brother….and I'll send a message that Dagaz will never, ever forget."

"Wolfram…."

Though Yuuri tried to make a grab for the bishonen, Wolfram was already unsheathing his sword and was marching straight towards the snake with a sense of determination that could not be put into any words. The feelings were too strong, too powerful for them to be held by a thing that had such a limited barrier: He was overwhelmed with love, hatred, determination, pity, and anguish all in one. There was not one emotion, singular in its essence, that he could call his own.

"Dagaz," Wolfram hissed.

The snake reared up its head and came down for the second time, lightening fast. Its mouth enclosed around Wolfram's arm, tearing away thick layers of muscle in his left limb. The bishonen danced away as blood splattered the floor, but the injury did not squelch his need to protect the people that he loved most.

He made an attempt to cut the creature about the middle, but found that the snake's body was so thick that it was like trying to slice down a tree with a feather. His eyes shut as he concentrated on the energy within his heart, his body illuminating as the sword glistened with liquid power. The snake hissed and raised itself up, trying to keep away from the blinding light.

In response to Wolfram's sweeping sword, the snake curved away and started heading for the clearing. But there was one unfortunate consequence of being large: There were always a dozen placed to strike at. Wolfram sunk his sword into the creatures body, expecting it to feel like warm butter beneath his blade, but found that it only sunk in a few inches in comparison to the six foot width. It was nothing but a paper cut.

"What the?…" Wolfram hissed.

Dagaz must have done something to these monsters in order to make them especially strong against attacks--any attacks. But who could guard against the power of an immortal, unless?….Wolfram shook his head, not allowing himself to think about it.

Wolfram charged through the underbrush of the thick, green forest, the smells no longer intriguing to him. The bugs were fleeing from their hideouts, obviously frightened of the situation at hand even though they probably had no real form of comprehension. Even if the blade didn't sink through, Wolfram decided, there had to be another way to destroy that creature.

As he lunged through the trees, he found that the monster was unwinding itself once again. There, in the middle of its swirling, was the box and a seemingly peach colored nightgown--his nightgown. Wolfram's eyes widen in disgust, imagining Dagaz pawing his greasy hands through his well kept things…Well, they were before they had been burn to cinders, that it.

"Stop being such a coward." Wolfram hissed as he drew closer.

But he had misinterpreted the snakes intentions--the creature, head barely above the grass, didn't take them time to watch the enemy before striking. The snake shot forward as fast as a bullet, catching Wolfram's middle and ripping the flesh there as if it was nothing more than thin paper. He almost crumbled, but caught himself: _Yuuri…Must save Yuuri,_' he thought.

Blood drizzled down his legs in large amounts, but there was no time to heal. The snake could sense that he was weakening, drawing itself close to him with its flickering tongue. It seemed to almost be laughing at him, if a snake could do such a thing.

Wolfram unsheathed his sword as he drew himself up to full height, ready to go down like a man if the need arose. The monstrous creature shot forward for a final time, mouth open wide before coming crashing down upon him. The bishonen made a mistake, overcorrecting and falling to the ground in the process, his sword flinging itself in midair.

The creature hissed as its mouth opened wide, the sword falling perfectly in its jaws. But a bad incident always spirals, making it worse…As the outside of the snake and the pallet of its mouth was harder than any known stone, the inside of its body was not. Even a snake would notice if a very sharp, powerful sword slid down its throat and cut all the way down.

Wolfram trembled as he got to his feet, watching as the monster drew itself up to full height and hissed loudly again and again. It was not finished yet, however. Though it had severe internal bleeding, it was still a powerful creature, and now Wolfram no longer had a weapon to defend himself with.

His thoughts tried to gather Eternity's energy from within himself, but he could barely get a grip on it, everything constantly changing as if he was attempting to count flecks of sand. _'I have a choice_,' he realized, getting dizzy. _'I could heal myself or attack and pass out.'_

Just when he was about to use healing powers, however, he saw a familiar figure stalk through the woods. Yuuri was standing at the edge of the yard, taking one look at Wolfram's horrifyingly bloody figure before attempting to run over. Unfortunately, the monster was no longer relying on scent in order to decide its next victim, and was just going for whatever moved most at the time.

"YUURI!" Wolfram howled. "STOP!"

But the beast was already going towards the king, shooting outward and fast. Wolfram knew the choice he made before his thoughts could put it into words, his powers reaching out like the world's strongest hand and causing the monster to hiss its final goodbye. The snake fell to the ground in a steaming, sulfur-like heap, and unfortunately, so did Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM!" he heard two voices chorus together. "WOLFRAM!"

But as their faces loomed before his, it was all getting far too dark.

* * *

The red water below them splashed. For a moment the box was suspended, hanging in the water as if waving goodbye before falling deep into the depths. Yozak and Conrad both smiled, drawing back as they peered up at the giant, dark form that was Naudhiz.

"Not bad, if I don't say so myself, Captain." Yozak commented. "I believe that we helped the Kiddo just fine with that one."

Conrad and Yozak both nodded, smiling to themselves a little before heading back to the stairs. Of course, that was when they unfortunately ran into Dagaz, who was climbing up at the same time. The two of them looked at each other, the thief grabbing his companion's wrist before dragging him behind a set of barrels that were covered in blood.

Both of them shivered before sinking downward, wondering what the punishment would be if they got caught. If they were this bad off before they even did anything, it couldn't be a pretty sight. Conrad was unhappy without his clothes, not liking that he was so vulnerable. Dagaz seemed to know torture tatics pretty well…Probably he wouldn't hesitate to castrate them in an instant.

The man smiled, appearing to be talking to something. Then they realized what it was: There, in his hand, was a glowing red crystal. And in it was the face of a beautiful woman; one that had tears in his eyes.

"Do you think that Wolfram will be so reminiscent of you now, Eternity?" Dagaz growled underneath his breath. "Now that he's found out what you had in store for him…"

The woman reflected in the red stone sobbed harder.

"Feeding him to Naudhiz where his insides are most vulnerable…Tish, tish." Dagaz was grinning wickedly, seemingly enjoying the expression of the crying woman's face. "This is why I could never love you…You're such a hypocrite…At least I know that I'm evil, but you….No, you throw out your little spews of affection and love for the boy, but then you feed him to the sharks for 'the greater good.' The person to give their existence to my pet should be you, as you started this in the first place, but no…"

"Don't." Eternity sobbed, her voice echoing from somewhere. "Stop this, Dagaz! Please, I beg of you."

"No." Dagaz grinned wickedly. "I want to see the hatred on his face when he looks at you---Just like me. You may not be able to take lives with your own hands, but your little power plays…Do you know how it felt to watch my family die before my own eyes?"

The woman's eyes flashed. "That wasn't my fault. It--"

"_Needed_ to happen!?" Dagaz cackled. "Well, looks like both of us know what _needs_ to happen now. You're too big of a coward, sitting in your high chair and letting an innocent boy take the heap for your error. When he is swallowed by Naudhiz like a ticking time bomb, and you get him to tell me that this 'needed to happen,' then you let me know."

_"DAGAZ!"_ Eternity shrieked at the stone, tears splattering the crystal. "I LOVE YOU, DAGAZ! PLEASE! THIS NEVER NEEDED TO HAPPEN!"

"So it didn't _need_ to, huh?" Dagaz smirked. "Funny how your words sound."

And then Dagaz shook the stone, the red filling it like blood. Her face could no longer be seen in the crystal, just the mere image of the liquid that was inside it remaining, glistening below the surface. He smiled to himself without stopping, looking nothing short of bursting into song because of what had just occurred. Nothing made him happier than seeing that woman cry.

But Conrad was not thinking of that as he lay behind the barrel, his hands on his knees as they turned white. Though Yozak and Conrad didn't know the guardians, they were aware one thing: That the major plan was to allow Wolfram to die in order to save everyone else.

"Captain?" Yozak asked softly. "You okay?"

"No…"

The water filled the night, which was the only sound that could be heard as Dagaz marched away to his study. Conrad stared into the ocean, wondering how far it was to shore. Either way, he knew that he was going to have to find out: He had a brother to locate.

"Yozak." Conrad said firmly. "I know this sounds crazy, but--"

"Well, I guess clothes would slow us down when we try to swim back, eh Captain?" Yozak said cheerfully, looking at his companion with a grin on his face. "Maybe we should be grateful to Dagaz after all…Seems he's not as big of a twit as I thought."

"Yozak…"

Then Yozak held up his hands, blue eyes sparkling. Both of them knew it was suicide, but that didn't matter now. They were friends, and that was what friends did. If they did die, then it would at least be when they were together, so that they would have a higher chance of finding each other again on the other side…That was all the thief could hope for.

"When we get back from here," Conrad murmured. "We're going to have a talk."

"Don't tell me I'm finally getting a pay raise?" Yozak laughed. "I enjoy risking my neck on a daily basis for chicken feed."

Then they both flung themselves into the icy water below, their bodies hitting the cold, spiraling ocean as they prepared to swim for shore.

* * *

Yuuri was sitting at Wolfram's bedside with his fingers wrapped around the bishonen's hand. The blonde had been shivering badly for the past three days, his fever neither breaking nor showing any signs of relenting. It was the king's hell all over again.

Furthermore, Wolfram could not heal himself efficiently, since his powers were based solely on his emotions. When he was driven by his love for his family, he could cast almost anything...Now that the only one that was hurt was himself, he had a hard time even gathering the tiniest ounce of power.

"Come on, Wolf." Yuuri whispered. "You can do it."

Murata had been caring for Wolfram in Gisela's absense, doing his best with what he knew how. Though Yuuri had tried to use his healing magic to remove the wounds, the poison was still inside Wolfram, and that was something neither of them could cleanse out. '_Why does this keep happening?_' Yuuri thought. '_I promised myself that I wouldn't let Wolfram be hurt ever again, but….'_

Wolfram awoke slowly, attempting to sit up but finding that a hand pushed him back down. He looked over at Yuuri through narrowed eyes, shaking his head when he realized that he was too weak to fight his fiance right now. Instead he just laid down, thick eyelashes fluttering shut like a butterfly's wings.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said softly. "You shouldn't have done that by yourself…You could have been killed, and you almost were."

"I didn't have much choice." Wolfram muttered. "And all I have to do is wait until I'm strong enough to heal myself…Unless stupid Eternity would do it for me."

"She doesn't seem to help much…" Yuuri commented bitterly.

_"Don't!"_ Wolfram held up his hand. "Please…I pity her. She's suffering over this too…" '_Even if she's sending me to death_,' he thought.

He had figured everything out when fighting the snake. The creature's only weak point was its insides, raw and easily able to be massacred by something like a human blade. _'That's why she needed me,_' he thought, watching Yuuri sit next to him, totally unaware of the desperate situation in Wolfram's heart. '_She told me that I was strong…but she wasn't talking about my body. What she wanted was a person that loved someone enough that they would be willing to give their life for them without even hesitating.'_

For a moment he stared at Yuuri, sadly watching his face. Wolfram held up his other hand, becoming surprised when Yuuri grabbed it and pressed it to his cool cheek. '_This really is goodbye, then…'_ he thought. '_Maybe that's why he's being so nice to me…Eternity's using him as a present to me to keep my spirits ups…Ha, I should have known that he would never love me of his own accord.'_

He felt strangely lonely with this information, but he knew that this wasn't something he could readily say.

"Yuuri, I…hold me for a second, will you? I'm kind of cold."

Though Yuuri flushed, Wolfram wasn't surprised this time when the king complied with his wish. _'I knew it,'_ he thought. '_My Yuuri would never have done this…ever._' But, as he was going to die soon anyway, he figured that he was going to take this while he could get it, even when it felt quite a bit like cheating.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered. "I wished this thing with Naudhiz was over…"

"So do I," Wolfram said quietly back.

Then he was surprised when Yuuri's eyes flickered to his mouth for a second, the king leaned forward and pressing his lips once more against Wolfram's. For a second the bishonen's eyes widened, then they fluttered closed, getting used to the warm, dreamy feeling of Yuuri's mouth on his. Just when Yuuri's hand wrapped around Wolfram's waist to deepen the embrace, the ship drew to a stop.

Murata burst into the room, drawing to a halt in surprise. "Er….Did I interrupt something, Shibuya? Maybe I should…."

This was the second time in a row that this had happened, and to Wolfram's shock, Yuuri's eyes drew upward as his mouth grew cranky. "Yes?"

"Well…Er…We found Lord von Bielefield's brother attempting to swim to shore." Murata said, smiling a little as if he knew that this would happen all along. Then again, knowing him, he probably did. "Lady Cheri and Lord von Voltaire are hauling him onboard now. I thought you would like to know."

"You mean Conrad!" Yuuri cried. "That's great, isn't it, Wolf?"

Wolfram nodded, eyes shining brightly. For a moment he tried to sit up, but Yuuri's hand pushed him gently back down on the bed once more. It was not overly forceful, but it was enough to get the command through Wolfram's mind.

"We'll bring him in to see you." Yuuri said. "You stay here and rest."

"That's isn't fair!"

Then Yuuri gave him a scolding look, which Wolfram was strongly reminded of the one that the king often gave Greta. For a moment Wolfram heaved a sigh before laying back down in his bed, feeling his hair tickle his cheek as he breathed in and out._ 'Conrad is back…_' Wolfram thought wearily. _'But how on earth did he get away from Dagaz?'_

Minutes turned into a half an hour, and Wolfram was steadily getting angrier and angrier. '_This was exactly why I wanted to go see him myself,'_ he thought, kicking his bedspread angrily._ 'Everybody is probably talking about how pathetic I am…_' Shaking his head, he put on his best pout expression and stared out the window.

Eventually the door opened, revealing Conrad standing there in a new outfit that was actually one of Gwendal's. It didn't fit him right, leaving certain parts baggy. '_What happened to his usual uniform?'_ Wolfram wondered, shaking his head in response.

"Conrad…" Wolfram said solemnly, trying to ignore the way his stomach flip flopped with joy. His brother was back at long last…. "It took you long enough to get out of there…What were you doing all that time?"

Conrad smiled softly. "I missed you too, Wolfram."

Flushing because he had been caught in the act, he stated out the window with his green eyes flickering. His brother surprised him, however, when he sat down at his bedside and took his hand. As siblings, they had never been touchy feely--maybe a little bit when he was small, but that was the way children were. That had long since changed.

"How are you feeling?" Conrad asked wearily, his eyes looking dark and stressed. "Yuuri told me all about what happened…."

_'I knew it._' Wolfram thought, eyes darkening. _'I should light him on fire.'_ Shaking his head, he turned back towards his brother who was still looking like he was hiding something. Together they had that moment of silence where neither of them knew what to say.

"Wolfram…." Conrad said after a moment. "What was the name of the guardian that's protecting you?"

Wolfram eyed him carefully. "Eternity."

For a moment Conrad looked like he had just been bit by a particularly large animal, but then his eyes grew dull again. Wolfram struggled for a moment, sitting up, frowning at his older companion. The man's brown eyes were lacking his usual sparkle.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram said softly, very unlike him. "Did you hear something from Dagaz?"

"I…" It had been a long time since Wolfram had ever seen his brother at a complete loss for words. Then the man seemed to gather himself together, eyes staring at the floor as if he could no longer bear to look at the bishonen. "Dagaz was talking to Eternity about you….He said that she was going to use you as a suicide mission in order to kill Naudhiz."

"Ah." Wolfram sank back into the bed. "You worried me for a second…"

Conrad's eyes widened, a little bit of anger growing below the surface. "You knew?…How could you not have told us what you were planning?"

"It was a recent development." Wolfram said firmly, deciding to do his best to sound like he was discussing something normal like the weather. The last thing he wanted to do was let it slip how scared he was on the inside. "Of course, I was already prepared to die…After all, I've already done it once."

Then Conrad's hand tightened on Wolfram's. "That's absurd. As much as you hate to admit it, you're my little brother…I do not plan to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"One man's life is a small sacrifice to make in the face of world destruction. Eternity is right…" Wolfram's eyes flickered up to his brother's face once more. "Think of everyone else, Conrad. How many parents, families, and homes will be lost if I don't do this?"

"Wolfram…"

Conrad looked surprised, staring at his little brother as if he had never quite looked at him before. Of course, it was no wonder why Conrad was shocked. Years ago he was too selfish to let even the most miniscule of things go for the sake of the greater good, but now he was willing to let his life be the thing that saved humanity. Wolfram had gone from being a boy to a man.

Conrad shook his head sadly, standing up and heading towards the door. He opened it to discover five eavesdroppers standing on the other side, all having different reactions from sadness to anger. Among Lady Cheri, Yozak, Murata, Gwendal, and Yuuri, the king seemed to be the one that Wolfram most feared at this point. After all, Wolfram could swear that his eyes almost turned red.

"No." Yuuri said solidly. "The answer will always be no."

Wolfram stared. "Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri. Think of Greta--Do you know what will happen to Greta!?…And you…."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

For a moment Wolfram inhaled, deciding that since the cauldron had already been stirred, he might as well add in the final spices to finish the concoction. He frowned as he watched his family.

"If I don't do this," Wolfram finally said. "Yuuri will die."

* * *

Yuuri felt like he was experiencing a heart attack. Wolfram was not just being difficult in a normal way, but instead he had trouble even fighting against him._ 'Die…'_ Yuuri shook his head, hearing the words ringing in his head, feeling acute rage towards the person named Eternity who Wolfram seemed to have such ridiculously 'high' respect for.

"So that's what she said!" Yuuri growled. "I told you a thousand times, Wolfram--You won't be doing this alone…And if you die, then I'll die too."

"NO!"

Even Gwendal, whose ability to yell was quite high in range, was looking extraordinarily hesitant in joining this conversation. Instead he held back, catching Conrad's eye as he watched the fight with a surprised expression on his face. Lady Cheri was looking torn between smiling and sobbing her eyes out again.

"I'm so happy," she whispered to her other two sons that were not about to become creamed corn. "It looks like we'll really be seeing a wedding, after all…How romantic!"

Back in the heat of the moment, Wolfram was trembling was rage and sadness. His mind went to Greta, her eyes watching them sadly. '_She's already lost her mother,'_ he thought. '_And Yuuri will always be a very special parent to her. I can't let him do this.'_

"Yuuri," Wolfram said solidly. "Do you want to leave our daughter parentless?"

Yuuri opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"That is what will happen if you die…."

Yuuri looked firm for a moment, then he dragged his eyes up defiantly. Wolfram stared back, green eyes shining with determination. '_Naudhiz can have me, but I won't let it have Yuuri_…' he thought. _'And Greta deserves to spend her life with someone that loves her as much as I do.'_

"Then we'll _both_ come back." Yuuri said firmly. "I won't let you do this, and neither will anyone else…_Right!?"_

The way Yuuri said it would have made anyone agree. His voice was that of a serial killer, his eyes glistening with the passion behind the words. Though Wolfram felt touched, he also was a little bit sick. There was a chance that everyone could lose their lives because of this, and it would be all his fault if they did…_'I'm such a coward,'_ he thought, nodding solemnly before staring out the window.

He didn't respond when Conrad squeezed his shoulder, and Wolfram felt angry as he heard Gwendal say "We should keep our eye on him. Wolfram doesn't give up that easily." '_As if I can't hear them talking_,' Wolfram thought, shaking his head and gripping his knees. He knew that he was being stubborn, but they weren't the ones that were going to have the heaving pile of guilt on their shoulder if things went wrong.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said softly, as Murata eyed them both carefully before leaving the room with the others. They were all alone now. "Like I said before…"

"I know." Wolfram hissed back. "_Together_…"

"We're doing it because we love you."

Painful pinpricks went up his neck, but then he grabbed a book off of his bedside table and hurled it across the room, feeling satisfied as it fell to the floor looking slightly more dented. Most people would have backed off at this point, leaving him to stew in his retched anger--or, more rather, fear and anxiety. Instead Yuuri walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We'll get you out of this," Yuuri said solidly.

Wolfram eyed him carefully. "When the time comes that Naudhiz tries to hurt you, nothing will stand in my way, Yuuri. I hope you understand that…"

That made Yuuri shake his head. "I know…That's what scares me."

Both of them lulled into silence.


	24. Towels and Murders

**Dedication:** _This chapter is for_ **akiramakoto.**

**Comments:** _So tired_**…***Yawns.*****

*_If you want a chapter dedicated to you, please let me know._

**Quote of the chapter:** _Accepting is the first level of understanding._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Towels and Murders**

This was the first time that Wolfram had ever enjoyed the merits of meditating. Before this, his personality remained ever fiery like his element, burning and constantly ready for that new log. It was hard to concentrate when thoughts constantly sifted through his head, consuming his senses. But now was a different story.

His hair whipped up in his face, but he neither brushed it away or moved his head. All around him he could hear the sound of the ocean moving alongside him, lulling him into his own world. He was covered in sticky, wet sweat, but he didn't have the ability to cleanse himself since the boat did not currently have a bath. (Anissina had designed one, but, like a lot of her other inventions, it had blown up…While Gwendal was in it.)

"Ugh." he said more to himself than anyone else, fidgeting as his sticky skin and the humidity of the air made his clothes paste themselves to him. Lately he had been getting rashes too, mostly because his flesh had been sensitive since he got sick, and the clothes he was currently wearing felt foreign against his body. "So itchy…"

He scratched at a rash that was appearing on his neck, and he knew that he was getting a slight aftereffect from his previous illness. Though, since he had taken an antidote, he would be fine. It was just like a limp that occurred in a wounded soldier's leg, except with him it was in his skin instead.

Once again he heard someone appear beside him, and he blew out a sigh knowing who it was. Funny how now Yuuri was the one pursuing him, but he was the one that kept trying to escape. It just felt too hard to be around everyone else, when they kept staring at him as if he was going to explode before their eyes.

"Wolfram?…" Yuuri said clearly.

_'Please don't see me,'_ Wolfram fidgeted, feeling disgusting and unclean. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he almost flinched away. The hot night was dense between them, thick and heavy like a stew that they were all roasting in. Wolfram wondered whether it was because of Naudhiz.

"I'm busy." Wolfram opened one eye. "Can you come back later?"

"No," Yuuri said lightly, equally determined. "You've been avoiding me lately."

"Don't be ridiculous." Wolfram lied.

"I'm not…"

For a moment Wolfram shook himself off, wondering where Yuuri was getting his sudden ballsy behavior from. He gave Yuuri a long, hard look before turning around, wiping his hand through his sweaty hair. To his surprise, there was a hand already on his wrist, drawing the bishonen closer. Wolfram looked up at the king through his eyelashes, once again fidgeting because he knew that perspiration was soaking through his shirt.

When Yuuri's eyes wandered downward, Wolfram flinched and looked away. Because of his fevers that he was constantly running, he had it much more worse off than the king ever did. The breeze made his head feel cold, but that was because of the beads of sweat that were trickling down his face.

"Let's take a bath, shall we?" Yuuri asked.

"What?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow. "We don't have one, remember? Don't tell me you've forgotten that horrifying experience…."

He was referring to the explosion. When the 'bathe-anywhere-you-want-kun' broke, it sent a very naked Gwendal into the hall for all to see. One thing Wolfram knew for sure was that it was a terrible view, and the fact that he had been too startled to look away made it certain that he had seen _everything_.

"We can swim in the ocean." Yuuri said cheerfully, tugging at the bishonen's hand. "That was what I was up here for anyway."

It was the first time that Wolfram noticed the bucket swinging at Yuuri's side, filled with smelly soaps and other such items. '_It won't do us much good to go in the ocean,'_ Wolfram thought. '_It will make us sticky, and I'm not sure how good it will be for us with Naudhiz spewing red stuff into it….Almost like we're bathing in a sea of blood.'_

"I don't know…" Wolfram said softly

That made Yuuri shrug, even though he had already dropped his clothes on the ground and moved them to the side. They had bathed together many times, so it was something that the king was used to…Wolfram, however, felt embarrassed and looked away. _'What's wrong with me?_' Wolfram wondered, feeling angst and worried.

He saw Yuuri go over the side on the rope ladder, his body lunging into the water with a soft splash. Wolfram watched all this, shaking his head, finding that his mind was trying to convince him to do two completely different things. Apart of him was a aware that the water must have felt good, but, for whatever reason, he had been feeling weary of Yuuri lately. '_Because of what's happening,_' Wolfram thought, _'With Naudhiz and Eternity….He just doesn't understand.'_

Then again, usually they both thought on two completely different tempos anyway, but that was nothing new to Wolfram. '_I've always been a bit different,'_ he thought. Shaking his head one more time, he turned around to go inside when he heard Yuuri give a loud yelp from the water down below.

In a moment of panic, wondering if Yuuri was being attacked by a wild sea creature like a dolphin, he lunged into the water without a moments hesitation. The blast against his flesh was icy, falling against him like pinpricks against his flesh. He came up shivering slightly, but he had to admit that it did feel good.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried, swimming over, hair pressing against his face. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri rubbed his head sheepishly. "Just a cold spot, Wolfram…But now you've gotten your clothes all wet…."

"I have more." Wolfram said, but he thought of how ridiculous he was going to look walking to his room looking like a drowned cat. '_At least I wasn't naked,'_ he thought.

"You're in now," Yuuri said chirpily. "Might as well enjoy it, right?"

For a moment Wolfram didn't believe it. He was filled with rage as he looked at Yuuri, knowing now that the king had a dark, demented underside._ 'I can't believe this,_' he thought. '_There was never a cold spot. He knew what I would do if he pretended to be injured.'_

"You…." Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "I can not believe…."

Yuuri's eyes widened innocently--a little too innocently, if he asked Wolfram. "What do you mean, Wolf? I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, but--"

"Misunderstanding!" Wolfram was shaking with fury. "I'm not an idiot…You did that on purpose, didn't you!? Of all the manipulative, underhanded things…."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Yuuri smiled, wearing his 'oops, I've been caught smile.' He looked so much like a little kid at the moment that Wolfram was caught off guard, and he tried to pretend that his anger was as full as it was--which it wasn't.

Shaking, he went over to the ladder and started to pull himself up. Yuuri grabbed his hand for the second time that night, looking a bit disappointed. Wolfram wondered whether he was deliberately trying to make him mad for sport, but then he realized that it was just paranoia kicking in. The king wouldn't do that…

"Don't go…" Yuuri said firmly. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm not leaving, wimp." Wolfram retorted, sniffing. "I'm going up to the top to take off my clothes…Unless you suggest that I just let them float away."

After he reached the top, Wolfram half wanted to take off and see what the king's reaction would be. Instead he merely sighed, stripping his clothes down as he went, watching as they fell around his ankles. There was another reason, though, why he didn't want to take a bath in front of Yuuri. Rashes coated his body, red and angry like never before.

He clambered back down, feeling slightly subconscious. Wolfram sucked in air when Yuuri looked at him, his face instantly filling with concern. 'I_ hate this,_' he thought angrily, pretending not to notice though he was burning up on the inside. _'Everyone treats me like a baby, but I'm not…'_

"Wolfram…" Yuuri swam closer, stroking the red rash that was like an angry strip of violet on his shoulder blade. "How long have you had those?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Yuuri said firmly. "They look painful."

"I'm FINE!" he yelped back, putting distance between the two of them by swimming a couple of laps away. He knew that this was a bad idea. "I'm always fine."

"No, you're not." Yuuri growled. "I don't understand, Wolfram--tell me why you don't ever let anyone help you! You can't carry the world on your own shoulders, no matter how hard you try. We want to help--I want to help."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "I am not like you, Yuuri. You and your over trusting mind…When you fail, you always have people willing to help you. That has not been the case with me."

"Maybe if you gave somebody else a chance to help you," Yuuri snapped. "Then that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

Then Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arm, drawing him closer. He flinched away, seeing in his mind's eye his father's hand coming for him. It was more than common practice to be decked by a father in Shin Makoku, and he knew that first hand…Of course, the rest of his family didn't. His father had not been in the picture long, and when he was it seemed to be all about raising the 'bishonen' to live up to the von Bielefield name…Yeah, right.

Instead Yuuri held the piece of soap in his hand, brushing it gently along Wolfram's back as they swam beside the stationary boat. (They were making battle plans against Naudhiz and were not ready to approach quite yet.) It felt good against his skin, but Yuuri was once again being more forthright than Wolfram had ever thought possible. Somehow that idea seemed more scary than Naudhiz, because at least then he always knew where he stood.

Then, out of nowhere, Gwendal's head popped over the side. He was not happy. "What's going on? I heard yelling coming from down there."

Though Wolfram went to move away, Yuuri fastened his arm firmly around the bishonen's waist and gave Gwendal the 'Ha, what are you going to do about it?' look. Wolfram was getting more and more antsy, but Yuuri didn't care: It felt as though he had to prove something to Wolfram's older brother, and if this was the way to do it, so be it.

Gwendal's eyes narrowed. "Well, perhaps it's not safe for the two of you to be out there in the Naudhiz affected water by yourself. Shall I send Conrad to watch over you?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to say 'yes,' but he was interrupted by Yuuri's sharp, "NO!"

Even Gwendal looked shocked, his eyes wandering over to Wolfram as though he was afraid that the blonde was in trouble. Wolfram rolled his eyes. _'For Shinou's sake,'_ he thought. _'I'm not five. What does he think he's doing!?'_

"What I mean was," Yuuri said, still making sure that there was no room for discussion. "That I would prefer to have some private time to talk to Wolfram."

"Alright, Heika."

Yuuri frowned. "Goodnight, Gwendal."

'_This is all Eternity's doing,_' Wolfram thought sadly. '_He's going to regret this some day…If he's still alive to do it._' He looked at the water, feeling the cool ocean breeze getting in his face. It was chilly now, a sensation that Wolfram was enjoying. It had been so hot lately.

"What's the matter?" Yuuri's eyes were as large as dinner plates. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Wolfram replied, "But it's not what _you_ want…"

"What are you talking about?" murmured Yuuri, looking thoroughly confused. His mouth was half open. "Why would I be doing it if it wasn't what I wanted?"

"Because Eternity is making you."

* * *

Dagaz was sitting on the ship's edge, smirking as he peered around at the empty ship. Of course he had let Eternity's plan slip out on purpose. How could he not know that Yozack and Conrad had pulled the box up the stairs, the retched clunking filling his office like the world's largest hammer? Also, the day he had previously watched the two swim in the distance, he had enjoyed the fact that he had let them go in a direct line with the blonde's little ship.

He stared at his monster, smirking. "I don't care what happens to you… All I want is to see that hated look on Eternity's face when she feels the despair of losing the blonde kid….Just like all those years ago…I want her to wear the same expression I wore; I want her to shed the same tears I shed…"

His thoughts went back to the millennia ago, mind numb because he had thought about it so many times that he could no longer feel the heart retching pain:

_"Mom," nine year old human Dagaz cried. "Why can't I go to the festival with Daddy!"_

_At the time, Dagaz no longer looked like a greasy, sickened excused for a living creature. Instead his eyes were a sparkling blue, his skin pale and shiny, black hair vibrant with health and youth. It was obvious even then that he would be someone attractive; someone that would make any woman swoon on the spot…But, for right now at least, he was still a kid._

"_Well," his mother laughed. "Because you're still a little man…Once you become a big man, then you can go with your father."_

_"I am big!" he pouted._

_His mother was a raw boned woman after having her two children, her body thick and plump like a fat fruit. But, though this may have been the case, she was unexceptionally beautiful. She had her son's full, thick, black hair and two bright, shiny green eyes that looked similar to droplets of jade. Even if a stranger saw her from a distance, they would know that she was a mother._

"_I know you're big," she said softly. "You're my big, big boy who looks after his little sister, huh?"_

_Dagaz also had a six year old little sister named Rue, who was very unlike Dagaz in every way. She was plump like her mother, her hair frizzed out and surrounding her face like a giant bush. She smiled much more easily than the rest of her family, her personality softer than even the most expensive fabric. As the older brother, it was his job to look after her…No matter what._

_But that was the night that everything changed….As the family of four sat down for dinner that evening after the town meeting, there was a heavy knocking on the door outside. It was unexceptionally late by anyone's standards, far too much so to have any solicitors at all. Everyone looked at each other, wondering if it was a town emergency._

_His mother made way to answer, but his father, always the gentleman, smiled and gently patted the woman's shoulder. "You sit down…I'll get it."_

_His father had the blondest hair most people had ever seen. It was almost translucent, nearing more white than blonde; however, though Dagaz was too young to realize it, his father was in his late seventies. His mother, on the other hand, was still thirty years old and quite young. That didn't change the fact that they loved each other, though. _

_Sidling up to the door, his father opened it with a warm grin on his face. Of course, it would be the last expression that he would ever wear. A silver knife went through the threshold the moment the door was opened, a river of crimson flowing down from the hole in Dagaz's father's neck. The man slumped to the floor like a beaten chicken carcass, twitching as a spider would right after death._

"_Run!" his mother cried, grabbing both Dagaz and Rue by their hands. "I'll fend them off! Go! GO!"_

_Frightened and shaking, he reached for his little sister's hand as they took off for the second flight of stairs. As there father was quite rich, they had the biggest house on the lot. It was up to Dagaz's father to collect the pensions giving to the guardians' temple--since he was the high director and speaker there--and he was given a allotted amount each month… A large amount, as it were. _

_As they clambered up the last step on the second floor, Rue fell to her knees and started sobbing. "DADDY IS! DADDY IS!"_

_"Come on, Rue!" he sobbed, tears and drool drizzling down his face. "GO! WE NEED TO GO!"_

_Down below there was a scream from their mother, loud and horrifying. She was shrieking, "STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! GUARDIANS HELP US! GUARDIANS HELP US!"_

_Shaking, the nine year old boy dragged his little sister across the hallway, drool falling down his lips as he did his best to run. It was hard to do when his younger sibling was so heavy, but the adrenaline was kicking in, forcing him forward. 'I'm her protector.' he thought. 'I'm a man! A man!'_

"_Come on, Rue…" _

_Both of them went into the main bedroom, Dagaz dragging Rue underneath the bed with him. They curled up in the farthest corner, shaking with fear and sorrow, wondering what was happening with their parents. They were too young to comprehend what a slice across the neck mean--what a rape and kill meant. Perhaps it was all for the better._

_They heard the 'stomp, stomp, stomp' of feet going up the stairs, and Dagaz hid Rue further beneath the dark, musty bed frame. There was the sound of laughter at the end of the hall, some slamming, and then more amusement. There was a joke about how 'Rodney always likes the chubbers,' but Dagaz didn't know what that meant either._

"_Come out, Kiddos." one of them said. "We'll find you eventually anyway."_

_Dagaz paled but didn't make a squeak. _

_When one of the of the thieves walked over to the bed, however, there was nothing that Dagaz could do. They were squished in the corner like trapped animals, the frame at the furthest wall against one of the windows. There would be no clever, swift movements for them, just fear as they trembled without an idea of what to do._

"_Aha." the thief said. "Gotcha."_

_As the man peered beneath the bed frame, Dagaz got a look of a redheaded man with a thick, heavy beard and two laughing eyes. Had he seen the murderer walking down the street, there would have been no fear. The thief was just an ordinary man._

"_Come here, boy." He grinned before crawling in towards them. "You and the plumpkin should get over here…"_

_When the thief reached for Rue, something in Dagaz went wild. He threw himself at the murderer hissing like a wild cat, scratching and clawing at the man's eyes as if wanting to remove them. The man howled in rage, throwing the boy on the bed before holding a knife to the nine-year-old's throat. Dagaz went very still._

_Thief number two came into the room, less muscular and more rounded than the first. He had a scabbard at his side that was coated thickly with blood, his hands rummaging through a bag that Dagaz knew was his father's money bag. Dagaz squirmed beneath the knife, spitting some more._

"_What's the problem?" the plump thief asked, looking amused rather than horrified at seeing a little kid being held to the bed by the sharp blade of a knife. "Just kill the brat and get it over with…"_

_"This one got some spice in him." The muscular man pointing towards his own face, which was covered in thick, heavy scratched. It was not a pretty picture. "He was trying to protect the girl under there…"_

_"Girl?" _

_The fat thief peered underneath the bed, looking excited. When he caught sight of Rue, the plump, messy heap of a child, he grimaced and resurfaced. Both of them grinned at each other anyway._

"_Well…" the muscular man said. "We can always use Ruling…He'll do anything… Remember that cat in the alley? I still can hear it yowling."_

_The fat thief smirked._

"_What a-about me?" Dagaz whispered, his voice hoarse._

"_Oh, we got special first row entertainment seats for you." The fat thief brought out a long, thick tendril of rope, hog tying Dagaz to the bed as the boy shook. "Hopefully you'll have as much fun as we will."_

Even to this day, Dagaz could still hear his sister's screaming, so loud and shrill and terrified. Rue had howled his name so many times that he could swear that he was numb to the sound, as if the incident had made him deaf to it. He would never forget that day: No matter how many lives he lived, how many slashes he received.

_'My mother and sister begged to the guardians to help us,_' he thought. '_And they didn't come through with a damn thing…Not a single one of them.'_ His eyes narrowed, mouth ready and set for vengeance. The day that Eternity had ripped out his heart was the one that she would regret forever.

* * *

"What do you mean," Yuuri asked wearily. "Eternity is making me?"

For a second Wolfram inhaled sharply, his heart as heavy as a brick in his chest. '_Well, here goes…' _Wolfram thought. '_Yuuri is never going to touch me again in his natural born life…And I did it to myself because I felt guilty.'_ His eyes looked at the blood red water, his hand sinking to his side as he paddled upward.

"Haven't you noticed the change in you? Eternity may not be able to make people feel love, but she can make them get lusty." Wolfram muttered. "She offered before, but I told her no…And this is just her way of trying to make me feel better by letting me be close to you. Now I just feel like tearing something to bits all over again."

"_Lusty_?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

There was a second that no one said anything, so Wolfram made an attempt to swim towards the ladder that was to the left of them. Yuuri, however, was in the way_. 'I'll have to shove him over in order to get up there,'_ he thought. Truth be told, he just wanted to get out of the situation before the yelling started.

To his surprise, though, Yuuri's words were not 'How could you do this to me?' or 'I feel like I'm going to puke.' Instead, he said, "Why did you turn her down? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me this entire time…"

Wolfram stared into space furiously, knowing that this was true. Deep down, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was about Yuuri that made him get so entangled so quickly. _'He really isn't my type at all,'_ he thought._ 'I didn't like wimps…'_ Funny how his heart made his decision for his brain, and now he was suffering for it.

"I wanted you to love me on your own terms." Wolfram said softly, looking sad. "Things have more meaning that way…I thought, maybe if I just pushed hard enough…"

"So you didn't want to trap me."

Wolfram still didn't look up. "It didn't seem fair…"

"That's great, Wolfram…"

That made Wolfram flush a little, as he did not take compliments that easily. He sniffed with his head to the side, floating on his back for a second as he looked at the cloudy sky. _'Maybe it will be easier for me if I die when I face Naudhiz.'_ he thought. _'Then I'll never have to see it when Yuuri really falls in love with someone…for real…'_

"Yuuri," Wolfram looked up. "After this is over…if I die…I want you to be happy, okay? Marry anyone you want… In fact, I was thinking for quite some time now that it's best if I…" 'Let you go,' Wolfram finished in his head sadly.

The king got the gist of the message, and he looked furious. Wolfram drew back a little bit as Yuuri grabbed his shoulders, blinking at him with his dark eyes. That made the bishonen shudder, because even the slightest touch from Yuuri made him feel as though he had received a shock from a lightening bolt. Life was such a curse at times.

"Eternity isn't making me feel lusty." Yuuri murmured, looking enraged too. "I want to be near to you because I care about you…And you said that she can't make someone feel love, right? If so, she would have made Dagaz feel it…"

"That's true, but…"

"If I was feeling lusty, what do you think I would have done all those times we were alone together?"

Wolfram flushed a little bit further. "Well…er….I suppose that you would have…."

But, truth be told, Wolfram had a hard time imagining Yuuri even getting sensual with no feelings behind it. The king was so against any sexual contact with him that he felt like the world's ugliest person at times. His beauty didn't matter if he couldn't get the person in the world that he wanted most.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said solidly. "This is why you've been avoiding me."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Er…" Wolfram blinked. "I suppose."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but…."

"But?"

Then Yuuri swam towards him, smiling slightly, though his cheeks were still a little pink. He took Wolfram's face in his hands, the bishonen's eyes wide with curiosity, and he pecked the blonde once lightly on the lips. Wolfram was more than a bit shocked.

"I don't think lusty applies much to what I've been feeling." Yuuri said smugly. "Now, since you are looking a little tired, let's go to bed before you get sick again."

Wolfram blinked. "Er…okay…"

This was not how the bishonen expected this conversation to go at all. He thought there would be some yelling, some embarrassment on both their parts, and then Yuuri would storm into the night to hide in shame for three days. Wolfram would get depressed but would disguise it as rage, and all would be said and done…Of course, things weren't going according to plan at all.

_'What's happened to him?'_ Wolfram wondered._ 'It seems like there's somebody else in his body…_' As if to prove the blonde's point, after Yuuri finished climbing the ladder he offered his hand and helped Wolfram scramble onto the deck too. He stared at the king for a moment before turning around to see his sobbing wet pile of clothes.

He picked the shirt up, debating the merits of pulling it back on.

"Well," Yuuri said, smiling slightly. "There is only one towel…and I don't want to put my dirty clothes back on--That means that one of us is going to have to run to our room naked."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "I think I'd sooner light myself on fire…"

Yuuri grinned again.


	25. The Last Night

**Dedication:** _This chapter is for_ **YuuramLover36**

**Comments:** _Funny how every time I try to update, something weird happens…The power went out right when I was about to add the chapter. Go figure._

_*Two more chapters after this!_

**Quote of the chapter:** _The less people speak of their greatness,the more we think of it_. **~Lord Bacon**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Last Night**

"What is _that_ thing?" Yuuri asked, starting at a glowing blue stone in awe.

It was small, only about the size of a pebble, but it was gleaming the color of the Caribbean ocean. Wolfram could feel an exceptionally strong aura coming from it, but he couldn't place why. He leaned forward too, though he was blocked by Gwendal who was standing grumpily between he and Yuuri.

"It's called an Eternity Stone." Murata winked at Wolfram. "But it has nothing to do with her, really. As it turns out, we just happened to coincidentally 'find' it hidden in our treasure room…Funny how none of us knew it was there before."

"When did you get this?" Yuuri touched the stone once before looking at the Great Sage. "I don't remember you stopping to pick it up…"

"When we went back to Blood Pledge Castle I found it…" Murata said softly. "It was discovered during the time of my first life, but I thought we had lost it. I had Dorcas search for it through the night."

"This is going to stop Naudhiz?" Wolfram gripped his own stone harshly, unlatching it from his neck. "Er…I have something similar."

The green gem that glowed the color of Wolfram's fiery eyes burned within his palm, glistening just like the blue rock already before him. When placed next to the sapphire pebble, they looked almost compatible. Wolfram reached out his hand and held the blue stone curiously, finding that it was still warm despite the chilly night air. _'Strange,_' he thought. _'It's powerful…but I think its owner has long since passed on.'_

Murata stared at Wolfram with his eyes as large as truck tires. "How long have you had that stone, Wolfram? When did you get it?"

"I got it from the women who made me sick." Wolfram shrugged. "It was my gift from Eternity…and it also is my major form of communication with her."

"May I?"

With a nod, Wolfram reached out to place the green stone on Murata's hand. The moment the emerald gem touched the Great Sage's skin, however, he let out a wail in extreme agony and fell to the ground in a heap. Murata's first reaction was to grasp tighter to the emerald, but it was the thing that was leeching the life from him. Wolfram let out a bellow of despair before forcing the Great Sage's hand open and pulling out the malicious mineral.

Though Murata was still conscious, he gripped the floor and breathed heavily, his glasses dangling by one ear. Sweat dribbled down his nose, making Yuuri stare at him in extreme worry. Yozak and Conrak helped the boy up, his body shaking, but there was still a small smile on Murata's face.

"I see…." Murata croaked. "You were the only one who could touch it. The stone was made to be your's and nobody else's. It kills whoever tries to take it, with malicious intent or not…The perfect security device."

Wolfram grasped the stone to his heart, feeling as though a great friend had just been insulted. Though he knew it was stupid to take things so seriously, he felt as though his green gem had been his friend. Perhaps it was a little bit like Yuuri and Morgif….

Yuuri was still looking worried. "How's your hand?"

Then Murata extended his pale, thin wrist to show that his entire palm was covered in bumpy, disgusting flesh that looked as though it had been melted. Wolfram stared at it, horrified, feeling somehow that he was personally responsible. '_Eternity told me that no one else could touch it.'_ he thought. _'I just didn't think that she meant it quite so literally.'_

"Maybe we should head to the port." Yozak said. "Won't do us much good to fight Naudhiz without a proper plan anyway…"

When Wolfram began to pout, Gwendal shot him a 'Don't you dare even try it' glare. He 'humphed' and stuck his nose in the air, blonde hair covering the bishonen's green eyes. For a moment Wolfram though that Yuuri was laughing at him just a little, but it must have been his imagination.

"No, we have a plan." Murata grinned. "Don't we, Shinou?"

Out of nowhere and with great drama--like usual--Shinou appeared at Murata's shoulder. His red cape swung playfully behind him though there was no wind, his blue eyes sparkling mysteriously from beyond his head of blonde hair. He was in a good mood again, something that made everyone else a little bit nervous.

"Why don't you try feeding that thing to Morgif?" Shinou smiled. "It's a stone of great power, after all…Not quite the same as the regular insulator, but that's not what we're going for, is it? Of course, if we had two stones it would be better….But I have a feeling that it would end up killing Yuuri because he is not the appropriate owner."

Flushing with rage, Wolfram knew what Shinou was hinting at. '_I tried to tell them that this my duty,_' he thought. _'But nobody listened to me...._' Perhaps it was the helplessness of his situation that made the Original King love to taunt him even more.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said, though Wolfram was holding his tongue. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

"I didn't say anything, Wimp…." muttered Wolfram under his breath.

Instead of replying, Yuuri merely smiled at him, taking the blue stone from Wolfram. Then a horrifying thought came to him: Where had he left Morgif? Of course, back at the treasure room hanging at its usual home….Yuuri had just been too worried about Wolfram to really think about his sword at all, but now that he noticed he felt as though apart of him was missing.

"I can't believe this." Yuuri hit himself on the head. "I forgot Morgif…"

Wolfram's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

Murata grinned, shaking his head. '_How can he laugh?' _Wolfram thought angrily. _'Every second we delay is a moment that people die…They should have just listened to me to begin with.'_

"You may have forgot Morgif." Murata smiled. "But I didn't."

The Great Sage disappeared from the room, holding up his hand in the atypical one minute symbol. While everyone else started talking, Wolfram drew into silence, touching the green stone around his neck now. _Who was the blue stone for? _he wondered. Already he felt as if his heart would burst if he got separated from his own gem for even a moment, even if it did just scald the Great Sage's hand.

It took a moment for him to realize that people had addressed him in their conversation, and were currently looking at him as if he was nuts because he didn't respond. Everyone was concerned, but Wolfram evaded their looks by staring with interest at the wooden desk at his side.

"Wolfram?" Conrad stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Wolfram kicked the table leg, causing everything on it to shudder as if cold. "I'm fine, everyone! By the way you act, you'd think that I was ready to drop dead at any given moment…."

No one seemed to find that remark funny, especially Yuuri whose mouth immediately tightened with rage. Wolfram turned up his nose, pretending to not care that he had hurt the king…But he did. His fists balled tighter, and he crossed his arms in his usual position to throw everyone off. Unfortunately his old tricks were about as useless as a broken racket, and he knew that he would have to figure out some new ones soon if he wanted to be effective.

When Murata returned a few minutes later, he seemed to sense the tension in the air and tried to ease it a bit. Morgif was completely oblivious, moaning in joy because he was finally out of the dusty cloth and in the fresh air. Yuuri grinned happily, though rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Morgif!" Yuuri grabbed him. "I'm sorry for forgetting you."

His response was the norm: A moan.

"Now," Murata said lightly. "Let's see what happens when we put that stone in there. Yuuri, since Morgif favors you, will you do us the honors?"

Yuuri nodded, determined.

When Yuuri plunked the glowing blue stone into Morgif's moaning face, the sword gave out a bright, shimmering light. Morgif moaned for a final time before extending a long ray of white that looked like a beacon from a lighthouse. It blinded both Yozak and Conrad, sending them to the floor with their hands over their eyes in a flurry of arms and legs. Lady Cheri giggled mercilessly.

Though no one else could hear it, Wolfram suddenly felt his ears burn as if somebody had blown a high pitched whistle directly into them without stopping. He pushed his hands over his head, falling to his knees before giving a very large tremble. Something was causing his heart to beat fast in his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

'_Stop it,'_ someone screamed in his head_. 'Make them stop it…'_

"Eternity!" Wolfram wept. "What's going on!? What's this emotion!?"

_'STOP IT! MAKE THEM STOP!'_

Wolfram sobbed blindly, unable to get a grip on the emotions that were not his own. His heart burned in his chest as if he was on fire, causing his mind to ache. _'These emotions aren't mine…' _he thought wildly. '_They are the stone's….The stone is crying, and I can't figure out why.'_

Yuuri had grabbed a hold of the edge of the sword and sunk his fingers inside it, forcing the blue gem out with a pop. Wolfram sobbed further, coming back to his senses and wondering why he had even wept in the first place. His hand touched his own green gem, feeling the heat of it against his fingertips, his hand shaking.

"Wolfram...." Gwendal said slowly. "What's going on? It was just some light…."

"I…" Then Wolfram ran from the room, not one hundred percent sure of what to tell them.

* * *

Wolfram shakily wiped tears from his eyes, feeling his mind ache as he did so. It was almost as if the stone had emotion, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure of what to do about it. His fingers grasped his own gem, his hands caressing the lines that extended outward.

'_Eternity,'_ he thought._ 'Come to me.'_

In his mind's eye, he felt a familiar presence standing to the right of him. He turned to see nothing in his direct vision, but he knew that he was not alone. '_She's getting weaker,_' he though. _'She doesn't even have the ability to fully let herself appear.'_

"What happened with the blue gem, Eternity?" Wolfram asked slowly. "Why did it scream?"

For a second the being paused, and Wolfram wondered whether she would disappear from his presence again, escaping from him just like he had done with his family. Right now he was hiding in one of the smaller, dusty, unused rooms in the ship because he figured people would have more trouble finding him there. Crying was something that he hated doing, even when it wasn't his fault to begin with.

An exhale filled the air, but the voice echoed in his thoughts. _'That was the original stone that I entrusted to Dagaz….many years ago….So he could communicate with me.'_

Wolfram eyed the floor. "When you were…lovers…."

_'That's right…' _she whispered, her voice sounding soft and sad. She did not address the fact that she was sending Wolfram on a kamikaze mission, and neither did he_. 'He was taken into an orphanage for quite some time during his life. His father was the temple leader, and so it was a basic assumption that he would be too…Though I could sense his hatred, his rebellious behavior intrigued me because he was everything that I was not….I gave him that stone for his power….'_

"And he cast it away…"

Eternity's shadow strengthened, and Wolfram began to see an outline of her figure before him. She was becoming mystically more clear, her blonde hair hanging down her back. For a moment Wolfram blinked, and then he realized what was different: She looked far more washed-out now, like a once beautiful painting that had water thrown onto it.

'_He could not bear something that would let him be so close to me.' _she responded. _'So he cast the stone away and kept Naudhiz instead…He bred what he could…Now look at me, wasting away.'_

"This is it, isn't it?" Wolfram said solidly. "After you sent me to Naudhiz in order to destroy him, you were going to run away, weren't you? And it was you that wept when the blue stone was being used, wasn't it?…Your own power, designed for your lover but would be used to destroy him…Of sorts…"

_'You are very smart…' _Eternity did not smile.

"This gem does not work just one way." Wolfram grabbed it. "Apparently I can see into your mind as well…I no longer have the ability to say that it is a good thing."

There was a moment of silence, then Eternity approached him, resting her hand on Wolfram's head. He looked up at her for a second, and he gave a gasp at how human she seemed then. Her face was getting a wrinkled edge to them, her hair lacking the moon beam sheen it had before. Both of them silently communicated this fact to each other.

'_It will not be enough, you know…Dagaz's gem….It is for one purpose only….' _Eternity whispered.

"I knew that too." he replied softly. "It's going to be my route to get inside Naudhiz, isn't it? Blow a hole in the creature, and it will bow down enough for me to either go in through the mouth or nostril…That's what it was meant for--not to stop me from doing my deed."

Eternity nodded sadly.

"Eternity." Wolfram said quietly. "I want you to know that….despite everything….I still don't hate you…If it wasn't for this, Yuuri would have been killed by Naudhiz. He is my first priority--I would have given my life a billions times if it was for him. If Dagaz doesn't understand that, then he is a fool too."

"Wolfram…"

In a moment of intensity, Eternity leaned forward and took Wolfram's face in her hands. At this very inappropriate second, Yuuri burst into the room, getting his first full blown look of what a guardian looked like; and, even though she was not up to her usual standards, she was still beyond compare to any living mortal.

"Er…" Yuuri blinked.

Eternity disappeared in a flash, and Wolfram sat there staring up at Yuuri innocently. _'That probably looked really bad,' _Wolfram thought sadly, shaking his head. His hand grasped his green stone, feeling entirely too sad. But then, he had a plan….One that would keep Yuuri out of his way when it was time for his life to be sacrificed. _'It is the greatest honor to give your life for the king…and for the person that you love most too.'_

Wolfram did his best to smile. "I believe that you met Eternity now, huh?"

"Er…yeah….Holy cow…" But then, Yuuri snapped out of it. "Wait a second! She was going to send you to go kill yourself, and you two were acting all _chummy_."

"She gave me good news." Wolfram lied, blinking his green eyes frequently in a way that he learned from Greta--Yuuri didn't stand a chance. "The new stone will work, apparently. Everything is going according to plan…."

"That…That's great…." Yuuri looked around darkly. "Though, her methods are worse than anything I've ever seen."

_'You have no idea,' _Wolfram thought, blinking sadly when a new idea came to his mind: Tomorrow would be their fight with Naudhiz…These would be his last moments, his last times, with the love of his life. Right now all he wanted to do was spend time with Yuuri. Every second that they had together was precious.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said softly. "Maybe we should go to bed a little early today…"

Yuuri, ever clueless, looked back at Wolfram wonderingly. "Why?"

"I just thought…." Wolfram did his best to not let his voice shake. "That maybe we could spend some time alone together." _'One last time,_' Wolfram thought in his head.

"Ah, sure…"

Flushing, Yuuri walked over to help Wolfram get to his feet. This time, even when it was a natural reaction to pull back his hand, the bishonen did not let go. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri's palm, it already becoming a bit sticky because of the nervous sweat that was forming. Wolfram didn't care much about that either.

"Let's go."

Neither of them said much as they walked towards the bedroom, Wolfram staring at the floor as he passed everyone that was giving them worried and surprised looks. Lady Cheri had never looked so pleased, but the bishonen wondered what expression she would be wearing tomorrow evening when her son was permanently gone. _'Mother, brother, Greta…Yuuri…I'm so sorry.'_

Their bedroom in the ship was small, the bed slightly more cramped than it usually would have been in the castle. But lately Wolfram had not been kicking, his body rigid because he barely allowed himself to sink into a truly deep slumber. Tonight, he knew, would be no different. Probably he would be spending the entirety of it gazing at his fiancé's face.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said quietly, stepping into the room after Wolfram.

When Wolfram turned around, his eyes questioning, Yuuri gave a shrug that meant 'It was nothing.' The bishonen went over to the clothing dresser, pulling out a nightgown that paled in comparison to his old ones. He pulled it on quietly, walking over to the bed where he sat on the edge anxiously. Though he had wanted to be alone with Yuuri, now he didn't know what to say.

After the king sat beside him, awkwardness filling the room, Wolfram blinked and stared at his fiancé's face. '_These are the last times I'll be with him,' _he thought. '_I've got to make the most of it…Even if there's a chance he'll reject me.' _With new determination, Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri and expelled a soft sigh.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri blinked, flushing a little bit.

'_Here is goes,' _Wolfram thought. _'The rejection again._' Straightening up, he smiled softly, pretending that it didn't matter to him. Of course, to him he felt the blow quite physically, straight in his stomach. At least they were in the same bed…He could live with that much, he supposed.

When he settled back into the bed, he was surprised when Yuuri reached out to stroke a strand of his blonde hair. Wolfram blinked in his shock, pretending to be tough when his insides felt as though they had been fed through a food processor. He expelled a large sigh.

"You know," Yuuri commented. "For someone who wanted to spend 'alone time,' you certainly aren't saying very much, are you?"

"I just…." _'Didn't want to be alone_,' Wolfram finished in his mind.

Though Wolfram was rigid, Yuuri worked his way across the bed like a caterpillar and grasped the bishonen in his arms. The redness of the king's face had reached an entirely new extremity, and Wolfram wondered whether they had even invented a name for such a hue. He looked up at Yuuri with his green eyes wide, once against unsure of what to say.

Yuuri hesitantly leaned down to kiss him, his lips brushing Wolfram's gently. It felt nice, though it was only feather light, but the bishonen let his personality completely lose control. After all, even though Eternity was diluting his mind a little bit, he was still a passionate fire Mazoku.

His hands reached up and got tangled in Yuuri's hair, and he was well aware that the king was probably the color of a finely picked plum by now. But that didn't matter to him--Being with Yuuri now, being able to kiss him like this, was a heaven sent gift…One that he was willing to die for.

Yuuri pulled away after a minute, panting slightly but smiling. Surprisingly, his face was no longer red from embarrassment, though it was a little flushed from exertion. "Wow, Wolfram…"

It was Wolfram's turn to be a little red. "Sorry…Got a bit carried away…"

"No," Yuuri retorted. "Don't apologize. I liked it…"

Then Yuuri bent down for more.

* * *

When the ship approached Naudhiz, Wolfram pretended to not be shaking like mad. His face was probably the coloration of pale alabaster, his green eyes flickering with determination and something pained beneath he surface. Though he was ready for death, it didn't meant that he wasn't afraid of it…In fact, he felt as though his heart had managed to lodge itself in his throat.

Conrad cast him a worried look. "Are you alright, Wolfram?"

Yuuri frowned. "Yeah, you look like you're about to upchuck a baby cow."

Though he nodded, they were approaching Naudhiz on the high seas far faster than he would have liked. Already the dark, looming creature was becoming more prominent, the finer details of the disgusting beast filling themselves in. Also, off to one side floating nearby, barely avoiding the undercurrent that Naudhiz caused, was Dagaz's ship looking far more menacing than it had before.

"Should we tackle Dagaz first," Yozak asked, looking amused. "Or the giant, scaly monster?"

It seemed that everyone had joined Wolfram on the deck now, ready to set the attack on high seas. Even Lady Cheri was in the moment, wearing her infamous battle attire. Though this was the case, she would not be coming with them.

"Don't hurt Dagaz too bad…" Wolfram said softly. "Okay?"

Everyone turned to stare at him, as this was not Wolfram behavior at all. Perhaps it was all beginning to sink in, but he suddenly didn't want to blow up or throw a fit. These were the final moments he had with his family, and he didn't want to screw it up by being angry.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Yuuri asked, holding the moaning Morgif.

"I pity him," Wolfram replied, avoiding everyone's gaze. "That's all."

As they approached Dagaz's glistening, black ship, they were strangely surprised to find that the man had appeared not to set up any defenses against them. Wolfram's eyes locked on the hull, seeing it empty. '_It's almost as if he wants us to go on…' _Wolfram thought, gripping his stone subconsciously as he swayed to the rhythm of the ocean.

"Doesn't look like much…" Yozak commented. "I expected a couple thousands monsters, perhaps a giant squid of some sort. I'm kind of disappointed."

Conrad shot him a look.

Their ship approached the siding of Dagaz's, the hulls almost scraping against one another. Wolfram still saw no one, but he could sense something sinister beneath the surface of the vessel. Instantly his hands closed into fists, his face tense with emotion. _'This is it,_' he thought. _'The end.'_

Yuuri gently bumped hands with him, smiling at the bishonen as best he could, which Wolfram did not return. His stomach felt as though it had tied itself into knots, and he had to admit that he was a little bit dizzy. Still, he unsheathed his sword, as did everyone else. Lady Cheri surprised Wolfram, however, by wrapping him immediately in her arms and forcing his head into her ample bosom. Flushing, Wolfram started to splutter, but deep down he didn't want her to let go. '_I've got to remember this,_' he thought. '_It'll be all that I have left of her.'_

When he did not fight her, she gave him a sad look, tears glistening in her eyes. Conrad gave Wolfram a pat on the shoulder before pulling out a long, wooden plank that they used as a bridge, sliding it between the two ships as best as he could with the rhythmic rocking. He was the first to climb over, followed quickly by Yozak and Gwendal.

Murata and Yuuri nodded as each other before clambering onto the siding, pulling themselves across the plank slower than the other three because they were less physically ample. Wolfram turned around slowly, facing his mother who was watching him very careful.

"Be careful," Lady Cheri said softly, way more serious than she normally was. There was no more cheerfulness in her voice now. "...Wolfie."

Wolfram nodded. "Mother, I…Thank you…For everything."

"Don't say things like that." Lady Cheri said, jerking away hastily to hide the way the tears were glistening in her eyes. "You'll be fine! There's a plan…And when you get back, we'll discuss your wedding, right!?"

"I…Of course…" Wolfram smiled sadly. "Yes…I'll see you…"

"Bye, Wolfie!"

When she turned away, Wolfram saw her hands clasp with worry. '_Maybe my mother would have died for me after all,'_ he thought, sadly shaking his head as he turned around to go across the plank to Dagaz's ship. Even as he followed Conrad down Dagaz's boat's stairwell, he could still see Lady Cheri peering out sadly, a hint of a tear glistening on her cheek in the early morning weather.

Wolfram sadly shook his head, hating goodbyes more than ever. His thoughts were so consuming that he nearly ran into Conrad who came to a sudden stop, and he clenched his fists as Yuuri gave him a funny look. '_I can't let him catch on_,' he thought. '_If he does, half the plan is going to be completely destroyed.'_

Wolfram snapped, faking it., "Next time warn me before you stop…"

Yuuri gave him a concerned look, making Wolfram want to kick something. But his wanderings were soon interrupted by the sound of a chair moving against a hard wood floor, and the squeaking of a door as the hinges rocked open. All of them drew to a pause as Dagaz stepped out in the hallway, looking very amused with a large grin on his face.

His smile widened when he cause sight of Wolfram's pale, sickly skin.

"Ah, my party has arrived…Though you're a little late. Haven't you ever heard that its rude to make your host worry about you?"

It was Yuuri who stepped forward, not Wolfram, and he looked very angry. The others wore similar expressions, but the bishonen was unsure of how to arrange his features--Apart of him was filled with rage, but that was normal for him…What was different was the pity. He wondered whether it was Eternity's doing, or because of what he had seen from both their eyes…Two sides of a coin, just waiting to be scribed out.

'_It's not Dagaz that's sending me to death,_' he thought. '_It's Eternity…If this had never began, then everyone wouldn't have died.' _Wolfram shook his head, trying to chase away the bitterness that came creeping into his mouth. There was nothing he could about this now, however.

"Stop this," Yuuri said. "No one needs to get hurt…If you halt your monsters, then we'll let you go without punishment."

"Oh, no…" Dagaz laughed. "Every moment I live is punishment enough--that's the funny part about wanting immortality but at the same time loathing every second you breathe. Of course, you wouldn't know about that…You've had people wiping your ass for you since the moment you were born."

Wolfram blinked. "DON'T!"

The man turned towards Wolfram slowly, a grin widening even more on his face. He lifted up his hand slowly, cocking his head as he opened the door behind him leisurely. Ten monsters were behind him, and they looked strangely like an exert from the Frankenstein movie, except that they weren't made into people impersonations.

"The dead men…" Yozak said, disgusted. "And the animal bodies…You used them to make your monsters and then animated them. That's what those are…"

The demented, reanimated creatures had take the form of something that loosely resembled wolves with mismatched skin. They were disgusting, putrid creatures, spewing red liquid that was incredibly thick as they lunged. Dagaz laughed and moved out of the way, ready for his ten beasts to rip them to shreds.

But, as Yuuri had planned, he grabbed Morgif at his side and shoved the stone directly into it, causing a beam of white light that emitted from the sword like a beacon. The creatures screamed and hissed, falling to the ground in great bubbling masses, turning into mere flesh once more. Dagaz simply laughed at this, stepping directly into the churning flesh cauldron.

"That's all fine and good." He grinned, smirking even more than ever before. "But what are you going to do about this!?"

As if on cue, the boat began to shake and rumble like never before. It took Wolfram a millisecond to figure out what was going on: Dagaz was sinking the boat with them on it, and though the crazed man may have had a wicked sense of humor, Wolfram knew that the moment they were inside the churning ocean he would tell Naudhiz to strike them while they were weak.

"YUURI!"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand, dragging him along the baseboards with everyone close behind. They had to get back to their own ship before it was too late, or else Wolfram would not even be able to save himself, let alone Yuuri.

Behind them, Dagaz cackled wickedly.

'_Eternity,' _he thought, knowing that they weren't going to make it. _'What's going on!?'_

A voice answered him in his head, _'This is Dagaz's plan…He doesn't want to defeat you Wolfram…Deep down, he wants you to kill Naudhiz._'

Wolfram's eyes widened. _'Why?'_

'_He says it's to make me you hate me…' _Eternity responded, echoing in his mind. _'But I believe that he wants freedom from this just as much as you do…'_

He was snapped out of his mystified stupor by Yuuri giving him a desperate look, everyone trying to get him to pick up his pace as they ran. Shaking his head in disgust, he continued to hurtle up the stairs, eyes wide as he saw a boat to the left and his own hell to the right.


	26. Wishes and Truthful Moments

**Dedication: **_This chapter is for _**aterjsa**_, _**Naganie**_**r**, and _**Yuuchiman.**

**Comments: **_One chapter to go!_

**Quote of the Chapter: **_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it's your's to keep._

**

* * *

****Chapter 26: Wishes and Truthful Moments**

Wolfram leaned against the railing of the ship, his hair whipping in eyes as the wind picked up. Breathing deeply, he felt his stomach tingle as he looked at Naudhiz, his heart thudding in his chest. Yuuri stood nearby, Morgif moaning deeply in his palm.

"Looks more menacing from here…" Yuuri commented.

Indeed, Yuuri seemed to be very right. Thick, red liquid bubbled down the creature's hide, looking a lot like creamy, stewed blood. It was impossible to see its head from where they were, but something that remotely resembled a mane ran down its back, though it mostly appeared to be something the consistency of stringy, damp seaweed.

All around them there was a sense of silence, and Wolfram felt the seawater brush against his face. Behind them they saw a shape in the water, and they realized that it was Dagaz, floating on a small boat that must have been stored in his ship. Wolfram decided not to point this out, instead turning toward Naudhiz with his eyes narrowed and ready.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest: Thud, thud, thud. He could already feel his adrenaline pumping, filling him to the brim with powerful energy. _'This is it,'_ he thought. '_When I do this, my life is going to mean something…I won't have just existed--I mattered.'_ With new determination, he grasped Eternity's stone in his pale, alabaster hand.

_'I'm ready, Eternity.'_ Wolfram thought.

_'I know you are.'_ Her voice echoed through his mind like a noise in a cave. It was musical and beautiful. '_That's why you were chosen for this…Sometimes it makes me wonder….'_

_'What do you mean?'_ he responded in his mind.

_'Sometimes I wonder why I didn't fall in love with someone like you…'_

Since he didn't exactly know how to reply to this, he turned around and stared at the water again with new fire. Everyone gave him funny looks, and he was well aware that he must have been rapidly changing expressions. Though he felt like he was talking to Eternity, it must not have seemed that way to anyone else.

"Er…" Yuuri blinked. "Wolf?…"

"Leave it." He shook his head. "We've got to concentrate on Naudhiz."

Indeed, Yuuri already had his hand wrapped around the sword. He picked up the glowing, bright blue stone and frowned at it slightly, giving Wolfram a slightly confused look as he slid it into Morgif's face. The glistening light returned once more, but this time it was different: All around them the world began to shake, though Naudhiz had yet to make a move. Wolfram tumbled against the deck of the boat, hitting his backside and swearing to himself as pain shot up his spine. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed this, but he found that they had larger problems at hand...As it turned out, the stone was doing something entirely out of the norm.

His vision began to distort, becoming a mixture of images that shouldn't be seen: First he saw Conrad, offering his hand to him, but then he also noticed a flashing of someone pressing a cell phone to her ear, laughing as she did so...But Shin Makoku had no cell phones.

Like shimmering mirages, large sky scrapers began to appear on top of the water, people walking around them in business suits and school uniforms looking like transparent ghosts. Wolfram put his hand to his mouth as he struggled to his feet, staring at Murata who was fixing his glasses on his nose. Yuuri was holding fast to Morgif as this all happen, but he too looked horrified.

"The walls between the worlds are evaporating." Murata murmured. "It appears that we are seeing some distortion of time and space caused by the stone and Naudhiz."

"Are you saying that this is earth?" Yuuri asked, looking surprised. "But why is this happening!?"

"Every place here has an anchoring point on earth too…Our world's are connected in a way, but it's not something that most can visibly see." Murata fixed his glasses again, looking worried. "When the walls are shut down, things begin to get jumbled together…Unfortunately that means that if we don't hurry, we're going to blow up earth as well here."

"EH!?" Yuuri blinked.

But Wolfram's thoughts were elsewhere: Yuuri, lying dead in both worlds, his face tarnished and covered with a thick layer of blood. The king was no longer breathing, his body spread out on the ground like the world's most demented doll. Pressing his hand to his lips, the bishonen choked on acidic vomit that threatened to burst from his throat like lava.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried. "DON'T!"

But the king had already turned the glistening white light towards Naudhiz, the creature letting out a scream of anger as the beaming coloration ran across its skin, causing large burns along the slimy outside. Its roar was enough to cause the world to shake, and Wolfram gripped at the bars of the ship without breathing. '_I've got to save Yuuri,'_ he thought. '_What if I'm already too late?'_

A tail flew up and out of the water, nearly crunching down upon the ship. It was the size of a city all by itself, purple and glistening with salt and liquid. It flew down, causing a large swelling throughout the ocean. Now they knew where the tidal wave came from…

"Yuuri!" Wolfram ran at the king, but it was already too late: His hair was extending and his dark eyes glimmered beyond his hair.

"This is not right." Yuuri growled.

Putting up his free hand, Yuuri pulsed the water in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, something about Naudhiz made the Maou's power completely useless. All he managed to do was excerpt an excess of energy, a large wail of rage filling the king's throat as the glistening currents fought him all the way. Wolfram shook his head, touching his hand to his heart.

_'Eternity, please…_' he thought.

_'I'm always with you.'_ she replied. _'Let's do this together.'_

Just like that, he was seeing joint vision. He could sense her joining him, though not possessing his mind. Instead she was merely lingering with him, helping him push the power out using both their strength. It was much more easy that way, and he found himself unknowingly letting out a sigh of relief.

A pulse exited his hand, and the water died down in a pit of churning fizz. Wolfram breathed uneasily as Naudhiz hissed above them, but he had Eternity with him now. There thoughts were mingling, becoming one, and he knew that he could no longer use fear as an excuse to remain immobile: He was finally ready for this.

Yuuri turned towards him, looking shocked. "Wolfram…One of your eyes…It's turned blue."

"Ah," Murata fixed his glasses again. "So the fated guardian has joined us."

The earth shook again, this time harder. Wolfram no longer had any trouble standing, his body as strong and as powerful as a mountain. Eternity's immortal sight combined with his own, and strangely he could focus in on things that were yards and yards away. Right now their vision was fixed on Dagaz, as the man's eyes were also on them.

'Eternity,' Dagaz mouthed at Wolfram, grinning.

Wolfram clenched his fists in rage.

Once more he focused on Naudhiz, looking at the creature's body for the weakest point. The monster was no longer happy with its peeling flesh, and fireballs could be seen overcoming cities in the distance. This had to be ended now, if at any time.

_'Earth is now receiving a fire shower too.'_ Eternity informed Wolfram in his mind. '_We will have to hurry before the causality rate is too high…Humans don't know how to handle magical fire.'_

His thoughts went to Jennifer, her face smiling and warm. 'We'll shop for a wedding dress together,' she had said. Always, she had been so kind to him. If she was hurt because of this, he didn't think he could take it. Already they had become apart of his family too, whether Yuuri liked the idea or not.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said with authority.

This was highly unusual, since Yuuri was the king and Wolfram was his underling; however, now was not the time for him to bicker about social roles. The Maou had a job to do, and right now he was not doing it. The very fate of both worlds was at stake.

"I want you to point the beam as high into the clouds as you can." Wolfram growled. "These creatures have no eyes…If we can get it into his head, chances are good that we can at least knock Naudhiz down a little bit more to our level."

With new determination, Yuuri swung the beam upward until it was almost vertical. Naudhiz gave a hiss of despair, flaying and causing massive waves in the ocean that nearly capsized the ship. Wolfram was the only one that remained steady, the sword tumbling to the ground along with the king. He picked up the weapon with a sense of expectation.

Yuuri looked up at him shakily. "You aren't really Wolfram, are you?"

"Of course I am…" Wolfram looked down at him, offering a hand. It was a pointless practice, though, because they were only going to get hit with another wave. "Just a bit different, that's all."

"Eternity is sharing his mind…" Murata summarized, clearing up Yuuri's confused expression.

Wolfram shot Murata an appreciative glance.

Grasping the sword, he tilted it at an upward angle, keeping the pressure going even when Naudhiz struggled in the water, causing a dangerous world of foaming, hissing water. Somehow Dagaz was managing to keep the ocean around him as smooth as glass with his powers, but Wolfram's concentration was going purely into his aim.

Even when water bucked over the edge, sending the others spiraling around in salty sea foam, he did not stir or fall over. He was stronger than that, the power from Eternity buzzing inside him. He continued his straight forward beam, only knowing by the creature's loudest scream that he had found the best spot.

"Gotcha." Wolfram growled under his breath.

The monster was sinking in the water like a submarine, its body going lower and lower into the ocean as it wailed in pain and anger. It had never been hurt before by anyone but Dagaz, and his master did not resort to such physically lengths as punishment. With confusion, it churned, horse forelegs kicking in the water as it drooped farther into the sea until only its head was exposed.

_'Doesn't look much like a horse head to me,'_ Wolfram thought in his head to Eternity._ 'You need to work on your animal figuration a bit.'_

She did not respond.

Naudhiz's head was massive, its forelock and mane slimy with glistening red jewels. It had, as Eternity had stated, no eyeballs, but now it looked even worse because its red flesh had white streaks where the stone had burned across its skin. Its nostrils alone could have fit an army inside of them, and Wolfram debated which orifice he was going to use for his death: The mouth, filled with raw gums, or the nostrils that would require more climbing.

Wolfram dropped the sword on the ground with a 'clank,' already attempting to climb over the edge, when he felt two strong, powerful arms grab him from behind to haul him backwards. By the muscular strength of it all, he would have assumed that it was Conrad or Yozak--maybe even Gwendal--but certainly not Yuuri.

Yuuri was in Maou form once more, his mouth set with rage. "You were planning this all along, were you not, Eternity?…Well, I won't allow it. Wolfram is precious to me."

"Yuuri." Wolfram said softly, eyes glistening with tears. "There is no other way. Don't you understand!? Please…If you really care about me, you must let me go!"

But this wasn't the movies: There was no pause in the battle for the dramatic talk, the final conversation. This was real life, the big time, and it was serious.

Naudhiz had snorted just once, aim perfect though the creature had no sight. A glistening red fireball hit the deck, wrapping Yuuri in its overly heated embrace. In a cry of despair, Wolfram stumbled forward and felt tears dribble down his cheeks_. 'Eternity,'_ he thought._ 'You promised me…You promised me…'_

_'Believe.'_

Yuuri fell to the ground in pain, fire not only entrapping him but also a third of the ship. Somehow Yozak too had been hit hard by the stray fireball, and already he was being engulfed as well. '_I have to save them_,' he thought. '_This is all my fault…I never should have listened…I KNEW…I KNEW!'_

Power seeped through him again, surrounding the boat in a white light. Yuuri and Yozak were both laying spread-eagle on the charred area of the ship, blackened with soot. The bishonen ran to the king's side, tears falling down his face before he could stop them. Conrad was not far behind, his feet pounding on the dusted ground.

"Yuuri," Wolfram stumbled to one knee, another tear falling down his face. "I told you, Yuuri…I told you! Why did you do something so stupid!?"

"Wolfram…"

Yuuri's wounds were magically healing before Wolfram's eyes, but it was still devastating to see his fiancé laying on the ground in such a heap. With trembling fingers, he wiped blood away from Yuuri's face, leaning down to kiss the king one last time. Even though everybody watched, and the taste of blood filled his mouth, he didn't care: The time was now.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said again softly, but he didn't say 'don't go.'

"Do you think…mother is alright?" Wolfram murmured gently, looking at Conrad now.

"I…" Conrad's eyes glistened with his true feelings, but his face remained placid. "Yes, she was in the safety room in the basement. The fire shouldn't have reached her…Wolfram, I--"

"I've already made up my mind." Wolfram growled. "Wasn't it always you that told me I should do what's best for Shin Makoku as a soldier? And Gwendal..."

His older brother was shaking slightly, his face pale and eyes dark. Wolfram took a worried look at Naudhiz, realizing that he didn't have time now. If he got caught in one of the beast's fireballs, he would be burned to a crisp before he was able to save everyone.

Gwendal gave him a long stare. "Wolfram…I'm proud of you."

Wolfram smiled sadly. "Take care of Greta for me!"

And then he ran off, towards the edge of the boat, diving into the salty, frothy water that consumed him. He choked for a moment, getting his bearings straight as the current tried to pull him down. This was hard, even with Eternity helping him fight through it.

He did the best he could as he surged forward, aware that everyone was watching him from behind. But he didn't dare look back--He didn't want to see the expression on his family's faces. Apart of him was scared that they would look indifferent, as if they didn't care that he was about to die at all…And the other half of himself knew that if he turned around even for a second, he would swim back to them.

"I have to do this." he sputtered. "For Shin Makoku."

Naudhiz hissed as water splurged from its mouth one last time, and it raised its head again, sending another fireball burning into the distance, hitting some land miles and miles away. Wolfram felt his body heave as he smelled the beast as he drew closer: It was of bad sewage, rotting corpses, and the sickeningly sweet scent of something very familiar to formaldehyde.

His hands slipped on Naudhiz's mane as he tried to grab on, but it was wet and slimy like slick rope. The only good thing was that Naudhiz was it s size: The creature didn't seem to notice that it had a person clambering up its back. To the beast, he was probably just like a small, irritating fruit fly that couldn't be smacked away.

With great effort, his chest heaving, he managed to clamber onto the monster's head before he felt his hands slide over the crest of the head. Naudhiz had no ears, but instead was just a flat way down like a slip-and-slide. Wolfram felt his stomach tense as he dug his fingers into Naudhiz's face, trying not to throw up as he was forced to press his head against the foul smelling, slimy skin.

_'Almost there now,_' he thought, his hands gently easing himself down as Naudhiz tossed its head uneasily in the water, unsure of what to do. Wolfram seized the sword at his waist, knowing that there was no way he could get into the mouth unless Naudhiz was forced to open it. (The fireballs came out of the nostrils. He would be less likely to be turned to cinder this way.)

His hand grasped his sharp sword, and he held it upwards as he dangled like a pathetic Christmas ornament, driving it into Naudhiz's muzzle with force. To the monster, this was nothing but a pathetic mosquito bite, but it was still uncomfortable. In a wail of rage, it opened its mouth, revealing a toothless inside.

_'Here goes,'_ Wolfram thought, feeling himself drop inside.

Now, if Wolfram had thought any other sensation was strange before, he had never known anything like being swallowed whole. The power of it was frightened, darkness overwhelming him as he was pulled by a force that led him deeper and deeper inside the creature's body. It was so tight that he couldn't breathe or think, his head aching and ears popping as he was dying.

_'It's time,'_ Eternity echoed in his head.

Wolfram nodded, shutting his head and feeling the power fill him one last time.

* * *

Yuuri had never felt pain like this before. Though many people tried to arouse him from his bed, he couldn't find himself able to move. Dumbfounded, he stared at the ceiling of the tapestry of his own room in Blood Pledge Castle, no tears prickling his eyes because his mourning was far beyond that now.

Even Greta had tried but failed, sobbing desperately at his side, asking where Wolfram was. He didn't have the heart to tell her what was going on…_'I really am a wimp after all.'_ he thought._ 'She's my daughter…She should have heard it from me…'_

But instead Greta had figured it out herself. Perhaps, Yuuri assumed, it had been easy to notice. Conrad had been in stony silence since they got back, and Gwendal had locked himself in his room, probably now surrounded head to toe by large knitted dolls. Lady Cheri was no longer her bright self, having disappeared just like Gwendal and talking to no one even when summoned.

Even the maids were in mourning. No longer could any gossip be heard among their numbers, but instead a stony silence filled their presence, the only words allowed being hushed whispers or monotone questions pertaining to tasks. Wolfram's men, however, were the worst.

When they heard the news of what Wolfram had been forced to do, half of them had broken down into tears. Yuuri had never seen so many men cry before. '_See how loved you are, Wolfram…'_ Yuuri thought angrily. '_I hate Eternity…It should have been her in there, not him…I've always tried to see past the bad in people, but this time I just can't…Not after what she did…'_

There was a knock on the door, but Yuuri did not move to answer it. He rolled onto his side, not wanting anyone to see him. More than anything, he wanted to be alone--As he had been for the past week, neither moving nor barely touching any food at all. He had never known depression like this before.

"Yuuri," a female voice said softly.

To his surprise, Cecilie entered the room, looking very depressed and without vibrancy. Her hair was lank with no sheen, her dress seeming to fit her strangely in her new form of sadness. Yuuri was so shocked that he almost let his mouth drop open, but he thought better of it.

"Yuuri," Cecilie said. "I know this is hard…We all love Wolfram….But it's time for you to get up now…."

"How can you say that!?" Yuuri cried, sitting up, eyes narrow with anger. How could a mother ever utter such things when her own son just died!? "Wolfram was your child!"

"I love Wolfram very much…As did everyone else here, no matter what they called him…" Her eyes were sad. "I suppose that one thing living in a war time has taught me--and everyone else--is that the people that left us would not want us to throw our lives away."

Yuuri looked at the bedspread, aware of what she was saying but not comprehending it. Cecilie sat down at his side, reaching for him and grabbing his hand. Her usually perfumed scent was gone, and she let out a small sniffle as she talked, even though she believed in what she was saying.

"Wolfram wanted you to live, Yuuri…Not lay around like this." Cecilie said softly. "I've been thinking about that a lot…Starting today, no matter how hard it is, I'm going to begin again. Just like the other times…Do you know how hard it was to keep raising my sons when everything was crashing down around me? It was incredibly difficult…But I did it, because they deserved it."

"So what you're saying is…." Yuuri said slowly. "That I should go take care of Greta."

"Though she had the closest bond with you, who do you think raised her when you went to earth for months on end?" she said softly. "She is suffering too…And I think apart of her is very scared that she's going to be all alone. First her mother, then one of her fathers…"

"I've been selfish, haven't I?" Yuuri smacked himself on the head, trying to ignore the way his heart shattered in his chest. "I've only been thinking about how much pain I was in…And I've made it so much harder on everyone else, too. But what if Greta never forgives me for not being there?"

"She will." Cecilie frowned sadly. "I wasn't always the best mother…Conrad went through his rebellion, and it almost took death to knock him out of it…Gwendal still has anxiety and is married to his work…Wolfram had a hard time expressing what he was truly feeling. Sometimes I wonder whether they would have had those issues if I had been there more…But that's always the good thing about children: Their love really doesn't seem to have an end."

What was hardest about hearing Cecilie's words wasn't the part apart Greta, but instead the only thing he seemed to hear was the declaration about Wolfram: _Wolfram __**had**__ a hard time expressing his feelings_. The bishonen was now being spoken about in the past tense, as if he simply faded from their existence all together. Even the blonde's scent was leaving Yuuri's room, and he was half afraid that once it disappeared he would never be able to remember it completely.

"I…" He touched his hand to his head. "I loved him…I want him back…I wish he would chase me around the courtyard again."

_'Why did he have to die now?'_ Yuuri thought, staring into the distance with pain in his expression. '_I've finally sorted out my feelings, and now he's gone and it's too late…If only I had realized it sooner, then maybe we would have had more time to be together.' _But he knew it was his own fault. Wolfram had wanted to be with him the whole time; it was just his slowness that had gotten in the way.

"I know." Cecilie said softly. "And you'll never stop loving him."

Yuuri leaned over the bed and felt a tear trickle down his face. To his surprise, he heard a soft whimper from beside him: Cecilie was there with him, sharing every sob along the way, mourning for her son that she thought was forever gone.

_'Wolfram,'_ Yuuri thought, his throat burning. '_Why?'_

* * *

Wolfram was standing quietly inside Eternity's chambers, the guardian's hair hanging lank down her back. Blue eyes stared into her 'seeing' water sadly, but Wolfram did not want to look with her. Instead he contented himself with silence, his thoughts drifting back to his family.

"You did a good job, Wolfram." Eternity said softly. "You didn't doubt yourself for a second…You destroyed Naudhiz."

"And what happened to Dagaz?"

For a second Eternity inhaled, then she looked sadly into the water again. Wolfram wondered who his death had been harder on: Eternity or himself. He thought of Yuuri then--and of Greta--imagining their faces. Miserably, he wondered what his daughter would look like when she grew up, knowing that he would never know.

"He killed himself." Eternity finally finished. "I think that…deep down…it was the release he needed. He will be free to recover now. Perhaps, if he lives through more lives, he will learn the lessons from his errors and be able to enter heaven."

"And you?" Wolfram asked. "What will you do?"

Her breathing became more even, a slow smile coming upon her face. "I've decided to stay here and watch out for everyone…Especially Dagaz…I haven't given up hope that if I continually meet him, he will come to love me eventually--It does happen, after all."

Though a bitter feeling filled his stomach, he nodded. "Yes, it does."

No one said anything once again, mostly because there was still one very large question dangling in the air before the both of them: What was going to happen to Wolfram? He could be reincarnated, perhaps even sent to heaven because he had done such a good deed, but neither of the options was the one that he truly wanted._ 'I can't ever truly be happy because I'll be without Yuuri,'_ he thought. '_And the idea of forgetting my family to live another life sounds something painful.'_

"So," Eternity smiled happily for the first time. "About you…Where do you want to go?"

Wolfram looked up slowly. "Would it be possible for me to look after Yuuri?…I know that I'll never be able to be with him truly again, and I know that it will hurt me when I see him move on. He's a good looking man with an eye for cute faces--someone will scrape him up…But I love him enough that I'm willing to let that go. I want to try to make the world safer for him, even if I'm dead."

"Well," Eternity said softly. "I did figure you'd say that."

"Guardians," Wolfram muttered, pretending to be annoyed.

For a second she grabbed his hand, and he gave her a thoroughly confused look as she led him towards her seeing water. She gently used her hand to guide him, pushing him inside the pool. When he looked down, he was surprised to discover that he was standing in an image of Shin Makoku, right outside the town where Blood Pledge Castle was.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked softly.

"Wolfram, I told you from the beginning that I loved you, didn't I?" she said, smiling a little now. "And did you really think that I would sacrifice you selfishly when I could have gone into Naudhiz myself? I wanted to show Dagaz that, even though someone takes the people you care about away, it shouldn't be the cause of hatred. Everything happens for a reason."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "So, what you're telling me, is that you could have resurrected me the whole time…But my body's gone! How am I supposed to go back?"

"Bodies are easy enough." Eternity smiled. "It's the souls that are hard."

"And you told me that you aren't like Shinou…" he muttered darkly. "You're right…You're about one hundred times worse."

For a second both of them paused, and then Eternity wiped away a tear from her eye._ 'This is goodbye for us, though._' he thought. '_She's sending me back to the world of the living_.' He frowned for a moment, then looked up into her blue eyes with a sigh.

"So it's _you_ I won't see again," Wolfram said softly. "Not Yuuri."

"You'll always have my stone." she replied. "You can talk to me whenever you want…and I'll answer you…Remember me on your wedding day. I'll have a present for you."

"Wait a second!" Wolfram's eyes widened. "Wedding day!? What are you talking about!?"

Instead of answering, Eternity wrapped him a warm hug and pulled away with a smile on her face. Wolfram stared at her, flushing slightly, and she touched her hand to the water at his feet. The next thing he knew he was being sucked down, down, down, back to the people that he loved.


	27. Epilogue of Sweet Dreams

**Dedication:** _This chapter is for _**KythAnDra** _and _**snowywhite**_. (Props to both those two. They asked for the last chapter way in advance, and they stuck with my story from the beginning!)_

**Comments: **_I already have plans for my next yuuram story, but I have some other projects to work on before I begin. (Not fan fiction projects, though.) It will most likely have a lighter tone than this story, since I'm going to intend it to be funny. (Though, since I usually end up making a story seem slightly bloody, I might not be able to resist.)_

**Quote of the chapter: **_Life is like candy--It tastes good when you eat it, but then it give you a stomachache. ~Stephanie Campbell _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 27: Epilogue of Sweet Dreams**

Wolfram was slammed down on the ground with painful intensity, finding his first breath to be painfully lingering. It had been awhile since air had been necessary, the feeling of his lungs expanding seeming strange. Blinking slightly, he looked down at himself.

Everything appeared to be in order: His hair was still the same color; he was in his usual clothes, and he hadn't grown or shrunk. Hesitantly he opened up his shirt, peering inside. His skin was scar free now, though he was slightly thinner than he usually was.

'_Thanks, Eternity.'_ he thought, smiling. '_I won't forget this.'_

Currently, he was standing directly outside the entrance to Blood Pledge Castle in a heaping pile of shrubbery, and he could make out the figure of Shinou's temple in the distance. As he stepped onto the road way, he tried to ignore the way his stomach gave an incredibly nervous tingle.

What if they were all having a party because the 'spoiled prince' was gone? He shuddered at the thought, wondering what he would do then. Probably nothing…

Quietly he ignored the tingling of his stomach, stepping into the archway that marked his home. The two guards at the front gate gasped, one of them staring at him with such an expression that Wolfram wondered whether Eternity forgot to give him pants. He stared back angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"You…" one of the guards stumbled. "You're dead. They all told me that you were…They SAW it happen."

"Obviously I am not dead." Wolfram sniffed in annoyance. "Or else I very well wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

The two guards flushed as Wolfram walked passed them, but he steadily got that reaction from every single person that he came across. Lasagna dropped her pile of laundry on the ground in surprise as she rounded the corner, not caring that all of the clothes inside of the basket were now covered in dirt. She let out a wail, fear and excitement combining into one.

_'They all think I'm a ghost.'_ Wolfram thought bitterly, shaking his head as people stared at him. Of course, the first family member he saw was Conrad, who was still training his men but was looking extraordinarily pale. Yozak was sitting on a step with a forlorn expression on his face, but the thief gasped in surprise when he saw Wolfram standing on the path.

"Er, Captain." Yozak said to Conrad, grinning broadly despite himself. "You might want to look behind you…."

Conrad turned slowly, his eyes widening with shock as he saw Wolfram standing there, looking completely unharmed but a little annoyed. Even he, who was usually as calm as they came, couldn't help but say, "Wolfram" rather loudly.

Before Wolfram had time to respond, he was tackled to the ground by a very small, strong force that happened to be a bit wet. Dazed, the bishonen blinked in surprise until he discovered that it was Greta, tears dribbling down her cheeks as she smiled. Instantly he was overwrought with guilt.

"Wolfram…" Greta sobbed. "I though you were dead!"

By the time fifteen minutes passed, he had been groped by so many people that he felt like he had experienced rape. His mother had yet to let go either, her green eyes wide as she cried full force, his head buried against her bosom even as Wolfram attempted to fight her away. She was not the only one in tears: Many of the people, including Gunther, were sobbing.

_'I'm surprised.'_ he thought. _'I didn't think this many people would miss me.'_ Of course, he had figured that Greta and his mother would, but not all the maids or soldiers. He had always been a bit harsh on his own men, and Gunther had never thought that calling Wolfram 'Little Lord Brat' was a waste of time. But maybe it had always been laced with affection after all.

"Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram asked slowly.

When Wolfram looked up, he was surprised to find that Yuuri was standing some distance away, on the stairwell leaning against one of the poles. _'Didn't he miss me at all?'_ Wolfram wondered, eyes wide as he felt a tingle of hurt. It was Yuuri that he had most wanted to come back to see, after all. Now the king didn't even care that he was back?

Cecilie smiled. "He was really heartbroken…"

"Yeah." Greta said, still sniffling a little, but now she was grinning. "He wouldn't talk to anyone. It was just a few days ago that he really even bothered to come out of bed."

Instantly Lady Cheri backed off, giving him a little push in Yuuri's direction. She sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye, as she grabbed Greta's hand. "This is so romantic….If you two want to borrow my love cruise ship, go right ahead."

Conrad looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Er, that got destroyed, didn't it?"

"Nothing stands in the way of love."

Wolfram approached Yuuri nervously, and he wished that everyone would turn away. This was awkward enough without the entire castle as his audience, including the giggling maids who were steadfastly getting their old, annoying traits back. What made it worse was that Yuuri wasn't smiling: Instead, his face remained completely unmoving when the bishonen approached.

"Well, Wimp…" Wolfram said slowly. "Didn't you miss me?"

For a moment Wolfram thought that the king wasn't going to say anything at all, but then Yuuri flew off the step as fast as lightening and wrapped the bishonen in a backbreaking embrace. His heart caught in his chest, his eyes getting blurry for a moment before he returned the hug._ 'This would be so much nicer if I didn't know that I was being stared at by the entire city's population.'_

"Wolfram, I'm so glad that you came back." Yuuri mumbled. "I couldn't live without you."

"Your face is all wet." Wolfram frowned.

Yuuri had tears drizzling down his face just like Cecilie, his eyes slightly swollen and red. When the king had hugged him, he noticed Yuuri's thinness, their bones clanking together like two metal bells. He pulled back his sleeve, dragging it across Yuuri's face lightly to clean up the tears, when he got a loud chorus of female 'Ahs' for his trouble.

"Er, Yuuri." he muttered. "Could we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, I think the maids are taking notes…."

Wolfram shook his head. "If they're not, I'm certain my mother is."

In front of everyone, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and started dragging him away from the crowd. Wolfram flushed as he heard Yozak cackle from behind him, then he heard Gunther give a loud wail of despair. What was worse, however, was when he heard Murata say to one of the maids 'You own my money now. Never bet against a sage.'

Exasperated, Wolfram had an extreme urge to throw fireballs, but decided that this would ruin the moment that they were having. The bishonen looked up at Yuuri's face once more, opening his mouth to say something, but finding that he was uncertain of where to begin. Mostly, he wanted to tell the king that he was sorry…If he knew the whole time that he would be back, he would have told his family so that they wouldn't have gotten so upset.

Yuuri led Wolfram into his bedroom, a frown on his face.

Wolfram opened his mouth, saying, "Yuuri, I'm sorry about what happened…Eternity told me at the last moment that she would be able to bring me back. I didn't know it either, or else I would never have dragged you guys through this."

"I don't care." Yuuri sat them both on the bed, and he was looking down at his hands. "Just as long as you're back…You don't know how I felt, knowing that you were never going to come through that door again. I even missed the way you always yelled at me."

"I do know how you felt." Wolfram muttered. "You left me once too, remember?"

Both of them went quiet, and Yuuri turned towards him slowly, touching Wolfram's face gently with his hands. He blinked in surprise, catching the scent of the king's breath on his face. Since this closeness was a recent change, it was going to take some getting used to.

"Yuuri," Wolfram smiled. "You do realize what kind of rumors are going to erupt after we get out of here, don't you?"

"Probably they'll come decently close to the truth this time."

"Er, Yuuri…" Wolfram flushed. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

The king leaned forward and kissed him deeply, making Wolfram tingle all over. It was something that he was certain would never go away. When he pulled away, Yuuri applied force to his shoulder blades lightly, gently pushing him down on the bed._ 'The awkward thing about this is,'_ Wolfram thought wryly in his head. '_I'm pretty sure that Eternity is watching everything.'_

Yuuri was already working on the buttons of the bishonen's shirt, which he was slightly clumsy at because he had never attempted such a thing before. Wolfram didn't bother to help him, enjoying the sensation of Yuuri against him. This was something he wanted to last as long as possible--Hopefully, forever.

"About the wedding…." Yuuri leaned forward to kiss him again. "Maybe we should speed it up a notch…You know, maybe next week…"

In response, Wolfram rolled his eyes. '_Guardians,_' he thought._ 'I should have figured.'_ Yuuri immediately pulled back, looking confused.

"Unless you don't want to…"

Shaking his head, Wolfram smiled, brushing a black strand of hair out of Yuuri's face as he leaned forward to nibble his bottom lip. The king's face flushed a little at this, and Wolfram smiled even more as he continued his progress across the jaw line, all the way to the ear. Yuuri shivered a little in his arms.

Wolfram whispered, "Of course I want to. I would be crazy not to want to marry you."

* * *

After that three hour long 'break,' Yuuri left to go inform Cecilie of their 'fast forwarded' wedding plans. He figured that this would be easier than telling Gwendal, who probably would have started yelling as soon as the news reached his ears. Of course, nobody else seemed the slightest bit surprised, even though Wolfram was.

Yuuri had gone back to inform his family, which would probably be quite a bit more sudden to them because a Shin Makoku week was far less than that in earth time…It was probably more about a half a day, and chances were high that they would at least have to wrestle Shori out of his room.

Wolfram was leaning against the wall of one of the buildings, drinking some tea with Greta and Anissina, who had become even closer than usual because the younger girl had been staying with her as of late. It wasn't something Wolfram was one hundred percent sure that he liked, since Greta had started being the cultivator for convincing people to do experiments. As it was, the bishonen had already been apart of one, but Anissina had managed to fix his finger right back on after she was finished.

"Doesn't surprise any of us, really." Anissina smirked as she nibbled at a cookie. "Yuuri threw a royal fit when you were gone. All of us were worried that he would never snap out of it…The only one that managed to help a little was Lady Cheri, but even then he just wandered around with this gloomy look on his face as if the sun was never going to come out again."

"I suppose I caused a lot of trouble."

"Oh, yes…" Anissina raised an eyebrow. "But, you know, there are ways to make up for it…For instance, I just barely made a 'turn-your-hair-any-color-you-want-kun,' and it would really benefit Shin Makoku if I had someone to 'try' it out on."

"No…" Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "Not on your life. My hair is fine the way it is…And Greta, before you even say anything, I don't want you to try it out either."

Greta pouted a little bit. The girl had already looked at Anissina with a hopeful expression when Wolfram shot her down, and he shook his head wearily. '_I don't want my daughter to end up bald,'_ he thought._ 'Or myself for that matter…Especially right before the wedding.'_

There was a loud crashing behind them in the foyer, and Wolfram glanced up slowly from his tea, seeing his mother standing before him looking incredibly excited. This was something that Lady Cheri had been doing on an hourly basis after Yuuri told her the news, since she was so thrilled about weddings because they were the 'uniting' of lovers. Probably that was why she had so many of them herself.

"I have got something that I just have to show you!" she chirped excited. "You'll love it…I'm certain of it…"

With a nod, he stood up and patted Greta on the head, but the girl was rising with him. Her eyes shined hopefully as she grabbed his hand, which had been happening a lot over the past few days. She seemed to think that if she let go of him for even a moment, Wolfram might just float away. Of course, since she was old enough to know otherwise, perhaps she had just missed him.

"Can I come?" Greta asked hopefully. "I missed out on seeing the pretty dresses…"

"Of course!"

Wolfram touched his hand to his face wearily, shaking his head as the maids burst into shrill giggles as they passed him. Of course, this had been happening ever since the day he came back, and he was well aware of why: Yuuri had come out of their room with his shirt on backwards, and he was forced to fix it in the hall when Greta pointed it out.

"Everyone is coming!" Lady Cheri said cheerfully. "Your uncle…Though he didn't sound that pleased about it, to tell you the truth. I have no idea why! And Raven with my brother…All the world leaders of course, to pay their respect. Elizabeth will be arriving tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Wolfram wondered how many people had been invited…Probably everyone in the kingdom, knowing his mother. It was strange to know that, even though he was by far the youngest of Cecilie's three children, he was the first one to get married. Sometimes Wolfram wondered whether he would be the only one.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Lady Cheri said happily. "Here I was gathering things to have a funeral, and instead I get to have a wedding!"

An awkward silence ensued--At least, it felt that way to him. Cecilie didn't seem to think anything of it, since she was humming to herself in excitement. '_A funeral?'_ he thought, feeling suddenly very strange. But then, he had been dead for over a week, so it had been apart of the normal processes.

They went into Cecilie's chambers, which was decorated in very feminine grace. He looked at the bed to find that she had covered the whole area in clothes, and a disgruntled maid was wandering around, attempting to pick it all up. It would probably take hours to fix.

"Here." she said, smiling warmly. "This was passed down through generations…I think it will be perfect for you, don't you agree?"

He flinched when he recognized it: It was something that belonged to his father. The color of it was white, half the hem and the design decorated in gold. The outfit itself was very fine, the stitching perfect, but he had always hated reminders of what his dad had once been like.

Then he thought of Dagaz, his thoughts constantly focused on anger and revenge. '_I don't want to be like him…_' With that, he held up the jacked and smiled, swallowing the lump that was in his throat as he did so. He turned towards Greta, showing it to her.

"What do you think, Greta?" he asked. "Nice, isn't it? It belonged to my father."

"Your dad?" Greta blinked at him innocently. "What was he like, Wolfram?"

Both he and Lady Cheri looked at each other, his face dark for a second. At one time, he would have been angry at the very thought, going off for hours in a rage. Instead he now fixed another smile on his face, turning towards his daughter who still had hope about things.

"He was…" Wolfram said, trying to think of a good thing. "Very strict…But he taught me many things, I suppose…I don't think I will ever forget him."

In a way, perhaps he should be grateful. His father had taught him how _not_ to act in many ways, and he knew what kind of parent that he wanted to be like: He would never hit his kid, for one thing. '_I wonder what he would think if he saw that I was marrying a half-human….Probably he would have a nervous breakdown.'_

At that, Wolfram laughed, startling them both. Cecilie stared at him in surprise, since she probably had expected some other outburst rather than that.

"I didn't think you remembered your father very well." she commented. "Or at least not the suit."

"No, I could never forget him…or this."

Shaking off her look, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled on the white one, just to fit for size. His mother smiled and nodded, clapping her hands. He was surprised that she would have let him wear it; after all, he figured that she had seen enough of his father to last a lifetime.

"You look wonderful, Wolfie." she gushed happily. "Just like I always imagined. You to will just have to take a honeymoon on my cruise ship…"

"It's still damaged, isn't it?"

"Nope!" She turned around. "I had it fixed just for the occasion! This way you and Yuuri will have privacy…Of course, that isn't my only present, but I figure I'll give you another one early too…"

His mouth formed a slightly exasperated frown, but he was kind of grateful that his mother was doing this. It would be nice to go somewhere just the two of them. People had been smirking at them knowingly lately, and he had already formed a nice fireball that nearly took off Yozak's hair on the first day. The thief hadn't looked at him for a full twenty-four hours.

She swept a white nightgown over to him that was incredibly feminine. It was nice, the fabric soft just like he liked it, but it didn't have the same vibe as his old clothes did. He knew what she was trying to go for, though, so he smiled gratefully and took it all the same. It would be better than the army nightshirts that he had been forced to wear lately.

"Yuuri will have a hard time keeping his hands off you in that thing." Lady Cheri giggled. "But, from what I hear, maybe the nightgown won't be necessary."

Steam went out Wolfram's ears._ "MOTHER!"_

Greta laughed beside him happily.

* * *

Wolfram was leaning against the table during the wedding party with his face in his hands, eyes narrowed as he watched Yuuri from across the room. Though he didn't admit it, he was very upset right now, the only thing keeping him calm being the fact that he was drinking large amounts of red wine from the table next to him. It appeared, as everyone was dancing and laughing, that he was the only one in a very bad mood.

Of course, Yuuri couldn't help the fact that he was an adulterous letch…It was just the way he was. Still, Wolfram couldn't help but have his feelings hurt as the king had a large a amount of women around him, all chatting happily and acting as though they hadn't met a more wonderful person. Always it was like this…He had been foolish to ever think that things would change.

He took another sip of wine, eyeing the process as Jennifer and her husband spun wildly around the room. Miko-san was also wearing a vivid gown that had been giving to her by Cecilie, making her look like an excerpt from Victorian times. _'I'm tired,'_ he thought, wanting to stand up but finding that his legs didn't want to obey him…He was just that drunk.

The wedding ceremony itself had gone along fine. They had done everything they were supposed to, saying the words and going through the lines. In Shin Makoku, it wasn't considered necessary to kiss, because here it was such an intimacy in comparison to earth.

_'This is absolutely ridiculous,'_ Wolfram thought. What was worse, he muttered to himself, was that he had actually expected things to change. With anger showing on his face, sadness and hurt coming from within, he swayed to his feet rapidly and almost took down Yozak in the process.

"Whoa." the thief joked. "That's not a happy face for the bride to be wearing."

"Very funny…" retorted Wolfram, not at all in the mood.

"And where's the groom?" Yozak said, getting slightly more serious. Even the thief knew when he was going to far…He had seen far too many people get their skin singed off by the bishonen. "Getting you something to drink?"

"Guess again." Wolfram replied bitterly. "Once a cheater, always a cheater…I'm going to bed--alone."

"Ouch…" Yozak shook his head, though he looked amused. "Not exactly a great way to start things out, Your Highness…Usually you don't start giving him the cold shoulder until after the fifth year, not the first night."

Shaking his head, tired of being made fun of, he tried to jerk away from Yozak but lost his balance. He ended up being saved by Yozak's massive biceps that he had so often cursed, and he pulled away hissing to himself in disgust. It was so hard to move when the world was spinning around him a million miles a minute.

Wolfram blinked up at Yozak for a second. "Do me a favor, will you? It's my 'wedding,' after all…"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you help me get to my bedroom?" Wolfram said, flushing a little but pretending to not be embarrassed. This was so humiliating. "My balance isn't too hot right now."

All around them flashed spangles that Cecilie had hung with great pride, and currently she was in the middle of the largest bunch, talking animatedly with Raven and her brother. At her side was FanFan, her merchant boyfriend that she was so fond of. Right now she wasn't paying the least bit attention to him though.

Wolfram turned his eyes back to Yozak, seeing three instead of one. If the thief turned him down, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what he was going to do. He was in no shape to get to his room, and he didn't want to cause concern by asking Conrad…After all, everything that came out of Wolfram's mouth would get reported back to Yuuri. _'Figures,'_ he thought grumpily.

"I suppose I'll take you." Yozak said, still grinning. "Isn't this supposed to be the husband's job, though? Maybe you want me to help you get undressed too?"

"I'm sure my brother would love hearing about that…"

Yozak's smile shrunk several molars.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom, and Wolfram blinked several times in disgust…This was Yuuri's room, not his. Yozak had guided him to the wrong place! This was the first time--and the last time--that he would ever trust the thief.

"What are you doing!?" Wolfram snapped. "I asked you to bring me to _my_ room, not to the pest's."

"Yeah, well…" Yozak smiled again. "This is where you should be tonight, whether you say so or not. And you'd have to go on that boat ride tomorrow anyway, so you might as well make up today."

"I…er…." Wolfram blinked darkly at Yozak. "One of these days--when I can see properly---I'm going to turn you into crispy barbeque."

The thief turned away, whistling to himself happily as if he had done a good thing. Once again, feel disgusted, Wolfram turned and wobbled into the bedroom. '_It's all just as well,'_ Wolfram thought angrily. _'The moment Yuuri comes in I'm going to smack him so hard that his head will hurt for a week. See how he feels about a cruise then.'_

When Wolfram entered the room, he stopped short in surprise: Instead of the room being in the usual décor, the maids must have come in and made it especially romantic looking as a surprise. _'Great,'_ he thought. '_Just what I need to improve my mood._' He half wanted to kick himself for getting his hopes up.

But that was not all there was in the room. There, laying on the red sheets as if it belonged there, was a very familiar pink nightgown that was decorated in lace. '_No,'_ Wolfram thought wildly. _'It can't be the same one…It got burned when I got sick.'_

He went over to pick it up, touching the sleeve of it gently. The texture felt the same, soft and silky like he always expected it to be. When he ran his hands over the edge where his wrists peaked out, he touched a tear in the fabric that was all too familiar to him. About a month before everything started, it had gotten caught on a door handle, tearing the delicate lace.

'_Eternity's gift…'_ he thought. '_It was my nightgown. She brought it back to life too…'_

With shaking hands, he tore off his clothes before he could even stop himself and yanked on the pink nightgown. _'It really is the same one,_' he thought, grinning to himself happily in the mirror._ 'I can't believe it…I was so upset when it got burned.'_

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri suddenly lurched into the door behind him, tearing in as fast as he could. "I'm so sorry, I--OH!"

"Is there something the matter?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

Yuuri's face got slightly red.

* * *

_'He's going to get mad at me,'_ Yuuri thought desperately, as what he could have sworn been the thousandth girl asked him to dance. '_And I can't blame him. But I feel bad--Last time I tried to turn one down, she looked like she was about to cry.' _Casting a worried look at Wolfram, seeing the blonde's face getting more and more shadowed, he turned slowly towards the woman in front of him, trying to make it as fast as possible.

Yuuri blinked as Wolfram grabbed another drink…His thought, unfortunately, was turned into something verbal: "How much is Wolfram planning on drinking tonight!? Man…."

The girl with him, whatever her name was, smirked a bit. (Yuuri had already forgotten, since there had been so many.) She appeared to be enjoying herself, if no one else. "Your new husband doesn't look too happy tonight, does he?"

Gulping, Yuuri looked up one more time to see that Wolfram had adverted his eyes from him completely, and was starting to shake his head in disgust. Murata was standing nearby, Shinou sitting on his shoulder, enjoying the sultry mood. Disgruntled now, wondering why he was the only one that was being repeatedly asked to dance, he let out an impatient sigh from under his breath.

This was supposed to be about the two of them, but he hadn't even been able to speak two words to Wolfram since the ceremony. Too many people kept barging in the way, and it was making him absolutely miserable. Also, he was guessing by the expression on the bishonen's face that he was probably a bit sickened with everything too…

"No, no_ really_." Yuuri said, as the girl slinked her arm around his waist even though the dance was over. "I've got to go…"

Yuuri's attention got diverted by Lady Flynn, who walked towards him to congratulate him on his marriage. Quietly, the king's eyes went to Wolfram again. The bishonen appeared to be in a deep argument with Yozak, and Wolfram's eyes flashed for a moment, obviously trying to hide the fact that there was unease inside of him.

_'Great,'_ he thought, doing his best to smile. _'Wolfram's really upset…'_ Shaking his head, he tried his best to move away from Lady Flynn without being rude. She seemed to understand, however, and moved to the right so that he could pass her. Unfortunately, he was apprehended again, this time by some other woman he didn't know at all.

Someone grasped his elbow, and he turned around slowly, prepared to really say 'no' this time, even if he got a pair of tear filled eyes that he hated so much. To his surprise, it was Murata that was standing next to him, not smiling but glanced worriedly in the corner. Yuuri's eyes followed his progress.

"I believe that your husband just stumbled out the door." Murata commented. "If I were you, I'd catch up with him fast…It doesn't take a genius to see what kind of mood he's in."

Yuuri howled. "This isn't my fault! Why are all these women all over me!?"

"Potential mistresses." Murata fixed his glasses on his nose. "Happens quite often in Shin Makoku…It's inappropriate to have one during the courting or engagement, but after your married its quite average. Particularly if the person your married to is male and has the inability to have any children."

"That's just wrong…" Yuuri muttered bitterly. "And Wolfram saw all this?"

"Yes…" Murata blinked.

"And he knows what the girls wanted?"

When Murata nodded, muttering the word "Correct," Yuuri was out the door in approximately a second flat. Even when he was almost apprehended by his own mother he did not stop, and she merely smiled as she continued to dance. (Conrad had taught her the Shin Makoku way. Yuuri was still unexceptionally clumsy and wasn't particularly good at it.)

For a moment he considered going down to Wolfram's room, wondering if that was where the bishonen would be, when Yozak came striding up whistling cheerfully to himself. When he caught sigh of a winded Yuuri, looking slightly red faced and annoyed, the thief gave a smile before pointing towards the king's room.

"Thanks!" Yuuri said, bounding up cheerfully.

Unfortunately, the thief also said, "You're going to have a nice night--_Make up_ and _first time_ fun combined."

Yuuri swore that he had steam of embarrassment coming out of his ears. This was exactly the sort of jests he had been hearing over the past week, particularly from the cruder people such as Yozak and a few guards. Most of the others sniggered in quiet, their words of "Guess they just _couldn't_ wait, huh?" following him wherever he went.

Even Conrad had made a comment about the haste of it all, though he--as he always did--seemed pleased that it was happening. Since Yuuri was like family to him just as Wolfram was, the two of them getting married was a pleasant experience…Of course, Gwendal didn't agree. Gunther was probably still locked in his room, going full out in a crying jag.

Sighing to himself, he pressed his hand against the door as he heard somebody fumbling around inside. _'So he's really in there.'_ Yuuri thought uncertainly. _'Here goes…Got to prepare to get my ears fried.'_ He squared his shoulders, ready to take the hit like a man. The thing about Wolfram was that it was best to let him run out of steam, then Yuuri could explain the situation later. It was kind of like letting a fire die out.

He surged into the room hastily, his body tingling with expectation of anger. His mouth was open with a shout of, "WOLFRAM! I'm so sorry--OH!"

Wolfram turned around slowly, the pink nightgown brushing against his ankles. _'I missed that thing,'_ Yuuri thought, a flush slowly filling his cheeks as he looked at how cute Wolfram looked. _'It makes him look so…attractive.'_ At these thoughts, he blinked a couple of times, surprised by his own mindset.

"Is something the matter?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow in the cute 'What are you looking at?' way that he always did.

For a second Yuuri felt winded, as if somebody had physically punched him in the gut. He lunged across the room in a moment, one hand around Wolfram's waist as the blonde let out a small gasp in surprise. One look at Wolfram's flickering green eyes and he was done for….Forever…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think we all know what happens next…


End file.
